


Buttercreams Imagines

by RealLifeAmateur



Category: Buttercreams
Genre: Insert, Smut, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, plus size, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 102,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeAmateur/pseuds/RealLifeAmateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I write for the buttercreams! These are also posted on tumblr and wattpad but I know a lot of people only use Ao3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Jack and His Hair

SLEEPY JACK AND HIS HAIR

It wasn't often that your boyfriend, Jack, had a hard time sleeping. He had been a carefree lad his whole life and rarely let worries or negative thoughts get the best of him. That seemed to have changed in the last month or so, though. 

After reaching half a million subscribers and getting so much love on Twitter and in his YouTube comments, he started to want to take his job as a youtuber more seriously. He would stress a bit about not being original enough or being stereotyped because of what he had said or done in past videos. He was growing up and felt the need to prove that to his viewers. Lately, he couldn't shut his brain off after the sun went down.

*3:30 am*

You knew Jack had been tossing and turning all night, but he finally gave up and you heard him slip out of the bedroom.

"Baby?" You spoke, finding Jack sitting on the balcony.

"I'm sorry, love. Did I keep you up?" He asked.

"I just don't like sleeping when you aren't in bed with me. Feels like I'm missing something." You grabbed his hands and pulled him up, wrapping your arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking too much. Wondering what people see when they watch me on their screen." He replied, letting his head rest on your shoulder.

You let your arms drop and pulled him inside. "We're going to run you a bath and I'm going to tell you all of the things  they see and all of the reasons they love you."

"You don't have to, love. We can just go to bed." Jack responded, feeling bad he had kept you up so late.

"Nonsense. Get naked and grab a towel. Or the other way around." You laughed. 

You went into the bathroom and started the hot water, getting it just right. You added some aromatherapy oils to the water to help with the stress. After he joined you in the bathroom, you sat on the back end of the tub with your legs in the water. "Come on, Maynard. Get naked." You grinned.

"Only if you join me, gorgeous" he cheekily replied.

"Not a chance, hot stuff. This is all about you, tonight. Now strip and get in." You gestured for him to lay back against your legs. 

You lathered up your hands with body soap and started in on his shoulders. "When people see you, the first thing they notice is your smile." Your hands slowly moved working out the tension in his muscles. "You smile with your whole face. It goes all the way up to your beautiful blue eyes."

"Your smile and your laugh are contagious. You make other people want to smile just because you are." You added more soap and worked your hands down his chest and his back. "When people see you, they see the life of the party. Not in a bad way, either. You're friendly to everyone and genuine and you put people at ease. You're able to laugh at yourself, so you give the people around you the opportunity to not take themselves so seriously. It's a gift, darlin'." You pulled up handfuls of water to rinse off the soap. Jack stayed silent, only hmmming and moaning when you'd massage a tense muscle.

"When people see you, they see someone who cares about his friends. They also see someone who cares about his family." You grabbed the shampoo and started working it into Jack's hair. "A great older brother to Anna and a confidant to Conor." 

You could feel him finally relaxing against you as you finished shampooing Jack's hair, instructing him to rinse it out. Grabbing the conditioner, you continued on. "When people see you, they see someone with confidence. They get to watch you take risks and be yourself, and that means they have someone to look up to." You finished rinsing the conditioner out of his hair and realized he was already half asleep. He still hadn't said anything.  

Standing up to pull the plug, you grabbed a towel and helped Jack out of the bath. You wrapped the towel around him and grabbed another one to dry his hair. "Come on, baby. You're dead on your feet." You grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom. 

After finding him some sweat pants, you turned around to hand them to him and saw him sitting on the bed with his head down. "Jack?" You spoke, gently pulling his chin up to meet his eyes. 

Jack had stayed quiet through the whole bath, and now you were staring into his tear filled eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

"Do you really think that's how people see me?" He finally broke the silence. "I mean, I don't even think my friends see me like that."

"Jack. Listen to me, love. There are always going to be people that will judge you for all the wrong reasons. That's just life, on YouTube and off of YouTube...but that doesn't discount all of the people who are better off and happier because you're in their lives. And yes, I know that's how they see you because you ARE those things. It's how I see you." You leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. 

"Thank you. For everything. What would I do without you?" He spoke in a tired voice. 

"Well, you won't ever have to find out because I'm not going anywhere." You kissed him one more time and felt him smile against your lips. "Put these on and let's go to bed." You handed him the sweat pants. 

Crawling into the bed, you pulled him to you letting him lay his head on your chest. You started dragging your fingers through his hair while quietly humming, hoping he could finally get some rest. 

"I love you. So much." He said in a raspy, barely there, voice. 

"I love you too, you beautiful boy." You continued to play with his hair until you both fell asleep.


	2. Headaches - (Josh x reader)

"I'm home" Josh called out into the flat, knowing the brothers would be out all weekend at a festival. "Y/n?" He called out, setting the groceries on the counter. 

You moved into the flat about 6 months ago and had since taken over cooking since no one else knew how to do anything in the kitchen. Walking to the back of the flat, he was on the search for you, his girlfriend. "babe?" He came to a stop when he found you. You were laying in bed with the drapes pulled closed and the blanket pulled up over your head. 

"Y/n?" He quietly spoke, walking to the bed. You groaned, but didn't answer. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He sat down on the bed next to you.  
He pulled the blanket down and it was obvious you weren't doing too well. "My head hurts so bad." You groaned. "Please don't turn on the light."   
"I won't, I promise. Let me grab some stuff and I'll be right back." He left to the kitchen to grab some pain killers, some tea, and some water. He then went to your bathroom to grab some essential oils that help with headaches and stress.  
"Can you take these for me?" He handed you the pills. "I need you to sip some of the tea, too. The caffeine will help. Be careful, love. It's really hot." He helped you sit up in the bed.   
"Thank you, babe." you swallowed the pills and sipped on your tea. "I tried to sleep through it, but it hurt so bad I couldn't fall back asleep."

"You finish the tea and I'm going to go put the cold groceries away and be right back." He kissed you on the cheek. 

When he returned a few minutes later you had already finished your tea and attempted to cocoon yourself back into the blankets. You felt a hand rub up and down your back, "Y/n, can you sit up for a minute? I think this might help." When you sat up and looked over, he had a little essential oils jar in his hand. 

He sat on the bed against the headboard and situated your body between his legs so that you were laying back against his chest. He pulled your hair back and up, gently, into a hair tie he had around his wrist. You could feel the oil on his fingers as he trailed them softly over your temples in a relaxing pattern. "Just relax, sweetheart. Take deep breathes and try to relax." he quietly spoke. 

His fingers slowly made their way down your neck, the whole room now smelling of eucalyptus and peppermint. You could feel yourself slowly falling asleep as he worked his fingers in patters across your chest, your shoulders, and your back up to your temples. The last thing you remember was Josh kissing your hair and telling you to sleep the headache off. 

When you woke up, you were draped across Josh with your head on his chest. He was content just laying there editing a video, letting you nap. As you started to move, you waited for the pain to hit you again, but thankfully your headache was almost completely gone. "How are you feeling?" Josh asked, setting his laptop to the side. 

"Much, much better thanks to you." you stretched up and kissed him on the lips. He wound his arms around you, kissing you back. 

"I'm so glad. I hate it when you don't feel good. I feel helpless." he spoke, not letting you go. 

"You are too damn good to me, Joshua Pieters." you teased, pecking him on the lips again. 

"Never." he replied, with a big grin on his face. 

"I'm going to go hop in the shower, seeing as I'm still covered in oil." you laughed, rolling off of the bed. 

"Any chance you need help in there?" Josh teased. "I mean, it's going to be hard to wash off."

"I think I can make some room for you." you replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Thanks again, babe. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Kissing him once more on the lips. 

"You keep that up and it's going to be a long shower." he laughed. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing." you spoke as you sauntered out of the room.


	3. Josh's Deep V Tee

"Totally up to you if you want to write this or not, but possibly an imagine where the reader is friends with the buttercream squad and she films a video with Josh, Conor and Jack and they somehow ruin her shirt so Josh offers her one of his and she's a bit insecure because she's curvy that it won't fit but he encourages her to put it on and sure enough it fits, and the guys tell her not to be insecure about her weight :)"

____________________________

 

"WRONG!" Jack yells, signaling that you and Josh have to do another forfeit and that Jack and Conor get another point. 

"How am I supposed to know your family cat's name??" you complain. 

"I'm hurt, y/n" Jack feigned "You don't follow me on snapchat, obviously, because I've only said it a thousand times."

On your trip to London you had tried to make the rounds to bank as many collab videos as possible. You had filmed a hilarious go-pro hide and seek video with you and Joe against Zalfie, a very dramatic nerd vs nerd video with Dan and Phil, a clothes swapping video with Louise, and you and Josh had just finished vlogging your first tour around the city. When you arrived back at the flat Jack asked you and Josh to film a video for his "Brothers vs _______" series. 

"Drama queen. What is our forfeit?" Josh asked, knowing that there were only 3 or 4 left and they were all bad. 

Conor pulled a piece of paper out of the hat and started laughing so hard he couldn't read it. Grabbing it from his hand, you read it out loud. "Oh, god. It says to let the members of the opposite team give you a Marmite face mask."

"Yes!" Jack cheered, leaving the room to grab the Marmite. 

"Pleeeeeeeeease don't get this in my hair." you begged, knowing he was still going to get it everywhere, including your hair. 

Sitting down with the brothers standing behind you two, Jack started putting Marmite all over your face while Conor started drawing a penis on Josh's face with the Marmite. "Jack! You just dropped it down my shirt! Ew! It's squidgy! And all over my boobs!"

Perfectly timed, all three boys moved so they could see where Jack had just dropped the Marmite. "Really boys?" you laughed, staring at the camera. 

"Looks like we have our thumbnail" Conor laughed. "I think Y/n got the worst of this, though." He dipped his hand in the Marmite drenching Josh's hair and face in the rest of it. 

Finally it was time to end the video. Jack and you sat in the middle with his arm around your shoulders. Josh on your other side and Conor on Jack's other side. "Subscribe to these three and give this video a thumbs up! I have to say, I've never seen Marmite look so good." Jack teased as he once more openly looked at your now very sticky cleavage. 

Turning the camera off, Conor offered you his bathroom to clean up since Josh had just hopped in the downstairs shower. "I'll show you where everything is." he lead you up to his bathroom after you grabbed your bag. 

"Towels are in there, use whatever you want in the shower, and the hair dryer and stuff is all under here." Conor pointed. 

"Thanks. I cannot wait to not be sticky." you laughed, finally getting your face clean in the sink. Opening your bag, your stomach dropped. "Oh, shit. I don't know where I left my sweater." you said, realizing you'd have to hand wash your shirt in the sink and wait for it to dry.

"That's not a problem, I'll just grab one of my t shirts." Conor went to leave. 

"No, no. I'll just hand wash this one really quick if you can throw it in the dryer while I'm in the shower?" you asked hoping he'd just do it and not argue with you. 

"Y/n, I have more shirts than I can count. I can throw yours in the wash, but you don't have to wait for it." he replied. 

Internally sighing and getting a bit anxious, you finally just said it. "Conor, your shirts aren't going to fit me. It's fine. Really. Just let me scrub this really quick and then I'll hop in the shower. it's not a big deal."

Conor's face dropped knowing he had just made you uncomfortable. "Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't even thinking about that. How about you take it off and hand it to me through the door and I'll take care of it while you're cleaning up." he cheesily smiled trying to fix the fun mood he felt he had just ruined.  

Unable to not laugh at conor being a dork and relieved he didn't force you to try one of his shirts on, you agreed. "Thank you." you said, handing him your shirt through the crack in the door. 

He went downstairs and started scrubbing the shirt in the sink. "What are you doing?" josh asked, seeing Conor in the kitchen when he came out of the bathroom. 

"Scrubbing y/n's shirt. I fucked up and I'm trying to make it up to her." Conor said, focused on getting all of the Marmite out. 

"How did you fuck up?" Josh asked, confused. 

"She doesn't have another shirt with her so I told her to just take one of mine, but she kept saying she was fine and I just had to keep insisting not even thinking about it." Conor replied, adding more soap to the water. 

"Thinking about what?" Josh asked, still not getting it. 

"She finally just stopped me and told me she wouldn't fit in my shirts so I'm trying to clean hers. I wasn't even thinking about it, but I know I made her uncomfortable." Conor said, realizing the Marmite wasn't coming out of the shirt. "This is hopeless"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Put it in the washer and I'll bring her something she can wear." Josh replied, starting to walk to his room. 

"Josh, she's going to kill me if I let you go try to convince her to wear something else again. She'll kill me for telling you it ever happened!" Conor started to worry.

"Really, I've got this. Just throw that in the washer with spot cleaner." Josh finished getting dressed and then grabbed his favorite white v-neck t-shirt, heading upstairs. 

He could hear the blow dryer running in the bathroom, so he sat on Conor's bed until you were finished. Hearing the dryer turn off, he walked to the door and knocked. "Y/n?" Josh called. 

"Yeah?" you responded, putting everything back on except your shirt. 

"Can I come in?" He asked. 

"Um....hold on." you grabbed the town and held it to your chest, covering your stomach and bra. "Yeah, come in." you answered nervously. 

"Hey!" he smiled. "Your t-shirt is in the wash so I grabbed one of mine so you weren't walking around in a towel." 

"I'm going to kill Conor." was all you said, closing your eyes trying to calm down. The last thing you needed to do was have a full blown panic attack in front of the boy you actually liked.

 Josh put his hand on your shoulder. "I made him tell me. He was down there trying his best to clean your shirt and I knew that mine would work just fine." 

Looking up at him, trying to keep the water in your eyes from spilling into tears, you didn't know what to say. Do you wait in the bathroom for your shirt to finish being in the wash? Do you risk putting his shirt on and looking like a stuffed sausage? 

"I know that you think that it won't fit or that you'll look horrible in it, but you're wrong. first, I know for a fact my shirt will fit you just fine. Second..." He paused blushing a bit. "Second, you look beautiful in everything you wear. Okay? I'm going to turn around and shut my eyes and you're going to put this on." Josh said, running his thumb under your eye to clear away a few stray tears before handing you his shirt. 

'Did he just say what I think he said?' you thought to yourself, realizing you were just standing there instead of changing. Dropping the towel, you pulled the shirt over your head and turned to the mirror. 

"Can I turn around?" Josh asked, looking adorable with his hands covering his eyes. 

Laughing, you responded. "Yeah, you're good." 

"See! I told you it would fit. It looks better on you than it does on me." Josh teased. 

"Yeah, yeah. You were right." you felt relief flood your body. "I just get a lot of grief for being a big girl. Especially a big girl on you-tube. I avoid anything that would make it awkward for me or anyone else." you responded, looking at your feet. 

"Y/n, there is nothing wrong with being a big girl." Josh replied, pulling your chin up so you were looking at him. "Now lets go watch a movie or something. I know Jack wants to order Chinese." 

"Thank you, Josh. Really." you felt him pull you into a hug. 

Grabbing your hand, Josh led you down the stairs to the living room. Pulling you down onto the couch next to him, he put his arm around your shoulders and you kind of snuggled into his side. 

You noticed Jack walk into the living room with his vlogging camera out. Thinking Josh wouldn't want you two to look couple-y in the vlog, you went to sit up straight, but your efforts were met with Josh pulling you back into his side. 

"Look at these two cuties." Jack spoke to the camera, panning over to you two.

Conor complained "Hey! I'm cute too!" throwing himself across your laps. Everyone laughed.

"By the way, Josh. You're never allowed to wear that t-shirt anymore. Once the world has seen it on those boobs, you'll never be able to make it look as good." Jack teased, having no clue that there was any drama behind you wearing it. 

"I have to agree," Josh said, looking at you and trying not to blush. 

"I don't know, I thought you looked quite handsome in it." you replied. 

Your cute moment was interrupted by Conor yelling "I ship it!" at you and Josh. "And by that, I mean I ship Y/n and that t-shirt." he joked. 

After everyone had eaten, Jack came up with the brilliant idea to film another video. "We should play 'Never Have I Ever'" he yelled. "We never have any girls in those videos!" Popping up to grab his camera. 

"As long as there's no Marmite involved, I'm in." you responded, very happy with how your day turned out.


	4. Oli White's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli white finally meets his online best friend.

Everyone on tumblr knows that certain celebrities make anonymous tumblr accounts for personal use and to occasionally stalk their fans...and if you didn't know that already, you were about to find out. 

You - Could my customers be any ruder?!?

You had finally finished your shift and gotten home from work and tumblr messaged the one person you were always looking forward to talking to. Working as a Barista in a coffee shop should be a job where you get to make people's days better, but you usually just ended up getting yelled at by uncaffeinated grumpy people.

Them (Oli) - Aww, I wish I was there to make your day better.  
You - Don't worry, you always make my day better. Even though we live like 8 time zones apart.  
Them (Oli) - Glad to hear it. I'd ask you about your day, but I'm assuming that wouldn't help your mood, lol.  
You - Haha, you'd be correct. Though, it is Monday so I get to YouTube binge for a bit. I think Jack's new video has Oli and James in it and Oli has a video with Jack and Conor in it!! Double Oli videos today!  
Them (Oli) -Go ahead, attend to your fangirling. I'm going to hop in the shower. I should be back by the time you're finished stalking British youtubers.  
You - I feel so attacked. It's not like I'm you and actually live in the same city as them! Haha, I have to get my fix from afar!  
Them (Oli) -Don't worry. I'm not judging your for your addiction. Enjoy your videos.

Oli didn't start his personal tumblr to stalk fans. The opposite, actually. He liked having a personal page where he followed blogs about writing and blogs about his favorite movies and bands. He wanted a space where he could be himself without actually being himself. He had found your tumblr because you often answered anon's asking for advice. It was more than half of what you posted. Oli had read through over 200 of the asks/replies on your page and had kind of instantly fallen in love with you. You were kind and smart and encouraging and so he messaged you telling you that he loved your page. You guys actually hit it off and now you talk almost every day.

You - I know I say this every time they're in a video together, but Oli and James have the cutest relationship.  
You - Like, he's going to make a great dad.  
You - I just know it.  
You - OMG hurry up! I'm out of videos!  
Them (Oli)- You're obsessed.  
You - Finally!  
You - And no I'm not! Youtube is my escape from my normal boring life.  
Them (Oli) - I'm pretty sure you're obsessed.  
Them (Oli) - Plus, you aren't boring. Talking to you is the highlight of my day.  
You - Actually, you are too.  
You - I'm so used to having people come to me for advice that I didn't really have anyone to go to before I met you.  
Them (Oli) - Well I'm honored. I can only hope that my advice is half as good as yours.

LIke most nights, you talked for about an hour. It was getting quite late in London, but Oli usually stayed up to talk. It had been almost a year since you guys became such close friends, but it had been almost 4 months since you had told him about your obsession with British youtuber Oli White and he had figured out that he now had a huge secret.

Them (Oli) - I think I'm going to fall asleep soon, love. I have to get up early tomorrow.  
You - Of course, sorry I kept you up so late.  
You - OMG I almost forgot! I won tickets to Summer in The City and I think I have enough miles built up to buy a flight!  
You - Are you going??

Oli sat on his bed completely speechless. What was he going to do? He would have to lie and say he couldn't go or fess up and tell you that he was, in fact, the person you were hoping to meet.

Them (Oli) - I'm pretty sure I'm going.  
You - You mean we might actually get to meet!?

Deciding he couldn't lie, he vowed to find a way to tell you soon.

Them (Oli) - Yes! I can't wait, actually. I hope I don't disappoint you. It's always weird meeting people you've never actually seen in person.  
You - There's no way I'll be disappointed. I can't wait. Now get some sleep, buddy. <3 Talk to you tomorrow!  
Them (Oli) - <3 Later, love.

It was worth the money, even if your miles didn't cover your plane ticket. You decided to book your flight and hotel room tonight. Confirming that both were good to go, you clicked back over to tumblr.

*Tumblr post*  
SUMMER IN THE CITY

Hey people, Y/n here! I have good news! *insert drum roll* I won tickets to Summer in The City! I cannot wait to visit London and meet a few youtubers. I know a few of you guys are going too, so make sure to message me so we can meet up! In case you guys are going to be there and want to find me, I'm adding a picture to the bottom of this post :) Don't judge me for my lack of make-up, I got home from work and got as comfy as possible.  
*post end*

Oli woke up the next morning and like most people, immediately checked social media. Nothing caught his attention until he opened tumblr and saw that you had actually posted a picture of yourself. Something you had never done before. And he couldn't believe the completely anonymous person he had fallen in love with was so beautiful. He was both excited and terrified at the same time. How was he going to tell you who he actually was?

He decided to send you an anonymous ask, asking for advice. You were who he went to for advice, so why not?

He waited all day for your response, checking his phone whenever he could get a second.

Anon : Hello, lovely. I am in a bit of a predicament. I am in love. I know the person I love at least likes me because she's told me that she does. I know, I know...what a problem to have. Here's the thing...She doesn't know I'm actually me. We met online, but I'm afraid that if she finds out that I've hidden this from her...Well I'm afraid she'll be mad and that she won't forgive me. I don't know what to do. Being able to actually be with her is worth the risk that she'll be mad, but thinking about losing her friendship because I messed up is killing me. This probably didn't make any sense. Hope you can help.

You had read this over and over. Words of encouragement usually came to you with no effort, but this one had you stuck.

You : Dear anon, This one is quite a doozy, isnt it?I always respond from the heart, so this will be no different. If I were you, I would prepare for them to be upset. Trust is a big deal and I think it would be totally understandable for them to be upset. On the other hand, if you already know they like you, then take the risk. Love is worth the risk. I'm sorry I haven't been much help. I wish you all the best. <3

Oli sat there reading your response over and over again. He was out to lunch with Joe and it was obvious he was distracted.

"Mate, what has you so upset?" Joe asked, concerned for his friend.

"It's nothing. " Oli replied, putting his phone down. "Gotta love girl problems."

"Oi, you've got girl problems? Share, buddy." Joe teased Oli.

Oli hesitated. "No, it's fine." He tried to act normal hoping Joe would stop asking, but when he looked up he was met with Joe's stare and raised eyebrows. "Fine. Dammit. I've been talking to a girl online but she doesn't know she's talking to me. We've been friends on tumblr for a year and I know that she likes Oli, she just doesnt know Oli is me. I'm pathetic and I messed up and now she's coming to SITC and she wants to meet me, but she also wants to meet Oli and I don't know what to do. I'm going to lose a great friend and miss out on love all in one fell swoop." Oli let his head fall.

"Damn." was all Joe said.

"Really? That's all you have to offer?" Oli asked, annoyed. "I bloody spill my guts and I get a 'damn.'"

"Hold on, you Randy. I'm just taking it all in. Don't lose your trousers." Joe reassured Oli. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I have to tell her. I just don't know if I do it online or when she's here." He replied.

"Mate, if you spring this on her when she's here she's going to flip. You have to tell her Asap. Give her time to process." Joe urged.

"I know, I know. I'll catch you later, buddy. I've got to try to fix this." Oli started walking back to his flat.

He sat there for over an hour trying to perfect his message.

Them (Oli) - I'm going to start this message with the words I love you and I'm sorry. I feel like I've broken your trust and I will do anything to make it right. My name is Oli White, I have a little brother named James, I have a few youtube channels, and I started this tumblr account to get away from being Oli White. I met you here on tumblr and I couldn't have been happier. It wasn't until a few months ago that I even knew you knew who Oli White was. I should have fessed up right then and there, but I was afraid I'd lose you as a friend and I didn't want to risk it. I don't even know how to start making this up to you. I want you to come to Summer in The City and I want to meet you because you've become one of my best friends and I'm pretty sure I've fallen completely in love with you. Please, please believe that I never meant to deceive you. I really hope you still come.

You sat staring at your computer screen, not knowing what to believe. If your friend was pranking you and actually thought this was funny, they weren't who you thought they were. If this really was Oli White and he let you fangirl to him about himself, you didn't know if you could ever face him. You didn't know if you were more angry or embarrassed.

You were leaving for SITC in two days and decided not to reply to the message at all. He knew what you looked like and he knew your name. If Oli or whoever you had become friends with wanted to talk to you, they could do it in person.

Oli was over at Joe's house helping him prepare for SITC and Joe could tell that he was still moping around. "Mate, she still hasn't replied?" He asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Nope. Not a single message. The only posts on her page are her responses to anons. She even deleted the one I sent. I really hope she's still coming. I have to be able to make it up to her." Oli replied.

"If she doesn't show up at your meet and greet, you should maybe plan a little speech or something for your panel. I've read some of the messages. She's either embarrassed or she doesn't believe you." Joe said.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish I had told her right away." Oli sounded defeated.

You had stayed off of tumblr, for the most part, but you had noticed that Oli had tweeted multiple tweets sounding bummed out.  
*Why does your heart make you do stupid things?*  
*Hey guys, no new video today. I'll make sure to post something soon.*  
*Does anyone really want me to vlog SITC?*  
He just sounded very....not Oli. You wondered if it really was him that you had been talking to. Were you the reason Oli was in a funk?

Having just checked into your hotel, you pulled up your tumblr posting an update to your followers.

*TUMBLR POST*  
I'M HERE!

Hey guys, I MADE IT!!!

I'm heading straight out to mingle with everyone, so if anyone wants to meet up I'll be wearing the below outfit. Don't be shy! I can't wait to make friends.  
*END POST*

Oli saw your post and cheered, scaring everyone in the room with him. "YES! SHE CAME!"

"That's what she said." Jack joked, giving Oli a weird look.

"Wait, her? Like, HER her?" Joe asked.

"Indeed. Maybe I can win her back. " Oli replied, smiling for the first time in a few days.

You didn't go to Oli White's meet and greet. You couldn't get over being embarrassed every time you thought about everything you had messaged your online friend. You decided you could still hide in the audience for his panel, though.

"Everybody welcome Oli White to the stage!" the host announced.

"Hey guys! It's nice to see you all." Oli grabbed a mic and spoke, sitting down on the couch on stage.

"And we're glad to see you, Oli. How are you?" The host kept the interview going, occasionally bringing other youtubers on stage for games and challenges.

His interview was coming to an end and you felt really dumb. Oli seemed fine. Whoever you had been talking to online must have pranked you. It obviously wasn't Oli. You were even more upset that you had skipped his meet and greet.

"Anything else you want to add before we say goodbye?" The host asked Oli.

Oli's whole demeanor changed. He all of a sudden looked very nervous. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Actually, yes. I, umm. I have a confession."

"Oooh, spill." the host encouraged.

Oli stood and adjusted his clothes nervously. "Last year I met a wonderful person online. They were smart and witty and funny and kind and, um...Oh, god. I'm shaking. They basically became one of my best friends. I never told them who I was until about a week ago and I know that she's upset that I kind of lied. I didn't mean to be dishonest, I just didn't know how to tell her. I know that she's here this weekend and I hope that she's here in this room. Y/n, are you here?" the audience audibly gasped and started looking around for someone to stand up or reply.

You were shocked. You couldn't process what was happening. With eyes wide and your hand over your mouth, you slowly rose to your feet. Everyone's eyes were on you, when you heard the host speak.

"Is that your girl?" The host asked Oli.

Oli had a huge grin on his face. "That's her. Can you come up here?" Oli asked. "Please?"

Dropping your bag in your seat, you made your way to the stage. Oli speaking as you walked.

"This beautiful girl has let me vent and complain and obsess and never once did she make me feel bad about it. She always encouraged me and was patient with me." You finally reached the stage and he grabbed your hand and faced you. "She is perfect and I pray to God she forgives me." Oli put the mic back in the mic stand so you two could speak without the audience hearing you.

"Please tell me I can make it up to you?" Oli begged.

"You silly boy. Why didn't you just tell me it was you?" you had tears trying to escape your eyes, but you also had a big smile on your face.

"I don't know, love. I was scared and I messed up. Do I get another chance?" he asked, wiping away a few tears that had made their way down your cheek.

"I think I could give you another chance." you laughed, remembering you were on stage in front of a few thousand people.

"Don't pay them any mind, love. One more question?" Oli asked, looking straight into your eyes.

"Only one, and then we can stop being awkward in front of strangers." you teased. 

"Can I kiss you?" he placed his hand on your cheek, his cheeks turning bright red.

"I think that would be okay." you replied.

The whole audience stayed silent, gasping as Oli leaned in and captured your lips. That is, until Joe Sugg and the boys cheered from the back of the room "Yeah, Oli! Woooo!" and then the entire room joined in cheering.

"I've never had a panel end quite like that." The host added, joining in on the cheering.

You and Oli made your way back stage. "I'm so glad you showed up." Oli told you.

"Me too." you replied, leaning up to kiss Oli again.

You couldn't wait to log back into your tumblr and tell the story of your SITC adventure.


	5. Birthday Boy (Conor x reader)

There were many perks that came along with dating Conor Maynard. 

There was only one downfall. He toured like crazy. 

Conor's birthday was coming up and originally you were unable to schedule a flight between a project you were directing and the show he was playing the night of his birthday. You felt horrible, but he seemed to take the news fine. He got to do what he loved and he wouldn't hold it against you that you were doing what you love. You were well matched in your passions and neither of you were selfish. 

"Baby, I have an interview in a few minutes." Conor said into the laptop camera. It was the morning of his birthday and you made sure to Skype him when you knew he'd be up. 

"Well I'll let you go. I just wanted to wish my man a happy birthday." You said, blowing a kiss to the screen.

"Aww, thanks babe. I can't wait to see you again." He blew a kiss back.

"I love you, Conor." You said, grinning ear to ear.

"I love you too, y/n." He replied. "I'll call you after my show tonight." 

"Alright. Have a good day." You waved, shutting your laptop. 

"JAAAAACK! We gotta go!" You yelled, running to the other room. 

"I know, I know. The Uber is already downstairs with our bags in it. Grab your purse and let's go!" He said, checking he had everything.

Conor didn't know, but you finished your project a day early. You, Anna, and Jack would arrive in the city of his show two hours before the first act, Rudimental, went on stage. They knew you were coming, though. You had already talked to them and they were going to bring you on stage for a song before their encore songs. Give you and Conor a bit of time before he had to perform. 

"We've gotta run, Jack. I don't want to miss our flight." You both ran, meeting Anna at the gate. 

"You two look like you're in a hurry." She teased, coming up and throwing her arms around you. 

"I'm glad your mum let you come with." You said to her. 

"When I told her you were going, she was fine with it." Anna replied.

You three arrived at your destination nearly 6 hours later. "Someone is meeting us here, so keep an eye out for a sign." You said, grabbing your bag.

Half an hour later and you were on stage practicing with the band. Conor was still going to be at his hotel for another hour, so you figured a little practice couldn't hurt. 

"Y/n you sounded great. And if you stop singing to talk to Conor or to dance with him, I'll keep the song going." One of the girls told you. 

"Thank you all, so much. This is perfect and it wouldn't be possible without you." You thanked everyone. 

"Really, we're stoked. And the audience is going to die with how cute you two are." She teased. "You guys can all hide in one of our dressing rooms until it's time. You can get dressed in there too." 

Butterflies filled your stomach. You could sing, but you had a touch of stage fright. "Y/n, don't worry. I'm pretty sure he's going to cry." Jack said, trying to distract you.

"I'll be fine. I'm just nervous." You replied. Taking one last sip of water. 

"It's time, love." One of Rudimental's stage hands came and got you from the dressing room, the siblings standing in the wings of the stage. 

"Now everyone needs to quiet down for this next song. We have a big surprise for our buddy Conor. Y/n come out here!" You were introduced and Conor's fans went crazy. You had been in plenty of videos together, so they knew who you were. 

"This beautiful lady is joining us and dedicating an old favorite to Conor for his birthday. Conor, I know you can hear me. This one's for you from your wonderful girlfriend." She said, handing you a mic and telling the band to start. 

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you."

You made it through the first part of the song before you saw him, eyes wide and hands over his mouth, walking to you from the side of the stage. 

The crowd cheered and you put the mic in the stand, hugging him when he got to you. "Happy Birthday, baby." You said in his ear.

"Come on guys, I know you know the words." You heard someone say through the mic. 

"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

The other singers and the crowd finished the song, letting you slowdance with Conor on his birthday. 

"Give it up for these two love birds!" She called, the audience going crazy. 

Guiding you off stage, Conor immediately pulled you back into his arms. "I had no fucking clue this was happening." He laughed, not wanting to let go. "I'm speechless. You sounded beautiful and you know I love that song." 

"Thank you, love. I finished my project early, so Anna, Jack, and I decided to surprise you." You said, pulling him into a kiss. "God it's good to see you."

"They're here?!" Conor asked, still shocked any of this was happening. 

"Conor!" Anna yelled, practically tackling the two of you. 

"There she is." You laughed. 

Jack walked up, hugging his brother. "Happy Birthday, mate."

"Can we come lead the crowd in Happy Birthday during your set?" Anna asked. 

"Well, this is the best birthday present I've ever gotten, so why not." He answered her. 

Looking back at you, he couldn't not smile. "You truly are amazing. Thank you so much." Taking you once more into his arms.


	6. Meeting Anna (Conor x reader)

Finally. The day was here. You were going to see Conor Maynard live at V-fest.

"What do you mean you aren't going?" you said into the phone to your best friend.

"My boyfriend wants to go out of town instead." was all you got back.

"Well, have fun. Thanks a lot." you replied. You had been planning this with her for 6 whole months.

"Looks like I'm gonna do this on my own." you said to yourself, starting to pack for the weekend. You already had your hotel room booked, so aside from spending the weekend alone, you were set.

Three artists into the festival you were already over being mad at your friend. There were tons and tons of people here to meet and you got along with everyone anyways. The only bad thing about festivals? The bathroom lines.

"Hey, watch it!" you called out behind you, the line having gotten long enough that people just shoved their way through instead of walking around. You stood there for about a half hour, enduring the rude people and slow lines.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" you heard someone close behind you call out.

Turning around, you saw a younger girl trying to get up off of the ground with a bloody knee. Watching someone trample right through where she was trying to stand up, you walked up and shoved the asshole that pushed into her. "Watch where you're going!"

The grown man turned around, shocked to see that you were the person who had just reprimanded him. "Touch me again." he said in a taunting voice, walking towards you.

Shoving him back once more, you pointed to the girl that he had just hurt. "What, are you into hurting girls?" you called, catching the attention of the people around you.

Noticing that you had an audience, he backed up and walked away.

Looking back at the young girl, you helped her up. "Hey, are you alright?" you asked, picking her bag up for her.

She stared up at you but she didn't answer. You noticed that she was quite shaken and that she was taking short jagged breaths instead of breathing normally.

"Hey, hey. Are you having a panic attack?" you asked her.

All you got in response was her nodding her head "yes."

"Lets get out of this crowd." you said, holding your hand out for her to grab. You didn't want to grab her hand in case it would make her panic worse.

Continuing to nod, she let you pull her out of the crowd towards a sitting area with vendors. Sitting her down at a table, you walked to one of the vendors and bought her some water and a bag of crisps.

"Drink some of this, love." you said, handing her the water bottle and setting the open bag of crisps in front of her. Seeing that she had tears in her eyes, you moved to sit by her. "You're alright, I promise. I'll help you find whoever you came with after we get your knee cleaned up."

Still a little worked up, she said "Thank you" in between gulps of air.

Cleaning her skinned knee up with some of the water, you pulled your little emergency kit out and grabbed the biggest band-aid in the bag. "There you go." you said, sitting by her again. "By the way, my name is Y/n."

She had calmed down quite a bit while you were making sure her knee was alright. "I'm Anna." she replied. "I'm sorry I made you lose your spot in line."

"Nice to meet you Anna." you smiled, holding your hand out for her to shake. "And it's no problem at all. People in these crowds never look where their going and end up hurting people."

"Once I got knocked down I tried to stand up three times, but people just kept knocking into me. It felt claustrophobic." She replied.

"I know the feeling. The first time I ever went to a theme park I got lost and hid in a bathroom until my parents literally had to page me over the loud speaker. I've never been so freaked out in my life." you laughed, making her laugh a bit too. "Do you know where your group is?" you asked, knowing they were probably wondering where she had gone.

"Yeah, but that's not where I was heading. I was visiting my friends, but my brother is back-stage. The big orange gate over there." she said, pointing to a tarped off area for people working at the festival.

"Well, lets get you over there." You said, making sure you both had your stuff.

Walking to the gate, you handed her her bag. "It was nice meeting you, Anna." you said.

Throwing her arms around you, she thanked you. "Seriously. You're a life saver." she said.

Laughing you replied. "It's no problem. Really. I'm going to go find a spot to watch the next act."

"Conor?" she asked.

"Yes! He's the reason I came to v-fest." You replied.

"Good to know." she said, smiling. "Go find your spot before he starts."

Waving, you said your goodbyes and you wandered to a spot quite far away, but with a good view of the stage.

"Hello London!" Conor cheered walking on stage, the audience going wild. "I am excited to be here performing for you guys today. I always meet the sweetest fans at festivals." The audience was still cheering for Conor. "My sister, Anna, on the other hand experienced quite the opposite. From what I hear, she got shoved down in a crowd." The audience started listening to what he was saying and quieted down. "It happens." he continued. "BUT, my sister is a tiny teenager and a grown adult man shoved her over instead of helping her up." Hearing the crowd gasp and grumble at hearing the news, Conor replied. "I know, right? What an ass. Well, the story doesn't end there. A girl that watched it happen decided to avenge her." he said in a dramatic voice. "She shoved the man away from Anna and called him out in front of everyone there."

The crowd cheered and you realized there was a good chance he was talking about you. "Oh, shit." you mumbled listening to him continue.

"She helped Anna get cleaned up and to a safe place. My sister also tells me that I'm the reason her vigilante came here this weekend." Conor said, striking a cheesy pose. "So. I tell you all this for two reasons. One, make sure that you look out for the people around you this weekend. Accidents happen and people get lost. Lets make sure everyone has a good weekend. And two... Y/n, Anna is waiting at the orange gate with a backstage pass for you. I wanted to thank you for looking out for my sister even though you didn't know who she was. Lets give it up for y/n!" he called out, the music for his first song starting.

You were floored. Thinking about it now, they really did look similar. You picked up your bag and made your way back to where you had dropped Anna off.

"You sneaky girl." you laughed, seeing Anna by the gate.

"Hey, I had to find a way to say thank you." she laughed, handing you the pass and leading you to the side of the stage. "We're going to watch from here and then you'll get to meet Conor after his set." she said, yelling over the loud music.

"This is insane." you said, both of you dancing to the music.

Conor had finished his last song and Anna grabbed you by the hand and led you to a huge sitting area with some of the other artists that had already played. "He'll come over here eventually, she said, showing you around the area.

"Any chance There's a bathroom close? I still haven't actually made it to a restroom yet." you both laughed, her pointing to a small building.

After having met a few people Anna knew back stage, you watched Conor walk up and hug his sister. "I take it you're the crime fighter?" he teased, pulling you into a hug.

Laughing and hugging him back, you replied. "I guess that's me. Thank you so much for bringing me back here. You definitely didn't need to do that." you thanked him.

"Of course I did. I was freaking out just hearing Anna tell the story. If Anna got hurt on my watch, I don't know what I'd do." he replied, tickling his sister.

"Oh my god, stop. You're so annoying." she laughed.

"So, I don't perform again until tomorrow and there is tons of cool shit to do back here, so let's go." he said, leading the two of you around for a few hours. You met some of his friends, played some awesome games, ended up with loads of cool merch, got to watch some of the other artists from right by the stage, and had a blast with Anna and Conor.

The night was coming to an end and you and Anna were sitting down and eating dessert. "You know my brother is flirting with you, right?" Anna laughed.

"Oh, right. That's never going to happen." you replied, shooting her a weird look.

"No, really. I know people think he's this smooth pop star, but all of that awkward you've watched unfold over the last few hours is him flirting." she said, continuing to laugh.

"You're kidding." you said, laughing with her.

"No. No I'm not." she replied, watching Conor make his way over to you two.

"What are you girls up to?" he asked and your cheeks blushed a bit.

"Not much. What’s the plan?” Anna asked him.

“Well, I think we’re wrapping it up for tonight, but I wanted to make sure y/n was coming back tomorrow.” He said in a weird American accent.

“Not if you keep talking like that.” Anna teased him.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, I’ll be back. Anna and I already exchanged numbers.”

“Good, good. Nice plan. Good to know.” He said, looking around. “You know, we should exchange numbers too just to make sure.” He said.

Smiling over at Anna, you replied. “I’d love to.”

Who would have thought your weekend would end up like this. You started off getting ditched by your best friend and ended up making a new one and meeting your favorite artist. And now that you realized he was flirting with you, v-fest day two was going to be even better.


	7. I'll be your date (Josh x reader)

This was requested by a friend on tumblr, so the reader's attributes are a bit specific. She, like me, is almost 6 foot tall and curvy, so this is written around that. Totally fine to skip this one if you don't think you'll enjoy it.

____________________________________________________

This year had been crazy. You had helped your friend Louise Pentland (SprinkleOfGlitter) start her plus size clothing line and now the clothes were going to be released!

 

"This is mental." Louise was running around and panicking, trying to pick a dress for the premier of her line. You two had a week to throw the last few details together.

 

"Love, calm down. You designed BEAUTIFUL clothes and soooo many girls have been waiting for cute clothes that actually fit them. Bitch, I'VE been waiting for this." you laughed, pulling Louise into your arms. "It's going to be perfect."

 

"I love that you're taller than me." she said, laying her head on your chest. "Boobs are so comfortable." you both laughed.

 

"And now I have clothes that will make them look great!" you added, letting her go.

 

"I just can't pick what to wear. These photos will be used in magazines and ads and I want everything to be perfect." she said, sitting down on the ground in the middle of like twelve dresses.

 

"Well, I know you want to wear that pink Holographic dress." you said, pointing out the dress she had hanging up in her office.

 

"It's just so over the top!" she replied.

 

"So. You're kind of over the top, love." you laughed. "You already told me I have to wear heels. I vote I be freakishly tall and you be freakishly vibrant."

 

Staring over at the beautiful dress, you could tell she was thinking. "Alright. I'm in. But you absolutely will be wearing heels. This line is about being accepting of who you are and you are a giant." She pointed over at a shelf full of shoes.

 

"Perfect. Now let's pick my dress out." you replied, helping Louise up off of the floor.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Later that evening, Joe Sugg had invited the two of you over to his new house for dinner. He was so proud of Louise and wanted her to have a night in full of wine and good times.

 

"Louise! What are we supposed to wear to Joe's?" you called out of her guest room.

 

"Jeans. Definitely casual. He's inviting over some other people, but he said we're staying in and drinking." she yelled back.

 

"My kind of evening." you replied, grabbing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a cute shimmery black top.

 

"By the way, you still need to pick a date for the premier." she said, walking into the room. "Oh, you look cute."

 

"Good, because I feel comfortable." you replied.

 

"You know what, you should wear your heels tonight with that. Get used to wearing them. Plus, you can take them off when you get there, if you want." she said.

 

"Oooh, good idea. Make sure I can actually walk in them" you said, slipping them on. Being almost 6 foot tall without shoes is tough enough. Your shoes made you stand at about 6 foot 3.

 

"I feel quite tall compared to most people." Louise said, coming to stand next to you in front of the mirror. "I feel like a tiny child when I stand next to you."

 

"I think most people do." you laughed. "Lets order the Uber. I'm ready for a good time."

 

You arrived at Joe's a bit earlier than you had expected. "Welcome, ladies." Joe hugged both of you. "Y/n you are giving a whole new meaning to tall glass of water."

 

"Keep the heels on for a bit, y/n. Get used to them." Louise said, telling Joe she was making you wear them for the premier.

 

"I know you'll both look incredible." Joe said, leading you through the house. Giving you a house tour, he ended in the spare room. "If you two don't want to trek home tonight, you're totally free to crash in here."

 

"Your house is beautiful." you complimented.

 

"It's weird living alone. I think I have guests over more nights than not." He replied.

 

"Well you've got us for the night." Louise replied, tackling him onto the bed.

 

"Well I'm a lucky lad, then." he laughed, throwing his arms around Louise. "Lets go get the party started."

 

The three of you were in the kitchen enjoying some wine when the door bell rang. "That must be the food." Joe said.

 

"I'll grab it." you replied, setting your glass down. Opening the door, you were greeted with something other than food. "Hey!" you called, stepping aside so a few of Joe's friends could enter.

 

"You must be Y/n." Jack said, introducing himself and hugging you.

 

"Y/n!" Caspar called out, almost tackling you. "You look beautiful." he said, kissing you on the cheek.

 

"Awww, you're such a flirt." you replied, blushing. You and Caspar had met through Joe, but you hadn't actually met any of the other boys. You only knew them from their videos.

 

"He really is." Josh said, watching you and Caspar, the other boys trailing in behind him.

 

"Oh, don't I know it." you laughed, waving at everyone. "I'm Y/n."

 

"They know who you are." Caspar said, his arm still hanging over your shoulders. "We've been taking bets on whether or not you and Louise will let us film a few videos tonight."

 

"Ah, need some women to break up the sausage party?" you teased, poking and tickling Caspar in the side.

 

Giggling, Caspar tried to dodge your tickles. Josh added, "I mean, we'll definitely get more views."

 

"Well, I'm down. Just need to make sure Louise is good with it." you said, leading the boys into the kitchen.

 

Watching Louise and Joe greet everyone, Josh walked up to you. "Hey, I'm Josh." he said with his hand out.

 

"I watch your videos!" you blurted out, realizing you sounded really cringey and hearing him laugh. "Well, now that I've made this awkward, I think we're beyond hand shakes." you added, hugging him.

 

"I prefer hugs anyways." he added, hugging you back.

 

"Oh my god, Y/n. You're not the tallest person here! Even in your shoes!" Louise teased you.

 

"I know. I'm just as shocked as you." you laughed. "Have the boys convinced you to be in their videos yet?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. I told them I have to get a bit drunk first, but I'm totally in." she replied. "We also get to pick two of them to give make-overs to for my channel.

 

The night continued on and only got better and better. You had played a few games for the boy's videos and now you were going to drunkenly put make-up on Josh and Caspar.

 

"I'm not the best at this when I'm sober." you laughed, coming to sit in front of Josh.

 

"That's okay, you don't need make-up anyways." Josh replied, making you smile and blush.

 

The boys all oooooooh'd Josh for his comment. Joe popping in front of the camera to say "Apparently Josh is a brave drunk. Who knew?" earning laughs from everyone.

 

"You both have beautiful eyes." Louise said, finishing up Caspar's eye shadow.

 

"Right?" you replied. "I wish my eye lashes were this long."

 

You were putting the last few touches on their make-up before the big reveal and you were proud of how this actually turned out. "I've always said Caspar could pass as a woman." Josh laughed.

 

"Hold still." you scolded him. "I'm trying to do your lip-stick."

 

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Louise asked. "Drum-roll please!" The boys all making horrible and poorly done drum noises.

 

"Tada!" you said, the boys turning to face the camera.

 

"I hate to say this, but they both actually look good." Conor said, laughing.

 

Looking at each other, Caspar and Josh busted up laughing. "You girls did a good job." Caspar said, hugging Louise.

 

"I didn't know my eyes could look like this." Josh said, looking in a mirror.

 

As Louise was doing her outro, everybody in the room piled into frame. She told everyone to go to their channels for more videos you two were in and waved to the camera. Josh and Caspar both kissed your cheeks leaving big red lipstick marks.

 

"That's going to make a great outro." Louise laughed.

 

"There's lipstick all over my face now, huh?" you asked Josh.

 

"Not nearly as much as is still left on mine." he laughed.

 

"Come on, I'll help you clean it off." you led Josh to the spare room bathroom, grabbing some make-up remover.

 

While you two were away, Caspar told Louise he thought Josh liked you. "That's perfect!" Louise replied. "They should go to the premier together!"

 

"Awww, they're going to tower over everyone there. It's perfect." Joe laughed, coming to sit by Lousie. "How are you going to get them to talk about it, though?"

 

"Why doesn't someone ask who she's bringing when they come back!" She replied.

 

"I can hear them walking back. Hush." Caspar replied.

 

"Are you going to leave your make-up on?" you asked Caspar, coming back into the room.

 

"Well no one volunteered to help me!" He fake pouted. "You must like Josh more than me."

 

"Casp, your fake tantrums don't work on me." you laughed, grabbing another drink.

 

"Are you guys doing your own make-up and stuff for the premier?" Joe asked.

 

Louise answered quickly before you could reply. "No, we have a stylist coming to do our hair and make-up. We just picked our dresses today, actually."

 

"Her dress is gorgeous." you added.

 

"So is yours. Now you just need a date." Louise replied, looking at Joe to say something next.

 

"Have you not asked anybody?" Joe asked.

 

"Oh, come on. I told you I'll ask someone, just let me forget about it for a night?" you replied.

 

"I refuse to have you walking the carpet by yourself!" Louise said, adding more wine to your glass.

 

You eyed Louise and Joe. "You planned this ambush, didn't you?"

 

Putting his hands up, Joe blamed Louise. "It's all her."

 

"Thanks alot, Joe!" she complained.

 

"Guys, I promise I'll find a date." you assured them.

 

Downing his wine, Josh cleared his through. "If it helps, I'd love to be your date."

 

Looking up at Josh, you couldn't help but smile. "Really?" you asked, hoping he was serious.

 

"Absolutely. I get to have a beautiful woman on my arm all night. Why wouldn't I?" he replied.

 

"You are too sweet. And I'm definitely taking you up on it." you said, standing up to hug him. "Thank you."

 

That earned you two a round of "Awwwwww" from everyone in the room.

 

"I think tonight is exactly what we needed." Lousie added

 

Looking up at Josh, you replied. "I have to agree."


	8. I'll be your date - (Josh x reader) - part 2

You and Louise were just waking up the morning of the big premier. sitting on her counter, with your coffee in your hands, you were trying to convince Louise to eat something.

 

"Okay, okay. I'll nibble some crackers or something." She said.

 

"No. Here." you replied, handing her a glass of orange juice. "I'm making you breakfast and you're going to sit there and relax."

 

Walking into the room, Darcy ran to her mom. Darcy always had a way of calming Louise down. "Baby!" Louise called, scooping Darcy up into her arms.

 

"Y/n!" Darcy squealed, wriggling out of her mom's arms.

 

"Hey, Darcy. Want to help with breakfast?" you asked, pulling her up to sit on the counter.

 

Darcy helped you crack eggs, make toast, and set the table. "Look at Auntie y/n teaching you how to cook." Louise talked with Darcy while you finished up breakfast.

 

"I definitely feel better." Louise said after you all had finished eating breakfast.

 

"Good. Now lets go get pampered." you replied, finishing the dishes.

 

After a morning full of Mani/Pedi heaven with Louise and Darcy, you were ready to actually get ready for the premier. "Darcy, lets go get our dresses on while your mum finishes getting her make-up done." you said, scooping Darcy up and tickling her.

 

Louise mouthed a silent "Thank you."

 

"I'll go get ready! I promise!" Darcy said, between laughs.

 

"Grab your dress and meet me in my room." you said, setting her down.

 

Hearing your phone ding, you opened up your texts. "Check your snapchat. I can't figure out what to wear!" was in a text from Josh.

 

Opening your snapchat, you saw a few videos from Josh. One after another of different shirts he could wear with his suit. You could tell he was really nervous by the way he talked in the snaps. Sending one back, you put the camera on yourself and recorded a message. "Calm down! I'm going to slip into my dress and then I'll Skype you." you said smiling. "I'm sure you'll look handsome in whatever you wear." You ended the video blowing a kiss at the camera.

 

"I got my dress!" Darcy yelled, flying into your room.

 

"One second, love." You replied, getting your dress zipped up. "Here, let's get you dressed so we can Skype Josh."

 

"Who's Josh?" Darcy asked, putting her arms in the air so you could slip her dress over her head.

 

"He's my date!" you said, straightening her dress.

 

"Do you like him?" She asked, in typical kid fashion.

 

"I think I do." you said, smiling at the adorable child asking you questions.

 

"Is he cute?" she added.

 

Laughing, you replied. "He is. He's very handsome."

 

"Is he your boyfriend?" She continued.

 

"I don't think so." you said, booping her on the nose. "No more Josh questions, we're about to Skype him and help him pick out his outfit."

 

"Okay, okay." she said, smirking at you.

 

Dialing his Skype account, Darcy sat on your lap and waited for Josh.

 

"Look at how beautiful you two look." Josh said, trying to set his lap top up so he could show you the clothes.

 

"Thank you!" Darcy said, cheerily.

 

"So what are our options?" you asked.

 

"Okay. I've been stressing out." he said, walking to his bed and picking up the options.

 

"Don't stress, love. You're going to look great." you replied, watching him blush a bit through the camera.

 

"I don't know. Look at Darcy's dress. I have high standards to meet." Josh responded.

 

Darcy giggled and whispered in your ear so Josh couldn't hear. "He IS cute."

 

"I told you." you said.

 

"Telling secrets, are you?" Josh laughed, holding up his two best options. "These two are the nicest, but there are more options."

 

"I was just telling Y/n she was right. You are very cute." Darcy said, getting closer to the lap top to look at the two shirts. "And you have to wear the purple one."

 

"I'm cute, huh?" Josh ducked his head.

 

"She's not wrong." you laughed. "And Darcy is right about the shirt. Definitely purple."

 

"Perfect." Josh replied. "Thank you Darcy."

 

Darcy smiled and then got closer to the lap top. "You should bring y/n flowers." she whispered.

 

You and Josh both cracked up laughing. "I'll take that into consideration. I'm going to go get ready. I'll see both of you in a bit." he said, waving to the camera.

 

"Bye" you said, still laughing.

 

"Bye!" Darcy cheered, waving back.

 

"You, little girl, are sneaky." you said tickling Darcy.

 

"Y/n!" you heard Louise call, walking towards your room. "Your turn with the make-up girl."

 

"Mum!" Darcy squealed, laughing while you tickled her. "Help!"

 

"That depends on why she's tickling you." Louise laughed, seeing her daughter squirm and giggle.

 

"She told Josh I think he's cute." you laughed, letting her go.

 

"Go Darcy!" Louise cheered, picking her up. "Now go get your make-up done!" she ordered, pointing at you.

 

"Going, mom!" you fake whined.

 

Sitting in the make-up chair, you were scrolling though social media on your phone. Opening Instagram, you saw a picture Josh had posted. It was him on his balcony posing in his suit. "Hoping I look a quarter as good as I know my date does." was the caption.

 

Adding a comment to the photo, you wrote "You are definitely raising the dating standard. See you soon." adding the kissy emoji.

 

At last, everyone in the house was ready to go. Darcy would be walking the carpet with Louise and her date, and your car had just pulled up. "Lets go!" Darcy said, looking through the window.

 

As you walked outside, both of your dates exited the car. They helped you into the car and joined you. "I want to sit by Josh!" Darcy called, sitting between you two.

 

You wanted to listen to what she was saying, but you saw Louise looking a bit stressed. Grabbing her hand, you tried to calm her down. "Tonight is going to be perfect." You said, handing her a tissue in case she teared up a bit.

 

"She's right." her date said. "You've been working on this for a year and it's incredible." putting his arm around her.

 

"You guys are the best. I'm just nervous. I have butterflies in my tummy." she replied.

 

Pulling up to the venue, you had to get ready to walk the carpet to the actual event. "Darcy, if your mum gets crowded, you can always come walk with Josh and I." you told her, helping her out of the car.

 

"Are you ready?" Josh asked you, putting his arm around your waist.

 

"I think so." you said, the nerves finally hitting you a bit. You had been so busy making sure everyone else was okay, you didn't have time to be nervous...until you saw all of the lights and the cameras and microphones. "If I pass out, drag me behind the backdrop." you laughed, starting the long walk to the venue.

 

"You're going to do great, love." he said, pecking you on the cheek.

 

"Thank you." you said, looking up at him surprised. Staring into his eyes, you felt a little brave. Placing your hand on his cheek, you made the short stretch to meet his lips with yours. It was a sweet quick kiss, but you saw the camera flashes and broke the kiss, ducking your head, blushing.

 

Lifting your chin so that your eyes met his, Josh leaned in and pecked you on the lips again. "Don't hide your face, beautiful."

 

Continuing to blush, you grabbed Josh's hand. "Lets get this over with." you laughed, continuing to walk from camera to camera, answering questions, and getting to do a few fun interviews with some of the you-tubers Louise had given press passes to. You were having a great time, and Josh was perfect. Holding your bag, posing with you for pictures, helping break the ice with interviewers. Walking to the next camera, Josh spotted Darcy all by herself. Making eye contact with her, he waved her over.

 

"Y/n!" Darcy called, running into your arms.

 

"Hey, beautiful. Where's your mom?" you asked.

 

"She's talking to a reporter, but I didn't want to wait. She knows I came to find you." she replied, smiling as a few pictures were snapped of the three of us.

 

You were being pulled into another conversation with a reporter and Darcy was being shy, hiding her face in your hair.

 

"Hey there." Josh said, walking up behind you. "Want to come with me?" he asked Darcy.

 

She didn't reply, but she held her arms out to Josh.

 

You finished your interview and turned to see Darcy half asleep in Josh's arms and about 20 people trying to get a good picture of the adorable scene you were witnessing.

 

"You two are precious." you said, walking up and rubbing Darcy's back. "Want to skip the rest of the carpet and go inside?" you asked her.

 

She nodded her head yes and climbed into your arms. Josh put his arm around you and walked you to where Louise was being interviewed. "Why don't you two head inside and I'll let Louise know we have Darcy. I'll join you in a second."

 

Waiting for Louise to be between interviews, Josh grabbed her attention telling her that Darcy was taken care of and that we would be inside. "You are the best. Thank you so much. I don't think I'll make it in for another half hour." she said, taking a deep breath.

 

"Well you're killing it. This whole thing is amazing and you look wonderful. You're almost to the end." Josh encouraged her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you, love. Now go find your date." she winked at Josh.

 

Josh found you inside, sitting on a bench with Darcy asleep in your lap. "She looks comfortable." Josh teased, sitting next to you and pulling you to lean into his side.

 

"I don't mean to brag, but I make a very comfy nap buddy." you laughed, hearing Darcy snore a bit.

 

"I think I may just have to find out for myself." Josh replied.

 

"I think that can be arranged." you said, leaning a bit more into Josh. "I can already tell you're a good snuggler."

 

After sitting there for a bit, you decided this would make an adorable picture. "Can you grab my phone and take a picture of the three of us?" you asked Josh.

 

"Of course." he said, opening your clutch and holding the phone out in front of you. He snapped a few pictures to make sure he got a good one.

 

"Now open Instagram and pick the best one." you said, not wanting to jostle Darcy.

 

"Does this one work?" He asked, showing you a photo.

 

"Perfect." you replied. "Now write, *Pretty sure I have the two cutest dates here*"

 

"Awww." Josh said, blushing. "Really?" he asked, waiting to type it.

 

"Definitely." you said, laying your head back against his side.

 

The night was flawless. Louise survived the carpet, the clothing line was presented without a hitch, she had tons of offers from other brands wanting to work with her, and her line got TONS of great press. Darcy had fun, you were tagged in about 100 pictures with Josh, you two shared a sweet champagne toast to new beginnings, and now you were sat waiting with Josh for an uber. "You are dead on your feet, love." Josh said, grabbing your shoes and purse from you.

 

"I'm okay. I'm just exhausted." you tried to laugh it off.

 

"Why don't you come back to my place and let me take care of you?" he asked. "It's about 30 minutes closer and I promise to be on my best behavior." Josh said, opening the Uber door for you.

 

Seeing him slide into the car next to you, you pondered it. "That sounds nice, actually." you said, laying your head on his shoulder.

 

Josh gave the driver his address and the next thing you knew he was waking you up. "We're here."

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." you replied, Josh helping you out of the car.

 

"Don't apologize. Come on." Josh led you up to the flat. "The boys are in Brighton, so you don't have to worry about waking anyone up." he said, setting your bag and shoes by the couch. "I'll put your phone on the charger in my room."

 

"Thank you." you said, following him.

 

"The bathroom is right across here if you want to go change." he said, grabbing you a t shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

 

"Perfect. Can you unzip me?" you asked, turning to point to the zipper on the back of your dress.

 

Josh gently gathered your hair to one side so that it wouldn't get caught in the zipper. He slowly unzipped the dress, dropping his lips to the back of your neck for a chaste kiss. "There you go." he said, handing you the clothes.

 

Walking into the bathroom, you couldn't keep the smile off of your face. Changing into his clothes and washing the make-up off of your face, you felt a few butterflies flutter in your stomach. You walked around the flat looking for Josh. "There you are." you said, finding him in the kitchen in a pair of his sweats and no shirt.

 

"Just making us a snack and grabbing us some water." He said, looking you up and down. "I quite like you wearing my clothes." he added.

 

"The sweats are tight, but comfortable." You replied, trying not to blush. "What are you making?" you asked, coming to stand next to him.

 

"I just finished. I made us sandwiches." he replied, brushing the crumbs from his hands and turning to face you. Once again, he looked you up and down. "I think you fill them out perfectly." he said, his hands coming to rest on your hips.

 

"You continue to blow me away. " you said, lifting your hands to run them up his neck.

 

He got the goosebumps from the touch of your fingers and leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss. "I'm glad." he replied. "Now let's eat. You need rest."

 

"Amen to that." you said, grabbing the plate he handed you.

 

After you had eaten and re-filled your water glasses, he led you to his room. "I can crash on the couch if you want." Josh said, fluffing the pillows and fidgeting with the duvet.

 

"No way. I seem to recall a snuggle date being mentioned earlier?" you teased, seeing him smile when you told him to stay.

 

"Then lets call it a night." he said, pulling the duvet back so you two could crawl in and shutting off the light.

 

The last thing you remember was being pulled into Josh's strong arms and feeling his chest rise and fall as you both fell asleep.

 

The next morning, you woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast food filling the air. Taking in your surroundings you recalled last night. Josh was already out of bed, so you assumed he was the one cooking. Looking over at the night stand, there was a small vase of purple flowers and a note.

 

"Good morning, beautiful. If you don't already have plans, I suggest we have a lazy day around the flat. You deserve a day off." was what the note said.

 

You immediately took a picture of the flowers and text Louise. "You need to tell Darcy that Josh listened to her and bought me flowers."

 

Hearing your phone ding, you opened it up. "She said he's a keeper." Louise text you back.

 

Taking a deep breath and laying back in the bed, you couldn't help but agree. "He really is, isn't he."


	9. Never have I ever had a threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Jack x Joe x Reader threesome. I was drunk when I wrote this. That is my excuse.

@jaackmaynard on tumblr, thanks for the prompt. 

\-------------------------

"Do I have to?" You grumbled, not really upset. You had been crashing at Joe's house for the last few days before your flight back to L.A. where you lived. You met Joe and a few of the boys on one of their stays last year. You two had hooked up, but you stayed really close friends...with occasional benefits.

 

"I know it's late, but Jack's video for tomorrow got erased and we're the only two in town that he can film with." Joe said, coming to stand by the bed.

 

"Fiiiine." You huffed. "You definitely owe me, though." You said, falling back on the bed. 

 

Hopping over you to straddle your middle, Joe replied. "I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you." His fingers playing with the hem of your shirt.

 

"Dream on, Sugg." You laughed. "I need to go hop in the shower if he's going to be here soon." 

 

"Ooooo, I could join you." He teased, wiggling his hips on top of yours. 

 

"I need to actually get clean this time." You replied, sitting up and kissing Joe. "Though we may have to do that before I leave. It was a hell of a lot of fun."

 

Finishing in the shower, you walked out across the hall in a towel. "Oh, shit. Sorry." Jack said, covering his eyes.

 

It was cute until he cracked his fingers and looked at you anyways. "It's okay." You laughed. Maybe he was still cute.

 

"I'm Jack, if you don't remember from L.A." He said, dropping his hand from his face. 

 

"If we're going to talk, you need to follow me." You said, walking into the guest room. "And I definitely remember you. You streaked naked through the house you guys were staying at."

 

Turning red, he replied. "Oh, shit." He sat on the bed while you walked to the wardrobe. "Why do you only remember me by my drunk shenanigans?" 

 

You laughed, picking out what to wear. "I remember meeting you, I just remember you best by your formidable attributes." 

 

"Like what you saw, ay?" He asked, watching you from the bed.

 

"You could say that." You replied, dropping your towel, having only a thong and your bra on. 

 

"Well, ahem. I do return the sentiment." Jack eyed you. "I thought you hooked up with Joe that trip.

 

"Oh, I did." You said, pulling a shirt over your head and finishing getting dressed. "It was a great trip." You winked and walked out of the room. 

 

Jack watched you walk out and then looked down at his tented joggers. "This is going to be a long night." He said to himself, adjusting his pants and following you into the living room. 

 

"What are we filming?" Joe asked Jack. 

 

"I don't even know. I'm so fucked. That SD card totally died and I lost my whole video." He replied.

 

Grabbing a bottle of tequila out of the cabinet, Joe looked at the two of you. "Never have I ever?" 

 

"I'm in. We were going to make margaritas later anyways." You replied, grabbing shot glasses.

 

"Well, that solves that problem." Jack said, setting up his camera. 

 

You guys got about 15 rounds in, giving Jack loads of footage for a video and a bloopers video. "Okay. One last round." Jack said, reading from his phone. "Never have I ever had a threesome." 

 

"Is this one staying in the video?" You asked.

 

"I'll skip our answers. I always keep one unanswered." He replied, shuffling his papers. 

 

"Works for me. Answers in 1 2 3!" You all held up your boards

 

"You have?!" Joe asked you, with fake surprise. 

 

"You too!" You scolded him. "You can't judge if you've done it too!" 

 

"Looks like none of us can judge then." Jack said as you both looked at his answer.

 

"Yeah, no way we can keep that in the video." Joe laughed, dropping his papers. 

 

Jack did his outro and you made your way to the kitchen. "I'm making pasta. You guys hungry?" You asked. 

 

"I'm starved." Joe replied.

 

"I'm too drunk, so count me in." Jack said, coming to lean his head on your shoulder in true Jack fashion.

 

"You two look cozy." Joe commented, gathering ingredients for your late night meal.

 

"Mate, I'm sorry." Jack said backing away. "I didn't mean to overstep."

 

You laughed and Joe replied. "Buddy, you're good. Y/n can take care of herself. You won't get away with anything she doesn't want to happen." Joe clapped Jack on the shoulder.

 

"But aren't you two..." Jack trailed off.

 

"We're friends, Jack." You said, grabbing a box of pasta from Joe. 

 

"And what a friend you are." Joe said, slipping his arms around your waist and pulling you in for a quick but passionate kiss.

 

"Am I that drunk or are you two confusing?" Jack asked, his eyes wide.

 

"We're good friends, mate. We just get a bit more intimate when we're both single. Which is most of the time." Joe laughed. 

 

"Ah, friends with benefits." Jack answered. "Joe, I think your benefits are better than hers." He laughed. 

 

"I don't know. I get plenty." you replied, smacking Joe on the butt. 

 

Clearing his throat, Jack got up and joined you. "How can I help?" 

 

"Why don't you cut those tomatoes up." You said, handing him a knife. 

 

Dinner was fun. Flirty. Full of innuendo. 

 

"So, I guess I should order an Uber." Jack said, messing around on his phone. 

 

"Awww, you use us and ditch us" you said, sitting on Jack's lap. "I see how it is." 

 

Jack's cheeks flushed and his hands ran down your thighs. "I just didn't want to overstay my welcome, love." 

 

"You're always welcome." Joe said, coming to stand by the both of you, running his ringers through your hair. 

 

Jack looked between the two of you, realizing Joe meant more than stay over at the house. "Are you two....am I? You gotta use plain words, I don't want to embarrass myself." Jack said, his cheeks getting redder.

 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" You asked Joe. 

 

"Babe, we're always on the same page. It's why we work." Joe replied, dipping down to kiss you. 

 

"Come on." You said, hopping off of Jack's lap and pulling him from the chair. 

 

Joe disappeared somewhere and you led Jack to the spare room. Walking him backwards against the bed, his knees hit the edge and he fell back onto the cushy surface. "Are you okay, Jacky?" You asked, gliding your hands up his clothed thighs. 

 

"Never been better." He replied, his hands making their way to your waist. 

 

"Was your threesome with two girls and a guy or two guys and a girl?" You asked him, trying to get him used to the idea of messing around with Joe. 

 

"I've...I've done it both ways." He said, pulling you down to kiss him. 

 

"Good to know." You replied, running your hands under his shirt. 

 

"Get started without me?" Joe asked, coming into the room with a few supplies. Condoms and towels for the shower after.

 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist our beautiful friend." Jack replied, letting you stand up. 

 

"Don't worry. I can't either." Joe said, his arms snaking around you from behind. He unbuckled your jeans and then slipped his hand under your shirt, planting kisses along the back and side of your neck. 

 

"Hey, Joe. I need to make sure we're going to be good after tonight." Jack said, sitting up. "Your friendship means a lot to me."

 

"Of course, mate. I promise." Joe replied, pulling your shirt over your head. 

 

"Good. I don't think I could have walked away at this point." Jack replied and you laughed. 

 

"Just relax and have fun." You said, beckoning him to come to you with your hands. 

 

Feeling Joe pressed to your back and Jack pressed to your front was unbelievable. Literally two of the most attractive people you had ever met and they were all yours for the night. 

 

The three of you slowly undressed, exploring each other's bodies and you were left completely naked with the boys in their boxers. You walked to the bed and scooted to the middle. "Come on, boys. Don't leave me hanging." You said, running one hand over your breasts while your other hand dipped between your legs. 

 

"Oh, fuck." Jack said, starting to pull his boxers down but hesitating, looking at Joe. 

 

You gave Joe a look and a nod and Joe turned to Jack. "I promised you our friendship would stay good after this. Right?" 

 

"Right." Jack replied not knowing why he was asking. 

 

"Promise me the same." Joe said. 

 

"Of course. I'm down for anything tonight." Jack said, seeing Joe smile.

 

Joe slowly closed the gap between the two of them and placed his hands on Jack's hips. He placed gentle kisses across Jack's collarbone and up his neck until finally meeting Jack's lips.

 

Those two were hot and even hotter to watch together and you started rubbing your sensitive clit, your bent legs dropping apart a bit. 

 

Jack was a bit nervous and stiff when Joe first approached him, but he quickly loosened up, his hands crawling up Jack's stomach to his chest and then his back.

 

Joe pulled away and looked up at Jack. "Come on." He said, dropping his boxers and crawling into bed with you. 

 

Jack, flushed cheeks and heavy breaths, stared at the two of you for a second before pulling off his boxers and climbing up the bed to rest between your thighs with his chest against yours. 

 

"You two are incredibly sexy." You said, running your hands through Jack's hair.

 

"You're not so bad yourself" he replied, kissing, biting, and licking his way down your chest and your stomach to the inside of your thighs. 

 

"You have a talented tongue." You said, laying back and closing your eyes. 

 

"I have to agree." Joe said, his eyes following Jack's motions down your body. 

 

Looking over to Joe, you pulled his lips to yours, moaning into his mouth when Jack's tongue parted your already soaked center. "Mmmmm." Jack hummed against you. "You're so wet."

 

Breaking the kiss, Joe ran his hands through Jack's hair. "She liked watching us together. Got her all hot and bothered." 

 

Jack nodded and hummed against you again, sending chills through your body. Pulling him back into the kiss, you gently ran your fingers up and around Joe's impressively hard dick. 

 

You loved the slow build with Joe. You never worked too quick or too roughly, keeping him wanting more and more. He wasn't a big guy, but when he finally fucked you, he fucked you good. 

 

Your orgasm was quickly building with Jack's talented mouth sucking and lapping his tongue on and around your swollen clit. "Ah, Jack." You yelled out, breaking the kiss and grabbing his hair with both of your hands. "There, right there!" 

 

Jack worked you through your climax until you were too sensitive for him to continue. You pulled him away from you and fell limp to the bed. "Oh, baby. That mouth." You said, breathing heavily.

 

"Want a taste?" Jack said, climbing back up to kiss you, feeling his length press against your thigh. 

 

Joe grabbed something from the table and came back to you two. Breaking your kiss with Jack, you pushed him up. Joe opened the condom and made eye contact with Jack. "Come here." He said, seeing Jack eye the condom. "Don't be shy now." Joe laughed. 

 

"I'm not." Jack replied, coming to sit on his knees in front of Jack.

 

"Good." Joe said, leaning in and tasting you on his lips rolling the condom onto Jack's thick erection, making Jack moan at the touch. 

 

"Joe, come lay down." You said, rising to your knees. 

 

"Coming, love." Joe broke away from Jack, laying on his back with his head at the top of the bed. 

 

"Oh, you will be." You said, running your hands up Joe's parted thighs then circling his throbbing dick with your fingers. 

 

"Don't tease, y/n. I can't take anymore playing around. Please, love." Joe begged, giving you what you wanted. 

 

"I got you. Just relax." You said, dropping your wet lips to the tip of his cock. Sliding your mouth around his length, you took as much of him as you could into your mouth, bobbing up and down a few times before coming up for air. 

 

Wanting Jack to get the message, you scooted back a bit sitting on your elbows and knees, before taking Joe into your mouth again.

 

"Ah. Yeah. Love." Joe always mumbled incoherent little nothing's when you were going down on him. 

 

You could feel Jack's hands smooth over your back and your butt, asking permission. "Y/n. Can I..." 

 

Joe interrupted him. "Join the party, pretty boy." Looking down at you, your mouth surrounding his dick and your ass up in the air. "God, what a sight." 

 

You felt Jack line himself up with your opening and slowly press himself in until he was pressed against the back of your thighs. Pulling off of Joe, you moaned. "Shit, Jack." You said, feeling him pull out and slam back into you. 

 

"I've never been that long, but baby I'm thick." He said, thrusting into you.

 

Moaning, you took Joe back into your mouth, your fingers playing with his balls. "Ah, if you keep that up I'm not going to last." Joe said, his toes curling. 

 

"Oh, wouldn't that be a shame." You smirked, taking a breath and taking Joe all the way into your mouth. 

 

"You know it would. Mmmm, Y/n. I want you to ride me after Jack's had you." He said, tangling his fingers into your hair. 

 

The next few minutes were filled with moans, gasps, and plenty of name calling. "Y/n I'm gonna cum." Jack called, his thrusts getting harder but less frantic. "Y/n!" He called your name, his orgasm rushing through him. He slowly pulled out of you and laid next to Joe, catching his breath. 

 

You grabbed a condom off of the table and handed it to Jack. "Do the honors?" You said, pulling the used condom off of him and throwing it away. 

 

Jack ripped the packet open and rolled it onto Joe. "Come here, baby boy." You said, capturing Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss. 

 

"My turn." Joe laughed, grabbing you by the waist to straddle his lap. "Come on, gorgeous. Do your worst." He said, running his hands up and down your sides. 

 

"Greedy." You teased, lifting yourself up to sit back down onto his waiting cock. 

 

Joe moaned, sliding into you. His hands groped at your bouncing breasts. "That's it, love." He said, looking up and down your naked body as you continued to ride him. 

 

"God, you two are so hot." Jack said, having calmed fully down from his orgasm. 

 

"I think you two are hotter." You said, eyeing the two of them. 

 

"I think that's a hint." Jack said, his hand trailing over Joe's chest and their lips meeting. 

 

"Oh, God." You groaned, feeling another orgasm building.

 

Jack sat up and straddled Joe's legs behind you. His hands played with your breasts and he placed kisses on your neck. 

 

"Love, I'm almost there." Joe called out, thrusting up to meet you with every move you made. 

 

"Me too." You replied, feeling Jack's hand dip down to rub his fingers over your clit. 

 

"Come on, baby." Jack whispered in your ear and you began to fall apart, feeling your orgasm ripple through you. 

 

"Y/n!" Joe called your name, climaxing with you.

 

You would have fallen forward onto Joe, but Jack held you back against his chest, peppering the skin of your neck with kisses. He pulled you off of Joe to lay between the two of them. Joe stood and threw away the condom, walking to the bathroom to start the shower. 

 

"Come on you two. Let's clean up and then we can go sleep in mine. It smells like sex in here." Joe said, grabbing the towels. 

 

While the sex had been focused on all three of you, the shower was your time to be pampered. Jack held you against his chest under the hot water while Joe cleaned himself and then they switched spots. They both took turns running their soapy hands all over your body. Lazy kisses being shared by all. 

 

When you finally went to bed, you slept on your side with Jack against your back and Joe's back against your chest. Your arms held Joe tight to you and Jack's long arm draped over the both of you. 

 

"Good night, loves." Joe sleepily said. 

 

"Hey, before we go to sleep. Thank you." Jack said, tucking his face into your hair. 

 

"Like I said. You're always welcome." Joe replied, twining his fingers with the hand Jack had laying over Joe. 

 

"Goodnight, boys." You said, feeling safe and loved in the middle of the two of them. 

\---------------------  
A/N - I'm drunk. Someone tell me if this is full of grammar mistakes and the like. <3


	10. "I have a daughter." (Mikey x Reader)

Dating as a single parent was complicated at best. Your daughter, Lindy, was four and you had yet to get past a first date. To be fair, you gladly spent all of your time and energy on your daughter, but the three dates you had been on never made it past "I have a daughter."

 

You didn't spend much time with people outside your work and your daughter, but about a year ago you had met Josh at a charity event you organized. Josh was one of the YouTubers you had worked with, and you two hit it off right away. Not really in a romantic way, though. He was more like a big brother, and your daughter adored him. You guys tried to hang out once a week and Josh just couldn't say no to Lindy. He'd take her to the park or play Legos with her or let her cover him in stickers. Today you guys had built a fort in Josh's living room where you were currently laying and talking.

 

"Y/n, you deserve to find love." Josh said, Lindy asleep on his chest. 

 

"14 years, Josh. 14 years and this little one will be 18 and I won't feel bad for wishing dating was easier for a single parent." You said, looking at your daughter. 

 

"Wishing it was easier doesn't make you a bad mom. You're the best mom she could have asked for." He smiled at you, hating that you were so hard on yourself. 

 

"Thanks, love." You replied, hearing your phone ding. "Looks like I'm going in to work today." You said, sitting up in your make-shift fort.

 

"Why don't you grab your stuff and I'll walk you two down to your car so this one stays asleep." Josh slowly sat up, making sure not to wake Lindy up. 

 

"You're the best." You thanked him, starting to put the couch cushions back and folding the blankets.

 

"Hey, I'll clean this up. Don't worry about it." He said, standing with your sleeping daughter in his arms. 

 

"Are you sure? I can do it." You started to say, but stopped seeing the look on his face. "Fine", you laughed. "Let me just grab our stuff." 

 

Josh walked you down to your car, placing your sleeping daughter in her car seat and pulling you into a hug. "Hey, I know you don't really go out anymore, but I want you to come to my birthday night out." He said, hoping you'd consider. 

 

"I'm pretty sure I can find a sitter for one night." You said, thinking it would be nice to go out for once. 

 

You hadn't met many of Josh's friends. You knew jack because you happened to meet one day at their flat.

 

*flashback*

Lindy had stared at him for a solid 10 minutes before Jack finally asked her why. "Am I funny looking, love?" 

 

Looking at you and then back at Jack, she asked "what's on your nose?" Looking at his piercing. 

 

"Oh! I forget it's there. It's jewelry." He said coming to kneel in front of her so she could see it better. 

 

"Can I touch it?" She asked, leaning in to look at his nose. 

 

"Of course, love." Jack replied, a big grin on his face. Lindy won over everyone she met and she had the boys in the palm of her hand in no time. 

 

Reaching out to touch the ring with her tiny fingers, she replied. "I think it makes you look very pretty." That had you all in tears laughing. 

 

"Thank you. I think you're prettier, though." Jack replied. Jack and Lindy spent the next half hour on snapchat playing with every filter. 

 

*flashback over*

 

You shared your flat with a college student named Sarah you had met at work many years ago. It was kind of perfect. Your schedules were both all over the place and you got along famously. Thankfully she was staying in the night of Josh's birthday party and was more than happy to watch Lindy. 

 

Hearing your phone, you opened the text. *Jack, Mikey, and me are on our way to yours to pick you up.* 

 

*Just come up when you get here, I'm running a bit behind.* you text back, rushing to dry your hair and get your make-up on. 

 

Finished with everything but what to wear, you heard Lindy squeal "Josh!" 

 

Walking out into the living room you laughed, seeing Lindy on Jack's shoulders asking someone new a million questions. "You must be Mikey." You said, introducing yourself and your daughter. 

 

"Very nice to finally meet you and your little one." He said, shaking your hand and continuing to talk to Lindy. 

 

"Josh, come help." You walked back to your room.

 

"What's up?" He asked, reclining on your bed. 

 

"I don't go out. I don't think I even have going out clothes. What am I supposed to wear?" You asked, opening your wardrobe. 

 

"You don't have to dress up, Y/n. You can wear jeans and a nice top." He replied. 

 

"I never get to dress up, though." You said, pulling out a few dresses. 

 

"Ah, then wear this one." He said, standing up and grabbing a dress you had left in the wardrobe. 

 

"I doubt that'll fit. I haven't worn that in years." You replied, eyeing the beautiful black lace dress.

 

"Try it on. Come on." He said, handing it to you and laying back down on the bed, closing his eyes.

 

"Oh, fine." You said, stripping and stepping into the dress. "Come zip me up?"

 

Walking behind you and zipping up the dress, he told you to turn around. "Y/n, you look hot." He said, turning you to face your mirror. "You have to wear this one. Where are your shoes?" 

 

"Here." You replied, pulling out a pair of black pumps. "Are you sure?" You asked, smoothing your hands over the lace of your dress. 

 

"Absolutely. You look beautiful." He replied, helping you balance while you slipped on your heels. 

 

Walking into the living room with Josh, your daughter saw your dress. "Mommy, you look so pretty!" She said, running into your arms. 

 

"Aww, thank you, love." You said, kissing her and leaving a lipstick lip print on her cheek. 

 

Walking to the door, you sat Lindy down. "Say bye to the boys. I'll be back tonight." You said, grabbing your purse.

 

Lindy hugged Josh and Jack, Mikey walking up to you. "I have to tell you that you look stunning tonight." Mikey said, stuttering a bit. 

 

"You're too sweet." You replied, thinking he was quite adorable. 

 

"Jack, come on." Josh was saying, trying to hurry him along. He and Lindy always took funny pictures together and they were currently making "thug" faces in front of his phone. 

 

"You've got to send me that one." You laughed. "Be good tonight, Lindy!" You called opening your door to leave. 

 

"I will, I will." She said, waving as you guys left. 

 

Getting to the club, you walked in to see most of his friends already there. Hugs and "Happy Birthday"s were shared as Josh made his way to the area sectioned off for his party. 

 

You knew most of them from funny videos they did with Josh, but you still stuck with Jack and Mikey as everyone found a seat. 

 

"Here you go." Mikey said, standing aside so you could slide in next to Jack, sliding in after you. 

 

"Thank you." You said, leaning in so he could hear you. 

 

Josh's birthday was loads of fun. You got to meet the rest of his friends, Joe realizing it was your daughter making appearances on Jack's snapchat. "She's too precious." He complimented, showing you the one Jack had posted that night. 

 

"She's my whole life." You replied, smiling at the hilarious picture. 

 

"Well I'm glad you came out tonight." Mikey added. "Josh is always sharing stories about you two."

 

"I'm glad I came out too." You continued talking to Mikey. "Josh is great with Lindy. I'm glad she's got such a good male role model in her life." You said, smiling as you watched Josh and his friends celebrating. 

 

Seeing you smiling over at Josh, Mikey started thinking a bit. "Do you fancy him?" He asked.

 

"Josh?" You asked in return. 

 

"Yeah. I mean, obviously he's a good lookin' bloke, and your daughter loves him." Mikey replied, still watching Josh. 

 

"I can't deny either of those things, but Josh is like my brother." You said, laughing a bit.

 

"Really?" He asked, looking a bit happier than he had a moment ago. 

 

"Yes, really." You assured him. "I promise I'm not trying to make your mate settle down. He's still one of the lads." 

 

"Hey, nothing wrong with settling down. We're all growing up. I wouldn't be surprised to see people having families soon." Mikey replied. "I quite like the idea of having a family." 

 

"Lindy is definitely a blessing. But being a parent is also a full time Job. I don't really date, so it'll probably just be the two of us." You said, finishing your drink. 

 

"Why don't you date?" Mikey asked.

 

"People don't like hearing that I have a daughter. They want to be number one in my life, but when you have a child...well Lindy will always come first." You replied, fidgeting with your empty glass.

 

"Anyone that thinks that way doesn't deserve a woman like you." Mikey said, ducking his head a bit. You started to reply, but Mikey continued. "Let me get you another drink." He grabbed your glass and slid out of the booth.

 

Feeling your cheeks turning a bit pink, you watched Mikey walk away. "Mikey's a bit flustered." Joe said, grabbing Jack's attention.

 

"I'm pretty sure he likes you." Jack said, turning to face you.

 

"That's what I thought!" Joe added, a bit drunk.

 

"Guys, hush. He's just being sweet." You said, a part of you wishing it was true. 

 

"Y/n, I know Mikey better than anyone here and I'm 99% sure he fancies you." Jack replied. 

 

"Shut up, he's walking back." You said, trying to get the tipsy boys to hush. 

 

"Here you go." Mikey said, sliding next to you in the booth.

 

"Thank you." You replied, looking him over. You definitely found him attractive and he had been a sweetheart from the moment you met him. 

 

The night continued on, Josh's birthday going off without a hitch. You had made plans to hang out with Josh in a few days and you made it back to your flat with no problems. Walking in the door, your daughter jumped up from the couch and ran to you.

 

"Hi, sweetheart. Did you miss your mum?" You asked, dropping your purse by the door to hug your daughter.

 

"We watched Nemo!" She said, running back to your roommate, Sarah. 

 

"It's almost one in the morning, Lindy. You need to go brush your teeth." You said, joining Sarah on the couch.

 

"How'd your night go?" She asked.

 

"Good. I had a lot of fun." You said, unable to keep a smile from your face.

 

"Oooo, did you meet someone?" She asked, staring you down. 

 

"No, no. I just had a great time out. Sat and talked with Mikey and Jack, mostly. Met a few more of Josh's mates." You said, recalling your night.

 

"Mikey, eh? You should have seen him with Lindy. She was asking him a million questions and they talked the whole time you were getting ready with Josh." She replied. "It was quite cute."

 

"He is a sweetheart, that's for sure. I shouldn't be dating, though." You said, even more smitten with him after hearing he had already hit it off with your daughter.

 

"Hey, don't count him out. If he asks you out, do yourself a favor." She said, placing her hand on yours. "Give him a chance." She got up from the couch and went to her room.

 

The next day Mikey wandered over to the Pieters Maynard flat like usual. "Mikey!" Josh called, when he walked in "How are you feeling, buddy?" 

 

"Good, actually. I didn't drink too much last night, unlike the rest of you randys." He teased.

 

"I feel like death." Jack said from the couch. 

 

"Looks like I made the right choice, then." Mikey laughed, joining them in the living room.

 

"I know why you stayed sober. You were too busy flirting with Y/n to drink with us." Jack said, chucking a pillow at him.

 

"Lp, you didn't!" Josh teased. 

 

"Oi, I didn't overstep. I was a gentleman." He replied, turning a bit pink. 

 

"Awwww, you like her." Josh said, knowing he was going to get flustered. 

 

"Why wouldn't I? She's a beautiful woman." Mikey replied, stuttering a bit. "I doubt she'd go for me anyways." 

 

"Mikey, she definitely likes you." Jack said. 

 

"I wish I would have been paying attention." Josh added.

 

"Mate, it was your birthday. You didn't need to be my wing-man." Mikey replied. "And she straight out told me she doesn't date, so let's drop it." 

 

"Well, she's coming over tomorrow. You could always drop in." Josh suggested.

 

"Do it, Lp. I know Lindy will be happy to see you again." Jack added. 

 

All Mikey said was "maybe", hoping the boys would drop it. 

 

Opening your phone, you read a text from Josh. *Thank you again for making time to come out to my party. The boys were all happy to meet you. I hear you hit it off with Mikey??*

 

Laughing, you replied. *Tell Jack his Lindy snapchat privelages will be revoked if he can't learn to keep his mouth shut.* 

 

Josh laughed out loud, calling the attention of the boys. "What was that about?" Jack asked.

 

Josh handed his phone to Jack and let him read the text. He typed a message on Josh's phone before he handed it back. *Love, you can't take my Lindy bug away from me. And I was only lookin' out! I'm being a good wingman! - Jack* 

 

Reading it, you couldn't help but be a bit nervous. If they're talking about it, there's a chance you'd be going on an actual date. With someone who already knew you had a daughter. With a kind person that already had your daughter's seal of approval. *I know, I know. Just...new things are scary. We're still on for tomorrow, right Josh?* 

 

*Of course. Come over whenever you'd like.* Josh replied.

 

"Mikey, you should definitely come over tomorrow." Josh said, thinking of how tomorrow was going to play out. 

 

The next day, you and Lindy had spent the morning in your office. You were planning another big event, so Lindy was used to packing her back-pack full of her stuff and keeping herself entertained for a few hours at a time. "Mum, are we going to see uncle Josh?" she asked, drawing big flowers with funky colored crayons.

 

"Absolutely. In fact, let's head over there now. I think I've caught up enough here." you said, helping her pack her stuff back in her bag.

 

Pulling up to their building, you sent Josh a text letting him know you were there so he'd unlock his door. Making your way inside, you could hear people laughing. "Hey boys." you called, joining them in the living room.

 

"Y/n!" Josh and Jack called. You saw them, Mikey, and Conor who you had met at the birthday party. Lindy immediately crawled on the couch between Josh and Jack.

 

"Nice to see you again." Conor said

 

'You too." you replied, taking a seat by him and Mikey. "What are you guys up to?"

 

"Well the three of us need to figure out our videos for Monday so we were going over a list of ideas we sometimes pull from." Josh replied.

 

"Ah, no running through the streets naked this week?" you asked with a straight face, looking at Jack.

 

"You told me you didn't watch my videos!" Jack said, covering his face.

 

"I've watched a handful of videos from all of you." you laughed. "What are you guys doing this week?"

 

"We still haven't picked." Mikey replied, watching Lindy set up her coloring stuff on the coffee table. "Did you draw those?" he asked her.

 

"Yup!" she replied, looking up with a proud smile. "Wanna try?" she asked, handing him a purple crayon.

 

"Blimey, I'm sure I won't be nearly as good as you." He replied, scooting to the floor across the table from her.

 

"It's easy. Just do this..." she started showing Mikey how to draw the flowers.

 

"Just throwing it out there, and feel free to say no..." Jack said, putting his hands up and looking at you. "I think this needs to be Mikey's video." He pointed at the two of them coloring.

 

"You know he's going to get more views than you guys." Conor said, laughing.

 

"I don't care if she's in your videos." you said, thinking it was be fun for LIndy. "Hey Lindy, do you want to be in some of the boys videos?" you asked her, knowing she'd say yes.

 

Lindy cheered and then asked what you'd be doing. "Do you want to be my coloring teacher for my video? We can tell people to draw with us." Mikey said, talking to Lindy.

 

"Yes. yes. yes. You need the practice." she said, continuing to color.

 

When they got Mikey's video set up, they decided to film it with Mikey and Lindy laying on the floor on their stomachs so you could see what they were drawing. You had seen Mikey's other videos and thought this was going to be an adorable addition.

 

"Hey guys, welcome back to my channel. Earlier today I tried my hand at coloring and apparently I'm total crap at it." Mikey said, looking over at LIndy.

 

"It's true." She replied, her chin resting on her hands and her feet swaying back and forth.

 

"So we thought it was about time that I had a proper lesson. My teacher today is the beautiful and talented LINDY!" Mikey introduced her. She waved at the camera. "What are we drawing today, LIndy?" Mikey asked her.

 

"We gotta start simple." she said, flipping over and showing the camera a piece of paper she had drawn on in your office.

 

"Oooooo, looks like we've got some flowers, some grass, some clouds, and a sun." Mikey said, pointing at the paper.

 

"Think you can do it?" she asked.

 

"I'm gonna give it a go." he replied, holding his hand up for a high-five. "Where do we start?" he asked.

 

"First you pick out your colors." she said, grabbing random colors that didn't really match. "They can be whatever colors you like."

 

"Good, good. I think I'm going for some pink flowers." Mikey replied.

 

"Next you need to draw your middles." she said, drawing three little yellow circles on the paper.

 

"Are these the middles of the flowers?" Mikey asked, the two of them both swaying their legs back and forth as their dialogue continued.

 

Josh walked up next to you as you were standing watching Mikey and Lindy being incredibly cute. "I know you see us give him a hard time in our videos, but Mikey really is a great guy."

 

"They do the same to you." you said, poking him in the side. "And I know for a fact you're one of the best guys I've ever met."

 

"He really likes you." Josh said, looking over at you until you turned to face him. "I've never seen Mikey actually want to talk about a girl before. He doesn't really date much."

 

"Dating someone with a child is a lot of work, love." you replied, leaning on Josh's shoulder.

 

Putting his arm around you, he replied. "Just give him a chance."

 

Mikey and Lindy were about half way through their pictures. "Lin, I don't think I did the petals right." he said, trying to fix them.

 

"Don't worry about it. Flowers are all different." she smiled up at him. "They look pretty to me."

 

"Awww, thanks love." Mikey smiled back at her. "What's next?"

 

The video ended and Mikey thanked Lindy for being in it. Jack had asked you if he could steal her for his video as well, and obviously you allowed it. He was going to let her do his make-up and you couldn't wait to see the finished video. They set up the camera so that jack would be sat in a bar-stool and Lindy would be sat on the counter so that she could reach his face.

 

"Hello boys and girls, today you get to meet someone you've all seen in my snapchat and my instagram. Drum roll please! It's Lindy!" he pointed to her, striking a pose in Jack's sunglasses and hat. "This little beauty belongs to one of our good friends and she's been so kind as to let Lindy here do my make-up today." Taking the hat and glasses off of her he asked what they were going to do first.

 

"You have really pretty eyes." she said tapping her face like she was thinking. "We should put green on your eyes." she picked up the green eye shadow and used her finger to put some on both of Jack's eye lids.

 

You, Mikey, Josh, and Conor were all sat in the living room watching from a distance. Conor was working with MIkey on editing his video. "This is the simplest video you've done yet, and I guarantee you it will be your most viewed." Conor laughed, slicing pieces of the video together.

 

"I don't doubt it. She's going to steal my viewers hearts." Mikey said, watching himself and Lindy interacting on the screen. "Y/n you've done an incredible job raising that one. I wouldn't even know where to start."

 

You couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you. And it comes more naturally than you'd think. You've done great with her in the short time you've known her." Mikey beamed at the compliment, blushing.

 

Hearing your daughter squeal with laughter, you all looked over to her and Jack.

 

She had been putting little glittery stars on his cheeks, and Jack snorted and jumped, startling her and making her belly laugh. "Jaaaaacck you need to sit still." she said between giggles.

 

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. I couldn't help it." he sat still, letting her apply more glitter.

 

Josh caught you staring at Mikey with a soft smile on your face and poked your cheek. Looking over at him, he simply smiled back.

 

"Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this week's video. Well, I know you did. You got Lindy and you got me covered in make-up." he laughed. Scooting closer to Lindy he started talking again. "Give it a thumbs up and subscribe if you haven't already." he quickly smooched Lindy's cheek, leaving big purple lip marks. "Ha! I got you."

 

She just laughed and turned so the camera could see it. Jack waved to the camera and Lindy joined him.

 

"Look at the amount of glitter that is on my face." Jack said, walking into the living room with Lindy in on his hip.

 

"This was all your idea." you laughed, your daughter running to you when he sat her down.

 

"Fair point." Jack laughed, sitting next to Conor and looking at the video he was editing.

 

"What are you lot doing for Dinner?" you asked.

 

"I don't think any of us have any plans." Josh said. "I just need to figure my video out."

 

"Well, why don't I pop out and pick something up while you guys figure out your video?" You said, thinking of what shops were close by.

 

"That works for me. Let me grab you my card." Josh said, standing from the couch.

 

"Oh, hush. You can get me back later. Everyone cool with me grabbing stuff to make Alfredo?" you asked the room.

 

"Y/n, you never have to approve your cooking through us. You had us at 'food'." Conor teased.

 

"Well I don't want to make something you don't like." you replied. "I'll be back in a bit. Lindy, do you want to stay here?"

 

"Yup." she answered, popping the P. She was currently sitting in Jack's lap, watching Conor edit the video.

 

Quickly grabbing all of the ingredients you needed, you made your way back to the flat to find Josh filming a video with Lindy. "What are they doing?" you asked the boys in the living room.

 

"The best friend tag." Jack laughed. "They ask each other questions about themselves and whoever has the most points at the end, wins."

 

"My bets are on Lin." Mikey said, watching Josh and Lindy laughing behind the camera.

 

"Those two are as thick as thieves, so they both may get most of the questions right." you laughed, walking to the kitchen with the bags of groceries.

 

"Want help?" Mikey asked, following you into the kitchen.

 

"Sure." you smiled back at him. "Get some water boiling?"

 

Being in close quarters with Mikey, working on dinner, you found you two worked quite well together. The conversation wasn't awkward and he was quite eager to help with any task you gave him.

 

"Y/n, I have a question." He said, running his hand through his hair.

 

"Well, go on." you encouraged him, stirring the Alfredo sauce.

 

"Best to just get it out, i guess." He said, clearing his throat and closing his eyes. "I know you told me you don't date." he said, opening his eyes, but not making eye contact with you. "And I know it's because Lindy is the most important thing in your life. Which she should be, and anyone that wants to be with you should be willing to make her the most important thing in their life too. I'm rambling now, I'm sorry." He cleared his throat and tried to keep it simple. "Y/n, I really like you. And if there's a small chance you like me as well, I'd love to take you on a date. I don't care if I buy you a 100 dollar meal or if we take Lin to an ice cream shop. Whatever you want." he finished, waiting for your response.

 

"Mikey, I do like you. And I love that you and Lindy get on so well." you said, feeling a bit anxious. "I think I just need a bit of time to think it over." you said seeing his expression drop.

 

"I understand." he said, starting to walk toward the kitchen doorway.

 

"Mikey, I don't think you do." you said, grabbing his arm. Going up on your tip toes, you kissed his cheek. "I really do like you. I just have more than myself to think about, love. I promise we'll talk about this again."

 

Smiling and lifting his hand to touch where your lips had just been, you saw his whole demeanor change. "I'm here anytime you want to talk." he replied. "I'll go tell the boys that dinner is ready."

 

Josh and Lindy had finished his video and she beat him by one point. As a forfeit, she got to paint his fingernails. She ended up painting Conor's as well. Dinner went over well, full of compliments, thank yous, and full stomachs. As the night was coming to a close, you started gathering yours and Lindy's things. "Well, boys. I think I'm going to call it a night."

 

"I'll make sure you get links to the videos before they go live." Josh said, coming to hug you. "Thank you again for dinner."

 

"Of course. I quite liked cooking for you lot." you replied, the rest of the boys lining up for hugs.

 

"Thank you for letting us steal Lindy for our videos, too." Jack said. "I'll send you this video, as well" he held up his phone, showing you a small clip of Conor and Lindy laying on the floor on their tummy's, facing each other. She was painting his fingernails bright blue while he sang her a song.

 

"That is going on my Instagram." Conor said to Jack.

 

"I look forward to hearing from you." Mikey said, pulling you into a hug, before turning to find Lindy. "Thank you for showing me how to color." he thanked Lindy.

 

"You're welcome." she said, opening her arms so he would dip down and hug her.

 

"Come on, Lindy. I'll walk you guys down to your car." Josh called for her after everyone had said their goodbyes. "I thought you would be more tired after such a full day." he teased your daughter, poking a sticker she had on her cheek.

 

"Nope. You guys are fun." was her response.

 

Josh got her buckled into her car seat and walked you around to the drivers seat. "I take it you and Mikey talked?" he asked.

 

"We did. I just need to make sure Lindy is okay with me dating." you replied.

 

"I think Lindy wants you to be happy. And she's one hell of a little girl. She basically ran the house today." he laughed.

 

"I promise I'm on board. I just worry. I'm a mum." you said, hugging Josh one more time before opening your car door.

 

Hugging you back and dropping a kiss to the top of your head, he replied. "Talk to Lindy about it. She's a smart little girl."

 

"Will do." you replied.

 

"Have a good night. Drive safe." Josh said, walking back around to the sidewalk.

 

"Hey Lindy?" you called to your daughter in the backseat.

 

"Yeah." she replied, watching the buildings pass as you drove home.

 

"What do you think about your mum having a boyfriend one day?" you asked, cringing at even talking about this with her.

 

"Why not? You're beautiful." was her response, not even thinking you were worried about her.

 

"Sweetie, thank you, but that's not why I'm asking. It's been just the two of us for a long time. I don't want to add someone new if you don't want me to." you replied, hoping she kind of understood.

 

"But we add people all the time. We added Josh, and Sarah, and Jack and Mikey..." She continued on.

 

"What if I dated one of them?" you asked. "Would that bother you?"

 

"Nope." she said, popping the P.

 

"I think I like Mikey." you said, waiting to see her reaction.

 

"I do too. He gave me a nickname!" she said, all of a sudden really excited. "He calls me Lin."

 

"I noticed that. It's a cute nickname."

 

This was much easier than you had anticipated. Maybe you really were just getting in your own way. You were almost home and you looked in the rear view mirror to see Lindy asleep. Pulling up to your flat, you put your car in park and pulled your phone out. Scrolling to Mikey's number, you typed up a text. *Hey, Mikey. Lin and I would love to make dinner plans with you.* You kept it simple and put your phone back in your bag.

 

Carrying your sleeping daughter upstairs, you put her in her bed and got ready to go to bed yourself. Hearing your phone ding, you opened your texts. It was from Mikey. *I'm glad I get to type this instead of say it because I don't think I could speak with such a big smile on my face.* *How about we talk tomorrow and set up a date?*

 

You had quite a large smile on your face, as well. *Sounds perfect to me. Sweet dreams, Mikey.*

 

His return text was simple. *Goodnight, beautiful.*


	11. Conor's Blanket Burrito (Conor x Reader)

Conor had been one of your best friends for about 6 years and it had been two weeks since he had answered his phone or his door. The only way he got away with it was because Jack and Josh had been in La for a convention and ended up extending their trip. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Babe, answer your phone. If you don't call me back I'm breaking into your flat." You said into the phone. 

 

You didn't want to talk to his flatmates about it because It felt like you were betraying his trust, but you had to check on Conor. Assuming the rumors were true, his girlfriend cheated on him. The boys were coming back in two days and you weren't going to let them find Conor like you knew he'd be. So you had asked Josh where the spare key was and you were on your way over with chocolate, wine, and Nandos. 

 

Letting yourself into the flat, you realized it was as bad as you'd guessed. The trash hadn't been taken out, there were broken picture frames and broken glass by the front door, and the flat was absolutely freezing. 

 

You spent about 20 minutes cleaning before heading upstairs, taking a minute to dump the trash and run the dishes as well. Walking up the stairs, you brought your bags with you. 

 

"Conor." You said, sad to see your friend like this. 

 

"Just leave." Was all he said, not moving from his blanket burrito. 

 

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere." You said, setting your supplies and his food down on his desk. 

 

"Well I'm not moving." He replied. 

 

"You don't have to for a few minutes. I need to clean up in here, anyways." His eyes followed you around the room. You picked up trash and cleaned up more glass. Gathered his laundry and picked up his bathroom. "Why is it so cold in here?" You asked. 

 

"It broke. Everything is fucking broken and I just don't care to fix any of it." Conor said, still acting like you weren't going to get him out of bed. 

 

Seeing that one of the picture frames had blood on it, you started to worry Conor had stepped on the glass. "Love, did you cut your foot?" 

 

"Yes." He said, wiggling his foot out of his blanket burrito knowing you weren't going to drop it. 

 

"That's pretty bad. We need to clean it up." You said, gently running your fingers over the cut. Seeing Conor's foot flinch, you apologized. 

 

"It's not you." He said, his voice cracking. 

 

You absolutely hated seeing him look so broken. You crawled into the bed behind him and put your arms around his middle. You simply laid there with him until he had cried himself out of tears. "Please let me take care of you?" 

 

Conor nodded yes, and then made you laugh by saying "God I need a piss." 

 

"Go to the bathroom." You laughed, pulling his covers off of him. 

 

When Conor went into his bathroom he didn't even bother closing the door. You quickly stripped his bed of its stinky sheets and duvet and ran downstairs to chuck them in the washer. When you came back into his room, he was just walking out of the bathroom. "You sneaky bitch." He half smiled at you. 

 

"You knew it was coming. You stink, babe. You need to shower." You said, pulling out the wine and pouring you both a glass. "Come on." You walked him to his bathroom and started the shower, grabbing a few towels and his warm robe. 

 

"Y/n, I just want to lay down." He said, sitting on the counter and drinking the wine. 

 

"We'll lay down after you're clean. You're going to shower and then I need to clean your foot." You said, coming to stand between his knees. 

 

Resting his forehead against yours, he sighed. "I don't have any energy to do anything." 

 

"You have food and chocolate waiting for you." You replied, sitting his wine down and pulling him down off of the counter and pushing him into the shower fully clothed. 

 

"Oh, you bitch." Conor said, pulling you in with him. "That's what you get." 

 

Laughing, you were happy to see a smile on his face. "I'll take it. It got you in the shower." You said, pulling his shirt off of him and leaving him in basketball shorts. "Strip so you can actually get clean." 

 

Conor's whole demeanor changed, his arms half covering his torso. "I'm good. I'll shower. I promise." 

 

"Hey, what gives?" You asked, placing your hands on either side of his face and making him look at you. 

 

"I just don't need another person judging me for how I look." he snapped, turning to face away from you. 

 

"Was that what she told you? That she cheated on you because of how you look?" you asked, your blood boiling. When Conor didn't reply you knew you were right, so you decided to level the playing field. Stripping your shirt and bra off you chucked them on the bathroom floor. You ditched your jeans, just leaving you in your underwear. You slipped your hands around his sides, one coming to rest on his chest and the other across his tummy. "Conor, there's not a thing wrong with how you look." 

 

"Fuck off." he said, sounding sad and not at all angry. 

 

"Love, when have I ever fucked off when you told me to?" you asked, pulling him to rest against your chest. "You don't want to hear it, but sometimes you have the worst taste in women." 

 

"Yeah." he said bitterly. "No shit." His arms finally relaxing instead of trying to cover himself. 

 

With him relaxed against you and his head leaning back on your shoulder, you grabbed his shower soap and started running your soapy hands across his torso and down his arms. "You know better than to believe anything that bitch says." Your hands crawling lower and starting to push down the waist band of his shorts. 

 

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." he replied, letting his boxers and his shorts fall wet to the shower floor. You kicked them out to join the rest of the sopping clothes. Turning Conor so his chest was leaning against yours, you started rubbing soapy circles into his back. "Y/n." he said softly, lifting his head. 

 

"What?" you asked, still running your hands up and down Conor's back. 

 

"I just..." he said, his hands coming to rest on your bare waist. "I didn't realize you had undressed is all." he rested his forehead on your shoulder, letting you continue. You shampooed and conditioned his hair and felt his arms start to tighten around you while he buried his face in your neck. While it felt wonderful, this wasn't how you wanted to take the step from friends to more. 

 

"Think you can manage the rest while I switch over your linens?" you asked, not wanting to seem like he had done anything wrong. 

 

Conor cleared his throat "Yeah. Of course. Thank you." He replied, leaving a slow lingering kiss on your forehead and watching you make your way to the stack of towels. 

 

Wrapping yourself in a towel, you gathered the wet clothes in another towel so you could throw them in the wash. "I'm going to borrow some of your clothes. Make sure you get dressed and meet me downstairs since your bed won't be ready." you called, leaving the bathroom. 

 

Dressed in some of Conor's sweats and one of his sweaters, you headed downstairs and handled the laundry. You re-heated the Nandos and filled water and wine glasses for both of you. The couch was full of pillows and blankets and you had a small first aid kit out so you could clean up his foot. Seeing Conor come down the stairs dressed but limping on his injured foot, you pointed to the couch. "Sit down here so I can clean your foot up." 

 

Grabbing his glass of wine, he sat down on the couch, allowing you access to his foot. "Is this food for me?" He asked, his stomach growling. 

 

"Eat up." you smiled at him. "And there are two more bottles of wine, so don't hold back." You had pulled a few small pieces of glass out of his foot before he started getting fidgety. 

 

"That one really hurts." He said, his hand squeezing your shoulder a bit. 

 

"I'm sorry. Just. This. Last. One." You said, finally grabbing the last little sliver of glass out of his foot. "It should feel a bit better now." you said, wiping the slices with antiseptic and bandaging them up. "I'm going to go get you some socks so this doesn't catch on anything. 

 

Walking back up to his room, you made sure the bathroom was straightened again and that the towels made their way to the hamper. You grabbed some socks and headed back down. "I can do that." he said, when you knelt down next to the couch to put them on his feet. 

 

"Oh, hush. Just give me your feet." you said, slipping the socks on. 

 

"Aside from Jack, you're the only person that has ever seen my at my worse." he said, looking deep in thought. 

 

"And now I've bathed you at your worst." you teased, trying to lighten the mood. Cracking a smile, he nodded. "What do you want to watch? Something bloody? Something funny?" you asked, throwing away the Nandos trash and filling his wine glass. You grabbed your glass and joined him on the couch. 

 

"I want to watch Up, but I have a feeling you won't let me." he chuckled. 

 

"Damn straight. None of this Notebook type shit. Why don't we watch Hot Fuzz?" you suggested, scrolling through his digital movies on the tv. 

 

"Only if you cuddle me." he said, grabbing one of the chocolates. 

 

"That's a given, love." You said, selecting the movie, and laying down on the couch, opening your arms so he could lay his head on your chest. You pulled the three blankets over the two of you and softly played with his still damp hair. You both continued to drink wine and eat chocolate while enjoying the movie and by the end of it, Conor was properly laughing along. 

 

"Y/n." Conor said, watching the credits slowly pass. 

 

"yeah?" you replied. 

 

"I'm sorry if I got too handsy in the shower." he said, clearing his throat. "I didn't mean to take advantage of the situation." 

 

"It's fine, Conor. I did get naked in your shower." you laughed. 

 

After your response, he paused for a moment. "Why have we never dated?" he asked, like there was cute little clean cut answer to that question. When you didn't answer him, he lifted his head from your chest to look at you. "Y/n?" 

 

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, you replied in a slightly sad voice. "Conor, you've never asked." 

 

His eyebrows knit together as he considered your answer. "If I had asked would you have said yes?" 

 

"In a world where sober, not on the rebound Conor asked me out? Absolutely." you replied. He laid his head back down, closing his eyes and snuggling against your chest. 

 

"I want to watch Up." he said, downing the last of his wine. 

 

Not having a clue what was going through Conor's mind, you decided to just go with it. "No problem, love." You selected the movie and resumed playing with his hair. You weren't 20 minutes into the movie before you were both sound asleep. 

 

Being woken up by a banging noise, you sat up and realized Conor wasn't with you on the couch. "Con?" you called out, wiping the sleep from your eyes and running your fingers through your hair. You noticed it was fully light outside meaning you slept through the night. 

 

"In here." he replied, yelling from the kitchen. 

 

"What are you doing?" you asked, walking into the kitchen and laying your head on his shoulder. 

 

"I'm making us food, love." he replied, his hand coming up to rest on your cheek. 

 

"I'm supposed to be taking care of YOU." you said, trying to take the spatula from him. 

 

"Uh, uh. Nope. You did take care of me, now grab those two glasses of orange juice and take them up to my room." he said, continuing with the fry up. "I even made the bed and switched the laundry over." 

 

Kissing him on the cheek, you couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad to see you up and about." you said, walking the glasses up to his room. He had, in fact, made the bed. He had also brought the rest of the wine and chocolate up. You even saw your phone plugged into the charger on his bedside table. 

 

Opening your phone, you saw that you had about a thousand twitter notifications. Closing them all out and opening the app, you saw why. Conor had taken a photo of you asleep on the couch. Hair wild across the pillow and around your face, your body bundled up in his sweater. He had tweeted the photo saying "I have the best people in my life." You screenshot his tweet and then replied to the tweet with "You deserve the best people in your life." 

 

Conor made his way up the stairs with two full plates of breakfast fry-up. "Put a movie on." he said, setting the plates on the bedside table and pulling the Duvet back so you could crawl in. 

 

"What has gotten into you?" you asked, laughing at how the roles had reversed. 

 

He stopped bustling about and stood by the bed. "You." he stared for a second before pointing over at the tv. "Pick something funny." He walked around the bed and crawled in. "The landlord is sending someone over to fix the heat, so we may hear someone downstairs." 

 

"Thank god. It's freezing in here." you replied, starting the movie Super Troopers and starting to eat. "This is delicious. Thank you." 

 

"Breakfast is about the only meal I can cook." he laughed. 

 

You two spent the day watching movies and being lazy. You ordered in dinner since you had eaten breakfast so late. You finished off the rest of the wine and a better part of the chocolate. Conor didn't mention the break-up once. He didn't mention the shower again or that he had asked why you hadn't dated. He was just happy Conor. That night you both fell asleep on separate sides of the bed watching an episode of Stranger Things, but you woke up wrapped in Conor's arms. Wriggling out of his hold, you made your way downstairs knowing the boys would be home any time now. You straightened the flat up and had just started looking at your breakfast options when Conor joined you downstairs. 

 

 

"You left me, love." he said, his arms circling you from behind. "The boys should land in about 20 minutes, so they may want us to meet them for breakfast." 

 

 

"I need to shower if I'm going out in public." you laughed, folding your arms over his. 

 

 

"I don't know. You smell quite nice to me." he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. 

 

 

"I smell like you." you laughed, breaking out of his hold. 

 

 

With a grin on his face, he tucked your hair behind your ear. "I know. I like it." he replied. "You can have first shower and I'll make coffee." he said, shooing you out of the kitchen. "Your clean clothes are folded on the bed." 

 

"You are in rare form, Maynard." You replied, walking up the stairs to shower and get ready. 

 

Hearing the blow dryer, Conor knew you were finished in the shower, so he knocked. You opened the door, unplugging the blow dryer so you could move to the boys bathroom. "Sorry, I'll go downstairs." 

 

"No need." He said, plugging it back in and pecking you on the cheek. "Their bathroom is disgusting." He turned the shower on and started stripping. "Plus, it's not like you haven't seen all of this before." He said, striking a dumb pose in the mirror. 

 

You couldn't help but laugh. "You really are back to your old self." 

 

"Not exactly. I think I'm a better version of myself. I was stupid to spend my time and energy on shitty people when I have amazing people already in my life." He said, climbing in the shower. 

 

The change in Conor's attitude and mood had taken you by surprise. "Babe, you can't be philosophical with your willy hanging out." You said, starting the hair dryer up again. You could hear his laughter over the noise of the dryer. 

 

Finishing up your hair, you left the bathroom to find your make-up and to get dressed. Not long after you were both ready, the boys text Conor's phone telling you to meet them at a cafe down the street. 

 

You got a table and ordered drinks waiting for the boys. When they finally strolled up, Conor went outside to put their luggage in his truck and then they met you back in the cafe, both giving you hugs and ordering food. Jack and Josh both kept eyeing Conor and he finally cleared the air. "Guys, I'm fine." 

 

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked, trying to act like he hadn't been worried about Conor. 

 

"Yes, I was cheated on and treated like shit. No, I don't give a shit what she tells people or posts online. Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He said, placing his hand over yours for a moment. "This one kicked my ass and made everything better." He teased. 

 

"I saw your picture of her on the couch. I was happy she found a way into the flat." Jack said. 

 

"How did you get in?" Conor asked, considering it for the first time. 

 

"Josh." You laughed. "He told me where the spare was. I'm not giving it back, by the way." 

 

"Keep it." Conor told you. "And thank you for telling her about it." He said to Josh. 

 

The rest of your brunch was normal, but the boys definitely kept eyeing Conor. You were all shocked he was acting so normal. 

 

The following two weeks proved that Conor wasn't going to relapse into his blanket burrito phase which made you and the boys relax a bit. He had gone out drinking and dancing a few times with the rest of his buddies, but he never brought a girl home or went home with anyone. The nights he convinced you to come along, he stayed with you and danced with you and took you home where you would fall asleep watching whatever movie you picked. 

 

One day while you were at work scrolling through your phone on your lunch break you saw that Conor had tweeted out that he had a new cover up. *"I've sang about a lot of girls in my life, but I don't think I've ever meant it like I do now."* he wrote, with a link to the song. 

 

Closing your phone, you sighed and put it in your purse. You had accepted a long time ago that you were never going to be that girl. You weren't even upset about that. He was the best friend you could have asked for, but knowing that you were going to be second in line behind another girl again made you a bit sad. 

 

You stayed late in your office catching up on work and made your way home around 8:30 pm. You knew your phone had been going off, but all you wanted was to pour yourself a glass of wine and sit in your bathtub listening to music. 

 

Feeling sleepy and relaxed, you dried off and picked something in your kitchen to cook for a late night dinner. Setting everything up to cook you finally picked up your phone. More Twitter notifications that you could count. A load of Facebook requests. Tag notifications from more people than you actually knew. About 20 missed calls. You decided to ignore the social media and open your texts. 

 

Conor - "*The link to the video*" 

Josh - "Did you watch Conor's new video?" 

 

Jack - "Omg, I should have known." 

Conor - "Y/n, are you okay?" 

Conor - "Please just tell me you're okay? No one can get ahold of you." 

Jack - "Conor is freaking out. You should come over." 

Josh - "Do you not feel the same?" 

Conor - "Too soon?" 

Jack - "Conor is in his blanket burrito upstairs. Please come over." 

 

"What the fuck is happening?" You said out loud in your empty flat. Clicking on the link, you saw the cover was of "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars. You watched the video, unable to keep a smile from forming on your face. You loved watching Conor do what he loved and he was one of the best. 

 

"You can count on me like 1 2 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4 3 2

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah"

 

Half way through the song you clicked open the description where he normally rambled a bit about why he picked the song and such. 

 

"This one has been a long time coming. I met a very pretty girl years and years ago. That girl grew up to be an incredibly kind, capable, and beautiful woman. She has helped me through every one of my hard times and has been there to kick my ass when I needed it. (Not joking. Just a few weeks ago she pushed me into the shower fully clothed. I almost died). I don't know why I never pursued her. I think it's because she's the kind of woman you marry, and I was busy being a pop star twat that wasn't ready to commit to a favorite drink let alone a relationship. She's watched me date some girls that treated me like absolute shit (not all of them were bad, but some of them were horrible) and she was always there to pick me up. It's about time I treated her like I should have been treating her all along. Y/n, you make me a better person. Even more, you make me WANT to be a better person. I would be honored if you let me call you mine." 

 

Turning off the stove, you threw on leggings, a baggy sweater, and shoes. You grabbed your bag and your keys and made your way, quick as you could, to Conor's flat. You didn't even bother knocking, you just let yourself in. "Conor!" You called, running into the flat. 

 

"He's upstairs. Why did you ignore us?" Jack asked, sounding upset and standing in front of the stairs. 

 

"I didn't look at my phone. I was at the office until almost 9 and I saw he posted about a girl and I just wanted to be alone. I didn't know it was me." You said, out of breath and looking a mess. 

 

Jack smiled, realizing you hadn't actually hurt Conor. Standing aside, he clapped your shoulder. "Go get 'em." 

 

You ran up the stairs and felt along the wall for the lightswitch. "Conor?" You called, but didn't get a response. Turning the light on, you saw Conor. Rolled up in his damn blanket, fast asleep. Pulling out your phone, you snapped a picture and opened Twitter. You retweeted his tweet with the link and added "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." and then opened a new one. "I can't believe I get to call this adorkable burrito boy, mine." And added the picture. 

 

Setting your stuff down, you went into his bathroom and started the shower. Peppering his face with kisses, you woke Conor up. "Come on." You said, kissing him on the lips before walking into the bathroom. 

 

"Y/n?" Conor called behind you, obviously a little confused. You stripped out of your clothes and got into the shower, holding your hand out to him when he joined you in the bathroom. He stripped and hesitantly stepped into the shower. 

 

Like before, you lathered up your hands and ran them over his skin, a huge grin on your face. "Will you sing it?" You asked, pulling him to you, bare chest to bare chest and rubbing your hands in circles across his back. 

 

A small smile formed on Conor's face as he started quietly singing. "If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you." His hands found their place on your waist and you tucked your face into his neck. "If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you." He continued on, the two of you swaying back and forth under the warm water. 

 

"I thought you rejected me." He said, slipping his arms around you and pulling you tight to his chest. 

 

"Not at all. I didn't even watch your video until I got home from work and saw my phone blown up with texts." You said leaning back to look at his face. 

 

"I'm an idiot for not realizing I had already found you. I've spent the last few weeks trying to prove that you weren't a rebound." He laughed. 

 

"You don't need to prove anything to me, love. Even if your video was about someone else, I would have been here taking care of you when you needed me to." you said, leaning up to kiss him. 

 

"Mmmmm, I'm so glad I get to do this now." He said, deepening the kiss. 

 

"Me too." You replied, your hands coming up to sit on either side of his face. "I may or may not have posted a picture of you in your burrito." 

 

"Oh, God." He laughed. "It's okay, I'll get you back. I'm great at posting unflattering photos of the people I love." 

 

You couldn't help but smile at that. "Oh, I know what I signed up for. I'm also pretty sure you just said you loved me." 

 

"And I'm pretty sure you should know that by now." He said, resting his forehead against yours. 

 

"You ready for bed, love?" You asked, rinsing the soap from you both. 

 

"Only if you stay. I've been an anxious wreck all day and I'm exhausted, but I don't want to go to bed without you." He said, pressing a kiss to your lips. 

 

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." You replied, turning off the water and pulling him out of the shower. 

 

Conor looked you up and down as you dried off, making your cheeks go pink. You went to throw your leggings back on for bed, but Conor stopped you. "Come on, blushing beauty." He pulled you into the bedroom, shut the lights off, and climbed into bed without redressing. He opened his arms and waited for you to join him. 

 

Climbing in and laying against his chest, you felt him tuck the blanket around the two of you. "I could definitely get used to this." You said, closing your eyes and slowly running your fingers up and down his side. 

 

"I think I'm already past used to it. I don't think I could live without it." He said, kissing the top of your head and trailing his fingers in designs on your back. 

 

"Sing it one more time?" You asked, knowing it was the cheesiest thing you could do. 

 

You could feel Conor's chuckle in his chest. "Of course, love." He said, starting the song over. You never thought you'd be the girl Conor sang to sleep, but his voice was the last thing you heard before you gave in and fell asleep, the rythym of his voice and the rise and fall of his chest serenading you into slumber.


	12. Prank Gone Wrong (Jack x Reader)

You'd known Jack Maynard since elementary school, and if you were honest with yourself you'd had a crush on him ever since. You had filmed a messy video for Jack's channel with Josh and thankfully Jack lent you some clothes so you could shower and change out of your sticky ones. You had spent the rest of the night hanging out with the boys and were coming back the next day film a video for Josh's channel. Unfortunately, you didn't know that you had been caught in the crossfire of a prank war.

 

Getting ready for bed, Jack brushed his teeth and remembered he had set up a go pro in the bathroom to catch Josh singing in the shower. Grabbing it and reviewing the footage on his mac, he realized that he had caught you in the shower. Jack immediately paused the footage, his hand coming to cover his mouth.

 

"I can't." he said, running the mouse to the red X to close the window. Staring at the frozen frame of your body on the camera, Jack let his curiosity get the best of him. "Just a second." he said, clicking play. He watched you rinse your hair and caught that you were singing one of his favorite songs, a smile creeping onto his face. "Jack, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked himself, pausing the video again.

 

He went to close the video and delete the footage, but something caught his eye. You and Jack were the type of friends to tell each other everything, but you had a secret. You had a tattoo between your shoulder blades that you got when your grandma had passed. It was a personal thing that you wanted to keep to yourself, so you never told anyone. Jack played the video, watching for a clearer image of the tattoo.

 

"Jack!" Josh called, walking into his room.

 

"It's nothing! I wasn't doing anything." Jack said, slamming his lap top closed and ripping his headphones out of his ears.

 

"'Cause that doesn't look suspicious as fuck." Josh laughed. "If you're going to watch porn, at least close your door."

 

"I wasn't. It was....Nevermind. What's up?" Jack replied.

 

"Y/n is headed back over." Josh said.

 

"It's nearly 2 in the morning, is she okay?" Jack asked, nervous you would find out what he did.

 

"The heater in her building is broken and she was coming over in the morning anyways. I told her to pack a bag and she can just crash over here until it's fixed." Josh said, giving Jack a weird look. "Are you alright, mate?"

 

"Yeah!" he said, his voice cracking. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Yeah. I'm fine. Is she just going to sleep on the couch?"

 

"I figured she'd bunk with one of us." Josh replied, knowing you had done it before. "Just wanted to give you a heads up. Finish wanking before she gets here. I'd rather not scare her out of the house." Josh said, closing Jack's door.

 

Jack opened his mac and felt guilty just seeing the video open. "Jack, you're an idiot." he told himself, deleting the footage. He heard the front door open and close. Hoping he wouldn't have to face you tonight, he stayed in his room.

 

"Thank you." he heard you say to Josh. "It is freezing in my flat."

 

"Of course. We can't let you freeze." Josh replied, giving you a hug. "Holy shit you're shivering."

 

"I know. I just need blankets and I'll bundle up on the couch." you said, tucking your hands into your sweater after dropping your bag by the couch.

 

"Do you just want to share mine?" Josh asked, grabbing your bag.

 

"Works for me. I warn you, though. I'm a cuddler." you laughed, following Josh to his room. "Jack asleep?" you asked.

 

"I don't know. He's being weird." Josh replied, setting your bag by his closet.

 

"That's nothing new." you laughed, crawling into the bed after Josh.

 

"Holy shit, your feet are cold." Josh squealed.

 

You laughed, "We've established I'm dying of hypothermia."

 

"Well that won't do." Josh said, pulling you towards him, making you the little spoon to his big spoon.

 

"Mmmmm, you're so warm. Thank you." you giggled. "Goodnight, Josh."

 

"Goodnight, Frosty." He replied, sending you into another fit of giggles.

 

Jack finally ventured out into the living room after it got quiet. He didn't see anyone on the couch and your bag was nowhere to be found. He walked down the hall and peeked in Josh's room. Seeing Josh with his arms around you left a weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't like it and he didn't know why.

 

The next morning Jack was the first to wake and he wasn't too happy about it. He had been up most of the night thinking. First, he had really fucked up and he knew it. The guilt was keeping him on edge. Second, even though he shouldn't know it, he knew you had a tattoo and he was upset you hadn't told him about it before. You guys usually trusted each other with everything. And finally, he couldn't make sense of his feelings. He was upset you had fallen asleep in Josh's arms, but he couldn't figure out why. Deciding to avoid all of it, he grabbed his keys and wallet and left the flat.

 

Hearing the door slam shut, you woke up. "Josh?" you said, sliding out of bed. "What was that noise?"

 

"What?" Josh said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 

Walking out into the flat, you called out for Jack but didn't hear anything. "Hello?"

 

"He must have left." Josh said, ducking into Jack's room.

 

"He slammed the door." you said, wondering what was wrong with your friend. *Where'd you go?* you text him, hoping everything was okay. He text back *Just gone for a walk. I'll be back for Josh's video.*

 

Jack hadn't gone for a walk. Well, unless you count walking straight to MIkey's apartment. "I'm fucked." he said, plopping onto Mikey's bed. Mikey just stared at Jack, half asleep. "I said I'm fucked, mate!" Jack said, flailing around dramatically.

 

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Mikey said, sitting up in bed.

 

Jack spent the next 5 minutes explaining everything that had kept him up all night.

 

"Oi, mate. You're fucked." Mikey said, getting out of bed and pulling black jeans on. "Get up. I need food and coffee."

 

Sitting in a cafe around the corner, they placed their orders. While Jack was taking a drink of his water, MIkey asked him a question. "Do you think she'll still date you after she knows what you did?"

 

Jack spit water all over the table and Mikey. "Date her? Why on earth would I want to date her?"

 

"Mate, why do you think you were so mad when you saw her with Josh?" Lp asked, wiping the water from his jacket and face.

 

It took jack a minute. "I was probably just mad about. Well, you know. I don't like her. That's stupid. I think I'd know if I liked someone I've known my whole life." Mikey raising his hands in defeat, didn't say anything back.

 

When jack finally made it back to the flat, you and Josh were already setting up for the video. Trying to act normal, Jack asked, "What are we filming?"

 

"I figured since we have Y/n here we'd do Never Have I Ever. Conor's working on something upstairs so it's just us." Josh said, adjusting the tripod.

 

"Perfect. Cool. Works for me." He said, just standing around.

 

"Hey! You're back!" you said, walking up to Jack and hugging him. "Where'd you go?"

 

When you hugged Jack he was torn between wishing you hadn't and not wanting to let go. "Breakfast with Mikey."

 

"Nice. Hope you had a good time." you said, walking over to help Josh.

 

The first part of the video went fine, but then Josh brought up that you were sleeping in the flat because your heating was out and Jack made a jab at Josh. "I bet you kept her plenty warm, mate." looking upset.

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Josh said, giving Jack a questioning look.

 

"Jack, I would have crashed with you like normal, but you were asleep." you replied.

 

"Sure, my turn. Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Jack said, raising his 'I have' paper. You and Josh raised your 'I haven't' papers.

 

You started next. "Never have I ever..."

 

Jack laughed, interrupting you. "Never have I ever lied to my best friend." He stared at you, waiting for you to answer. "So you're going to lie about lying now?" He asked, when you didn't answer.

 

"What are you talking about?" You asked Jack. 

 

"I'm talking about the tattoo between your shoulder blades you never told me about, even though you've gone with me to get every single one of mine." Jack practically yelled, regretting saying anything. If you came clean, he'd have to as well. 

 

"How...How do you even know about that?" You asked, but didn't get a response. 

 

"So you admit it!" He continued raising his voice.

 

"Jack, stop yelling." Josh stepped in.

 

"Oh, fuck off, mate. I'm sure she'll crawl back in your bed for comfort." Jack said, regretting every word. He was just digging himself deeper and finally he stood up and walked out of the flat. 

 

You had tears in your eyes, and Josh didn't know what to do. "He's been off since before you came over last night. I don't know what's wrong with him." 

 

"He's right, though. I should have told him." You didn't understand how he knew, but you felt guilty for keeping it from him. You sat there and explained to Josh the whole tattoo and why you got it and kept it a secret. "I hate when he's not okay." You cried, venting. "I know he won't ever return my feelings, but his friendship is important to me." You talked a bit more and then packed up your bag.

 

"Y/n, please stay here. Your heater won't be fixed for two more days." Josh begged you, not wanting to to be alone or stuck in your freezing flat.

 

"I'm good, love. Let me know Jack made it home safe, yeah?" You said, heading home. 

 

When Jack came home, Josh cornered him. "What gives, Jack?" 

 

"I screwed up, mate." Jack replied, explaining to Josh what he'd done and how he knew about the tattoo.

 

"You're an asshole. An even bigger asshole than you think you are." Josh said, going to his room and pulling the SD card from his camera. "Watch this and then make it right." Josh went to his room and closed his door. 

 

Jack pulled up the card on his computer and watched his outburst all over again, cringing and swearing at how stupid he had been. After watching himself storm out, he listened to you explain. And then he listened to you tell Josh that you had feelings for him. Watching how broken he had left you, Jack closed the lap top. Something was clicking in his head. He wanted to be the person that comforted you when you were upset, not the person that left you upset. Grabbing his keys, he stormed out of the flat for the third time in one day. 

 

Jack paced in front of your door for a solid five minutes before he gathered the courage to knock. Opening your door, you were surprised to see Jack. "Come in." You said, stepping aside. 

 

"No." Jack said, standing in your doorway. "You may not want me to come in." 

 

"You're always welcome in my home, Jack." You insisted. 

 

"Not after you hear what I have to say. This seems like a good location in case you want to slam the door in my face." He said, refusing to come in.

 

"Oooookay." You said, waiting for him to continue. 

 

"First, I have to apologize. Josh and I have been pranking each other and there was a camera set up to catch him singing in the shower. I didn't know you'd be in there." Jack said, waiting for you to understand. 

 

"That sucks, but it's not the end of the world, Jack. Did you delete it?" You replied.

 

"You're not mad?" He asked.

 

"Embarrassed, but not mad." You said, cringing thinking about him seeing you in the shower.

 

"Well there's more." Jack cleared his throat. "First, you have no reason to be embarrassed." Jack said. "Second..." 

 

If he saw enough to compliment you, you realized that he had actually watched the footage. "You didn't just delete it, did you?" 

 

Jack started panicking and he couldn't stop the word vomit "I'm so so sorry, Y/n. I watched it for less than a minute. I swear I didn't watch the whole thing. We've been friends since before we knew we even liked boys or girls and I've never looked at you like that before until it was just sitting in front of me and then I saw your tattoo and I was confused and then I was a little hurt that you kept it a secret because we tell each other everything and then I realized how badly I had fucked up by watching it at all. And then THEN I saw you sleeping in Josh's arms and I wanted to punch him so hard. Y/n, I hated seeing you sleeping in his bed and I didn't understand why but Mikey told me it's because I like you and I accidentally spit water all over him but then I realized he was right. Which made everything so much worse because I had already done something unforgivable and then Josh yelled at me and made me watch the video of what you said after I stormed out like a fucking child and seeing you hurting just killed me....Y/n, I never want to be the person that makes you feel like that....." Jack stood there out of breath and out of words.

 

"I think I got about half of that." You laughed. "Why did you spit on Mikey?"

 

"Are you laughing?" He asked, starting to shiver from the total lack of heat in your building. 

 

"What you did was messed up and embarrassing, Jack." you said stepping to the side and telling him to come in.

 

"I know, love, and I'm so so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you." he said, teeth chattering. "I didn't even think you'd let me inside."

 

"You didn't let me finish." you said, closing the door. "Recording me was an accident, but you should have deleted it. No one likes feeling exposed." you said, blushing. "I think our friendship is stronger than your dumb mistake, though. I just wish you would have talked to me instead of blowing up on Josh and yelling at me. You were kind of a huge ass hole."

 

"Will you please forgive me and give me another chance to not fuck this up?" Jack asked.

 

"Of course, love. I do reserve the right to use Josh to get revenge, though." you laughed.

 

"That's fair. I'm half naked on the internet already, so I've accepted everyone will eventually see me nude." Jack replied, finally addressing the temperature. "You were not kidding. It's like the arctic in here."

 

"No shit." you laughed. "Apologize to Josh. And tell him we'll re-film his video tomorrow." You said, walking to the door.

 

"As if. You're coming with me." he said, grabbing the bag you had dropped at the door.

 

"You're forgiven, Jack. You don't need to baby me." You said, opening the door.

 

"No, you don't understand. I didn't get a bit of sleep last night after seeing you in bed with Josh. If you won't come back to mine, then I'm going to slowly freeze to death in yours." Jack said, still holding your bag.

 

"I still don't get why you got so upset that I bunked with Josh. All three of us have shared a bed before. We're just friends." you said, slipping your shoes on.

 

"But I didn't feel the way I feel now, y/n." Jack said, realizing you hadn't quite caught the point of all of this. "I don't want to share a bed with my best friend. I want to wake up next to the person I love."

 

Letting his words from earlier sink in, you shook your head back and forth in disbelief. "Jack Maynard, you are ridiculous. You know that?" you said, closing the distance between you two.

 

"There's actual proof of that all over the internet, love." Jack chuckled.

 

Standing up on your toes, you pressed your lips to his. "Also, if I had know that seeing me naked would make you fall in love with me, I would have taken my clothes off years ago." you teased him, walking out of your flat. You could hear him laugh behind you.

 

"That's not it at all, you freak. Though feel free to exercise your right to be naked any time you like." he joined you, closing your door behind the two of you. "It was seeing you with Josh. It just cleared some things up for me."

 

"Well now that we're clear, can we please get an Uber back to yours. You made me leave my warm blanket nest." you said, pulling your sleeves over your hands.

 

When you got back to his flat, Josh was sitting in the living room, doing something on his computer. "I take it you two sorted yourselves out?" he asked.

 

"I'm going to let you two talk." you said, hugging Josh and making your way to Jack's bed. When he finally joined you, he told you he'd apologized to Josh. "I'm glad." you said, feeling his arms wrap around your middle.

 

"How long have you felt this way about me? Like how long have I been missing this?" he asked, pulling you tighter to his chest and burying his face in your hair.

 

"I'm pretty sure I've always felt this way, love." You replied, smiling at how Jack's words slurred a bit when he was tired.

 

"I'm an idiot." he replied.

 

"But now you're my idiot." you giggled.

 

"How do you manage to sound both condescending and proud at the same time?" he laughed.

 

"Oh, go to sleep, Jack." you replied, still smiling.

 

"Half way there." he replied, placing a kiss against your hair.


	13. I'll be your date - (Josh x reader) - part 3 (final)

After you spent that night with Josh, your relationship had continued on over the next few months. He had asked you to be his girlfriend one late night as the two of you were bundled up on the balcony, enjoying the weather. You would crash at each other's flats, spend your days off together, hold hands whenever you went anywhere, share sneaky and public kisses, and you were even in a few of his videos. The one thing that kept you from feeling like you were really in a relationship was the fact that you hadn't had sex. To be fair, not sleeping together for the first few months isn't unheard of. You just felt a little unsure about where exactly you stood. 

 

"Hey buddy!" Caspar called out as Josh entered his flat. 

 

Waving at Caspar and Joe, Josh joined them on the couch. "Are you guys planning the trip?" He asked.

 

Caspar and Josh were heading back to South Africa for Christmas and Joe was tagging along. "Yeah, we're booking our tickets tonight once we confirm who all is coming." Joe said.

 

"Who else is coming?" Josh asked.

 

"Well..." Caspar said, looking at Joe and then Josh. "We know you want to bring Y/n." 

 

Josh sighed, leaning back and throwing his arm over his face. "She doesn't want to spend Christmas with me." 

 

"She said that?" Joe asked. 

 

"Of course not. I'm not going to ask her." Josh said.

 

"But Josh, I know you want her to come. You even talked to our moms about it!" Caspar encouraged him. 

 

"I think I like her more than she likes me." He said, sounding a bit down. 

 

"Josh, you're chatting right shit." Joe said. "You get that she was our friend before you started dating her?" 

 

"Yeah, she couldn't shut up about you when we had lunch last week." Caspar added.

 

Josh stayed quiet. "Mate, what's going on?" Joe asked. 

 

"I just feel stuck." He said, his cheeks turning a bit red. "We haven't, you know." He said, gesturing with his hands. "Oh don't make me say it." 

 

"What are you talking about?" Caspar asked, not catching on. 

 

"They haven't had sex." Joe said, thinking it over. 

 

Josh let his head drop against the back of the couch. "I feel so confident with literally everything else and I've never been nervous about this before." 

 

"Mate, you've never really had a proper girlfriend." Joe said, clearly thinking it over. "I think you're just overthinking it because you really care about her." Joe added, choosing not to tease Josh. He may give him a hard time, but he could tell Josh was really worked up. 

 

"He's right. She's your first actual relationship." Caspar added. 

 

"Ask her to come. I know her better than you do and I know she'll say yes." Joe said. 

 

"Why am I freaking out over this?" Josh asked, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. 

 

Caspar pulled his phone out and started dialing. "Don't call her!" Josh said, his eyes going wide with panic.

 

Caspar shook his head no, saying he wasn't. "Mom." Caspar said into the phone. "I love you too." He said smiling. "Josh is panicking about asking Y/n to come for Christmas and he won't listen to Joe and I." 

 

Caspar put his mom on speakerphone. "Awww, why's he so nervous?" She asked.

 

"Well Josh thinks she doesn't like him as much as he likes her." Caspar said. He always trusted his mom to make him feel better about this kind of stuff so he hoped she could help Josh. 

 

"Oh, that's sweet. You can tell she does, even in his videos. It's obvious she adores him." She said. 

 

"See!" Caspar said to Josh. 

 

"Hi, Mrs Lee." Joe and Josh both said, letting her know they could hear her. 

 

"Hi boys." She replied. "Josh why are you so nervous. You two are adorable together." 

 

"I don't know." He said, unsure of what to say. 

 

"Mom they haven't slept together." Caspar said, mortifying Josh. 

 

"Oh, God. I'm sure your mom doesn't want to know that." Josh said, Joe laughing.

 

Caspar's mom chuckled a bit. "That actually explains why you're nervous." She said. "Josh, it's up to you, but I think you should ask her. Just talk to her about it. You boys always suffer in silence for no reason. Just suck it up and talk to her." She said, putting on her mom voice. 

 

"Thanks mom." Caspar said. 

 

"Anytime, love." She said. "Can't wait to see you all" 

 

"Thank you." Josh said, feeling a bit better. 

 

"Of course, dear."

 

"Bye." Caspar ended the call. 

 

Joe immediately pointed to the door. "Out."

 

"Right now?" Josh asked. 

 

"Damn straight. We need to book our tickets." He said, still pointing at the door.

 

"Wish me luck." Josh said, leaving Caspar's flat. 

 

Using his key, Josh let himself into your flat to wait for you to get home from the office with Louise. Knowing he had over an hour, he headed to your bedroom. When you got home from work, much later than you planned, you smiled seeing Josh's shoes by the door. "Josh?" You called into your flat. You dropped your bag and made your way to your room, seeing him curled up in your bed. You crawled in and laid down facing him. "Josh." You ran your nails gently through his scruff. 

 

Waking up and stretching, he smiled. "You're home."

 

"I am. And I came home to find my favorite person in my bed." You smiled back at him, continuing to play with his scruff. 

 

"I um...wanted to talk to you." He said, the nerves making him seem a bit off.

 

"Are you okay?" You asked, pulling your hand back to lay at your side. 

 

"I'm fine." He said, not making eye contact with you. 

 

"You're making me nervous, Josh." You said sitting up. You started getting a sick feeling in your stomach. "Is it bad news?" 

 

"Oh, Y/n. No. Not at all." Josh sat up, pulling you to him to sit half on his lap. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just nervous." 

 

"You're never nervous." You teased him. 

 

"If that's what you think, then I'm doing a hell of a lot better than I thought I was." Josh laughed. "The first night I met you at Joe's my palms were sweaty the whole time. And remember me freaking out about what to wear?"

 

"You always come off confident, I guess." You said, leaning against Josh's chest.

 

"Well I've been a proper mess this week." Josh replied, resting his chin on your head. 

 

"Why?" You asked. 

 

"I want you to come to South Africa for Christmas with me." Josh replied, talking faster than normal. 

 

"Really?!" You half squealed, looking up at Josh. 

 

Seeing the excited look on your face, Josh couldn't help but smile back. "Of course, love. I want you to meet my family and I want to take time with just the two of us." 

 

You stretched up and kissed Josh, feeling his smile against your lips. "I'm so in." You replied.

 

"I'll let the boys know to book the tickets." Josh said, reaching for his phone. "No wonder I fell asleep" he laughed. "I've been here for like 4 hours."

 

"Well text the boys and I'll go make something for dinner. Then we can cuddle up and watch a movie." you said, pulling his lips to yours again. The kiss got a bit more heated than you had intended.

 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Josh asked, catching his breath.

 

"I..." you had started to say 'I love you' but caught yourself. "I'm just excited about our trip." you said, pecking him on the lips and crawling out of bed.

 

Josh text the boys. *You guys were right, Y/n is coming with us. Book the tickets. :)*

 

Caspar replied. *I told you, buddy. I'll send you guys the flight info.*

 

That night ended much like the rest with both of you cuddled together in your bed, but you had a hard time falling asleep. Josh's head was laying against your soft chest and you were laying there watching him sleep, twirling his hair between your fingers and thinking too much. Josh had a tendency to mumble in his sleep and tonight seemed to be a particularly restless one for him. He had changed the direction he was sleeping a few times already, mumbling something you couldn't understand.

 

"Shhhh." you cooed, running your hands gently over his arms and up and down his back. "You're alright, love." You tried to soothe his restlessness and it seemed to be working. He finally seemed to be sleeping calmly and you were finally falling asleep. You whispered "I love you." and felt yourself succumbing to sleep.

 

Josh had woken up from a bad dream and felt you comforting him. He heard your whispered "I love you." and looked up to see you had already fallen asleep. Grinning ear to ear, Josh laid his head back down and fell asleep.

 

You were leaving in a week, but that meant you were missing Christmas with your family. To get your family time in, you made plans to stay with them a few days before your trip. To get out of the city, Lousie and Darcy joined you on your little trip. You were all staying at your parents house in the country and the day before you returned to London, Louise had convinced you to leave Darcy with your parents and go shopping for your trip.

 

"Y/n, you're buying lingerie." Louise had said for the 10th time.

 

"Loouuuissseeee." you whined, looking through tiny lace garments that terrified you. "I'm still not 100% sure he even wants to sleep with me."

 

"Y/n, I love you. But if you say that one more time I'm going to strangle you." Louise replied, giving you the stern mum look. "I may have more information than you do." she said, moving to the next rack of clothes.

 

"What does that mean?" you asked.

 

"Josh is more nervous about this more than you are." she said, picking out a beautiful black lace teddy.

 

"Who told you that?" you asked, dreading trying any of this on.

 

"Joe. Apparently Josh didn't even think you'd go to South Africa with him." she said, handing you another thing to try on.

 

"He said he was nervous about asking me, but I didn't know he was THAT nervous."

 

"Well try these on." she said, pulling you into a dressing room and sitting down on the bench. 

 

"Fine." you replied, stripping to your underwear and pulling the first one on.

 

Looking at the first lingerie option, "It doesn't fit you right, here." she said, pulling it a bit smaller at your waist. "Wrong shape. Next one."

 

You pulled on another one. "I kind of like this one."

 

"OH, my god. You have to get this." she said, fidgeting with the straps and making you turn in a circle. "It's so flattering, Y/n."

 

"I feel fine in it with you, but I'm going to freak out if Josh sees it." you said, messing with the lace. It was the black lace teddy and it fit your curves like a glove.

 

"He's going to love it. Make sure you don't wear a bra with it, though." she said, poking your boob and gathering the ones you weren't going to buy and leaving the dressing room. "Get dressed."

 

The night before your flight to South Africa, you and the boys stayed at your flat since it was the closest to the airport. Everyone's bags were gathered by the door and everyone went to bed in what they were flying in. When Joe's alarm went off at 4 am, he quickly silenced it, pulled out his vlogging camera, and went to wake you and Josh. "I'm going to wake the lovebirds up for our flight." he said in his croaky voice. He slowly opened your door and walked up to the bed, turning the light on. "Awww, look at 'em." Joe said, showing the camera that you two were cuddled together. "Guys, wake up!" he said, crawling into the bed.

 

"Why do we always book our flights so early?" Josh said, waking up and seeing Joe laying next to him.

 

"Oh, come on you babies. Get out of bed." Joe laughed, when you covered your face with the blanket. "I'm going in." he said, crawling between the two of you.

 

"Joe, I love you, but you're so annoying." you said, laughing.

 

"Come on, both of you cuddle me for the thumbnail." Joe said, holding the camera up. Josh threw his arm over Joe, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. You did the same, laying your head on his chest and closing your eyes. "My subscribers are going to be so confused." Joe laughed. "I look like a child compared to the two of you."

 

"Why wasn't I invited?" Caspar sleepily whined from the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Joe wasn't invited either." you laughed, getting out of bed and hugging Caspar. "Come on, Casp. I'll make us some coffee."

 

Your group made it to the airport and onto the plane and then passed out for the flight. Josh woke you up as the plane was landing. When you finally got your luggage, you asked who was picking you up. 

 

 

"My mom is picking us up." Caspar answered. "We're dropping you two off at Josh's parent's house and then we're all meeting at my mom and step dad's place tonight for dinner." 

 

 

You were nervous to meet Josh's parents. You had met Caspar's mom when she visited London and she was a sweetheart. You weren't even dating her son and she treated you like her daughter. When she picked you all up, she hugged you first telling you she was glad you came. When you made it to Josh's parent's house you were grateful that they weren't actually home. It gave you a bit of time to settle in before meeting them. You put your bags in Josh's old room and decided to lay outside in the sun for a bit. 

 

 

"It's so beautiful here." you said to Josh, snuggling into his side. "Thank you for inviting me."

 

 

"I'm just glad you said yes." Josh replied, tucking your hair behind your ear. " I can't wait for my parents to meet you." 

 

 

"Really? I'm so nervous." you said, looking up at him. 

 

 

"Awww, why? They're going to love you." he replied. 

 

 

"Because every parent wants the best for their kid." you said, kissing him on the cheek. 

 

 

"You are the best." he said, kissing you on the lips and laying back. 

 

 

When his parents got home, his mom found you two asleep on the back porch. She grabbed Josh's phone and snapped a picture of the two of you before waking you up. "I'm so sorry." you said, sitting up out of Josh's arms and sorting yourself out. 

 

 

"Oh, don't be silly, darling. Just come give me a hug. I'm so happy to finally meet you." She said. "Josh hasn't stopped talking about you." 

 

 

"Moooommm." Josh whined. 

 

 

"Well it's true." she said, hugging him. 

 

 

"Don't worry. I talk about you all the time too." you teased him. 

 

 

"Josh, go help your dad get everything out of the car." she told him, walking you both into the house. When Josh walked away, she pulled you in for another hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you could come down for Christmas."

 

 

"Me too." you replied. 

 

 

After meeting his parents and hanging out for a bit, the four of you headed over to Caspar's. The night was filled with funny stories, introductions, great food, and tons of laughter. When you had walked out back to get some air, Joe followed you. "You okay, love?" he asked, tipsy.

 

 

"More than okay." you smiled. 

 

 

"Good." he said, "I'm glad you came."

 

 

"Me, too. Everyone has been so nice." you added.

 

 

"Josh found a girl that's way too good for him." Joe laughed. "Of course you've stolen their hearts."

 

 

You swatted him on the shoulder. "Oh, hush. I'm the lucky one here."

 

 

"Alright, love. You keep telling yourself that." he laughed, going up on his tip toes to leave a kiss on your cheek. 

 

Josh walked out as Joe was walking in. He stood behind you and wrapped his arms around your middle. "My parents are going to be here for hours." he said. "I think we should head back to the house." 

 

 

"That sounds wonderful." you said, turning in his arms. "Today has been a bit crazy."

 

 

"Come on, love." Josh walked you inside and announced that you'd see everyone later. You took a taxi back to his parents house and he told you to hop in the shower. 

 

 

You let the hot water soothe your nerves. Getting out of the shower, you wrapped yourself in a towel and made your way back to his bedroom. When you entered, you saw candles and flower petals decorating the room and a note sitting on the bed. "Slip into whatever makes you feel sexy. XO. I'll be right back." 

 

 

"Well it's now or never." you said, pulling the black teddy from your bag and slipping it on. Turning back and forth in the mirror to make sure everything was in it's place, you didn't notice Josh walk into the room until you heard him gasp. You turned around and covered yourself with your arms. 

 

 

"Y/n", he said, his voice husky. He walked over to you and turned you to face the mirror. Standing behind you, he pulled your hair to one side, exposing your neck. His hands slid down your sides following your figure until they rested on your hips. "Y/n" he kissed your neck. "I don't have words." he said, his fingers digging into your hips and pulling you back against him while he left a trail of wet kisses across your shoulder and up your neck. 

 

"I take it you like it?" you laughed, gasping when he sucked on a sensitive spot under your ear. 

 

 

He slid one hand across your tummy to hold you against him while the other one slid up to cup one of your breasts. "I love it." he said, letting you turn in his arms to face him. "I really am speechless." he said, ducking to kiss you. 

 

 

"I think you're doing great." you smiled against his lips, your hands wandering down to unbuckle his belt. 

 

 

"I'm not." he laughed. "I want to tell you so many things." he said, capturing your lips in another kiss. "I've wanted to do this for so long and I just freaked out a bit." He spoke between kisses. "I didn't want to do anything that would make you leave and I just let it build up in my head." 

 

 

"I'm not going anywhere, Josh." you said, moving to unbutton his jeans. "And I definitely want this." 

 

 

"Good. I don't want you to ever leave." he said, pulling his face back and looking down at you. "I love you so much." 

 

 

"Hey." you fake whined. "I wanted to be the first one to say that." you stood on your toes and kissed him. 

 

 

"Technically you were. You said it when you thought I was asleep." he smiled down at you. "Now back to this." he said, pushing the straps of your teddy down off of your shoulders, letting it slide down your breasts. 

 

 

"Come on." you grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the bed. "You're wearing too much clothing." you said, sliding back to lay on the bed. 

 

 

Josh stripped of everything but his boxers and crawled up the bed, trailing his fingers over your thighs and then up your sides. "God, you're gorgeous." he said, dipping his head to suck pink marks into the soft skin of your breasts and up the curve of your neck. He sat up and started to pull the rest of the lace down your body, revealing more and more of your skin. 

 

 

"Says the greek god." you laughed, smiling up at him. 

 

 

"Then you're my Aphrodite." Josh replied, pulling the lace past your hips and chucking it to the floor. 

 

Looking up and Josh you couldn't help but feel loved. He didn't hesitate or pull a blanket to cover you both. He looked over your body with hungry eyes.

 

"God, you're sexy." He said, stripping out of his boxers and grabbing a condom. Crawling back into the bed, he laid himself between your legs and rolled on the condom. 

 

You pulled him to lay against you, loving the feel of his weight against your body as his hands roamed your skin from your knees to your breasts. His lips finding yours, he lined himself up and you felt him slowly filling you. "Josh." You gasped his name, trailing your fingernails gently over his back. 

 

"Tell me if I need to stop." He said, darkening pink mark on the skin of your neck.

 

"Don't you dare stop." You moaned, sliding your hands down to grip his bare ass.Your greedy hands and wanting moans only spurred him on. 

 

Your actions were simple and it wasn't anything too kinky, but finally being intimate with the man you loved made made it some of the best sex you'd ever had. "Come on baby, don't hold back." You said, feeling him hit that perfect spot relentlessly. Right as his thrusts were becoming rushed and frantic you felt your orgasm wash over your body, hearing him moan your name and fall to rest against your naked breasts. 

 

When you had both come down from your short temporary highs, you started running your fingers through his slightly damp hair. You quietly said "Thank you" grateful that this beautiful and loving man was all yours. 

 

"What for, love?" He asked, trailing his fingers up and down the skin of your sides. 

 

"Just being you." You said, ducking down to press a kiss against his hair. "I feel like I won some kind of cosmic lottery." 

 

"Y/n, I'm definitely the lucky one." He gently chuckled, leaning up to hold his weight on his arms and staring down at you. 

 

"Let's just call it a win/win then." You placed your hands on either side of his face and pulled him down into a slow kiss, trying to fill it with every once of love you could. 

 

When Josh's parents got home, his mom walked the house looking for you. When she didn't find you, she cracked open his door. She couldn't help but smile seeing the two of you, spooned up and passed out, Josh's arms securely around your middle.


	14. Dear Best Friend (Josh x Reader) [Letters]

Dear best friend,

 

Happy Birthday! What would I do without you? I would constantly be late, stressed, bored, losing things, hungry, lost...You've always been there for me and I hope that we're friends forever. I can't imagine not seeing you every day. I hope your day is special. Love you, buddy.

 

Love, Josh.

 

___________________________

 

Dear best friend,

 

Happy Birthday! I'm so glad you made the decision to move with me. I know it's going to be scary, but if Caspar can do it, we can. lol. I know that I'd be lost without you there to take care of me and I can't wait for our new adventures in London. I promise to try to take care of you too. I'm terrified to leave South Africa, but I can't imagine moving with anyone but you.

 

Love, Josh.

 

___________________________

 

Dear best friend,

 

Happy Birthday! I know you're mad at me right now, but I also know you'll eventually open this. I need to apologize, so please answer your phone. You were right. I picked the wrong girl. I promise I'll trust you next time you tell me someone isn't good for me. You always have my back and I never should have ditched my best friend. I didn't realize how stupid I was being until it all fell apart. Please come back to London. I can't do this without you. Even if you don't call me back, I hope that your birthday is filled with everything you deserve. I miss you so much.

 

Love, Josh.

 

___________________________

 

Dear best friend,

 

Happy Birthday! I'm so glad I got to see you at the festival. I miss seeing you every day. I'm a bit torn at the moment on whether or not I should stay here with Caspar or come home. I know I have friends here, but it's not the same. I really wish you'd come live here again. I need my best friend. :) Anyways, I hope you have a great day. Hopefully Caspar and I will be down next month so I can take you out. I need some us time. Love and miss you.

 

Love, Josh.

 

___________________________

 

Dear best friend.

 

Happy Birthday! I'm writing this while watching you sleep curled up on the couch next to me. This one is going to be really hard to write. If you don't feel the same, please let me down gently. You've always been the stronger of the two of us. You've been visiting for a week and I've come to a realization. I'm in love with my best friend. You weren't feeling good, but you told me to go out with the boys anyways. I made sure I left you some tea and set up a movie and grabbed you blankets and medicine. I couldn't let loose out with the boys because all I wanted to do was come home and check on you. I caught shit from the boys all night because I kept looking at my phone hoping you had checked in. When I left the flat, you were watching our favorite movie in the living room. When I came home, you weren't there and I was worried. I found you wearing my old ripped up hoodie, bundled up in my bed. I immediately felt the panic leave my chest and I realized how worried I was. I crawled into bed with you and watched you sleep, pulling you to my chest when you started tossing and turning. I never wanted to leave that bed. I would have been content to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life.

 

If you don't feel the same, I'm sorry if I've made it awkward for you.

 

If you do feel the same, I'm sorry it took me so damn long to realize that I was in love with my best friend.

 

Love, Josh.

 

___________________________

 

Dear best friend,

 

Happy Birthday. I am the luckiest man on the planet. You have constantly put up with my shit and decided to love me anyways. I couldn't ask for a better best friend or girlfriend. I can't wait to take you out for our anniversary dinner. Since you won't be opening this until after, I can tell you here. I'm going to ask you to be my wife. I know that to some, we're just dumb kids still, but I'd be mad to think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you. I don't deserve you and I have no idea why you love me, but I'm not going to question it. I hope you say yes because I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Happy birthday and anniversary, love.

 

Love, Josh.

 

___________________________

 

Dear best friend,

 

Happy Birthday! It's been exactly one week since I sobbed watching you walk down the aisle in our wedding. You were so beautiful. I still don't know why you picked me, but I'll take it. I vowed to spend the rest of my life making you smile when you're stressed. I vowed to always have your best interest at heart. I vowed to love you even when we're old and saggy and can't hear half of what each other is saying. I even vowed to take the trash out whenever you asked, lol. My favorite vow, however, was to cherish our time together. It's a lesson I learned way before I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. The first month that you left London, I was a mess. I couldn't share my moments with you and it tore me up. I can't wait to spend our moments together. Even the stressed ones. It's still crazy to me that you're my wife. I hope your birthday is wonderful, love.

 

Love, Josh.

 

___________________________

 

Dear best friend,

 

Happy Birthday, beautiful. You are currently visiting your parents in SA, but you'll be back tomorrow. Last month you gave me the best news I've ever received. You told me I was going to be a dad. I have to be honest. I may have panicked and passed out when you left the room, lol. It's not because I don't want to be a dad. It's because I don't ever want to disappoint you. I want to be the best friend, husband, and dad I can be. I stopped worrying when I realized our beautiful baby is going to have you as a mom. You've taken care of me since we were little. You'd tell me when one of my ideas was too dangerous. You built me a fort in your backyard the first time a girl broke up with me. You baked goodies for me the first time I had to travel away from home for a game. You even moved to London when I was afraid to do so on my own. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime. I promise to be the best dad I can possibly be. I even promise to become a pro diaper changer, lol. I hope your birthday is wonderful and I can't wait to pick you up from the airport tomorrow.

 

Love, Josh.

 

___________________________

 

Dear best friend,

 

Happy Birthday, mommy. I'm writing this on my laptop while our sweet baby girl is asleep on my chest. She looks exactly like you, but she's a blondie. There's a good chance you're going to raise a little ginger baby. I've started writing Birthday letters to her. There's only one so far, but I promise to write one every year. I can't thank you enough for giving me everything I never dreamed of having. Our little family is growing and I'd take on the world to keep you guys safe and happy. I love you both so much. She is so beautiful, just like her mom. I swear you get prettier every day. I feel like a nervous teen every time I take you out. I just want to give you the best and I can't wait to raise this little one with you.

 

I know that life is going to get stressful. We've had it pretty easy so far, but I'm with you regardless of what comes at us. I hope your birthday is spent making happy memories. I love you so much.

 

Love, Josh.


	15. Never Have I Ever Had A Threesome II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joe x jack x reader  
> smut  
> sequel

It had been about 6 months since your last trip to London to visit Joe. 6 months since your memorable tryst with Joe and Jack. You were currently packing for a much longer stay at Joe's house and you couldn't wait to see him and the boys. Finishing up your laundry and packing up your toiletries, you vowed to never let 6 months pass without seeing your friends, ever again.

Your flight was long, but thankfully you slept the whole time. You text Joe the second you could turn your phone back on and grabbed your luggage to meet him out on the curb.

Joe - "We're down on the end past the bus stop!"  
Joe - "Look for Conor's car."

Pulling your rolling luggage and carrying your messenger bag, you quickly walked the length of the pick-ups pavement until you saw the vehicle.

"Y/n!" Joe yelled, practically tackling you.

"Awwww It feels so good to be back." you said, squeezing him back.

Conor grabbed your bags and loaded them into the hatch. "Alright, freaks. Our 10 minute parking is up."

When you finally crawled into the car, you were immediately pulled into a kiss by Joe. "Miss me much?" you teased, buckling up.

"Of course." Joe replied, buckling himself up. "You'll have a few hours to chill at mine and then we're all going out tonight." he added.

"Damn, you don't waste any time." you laughed.

"Never do." Joe replied.

Before going to Joe's house, the three of you stopped to have a late lunch at a cafe nearby. "You're going to get yourself in trouble if you keep being so touchy in public." you scolded Joe after he had kissed you a few times and insisted on holding your hand.

"I know, I know. I just can't help it, sometimes. I'll be good." he said, swapping seats with Conor. Joe's behavior prompted an explanation to Conor about you two kind of being friends with benefits.

When you finally made it back to his house, the first thing you did was nap. The time difference always screwed you up and you knew you'd be out for hours later that night. Joe woke you up about 2 hours before you needed to leave for the club. He had the shower running and peppered your face with kisses until you finally woke up.

"I'm up, I'm up." you laughed, batting Joe away from you. "What time is it?" you asked, yawning and stretching.

"Time to get ready." he teased, pulling the blanket off of you.

"You're such an ass." you snarked, standing up.

"You love me, don't deny it." Joe grabbed your hand and pulled you to the spare bathroom.

"Ooooo, shower time?" you asked, seeing the bathroom already set up. You stopped and pulled Joe back to you. "My favorite." You started sucking pink marks into the skin of Joe's neck and collar bone.

"Oh, don't I know it." Joe moaned, slipping your shirt over your head. "God, I've missed you." Joe undid your bra and his lips immediately went to your breasts.

"You've just missed our kinky antics." You teased, removing his belt and starting on his jeans.

"Nah, I'm plenty kinky on my own, love." Joe said, framing your face with his hands so that you'd look at him. "I really miss you when we're not together." He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips before continuing to remove your clothing. You thought it was funny how easily the two of you always fell back into being comfortable with each other. Joe always felt right. "You're so gorgeous." He said between heated kisses. Pulling you into the shower, Joe had your body pressed into the glass from behind and was ripping open a condom.

"You're not so bad yourself." you teased, pushing your ass back into him.

Moaning, he replied. "Always so eager." Slipping the condom on, he pulled your hips to him and sank himself in you in one quick thrust.

After your shower shenanigans, the both of you got ready and Ubered your way to the club, arriving a bit late. "Y/n!" "Joe!" "Hey!" Cheers were heard as you walked in to join the boys. Introductions were made for the people you hadn't met, including a sweet looking girl named Lacey that had come with one of Jack's friends.

"I'm Y/n." you said, holding out your hand.

"Joe's girlfriend, right?" She asked, catching you off guard.

"We're just friends, actually." you answered.

"Oh, sorry. We passed you guys earlier and saw you two kissing. I just assumed." She replied.

"We just haven't seen each other in way too long. I told him he was going to start rumors." you tried to laugh it off, but you knew you'd have to talk to Joe.

You made eye contact with Jack and his face lit up. He filled the space between you and Lacey and pulled you into a proper hug. "It's so good to see you!" He said, kissing you on the cheek and keeping his arms around you. "How long are you here for?"

"I don't actually have a ticket home, currently." You laughed, kissing his cheek in exchange. "I think it'll be about three weeks."

"We definitely have to hang out." He said, dropping his arms. "Let me get you a drink."

You called out a thank you, expecting to continue your conversation with Lacey, but all she said was "looks like no one can keep their hands off of you" and started to walk away.

Jack saw the look on your face when he brought you your drink and asked what was wrong. "Just a bit of drama." You smiled, taking your drink.

"Lacey?" He asked. When you nodded, he continued. "She's usually a sweetheart."

"I don't know. Maybe she's just having a bad day." You replied, wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt. You usually got along with everyone, but right now you kind of felt like shit.

About 7 drinks in, you were pulled on the dance floor by Joe. "Having a good time?" He slurred, your too warm bodies moving in sync to whatever song was playing.

"With you? Always." You smiled, feeling his hands slide down your back to your bum. "I needed a night out."

"Glad to be of service." He replied before going to the bar for another drink.

Conor took over the Dj booth and started singing "Grind with me" by Pretty Ricky. "He does this a lot." Jack teased, joining you on the dance floor.

"You love it and you know it." You quipped back, throwing your arms around his neck and falling into the rhythm of the song.

"I know, I know." He laughed, as you continued to dance. Eyeing your lips, Jack leaned in silently asking for permission.

"You're single, right?" You asked, not wanting to be the cause of any more drama.

"As a bird, love." He captured your lips in a slow passionate kiss as you danced the rest of the song away.

As Joe walked back to you with your last drink of the night, the Dj started playing "jump" by Kris Kross and everyone went nuts. The three of you danced, jumped, and laughed as you took turns making fools of yourselves trying to rap along. All in all it was a great fucking night and you wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

After the club, most of you went back to your own flats, but Mikey, you, and Joe joined Josh and the Maynards at theirs. Joe went upstairs with Conor to talk about an impressions video they had been working on and Jack pulled you to the couch while the rest of the boys picked a movie to watch. Jack laid back into the corner of the couch with his legs down the length of the cushions and gestured for you to join him. "Come on, baby girl." You sat between his parted legs and leaned back against him, his arms circling your waist and your head laying back against his chest. The movie started and Conor and Joe joined you downstairs, finding their own spaces to get comfortable.

About a half hour into the movie and in the safety of the dark, Joe crept from his end of the couch to lay front to front against you, his face nuzzled into your chest. This of course left you once again in a Joe and Jack sandwich. You couldn't keep a smile off of your face as you watched Jack's hand start to play with Joe's messy hair, feeling the vibrations of Joe practically purring.

When the movie ended, Conor stood up and turned the lights back on. You were the only two left awake and you raised your finger to your lips, telling him to keep quiet. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene in front of him. Handing him your phone, you asked him to take a picture of the three of you. "Don't tell them I have a photo of this." you smiled. "It's just for me. I would never let it leak."

"You all seem mighty comfortable with each other." he laughed, handing your phone back to you.

"You think?" you joined in the giggles, the other two waking up feeling you laugh.

Joe saw that Conor had seen and started blushing. "I'm too drunk, mate." he smiled, sitting up.

Jack looked to see if Josh and Mikey were asleep and decided to just come out with it. Him and Conor were pretty open with each other about this kind of stuff and he knew Conor wouldn't care. "Joe, you don't have to worry." he laughed, seeing his red cheeks. "Conor, this is the threesome I told you about." Gesturing to the both of you.

"OOOOOHhhhhhh." Realization clear in his eyes. Conor simply said "I'm impressed" and started picking up the living room.

"Shall I take that as a compliment?" Joe asked, happy that he hadn't been found out by someone that would judge him for it.

"I'm definitely Jealous, so yes." he laughed. "Fuck it, I'll clean up tomorrow."

"I assume we're crashing here, so I'll help you clean tomorrow." you stood and kissed Conor on the cheek, making your way to the bathroom.

"How did you two idiots end up with that?" Conor laughed, pointing in the direction you walked.

"She's the one that picks, mate." Joe said, following after you.

"He's right." Jack answered, filling in Conor on how it all started.

"You're one lucky bastard." Conor replied. "Tell them that we'll all do a late breakfast tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Will do." Jack said, joining the two of you in his room.

"Can I steal a t-shirt?" you asked Jack.

"Of course, love. Here." he grabbed you a shirt and went to brush his teeth. When he returned, you and Joe were already curled up in bed. "Conor said we'll do a late breakfast tomorrow, so he'll probably wake us up." Jack crawled between the two of you and turned the light out.

"I'm in." you said, moving to lay half across Jack. "JOooooeee." you whined, waiting for him to cuddle with the two of you.

"I'm coming, love. Always so needy." he teased you, throwing an arm over you and jack and tangling your legs together.

"Sweet dreams, you two." Jack kissed your forehead.

"Mmmm, you too. Feels good to be back." You replied, half asleep already.

"Good to have you back." Joe mumbled.

When you woke up, it was to Conor telling you the others were already awake. "I told them Joe crashed with me."

"Thanks, buddy." Joe went upstairs to clean up in Conor's bathroom. Throwing your jeans back on, you decided to just keep Jack's shirt on and went to clean up in the downstairs bathroom.

"Hey, do Lacey and you have a thing going on?" Conor flopped down on Jack's bed with his brother.

Making a confused face, he answered. "No? We don't even flirt."

"Abe caught her taking pictures of you and Y/n last night at the club. Apparently you two were making out and she started talking shit about Y/n." Conor explained. "Abe deleted the pictures and told her to butt out of your business, but knowing what I know now, you guys should be careful."

"Y/n said she was causing drama yesterday. I'll have to ask her what happened." Jack replied, rolling out of bed. "I don't think it matters though. I'll talk to Joe."

"Works for me. Joe and I are recording later anyways." Conor answered, leaving Jack's room.

The whole household met up with some of the other boys downtown at a cafe for brunch. You and Josh had been talking about the latest horror movies coming out, so you decided to sit between him and Mikey so that you could continue. The meal was delicious and you guys had a great time. You saw Joe, Jack, and Conor whispering to each other occasionally and made a mental note to check that everything was alright later. "Y/n, we're going to Uber back to mine and Conor and Jack are coming over later to film." Joe grabbed your attention as everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Awesome. I want to shower." you said, making a face at the fact that you had all sweated your asses off dancing last night and no one had showered yet.

"We all need one." Joe laughed and grabbed your hand. Staring at your intertwined fingers, you gave Joe a look. "Stop worrying, love." He said, kissing your hand.

When you got back to Joe's he went into the bathroom and drew a bath. He threw in a bath bomb and lit a scented candle and grabbed a handful of towels. "Y/n" he called, knowing you were still in the living room.

You wandered to where his voice was coming from and saw him standing next to the bath. "Join me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Always." you kissed his cheek and started stripping. "It smells so good in here." The two of you sat in opposite sides of the tub with your legs in each others laps. You were fully relaxed and opened your eyes to see a nervous looking Joe. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I am." he said with a half smile. "Have you ever thought about living here? In London?" he asked, leaning back and closing his eyes.

You stayed silent for a moment, just staring at Joe. "I mean, It would be really hard. It's expensive as hell to live out here and I'd have to find a job over here if I couldn't transfer." You answered honestly.

"So you've thought about it?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"I'd use the word 'daydreamed'. I hadn't ever considered it as an actual option. Why?" You asked. When you didn't get an answer, you pulled your feet to you so you could slide to Joe's side of the tub, laying against him. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"Too much, love." he replied, looking down at you. "Have you ever given us any thought beyond what we currently do? Are?" Joe pushed your hair out of your eyes.

"I never let myself, I guess. We live on opposite sides of the world." you answered, tucking your face into his neck.

"Is that the only reason why?" He asked. You were thinking about what to say when he continued. "We've always been honest with each other, right?" he started rubbing soothing circles into your back.

"Absolutely." You replied.

"You can answer honestly." he encouraged.

"I didn't know if you'd actually want more." you replied, still hiding your face. "Normally things like this, us, just are what they are. No one marries the girl they boned with their buddy." You said exactly what you were thinking, knowing you and Joe truly were open and honest about everything.

You were almost startled when you felt and heard him chuckle. "Y/n, I don't judge you for that anymore than you judge me for it." he laughed a bit more. "What we choose to do in our bedroom doesn't change who we are as people."

"I knew there was a reason I picked you." you laughed, lifting your head to kiss him. "I've been feeling a bit like shit after meeting Jack's friend."

"Jack and Conor told me about that at the restaurant. She's already been told to mind her business, love. I don't care what she thinks and you shouldn't either."

"So what are you getting at?" you asked, smiling up at him, already feeling better.

"Last time you left London, I almost asked you to stay." he said, kissing you again. "You can ask Jack. I almost flew to California like a week after you left."

"So you've thought about us?" You asked him.

"This'll be the fourth time we've met up and I'd say by the end of the second trip, you had me. It was just fun with a great girl at first, but we click. We're good together." Joe replied.

"We are. We always have been." You replied.

"Consider it, then?" Joe still looked nervous. "I'd like to call you my girlfriend. Not my fuck buddy or my 'friend'. I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public without worrying about who might see."

"I think I'd like that." You kissed him and felt him smile against your lips.

After the two of you had rinsed off and gotten dressed, you cuddled up in the living room to wait for the Maynard brothers. Getting everybody drinks after the boys arrived, Joe entered the room and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement." he said, handing them their drinks. "She said yes." he clinked his glass with theirs and came to sit by you.

"You guys had quite the conversation at the restaurant." you laughed, pecking Joe on the lips.

"You could say that." He replied.

"Congratulations, you two." Conor said, happy to see his friend happy.

"Thank you." you replied.

"I'm glad Joe finally fessed up." Jack said. "I had to talk him out of just showing up at your door a few times."

"Told you!" Joe looked at you. "We should have had this conversation a long time ago."

"You can't worry about the past, love." You said, stealing his drink. "Don't you two have to film a video?"

"We do." Conor said, standing up and grabbing the box of equipment he brought over.

When Joe and Conor disappeared to film, you and Jack put Stranger Things on the T.V. and got comfy on the couch. When you went to lean on Jack, he scooted over and let you topple onto the couch. "You're gonna get me in trouble." he laughed.

"Am not!" you replied with a hilarious look of shock on your face, picking up a pillow and whacking him with it.

"Joe!" Jack called out. "Your girlfriend is trying to cuddle with me."

Joe walked into the living room having heard the commotion but not what Jack said. "What are you on about?"

"I said your girlfriend is trying to cuddle with me." Jack repeated, still laughing at how indignant you looked when you fell to the couch.

Joe laughed when he caught a glimpse of your pouty face. "Awww, is Jack afraid of your cooties?" he teased, coming to kiss you. Joe heard Conor call his name and ran back out of the room.

You grabbed your pillow and cuddled into the end of the couch away from Jack. "Oh, don't be a baby." he laughed. "I just didn't want to overstep, love." He pulled you to his side of the couch.

You couldn't keep the pout up and ended up laughing. "I told you I wasn't going to get you in trouble." you replied, snuggling into Jack.

When Conor and Joe were finally finished filming, you had both fallen asleep. "Just leave him." Joe told Conor, walking the equipment out to the car and saying their goodbyes.

Joe walked back into the house and took a moment to appreciate the cute quiet scene in front of him. "Wake up, loves." Joe ran his fingers through your hair and Jack's.

"Where's Conor?" Jack asked, stretching and standing up.

"He went home." Joe replied walking towards the kitchen. "What sounds good for dinner?" he asked.

"He left me?" Jack faked being hurt, following Joe.

"I told him to." Joe said, staring at Jack. "Y/n, what sounds good for dinner?"

Jack's cheeks went pink when he realized what Joe was getting at. "I didn't think I'd be invited now that you're actually dating."

Having been listening to the conversation, you walked in and slipped your arms around Jack's middle. "Pasta?" you said, peeking around his arm.

"Pasta it is." He replied, leaning in to kiss you. "Jack? Are you in?" Joe stood in front of you and Jack waiting for his answer.

Jack looked back over his shoulder at you for a second before turning back to Joe and placing his hands on either side of his face. "Promise I wont mess things up between you two?"

"Of course, mate." Joe replied.

Jack leaned in and pressed a sweet but chaste kiss to Joe's lips and asked, "How can I help with dinner?"

After food and lounging about in the living room, Joe turned off of the T.V. and started towards the spare room. "Come on, you two."

"After you, love." Jack followed you back to the bedroom.

"Have anything specific in mind?" you asked Joe, walking up to him and pulling him down into a kiss.

He pulled you to him and whispered "Blindfold Jack" before walking out of the room.

"Ooooo, come here, pretty boy." you said, turning to Jack and sitting him down on the bed. "Stay." you said, walking to the closet and grabbing a bandana.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, watching you closely.

Kissing Jack, you told him to close his eyes. After tying the bandana over his eyes, you pulled his shirt off and stripped out of your clothes. You stood between Jack's legs and felt his hands wander up your body before pulling you to straddle his lap.

Joe walked back in the room with a few treats and set them down on the bedside table. "This is a lovely sight to come back to." Joe said, pulling your hair to the side and placing kisses down your neck. "Jack, I need you to lay down in the middle of the bed."

"I'm not gonna lie, being blindfolded with you two makes me nervous." Jack laughed, helping you up and then scooting back to lay on the bed.

"Don't be nervous." Joe said, unbuckling Jack's jeans and pulling them off of him.

You crawled onto the bed while Joe was stripping and kissed your way down Jack's chest to the top of his boxers. "These have to go." you said, inching them down and covering the new exposed flesh in kisses.

"You're teasing me, love." Jack wriggled on the bed.

"That's half the fun" you said, taking him in your mouth and bobbing a few times before pulling his boxers completely off. Joe showed you the plate of treats he had gathered and you grabbed a Nutella dipped strawberry and laid next to Jack on the bed. "Open your mouth, love. A little more." you said, placing the tip of the strawberry against his tongue.

"Mmmmm." Jack moaned, taking the strawberry into his mouth. You licked a bit of Nutella off of his lip and he pulled you into a kiss.

Joe grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce and drizzled a bit on Jack's chest before making his way lower and dripping it across Jack's fully hard erection.

"Oh, fuck." Jack gasped, clutching the duvet.

"You gotta stay still." you said, licking up the chocolate that Joe had drizzled across his chest, paying extra attention to Jack's now hard nipples.

"I can't." Jack gasped as Joe flattened his tongue and started licking stripes up Jack's dick, removing most of the chocolate. "It's hard when I can't see what's going on. Was that Joe?!" Jack's whole body was flushed pink.

You loved watching the two of them together, so you couldn't tear your eyes away from Joe slowly torturing Jack. "It sure was." you crawled down to capture Joe's lips in a kiss. "Let me?" you asked, positioning yourself between Jack's legs. Licking up the rest of the chocolate, you slid your lips around Jack and took him to the back of your throat.

"Mmmm, fuck." Jack continued to moan. "Being blindfolded is way more intense than I thought it would be." Jack said between heavy breaths and gasps.

Joe grabbed another strawberry and fed it to Jack. "Are you ready to watch?" he asked Jack. licking up the bits of chocolate you left on Jack's chest.

"Please." he replied.

Joe kissed Jack while pulling the bandana away from his eyes. "Is it weird to tell my mate he's got a talented mouth?" Jack smiled up at Joe.

"God I could watch you two all day long." you said, pulling off of Jack with a 'pop'.

Jack looked down to see your pink swollen lips slide back down around his throbbing dick. "Mmm, god, you're gorgeous." he said, reaching down to push your hair out of your eyes.

Hollowing your cheeks, you started slowing down but taking him deeper, knowing he was getting close. Jack's toes started to curl and he was having a hard time laying still. "If you keep that up, I'm gonna cum." Jack said, running his fingers through your hair.

Swirling your tongue at the tip, you took him back in your mouth and started fondling his balls, humming against his sensitive member. "I think that's what she wants." Joe said.

"Oh, god. Y/n!" He yelled, climaxing into your mouth. You swallowed down everything he gave you and crawled up his body to kiss him, grabbing a strawberry for yourself.

Jack laid back, sweaty and out of breath. Joe put on a condom and grabbed you, pulling you to him, your back to his chest. Running his hand down your tummy and over your soaked center, he lined himself up and started slowly thrusting into you from behind. "Joe." You moaned his name. "Why have we never tried this position before?" you asked, feeling him fill you and hit that sensitive spot perfectly.

"God you feel so good." Joe said, speeding up his thrusts. "We're definitely adding this to our favorites."

Jack rolled to face you and scooted close enough to capture your lips in a kiss. One of his hands came to rest on your side and the other one inched down your torso to rub slow circles on your clit. Sharing lazy kisses with Jack and feeling Joe inside you had your head swimming. You were on your second orgasm when Joe's thrusts started becoming frantic and out of rhythm.

"Y/n." he moaned your name, cumming into the condom. He laid there for a moment, still inside you, pressing kisses to the back of your neck. "Are you good, love?" he asked, slowly pulling out of you.

"Mmmm, yes. I'm great." You replied, breaking your kiss with Jack and turning to face your boyfriend. You kissed him and he laughed. "What was that for?" you asked, watching Joe chuckle.

"You taste like Jack and chocolate." he replied, pulling you into another kiss.

"You do too, though." you laughed. "Shower?"

"Definitely. I'll go get it ready." Joe said, rolling off of the bed and grabbing his phone. "Conor said everyone is going out again tonight. You guys in?"

"I'm in." Jack said, flopping over and nuzzling his face into your breasts.

"I'm in." you added, running your fingers through Jack's sweaty hair.

"I let him know." Joe said, dropping his phone on the bed.

The three of you showered, sharing kisses and cuddles. You all got ready and had a great night out with the rest of the boys. Joe made sure you were okay with him telling everyone you were dating and then made a point of introducing you to everyone as his girlfriend, including Lacey. With snapchat and instagram, his subscribers had figured it out by the end of the night.

When everyone started making their way home, Jack went to follow Josh, but Joe grabbed him and pulled him back. "No way, buddy."

"What?" Jack asked, tipsy and confused.

"Come cuddle." you whispered into his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, kissing your cheek but looking at Joe.

"I told you. You're always welcome." Joe replied.


	16. Joe's Internet Friend (Sugg x Reader)

A/N - Not a super involved story. Just a ramble I started writing forever ago

\-----------------------------------------

“Hello, love.”, Joe messaged you after a long night of editing.

“You’re up late.” you replied, grabbing your phone and snuggling into your blanket. He was in London and you were in the states leaving an 8 hour time difference between the two of you.

“Just finished editing a ‘More Likely To’ video with the lads and I don’t really want to post it anymore.” Joe messaged back, snuggling into his own bed.

“Why not?” you asked. Late night texts had become a thing between the two of you. You had met Joe online years ago when he was just starting on you-tube and you’d become great friends.

“It just reminded me of how many things I’m not doing right. I’m the least likely to get married. The most likely to get drunk and lost. The most likely to stay single.” Joe text you, adding “fml.”

“Oh, love. You’re not 40. You have all the time in the world to settle down.” You replied. “You’re a brilliant, sweet, caring, talented, committed, creative soul that will find those things in your own time.”

“You always make me feel better.” he text back, slowly falling asleep.

“Anytime, sweetheart.” you replied. When you didn’t get a response you assumed he had finally fallen asleep. “Sweet dreams, sleepy boy.”

When Joe woke up the next day, he read back over your messages and decided to post the video.

The two of you had never met in person, but you’d become an almost daily fixture in each others lives. At times, you thought the slight anonymity is what made your friendship work so well. You weren’t roommates or siblings or co-workers. You were there to talk to each other when you didn’t want to or couldn’t go to those in your actual lives. Up until this year you hadn’t even exchanged phone numbers, sticking to instant messenger. You did enjoy getting the drunk voicemail messages from Joe, though. You two had even talked on the phone during long train rides or nights you were there to answer his drunk calls.

A few days later, you got off of work to find multiple texts and voicemail messages on your phone from Joe.

Joe - “Sometimes I wish you were here.”

Joe - “I hate fucking time differences.”

Joe - “I’m posting the video I told you about.”

Joe - “Jack is yelling at me for being on my phone the whole night.”

Joe - *Video of the boys taking shots*

Joe - “I’m so drunk.”

Joe - “What do you call a fake noodle?”

Joe - “AN IMPASTA!”

You always felt bad when Joe would send the “I wish you were here” texts, but at the same time you felt the same way. The general drunk texting always made you laugh, though.

Voicemail 1 - “Yyyyy/nnnnnnnn. Call me when you get off work.”

Voicemail 2 - “Stop yelling in my ear! I’m talking to my friend!” Joe seemed to be scolding someone around him. “Y/n, you’ve got to visit London. You’d get a kick out of hanging with the boys.” The rest of the message was muffled by drunk cheers from people in the night club.

Voicemail 3 - “Y/n, Jack doesn’t think you exist.” Joe said, but you heard his hand muffle the phone right after. “Sorry, love. I’m not interested. You seem lovely, but I’m talking to my girlfriend.” You had to listen a few times to make out the whole thing, but that’s definitely what he said. “Love, I want to buy you a plane ticket.” he said, clearly to you, before yelling to Jack to order an Uber.

You text Joe to see if he was still awake.

You - “I see that drunk Sugg made a showstopping appearance in my texts and messages tonight, lol. Make it home safe?”

Joe - “Y/n!”

You - “You’re alive! Were you by chance eating Laffy Taffy?”

Joe - “How’d you know??”

You - “The pasta joke, lol. It’s my favorite candy.”

Joe - “No one laughed at my joke.”

Joe - “What’s your favorite flavor?”

You - “Aww, I laughed! Banana.”

Joe - “Ew!”

Joe - “You would like the rankest one haha.

You - "It makes sense. I like you plenty.”

Joe - “Oohhh you’ve got jokes!”

Joe - “You always laugh at my jokes.”

Joe - “I want to buy you a plane ticket to come visit me.”

You - “Of course I laugh at your jokes.”

You - “And why weren’t you interested in your admirer tonight?”

Joe - “How’d you know about that?”

Imagining the confused look on Joe’s face made you laugh.

You - “Joe, you left me voicemail messages, haha. You used me as an excuse to blow her off!”

Joe - “Oh shit. I remember that! I didn’t think you could hear me!”

You - “I don’t think you’re as sneaky as you think you are when you’re drunk, love.”

Instead of texting you back, Joe called you. “Can’t handle typing?” you laughed into the phone.

“Just rather hear your voice is all. She was pretty but not my type.” he replied, slurring every other word.

“I don’t even know what your type is.” you replied, still giggling a bit.

“I don’t either. I just know when I see 'em. Or hear 'em.” he replied. You could hear a few people in the background.

“Is that so?” you asked. “You guys still partying?”

“Nah. We’re at the Maynard flat. I’m crashing with Conor.” Joe replied, but you heard Conor talking in the background. *Is that who you’ve been texting all night?* “He’s still giving me shit for being on my phone.”

“Probably because you blew off a beautiful girl to drunk text your friend.” you laughed.

“Maybe. I don’t care. I’d rather talk to you anyways.” he replied, sounding sleepier.

You thought about the voicemail and what he had just said. While it was amazing that you and Joe had grown so close, you felt bad. Were you the reason he wasn’t dating?

“Well I’m flattered. Why don’t you get some sleep, love.” you replied.

“I don’t want to.” Joe drunkenly whined.

“Well you don’t always get what you want.” you laughed. “Come on. I need to go make dinner and you need sleep.”

“Fine.” Joe huffed. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course, love.” you replied. “Sweet dreams.”

“Night, love.” Joe replied.

Sitting down to eat your dinner, you couldn’t get your earlier thoughts out of your head. If you were really the reason Joe wasn’t dating, you’d feel so guilty. On the one hand, if you and Joe lived in the same place…You would want to date him. On the other hand, he lives half way around the world and while you knew what he looked like from his videos, he had only ever seen a few pictures of you. “Maybe I’m just overthinking this.” you said outloud.

“You never said anything about visiting! I want to buy you a plane ticket.” Joe text you a while after your phone call ended.

You - “We’ll have a sober conversation about it later, lol. Go to sleep, Sugg. <3”

Thankfully you had the next day off, so when you woke up to texts from Joe you could actually take the time to respond.

Joe - “Why do you put up with me, lol?”

Joe - “I drunkenly harassed you all night.”

You - “Oh, hush. I love me some drunk Sugg. You always make me laugh. :)”

Joe - “If you say so, haha.”

You - “How are you feeling?”

Joe - “Like proper shit. We drank so much last night. I need someone to make me breakfast.”

You - “You think you’d learn, lol. I’m getting ready to cook breakfast, but I doubt it’d still be hot if I mailed you some.”

Joe - “Don’t tease me with food! You’ll have to cook when you’re here.”

You - “You’re not letting that go, huh?”

Joe - “I really want you to visit. You’re one of my best friends as weird as that sounds.”

You - “Joe, I have a question and I don’t want you to get mad. Okay?”

Joe - “Of course, love. Shoot.”

You - “If I’m totally wrong, feel free to tell me. Am I one of the reasons you don’t really date?”

You held your breath after sending the text. When you didn’t get a response right away, you went to the kitchen to cook your breakfast.

Joe - “I’d be lying if I said no, but I don’t think I ever realized it until you just said it.”

You - “Joe, just the other day you were upset that you didn’t have a girlfriend. I feel horrible that I had any part in you being upset.”

Joe - “No, no. You shouldn’t feel bad at all. When I need someone to talk to, you’re there. When I feel like shit about myself, you’re there. When I feel alone, you’re there. When I need a kick in the ass, you’re there. Those are all things that a girlfriend would do. I guess I just never thought about it before.”

You - “Love, maybe you should try finding those things in someone you want to love.”

You - “I care about you so much, but I would hate it if you ended up regretting letting me get in the way of you finding happiness.”

Joe - “I could never regret letting you into my life.”

Joe - “I’m buying you a plane ticket. It’s final. I really want you to visit and I think it would be good for both of us.”

You - “I’ll think on it, love. I can use my vacation time whenever I want, I just want to make sure this is for the best. <3”

Joe - “Well I’m buying it regardless. You can decide if you want to come.”

You - “Stubborn.”

Joe - “It’s why you love me.”

Joe - “This Friday at 8 pm your time.”

Joe - “I’m going to wake Conor up so we can get food.”

Joe - “Please come.”

“That stubborn, stubborn boy.” you said, looking at your phone. You quickly received an email confirmation of your tickets. 1 week, starting Friday. That meant you left in 2 days. If you were going. You wasted most of the day worrying about everything that could go wrong. What if once you met you didn’t get along? At the end of the day you had emailed your work telling them you were taking vacation time, packed your suitcase, and cleaned your apartment.

You had talked to Joe a few times over the next two days, but mostly you were making sure you didn’t leave any loose ends before leaving for your trip.

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” You text him, waiting for your uber to show up.

Joe - “100%”

Joe - “Stop worrying, love. This has been a long time coming.”

You - “Go to sleep so you can pick me up in half a day, lol.”

Joe - “Make sure you sleep on the plane. If you don’t, jet lag will hit you like a brick wall. Believe me, I’ve done it.”

You - “I have sleeping meds at the ready. :)”

Joe - “Good girl. See you tomorrow, love.”

Joe - “I really cant wait.”

You - “Same. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Sugg.”

Joe put his phone down and stared at the TV. “What’s up, buddy?” Jack asked, sitting next to him. “You look a bit pale.”

“Just a bit anxious, is all.” Joe replied.

“What on earth has Joe Sugg anxious?” Jack teased him. Joe looked over at Jack but didn’t answer. “Is it serious? What’s going on?”

“Kind of. You know the girl that I’m always talking to when we’re out?” Joe asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah. She’s the girl you met through you-tube ages ago, right?” Jack replied.

“Going on 5 years.” he said, looking down. “That’s crazy. I’ve known her longer than I’ve known some of my best friends.”

“So what are you anxious about?” Jack urged him to continue.

“I’ve always wanted her to visit and the other night she asked me if she was the reason I never date.” Joe continued.

“That’s a bit forward.” Jack snarked.

“Nah, she’s right. I just never realized it. So I told her and I think it freaked her out a bit. She told me that she didn’t want to hold me back from finding happiness, but I’ve always wondered if she was it, you know? So I bought her a plane ticket and she’ll be here tomorrow.” Joe rambled quickly.

Jack smiled over at Joe not saying anything until he looked back at him. “You’ve got a mighty set on you, don’t you?”

Joe laughed. “If that was true I would have bought her a ticket ages ago.”

“So what’s the plan?” Jack inquired.

“She’s going to stay in mine for a week. I guess we’ll see how things progress once we actually meet.”

“Wait, you’ve never actually met in person?” Jack asked, a bit surprised.

“Nope. She’s seen me in videos, obviously. We’re friends on Facebook so I see pictures of her, but we’ve never actually met.” Joe answered.

“Joe, what if she’s really a 40 year old man?!” Jack gave him a weird look.

Joe busted up laughing. “She’s not. We talk on the phone and I follow her on all of her social media. Snapchat filters can do a lot, but they can’t turn a 40 year old man into a 25 year old woman.” He continued to chuckle.

“Well, we’ll all want to meet her.” Jack said.

“That’s up to her.” Joe replied, standing up. “I’m gonna head to mine. Clean up the house and go to bed so I don’t miss my alarm to pick her up.”

“Need help cleaning? I’m still not on London time.” Jack asked.

“If you want. Crash at mine, yah?” Joe replied.

“Let me grab a bag.”

Jack and Joe cleaned the house for about an hour before crawling into the spare bed to fall asleep watching a movie.

After boarding the plane, you almost immediately took medicine and fell asleep. You woke up to eat and use the restroom once and then fell right back asleep. Feeling someone lightly shaking your shoulder, you realized a flight attendant was trying to wake you up. “Miss, we’re getting ready to land.”

“Thank you.” you replied, sorting yourself out. You pulled a make-up wipe out to freshen your face up and you downed a water bottle.

“Joe!” Jack yelled, shooting out of bed. “I don’t think your alarm went off!”

“What?!” Joe shot up. “Mate, we were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago.” Joe grabbed his phone and pulled his clothes from the previous day back on.

“I’ll order the Uber.” Jack said, pulling his converse on. “He’ll be here in 3.”

Joe - “Running a tad late, we’ll be there soon.”

You - “I just landed. We aren’t even at the gate yet. Take your time, nerd. Be safe, please.”

Joe - “Of course, love.”

Joe - “I’m so happy I’ll get to actually hug you soon.”

Joe - “That sounds weird, but I’m so glad you decided to come.”

You - “It doesn’t sound weird at all. <3”

Walking through the gate, you found a restroom to use before waiting for your bag. “You can do this.” you said, looking in the mirror after washing your hands. Seeing the dark circles under your eyes and your hair in a messy bun, you started to get nervous. You pulled your make-up out and went to apply concealer before stopping yourself. If he expected you to look like a Disney princess after an 11 hour flight, then you didn’t really care about what he thought.

You - “Waiting for my bag.”

Joe - “Just parked. We’ll see you soon.”

You - “We’ll?”

Joe - “Sorry, I forgot. Jack is with me. I hope that’s okay.”

You - “Of course. Just to warn you both, I’m a hot mess, lol.

Joe - "Impossible.”

You - “You say that now. Look for the girl in Joggers and batman shirt.”

Standing in front of the luggage carousel, you felt something small hit you in the back. looking around, you didn’t see anything. When it happened again, you saw a mini banana Laffy Taffy sitting next to you on the floor. Your face immediately lit up and you turned to find the person who threw it.

“Really Sugg? You make me fly half a day and now you’re assaulting me?” you laughed, seeing him walking up to you with Jack.

“You know I do it with love.” he laughed, throwing his arms around you. He buried his face in your hair and held you tight to his chest. “I never thought I’d get to do this.” he said, continuing to hold you in his arms.

“Ahem.” Jack cleared his throat.

“Hi Jack.” you said, peeking around Joe’s shoulder.

“Nope. I’m not ready to let go.” Joe said, refusing to let you leave the hug.

“Rude.” jack teased.

Joe finally loosened his arms and just stared at you. You couldn’t help but blush. “Stop being weird.” you laughed, covering your cheeks, making him laugh too.

“I can’t help it.” Joe replied. “Feels a bit like Christmas.”

“As you can see, Joe is just as cheesy in real life as he is in his videos.” Jack interjected, reaching his hand out to shake yours.

“Oh, I already knew that.” you laughed. “Nice to meet you, Jack.”

“You too.” Jack replied. You had been standing there so long that your suitcase was the only one left on the belt. “Is that your bag?” he asked, grabbing it when you nodded yes.

“You alright, Sugg?” you asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Joe just stared at you for a moment. He stared at your eyes and then your lips. He stayed silent, but his mind was racing. He realized that he never wanted you to leave London. His feelings became very clear to him. “I’m great, love.” he said kissing your forehead.

“You two could stand there with gooey eyes all day or we could go get breakfast. Who votes for breakfast?” Jack said, raising his hand.

“Alright, alright, ya big baby. Lets go get food.” Joe laughed.

“Can I get changed before we go anywhere public?” you asked.

“You know what. Lets go back to Joe’s and I’ll go around the corner to get us food.” Jack suggested.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Joe said, looking to you.

“Works for me.” you smiled at them both.

When you got to Joe’s house, he showed you around and walked you to the room you’d be staying in. You kind of unpacked your bag and laid out the clothes you were going to wear for the day. Joe showed you the spare bathroom and told you where the shampoo and soaps were. “Call if you need anything.” he said, placing another kiss on your forehead.

After letting the hot water of the shower wash away the airplane grime and muscle aches from sleeping sitting up, you went to get out but realized you hadn’t grabbed a towel. “Joe!” you called into the hallway, trying to stay hidden behind the door.

“You alright?” Joe jogged down the hall.

“I’m fine.” you laughed. “I just forgot a towel.”

“One second.” he said, walking to a cabinet and grabbing one. “Here, love.” he said, handing you the towel.

“Thank you.” you blushed, feeling a little exposed. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Take your time.” Joe smiled and left you to get ready.

When you walked back to the living room, you stopped at the end of the hall, hearing Joe and Jack talk about you.

“Is she what you expected?” Jack asked Joe, amidst the noises of take-away containers opening.

“I don’t know what I expected, but I know that she’s way more than I could have imagined. I can now add beautiful and genuine to the list of things I know about her. The fact that she wore a batman shirt tells me she is absolutely who she says she is.” Joe laughed.

“I expected her to be like, dressed up and girly.” Jack laughed.

“I didn’t at all.” Joe replied, still chuckling. “I know her pretty well after 5 years.”

“Are you glad you finally got her here?” Jack asked, mouth full of food and already knowing the answer from the look on Joe’s face.

“No doubt. I’m pretty sure I love her.” Joe answered.

“I can tell. Are you going to tell her?” Jack replied.

“MMmm, breakfast smells delicious.” you said, entering the room.

“I got you coffee too.” Jack said, handing you a cup.

“Thank you!” you replied. “Do we have any plans for today?” You asked, sitting next to Joe and taking the food container he handed you.

“That’s up to you.” Joe replied. He looked you up and down taking in your appearance. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

“Aww, thank you, Sugg.” You answered, blushing a bit. “Why is it up to me?”

“Well, the boys will all want to meet you.” Jack said.

“Only if you want.” Joe quickly added.

“I’m down for whatever you want to do.” You replied, taking a bite of your food. “This is delicious, thank you.”

“Well, then. I vote we go to ours.” Jack said, finishing his food. “I am going to shower and change since this is what I wore last night.”

“I need to as well. We rushed out of here so quickly, we just threw on our days old clothes.” Joe laughed.

“Well, you both get ready and I’m going to finish my breakfast.” You suggested, laying down after they had both left the room. You woke up to Joe sitting next to you running his fingers through your hair. “That feels good.” You said, sitting up. “How long have I been out?”

“Not long, love. Jack’s almost ready to go” Joe replied. “You can lay back down if you want.”

“I’ll fall back asleep.” You laughed, stretching.

“It’s Jack. You have some time to nap.” Joe laughed, patting his thigh.

“Fine.” you gave in, laying your head on his leg and letting your eyes close. You fell asleep quickly, feeling Joe resume his playing with your hair.

You woke back up to Joe loud whispering “Shut up! Don’t wake her up.”

“I’m up.” you yawned. “Ready to go?” you asked, sorting your hair back out.

“We’ve been ready for a while.” Jack laughed at you.

“Then why didn’t you wake me up?” you asked, rubbing your eyes.

“You just looked too comfortable.” Joe smiled at you. “You’re quite cute when you’re sleeping.”

“Nerds, you should have woken me up.” you scolded them. “Lets go.” you stood up, going back to the spare room to grab your bag.

Joe followed you to make sure you were okay. “We really don’t have to leave the house today if you don’t want to.” He said, sitting down on the spare bed.

“I want to.” you walked up to him to stand between his legs and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I just needed to grab my purse.”

Joe’s smile went ear to ear and his eyes dropped to your lips. “I know I keep saying it, but I’m really glad you’re finally here.”

“Me too. Really.” you smiled down at him. “Lets go. I want to meet your friends.” you grabbed Joe’s hand and pulled him out of the bedroom.

When you arrived at the Pieters/Maynard flat, everyone else had already arrived. Joe and Jack were greeted as usual, and Joe introduced you to the boys. “Finally we get to meet the mystery girl.” Conor pulled you into a hug. Your afternoon/evening was pretty chill. You guys played games, drank, ate, watched a few movies, and talked. When it was getting pretty late, you decided to grab some water and hang out on the balcony.

“What are you doing out here, love?” Joe joined you.

“Sobering up a bit.” you laughed, finishing your glass of water.

“The boys getting too rowdy for you?” Joe asked, coming to stand by you, leaning against the balcony wall.

“Not at all.” you replied, pulling your sleeves over your hands. “Everyone has been very sweet, actually.”

“I’m glad.” Joe slurred a bit. “Are you cold?”

“Just a bit, but I’m fine. I love this weather.” you answered, looking out over the city. Joe shifted to stand behind you and wrap his arms around your middle. “I’ll add touchy feely to the 'drunk Sugg’ attribute list.” you laughed.

“Sorry.” he said, starting to pull his arms back.

“Hey, come back.” you fake whined. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” you put your hands over his and laced your fingers together.

Joe rested his chin on your shoulder and held you tight against his body. “I think I’m just afraid I’m going to do something stupid to ruin this.”

“You won’t ruin it.” you reassured him.

“I’m really afraid I might.” Joe replied, turning you to face him. “I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you standing there at the airport.” Joe said, capturing your lips in a brief kiss.

Going up on your tip toes to continue the kiss, you trailed your fingers up either side of Joe’s neck. Joe’s hands made their way down your sides to rest on your hips, his body pinning you to the balcony wall. When you finally broke apart you were both out of breath. “I told you you wouldn’t ruin it.” you said, snuggling your face under his chin.

Kissing the top of your head, Joe said “Lets go home, love.”

After saying bye to the boys and making your way back to Joe’s, you went to the spare room to get changed into your sleep clothes. You brushed your teeth and washed your face and plugged your phone into the charger. When Joe didn’t come find you, you wandered the house looking for him. Knocking on his door, it opened to reveal Joe in his towel on the other side. “Come in, love. I’ll get changed in the bathroom.”

You climbed onto Joe’s bed and waited for him to return. When he walked into the room with wet hair wearing just his sleep pants, you couldn’t help but smile at the sleepy, tipsy boy. “Feel better?” you asked.

“Indeed. And seeing you laying there in my bed makes me really happy.” He said, crawling to join you on the bed. “Stay with me?” he asked.

“That’s the plan.” you replied, shifting to scoot under the covers.

Joe joined you under the covers and opened his arms, telling you to snuggle up against him. “I know I keep saying this, but I can’t believe you’re actually here.” one hand tangled it’s fingers with yours and the other rested on the small of your back under your shirt. “Am I what you expected?” Joe asked.

“I feel like I already knew your mannerisms and such from your videos, but actually being able to hug you and look at you when I’m talking to you? It’s so much sweeter than I could have guessed.” you replied, hiding your face in Joe’s chest.

“You’re so much better with words than I am. You said that perfectly.” Joe leant down to kiss your hair. “I had only seen pictures of you, but your personality comes across exactly the same in person. It’s just harder to keep my hands to myself when you’re flesh and blood standing in front of me.” Joe’s hand crept up your back a bit.

“We’ll have to have a sober conversation about that later.” you laughed. Joe slowly removed his hand from underneath your shirt and placed it back on your clothed back. “Joe.” you said, lifting your head and scooting up to face him. “I wasn’t scolding you, silly boy.” you dipped down to softly kiss his lips.

“I just get told a lot that I’m too much. Too touchy or too loud.” Joe replied between kisses.

“I’ve never thought that.” you said, kissing up his jaw and down his neck. “I just meant that we’ll have to talk about what this really is and what we both want it to be, but I don’t want to have that conversation right now.” you said, sitting up to straddle Joe’s middle.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now, but I already know what I want.” Joe said, sitting up and running his hands up your sides under your shirt.

The next morning you woke up laying across Joe’s chest. You could feel his fingers tracing shapes up and down the naked skin of your back. You laid there for quite a while, thinking on how this was going to work. You didn’t regret sleeping with him and you’d be willing to do whatever it took to be with him if it’s what he wanted.

“Mornin’, love.” Joe said, smiling down at you.

You adjusted how you were laying to hold yourself up on your elbows. “Good morning.” you said, ducking down to kiss him.

“Am I allowed to say it now?” Joe ran his hands up and down your sides.

“Say what?” you asked.

“You said we needed to have a sober conversation. Well, I’m sober and I know what I want.” Joe replied, leaning up to kiss you again.

Even though everything had gone perfectly so far, you were nervous to talk about this. “I guess I’m ready.” you said, your brow showing the worry you felt.

“Hey, don’t stress.” Joe said, pushing your hair out of your face. He cleared his throat and put his hands on either side of your face, just staring up at you for a second. “You told me that I should try to find the person that’s going to make me happy. Well, I did. I’ve got her right here.” He paused, leaning up to kiss you. “And I don’t know if that means that one of us has to move right away or if we make a habit of visiting each other as often as we can, but I want to make this work. I need to.”

You were left a bit speechless, just staring down at Joe’s crooked smile. You let your weight rest on Joe’s chest again, meeting your lips in a slow kiss.

“Can I take that as a good sign?” Joe laughed, breaking the kiss.

Nodding, you replied. “I’m in. Whatever it takes, I’m in.”


	17. Welcome Home (Jack x Reader) [smut]

A lot of people assume that sex gets boring after dating someone for a few years, but you and Jack had found quite a few ways to keep your love life interesting. Your favorite thing to do to each other was to rile the other up in situations where you couldn't do anything about it.

Getting ready for work in the morning, you smirked down at a bare assed Jack, still snuggled into the bed. Picking out one of his favorite outfits, you put on your heels and a high waist pencil skirt. He loved how your legs looked in heels. Riding down the elevator, you snapped a picture of your outfit and text it to him. "Hope you have a good day, baby. Love you." You knew he wasn't going to be up for a few hours, but you couldn't wait for his response.

Seeing your phone go off on your lunch break, you opened Jack's text. It was a picture of him smirking at the camera. "I love you too, but you did that on purpose."

You laughed, and text back. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Come on, love. Send me another picture ;)" He text back.

"What did you do to deserve that?" you text back, already trying to think of a picture that would drive him crazy.

"Nothing yet, but I'd make it worth your while." He wrote back, snapping a picture of himself with the duvet placed very carefully.

You stepped into your office's bathroom and locked the door, pulling off your blouse and standing in front of the massive mirror. Snapping a picture of you in your lacy bra, heels, and skirt pulled half way up your thighs, you text him back. "You don't get anything tonight if you touch yourself now."

"God, you're gorgeous. But that is 3 hours away! How am I supposed to wait 3 hours after that picture?!" he replied, sending you a pouty faced picture.

"What about this. If you wait until I get home, we'll try something on our list. You choose." You text back. The two of you had made a list of things you were both wanting or willing to try in bed. Jack had 2 or 3 he had been dying to do.

"Done. Come home straight after work. I'll be waiting." Jack replied, already planning.

"Don't cheat." you wrote, adding one more picture before putting your shirt back on and returning to your office.

"Damn, baby girl. I promise I won't cheat. I can't wait for you to get home." was the last text you got from him at work.

When you made it to your flat's elevator, you text Jack. "On my way up ;)" Walking into the flat, you made it about half way to your room before Jack came out and threw you over his shoulder. You squealed and laughed, slapping Jack on the ass.

"Welcome home, beautiful." Jack said, slapping your ass in return. He walked out onto the balcony with you still flung over his shoulder, only putting you down after he had closed the door.

"Ooo, the balcony??" You asked. "When I agreed to this one I kind of thought it would be at night." you laughed.

"Nope. Knees. Now." Jack said with his fake stern face on.

"Oh, yes sir." you laughed, slowly dropping to your knees and working his pants open.

 

"You did a mean thing, love." he said, lifting your chin to make you look up at him as you pulled his already hard dick out of his pants.

"I did." you said, placing feather light kisses up the back of his erection making him gasp. "But if I didn't instigate this morning, we wouldn't be here now." you continued, taking him in your mouth without breaking eye contact.

"Oh, fuck." Jack said, watching you and then looking out over the city.

"Is it as good as you imagined?" you asked after spending a few minutes pleasuring Jack.

"Better, love." he said, telling you to stand up. He ripped open a condom and rolled it on, turning you around to lean against the balcony wall. "Ass out, sweetheart." he said, slowly running his shaking hands up your thighs to pull your skirt up to gather at your waist. "Keep your heels on."

You were always so turned on when you watched Jack get lost in the moment. "God, I love you." you said, pushing your ass back into him.

"Behave." he said, before dipping his fingers into the front of your panties. His favorite pair, to be specific. "Mmmmm, so wet for me, baby? Were you sitting there at work wondering what I'd pick?" Jack said, pulling down your thong for you to step out of it.

"Of course." you replied, feeling him line himself up with your opening. "Come one, baby. Make it count." you said, right before he slammed into you.

"Oh, I am." Jack said, sucking a purple mark into the side of your neck and hearing you moan. "All of those people that live in those flats can see you, you know." he continued, getting off on the fact that you guys were fucking semi in public.

Slipping your hand down to touch yourself, you had a hard time keeping quiet. "Teasing you this morning was the best decision I've made in a long time." you said before losing your voice to more moans and gasps as your orgasm washed over you.

"I bet the neighbors agree with you. They can probably hear you moaning my name." Jack said as he joined you. "Fuck." Jack's arms came around you to hold you back against him, slipping out of you and trying to catch his breath.

"I should let you pick off of that list more often." you said, folding your arms over Jack's as the two of you looked out over the city.

Turning you to face him, he pulled you into a proper, gentle kiss. "I love you so much." he said, bending over to grab your underwear and fixing your skirt before ditching the condom and doing his jeans back up.

"I love you too." you replied, stepping out of your heels and pulling Jack to you, resting your head on his chest.

"Are you alright, love? Was I too rough?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around you. For as kinky as you two got, Jack always made sure he took care of you.

"I'm great, babe. I need to clean up my knees, but I couldn't be better." You replied, letting him drag you inside.

"Let me." he said, making sure your scraped knees were cleaned up and you got into comfy clothes.

Later that night when Conor got back to the flat, he stopped in your room to catch up. "Did you guys see the memo board downstairs? There's a huge sign that says 'Please make sure that your windows are closed during loud adult activities.'" Conor said, chuckling. You and Jack looked at each other for a second before busting up laughing. "Oh, god. I don't want to know, do I?"

"No, mate. You really don't." Jack said, still laughing.


	18. Welcome Home II (Jack x reader) [smut]

A few months after your balcony adventure, you and Jack were getting ready for a red carpet event for your friends Casar and JJ. Jack had spoiled you with a spa day and the two of you were currently at a lingerie store picking out something sexy for after.

While you were trying on a few options, Jack had excused himself to make a purchase of his own, shoving a small plastic shopping bag into his pocket when you showed him what you picked. "What are you up to, Maynard?" you asked, stepping back so he could join you in the changing room.

"Just a surprise for tonight." he said, looking you up and down. "Babe, you look incredible." Jack pulled you into a kiss and then whispered in your ear. "I can't wait to rip it off of you later tonight."

"All in good time." you said, pushing him out of the changing room.

When the both of you were getting dressed for your friend's big night, Jack cleared his throat and grabbed your dress from you, laying it back down on the bed. "I have something for you, love."

"Is this something for me or something for you?" you laughed, knowing Jack had bought something from the kinkier side of the lingerie store.

"Both." he said, backing you into the bedroom wall. "Close your eyes."

"As you wish." you replied, kissing him and closing your eyes.

Jack had you pinned to the wall, one hand rubbing your clit through your brand new lacy panties. "You're gonna love this." he said, slipping a tiny cold something into the front of them and resting it against your clit.

"What is that?" you asked, your eyes still closed.

"Guess." he said, clicking something in his hands.

"Oooo." you whimpered, feeling the tiny toy gently vibrate against your now sensitive clit. "Mmmmm, I didn't think we had time to play before we had to leave." you said, opening your eyes.

"We don't" he said, backing away and handing you your dress.

Your mouth dropped open realizing that Jack wanted you to wear the toy to the premier. "Oh, you're mean." you said, watching him click the second setting. "Ahhh." You tried to hold in your breathy moan. "I won't be able to hide it on that setting." 

"I promise I won't be too mean." He said, turning it off. 

Pulling on your dress, you turned so Jack could zip you up. "How long have you wanted to do this one?" You asked him.

"I just felt inspired seeing it in the store." He replied, kissing between your shoulder blades before zipping up the dress. "To be honest, I'm going to have a hard time not getting turned on knowing that it's here." Jack ran his fingers under your dress to nudge the toy. 

"I'm definitely planning my revenge." You laughed, turning to pull him into another kiss. 

You and a group of your friends were sharing a fancy limo to the premier and Jack decided to test the toy. You were talking to Conor when Jack clicked the first setting. You weren't expecting it, but you were able to keep quiet. Closing your eyes and sighing, trying to keep your composure. 

"You alright, love?" Jack asked, no one the wiser. 

You turned to face Jack, your crossed legs and the darkness in the car hiding the fact that your hand was creeping towards Jack's crotch. "Just fine, sweetheart." You said, with a smirk, your hand gently groping Jack's hardening dick. 

Feeling his cheeks flush, Jack clicked off the toy, calling a silent temporary truce. He slipped his arm around you, pulling you into his lap. "We're going to get in so much trouble." He laughed, pulling you into a kiss. 

"This one is on you." you laughed, kissing him back.

Jack left it off for about half of the red carpet walk, but when you two were to an area where you were posing together for pictures, Jack clicked the first setting.

"Oh, fuck." you quietly gasped, Jack pulling you in for a kiss in front of the photographers.

Photographers were calling out your names to have you pose for their shots. "Y/n! Jack! Over here!" The two of you posing, and turning to face different cameras. You were definitely biting your lip in more than a few of the shots.

"Good girl." Jack whispered in your ear, clicking the second, higher setting for just a moment before turning it off.

When you made it inside, everyone was sat around large round tables about 12 to a table. Jack had kept it between off and the first setting all night. The movie had started and Jack had just turned it to the second setting right after the room went dark.

"I'm going to kill you." you leaned over, your hand inching up Jack's thigh.

"You love it and you know it." he whispered in your ear, turning it back down to the first setting.

"Have you been thinking about it?" you asked, running your hand over the crotch of Jack's pants. Not getting an answer, you continued. "I know you've been thinking about how wet you're making me." Your hand hidden under the table, you unzipped Jack's pants, nibbling his earlobe between your teeth.

"Mmmmm, baby girl, you're being bad." he said, turning it up to the second setting.

You gasped and bit your lip, stopping you from moaning. "You started it." you said, reaching into his pants and stroking his now completely hard dick.

Jack turned to face you, cheeks flushed. "Want to cross something else off of our list?" he asked, putting his hand over yours so you couldn't stroke him anymore.

"What do you have in mind, baby?" you whispered in his ear, feeling him turn the vibrator off.

"Follow me." Jack pulled your hand out of his pants and made sure they were zipped and that you couldn't tell he was sporting a massive hard-on.

"Yes, sir." you said, standing to follow him out of the dark room. 

Jack grabbed your hand and led you to a family bathroom. Locking the door, he pinned you against it capturing your lips in a needy and rough kiss. "I planned on making you wait all night, but you can't keep your hands to yourself." jack said, pulling you up to sit on the counter while he stood between your legs.

"I've already cum in my panties twice, baby. It's not my fault." you admitted, Jack stopping and staring at you with wide eyes.

"God, you're so sexy." He continued undoing his pants and pulling your thong off, putting the toy and your panties in his pocket. Quickly putting a condom on, he grabbed your thighs.. "Come here, baby girl."

You felt Jack sink himself inside of your soaking wet core and lift you from the counter. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. "Jack." you moaned his name, feeling him roughly thrust up into you more frantically than usual.

"You weren't lying." Jack said, feeling how wet you actually were.

"MMMmmmm, Jack. Harder, baby." you moaned, loving the rare occasions that Jack didn't hold back at all. 

Between the pent up tension and the fact that you could get caught, it wasn't long before both of you had finished. Jack sat you on the counter, resting his head against your chest as you both caught your breath. Hearing a knock on the door, you both quickly tried to fix your clothes and appearance. "Give me my thong." you whispered.

Jack continued to straighten out his clothes, before reaching a hand out for you. "Come on, love."

"Jack, you have my underwear." you said, seeing the look on his face. "I'm not getting them back, am I?" you asked, smirking up at your boyfriend.

"Nope." He laughed, leading you out of the bathroom. "Sorry, she had an outfit malfunction." Jack said to the lady waiting outside the door.

"Yeah, part of my outfit is in your pocket." you laughed after you had walked away.

When you made it back to the table, Conor leaned over to Jack making sure everything was okay. He fed Conor the same line. "Just an outfit malfunction."

Conor looked suspicious. "What on earth could have malfunctioned?" he whispered to his brother, knowing Jack was full of shit.

Jack slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled your thong out of his pocket, nodding to Conor to look down.

"Dear, god. You two are ridiculous." Conor laughed.

With a cocky smile on his face, Jack scooted his chair to sit directly by yours and pulled you to snuggle into his side. "I love you, Y/n." he whispered, kissing the top of your head.

"I love you too, Jack." you said, laying your head against him and enjoying the rest of the movie.


	19. FAKE FAN (CONOR X READER) [SMUT]

"Y/n!" Joe called from his bedroom. "Help!"

"What have you done this time??" You yelled back, hurrying to his room.

When you found Joe he was sitting in the middle of his floor in just his boxers. "It's all ruined." He said, going through piles of dress clothes.

"What happened?" You started asking before realizing what was wrong. Everything on the ground was pink. "You must have washed one of your red shirts with the lights." You said, going to his wardrobe.

"I have to be ready in an hour." Joe let his head drop to rest in his hands.

"Why are all of your nice clothes light? You don't have a single nice black shirt." You said, going though his hung clothes.

"All of the shop's are closed." Joe continued freaking out. You could hear the panic in his voice. He had to be available for interviews for the next 6 hours and he was told to dress smart.

"Can you borrow something from one of your friends?" You asked, coming to sit in front of Joe.

"Omg, you're a genius. I reckon Conor will have something that'll fit me." Joe shot up, grabbing his phone. "Mate, I need a huge favor." Joe spoke into his phone, explaining was had happened.

"I take it by the look of relief on your face that he's bringing you clothes?" You asked, when Joe hung up the phone and fell back onto the bed.

"He'll be here in 15 with options. Thank you so much." He replied, sitting up to pull you into a hug.

"No problem, dork. Now go shower. They won't care what you're wearing if you stink." You laughed.

You and Joe had been friends since you were kids, but you had stayed in the tiny village you two grew up in. Joe had convinced you to occupy his spare bedroom for a while when he first moved in thinking it would be good for the both of you. He'd have a roommate so that he wouldn't be alone and you'd get a taste of London.

Hearing a knock at the door you answered it, knowing Joe was still in the shower. "Hi! You must be Conor." You said, helping him bring in a few bags.

"Thank you." He said, curious as to who you were. "Yeah, I'm Conor. And you are?" He held his hand out after dropping the bags in Joe's room.

"Sorry, I'm Y/n." You replied, taking in Conor's appearance. He was quite cute and obviously a good enough friend of Joe's to bring over bags of nice clothes last minute.

"Nice to meet you, Y/n." He replied, eyeing you as well. "Are you Joe's girlfriend?" He asked, wondering where Joe was.

"Oh, no!" You busted out laughing, startling Conor. "Sorry, it's just Joe and I have been friends forever. Him and Zoe are like my siblings."

"Ooooh, cool. Yeah, he's a good bloke." Conor said, sitting down next to you on Joe's bed. "Where is he?"

"He'll be out of the shower in just a minute." You said, looking at the bags. "Should we lay out the options?"

"Sure!" Conor jumped up and unzipped a few of the bags, pulling out the shirts and jackets.

"Oooo, I really like this one." You picked up a peach colored dress shirt with a very faint herringbone print.

"I like that one too." He said, looking for the tie he had worn with it. "I doubt Joe will wear the tie, but this is the one that goes with the shirt."

"You, sir, have very good taste." You complimented him, laying them on the bed.

"Thank you." Conor replied, blushing a bit.

"Holy shit." Joe said, startled to walk out of his bathroom to an audience. "Oh my god, you're a lifesaver." Joe walked over to the bed in a towel.

"We like this one." You said, holding it up so Joe could see it. "I'd wear it with your black dress pants."

"It looks great." He said, dropping his towel and pulling on boxers, looking for his dress pants.

"Whoa, mate. There's a lady in the room." Conor said, surprised that Joe just walked naked in front of you.

Laughing, Joe replied. "Mate, we used to bathe together as kids. I doubt she's scarred by seeing my butt."

"It's true. I even know where he got that weird scar on his left asscheek." You added, giggling. "Thank you for protecting my virtue, though."

Relaxing a bit, Conor chuckled. "You're welcome." He said in a weird posh accent. "I was unaware you were on such good terms with each others butts."

All three of you were laughing as Joe pulled on his black pants and the dress shirt. "This is perfect." He said, buttoning it up. "I hate to use you and leave you, but my car is waiting outside." He said after throwing some product in his hair.

"No problem, mate." Conor said, hugging Joe.

"Wallet? Keys? Phone? Address of where you're going?" You listed off, Joe replying with "check" after each one.

"I'll see you later, love." Joe pulled you into a hug.

"Have fun!" You yelled out, closing the door behind him. Turning to Conor, you couldn't help but smile feeling a bit awkward being left alone. "Let me help you pack those clothes back up."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Conor followed you to Joe's room.

"So how do you know Joe?" You asked. You assumed it was YouTube, but you didn't watch many of Joe's videos. It always felt weird watching someone you knew in real life.

"Um, well I do covers on YouTube, but I do a lot of original music too." Conor answered, trying to find a way to impress you a bit. "My brother does similar videos to Joe and there's a whole big group of us that just became really close friends."

"That's awesome." You replied, packing up the last bag. "I don't really watch anything on YouTube except music videos and random videos people send me."

"Ah, what artists do you like?" Conor asked, thinking this was a way to start an easy conversation.

"I listen to all sorts of music." You answered, naming loads of rock bands and metal bands. Some folk artists and some old school hip hop artists.

Conor was a bit at a loss. He knew the hip hop artists, but he didn't listen to any of the other ones. "Ah, very cool. Good music." He said, thinking he'd have to binge listen to some of them before he saw you next. "Thank you for helping."

"No problem. Thank you for helping Joe." You said, pulling Conor into a hug.

Thinking to himself that you'd definitely have to hang out again, he wrapped his arms around you, hugging you back. "Of course, love. The two of you will have to come over to ours while you're here."

"For sure." You replied, helping Conor out with the bags. "Drive safe!" You said, walking back to the house.

When Joe got home that night, he found you asleep on the couch with his laptop next to you open on Conor's channel. "Sweetheart, wake up." Joe said, closing the laptop.

"You're home!" You smiled up at Joe, yawning.

"Finally." He replied, pulling you off of the couch. "If you sleep out here you're going to wake up sore."

"Thanks for waking me up." You said, walking towards the bedrooms. "I was actually on YouTube."

"Taken a liking to Conor, have you?" He teased you.

"Shut up." You said, shoving him. "He's quite good."

"Love, you hate pop music." Joe laughed, following you to your bedroom.

"I do. I really do, but I can't deny that Conor's got a great voice." You replied, walking to your wardrobe.

"It doesn't hurt that he's good looking, either." Joe said, laying down on your bed while you got ready to go to sleep.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" You peeked around the bathroom door.

"I'm like your big brother. I'm allowed to tease you." Joe laughed. "I'm also one of your best friends, so I can tell you that Conor text me asking me if I'd be okay with the two of you hanging out."

"What?!" You squeaked, walking out of the bathroom with toothpaste all over your mouth.

"Oh, that's an irresistible look." Joe laughed.

Quickly cleaning off your face, you dove into the bed with Joe. "Conor talked about me?"

"Maybe." he said, intentionally annoying you.

"Out with it, asshole." you said, tickling Joe.

"Ah. Ah! FINE!" Joe gave in. "He asked about a few bands that you had mentioned and he told me that he thought you were gorgeous." Your cheeks had turned bright red and you had pulled the blanket up to try and hide that fact. "Awww, you're smitten." Joe teased you.

"This is the one part of having a guy best friend that sucks." you laughed. "You tease me when I'm being girly."

"You tease me about girls!" he replied.

"True." you conceded. "Soo......"

"Sooooo?" Joe replied, still intentionally annoying you.

"You brat. You know what I'm waiting for." you said, poking Joe in the side.

"I know, I know. He's a great guy, love. He's funny and a lot of fun. The big brother in me will warn you that he parties a lot, though." Joe finally answered.

"So do you." you laughed.

"That's how I know he parties." Joe replied, laughing as well.

"Well, maybe next time I'll have to join you." you said, scooting under the covers.

"Have you really never heard of Conor Maynard?" Joe asked, sliding out of your bed.

"Nope." you answered, snuggling into your bed.

"I think I forget how little you pay attention to any social media." Joe said, kissing you on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, love."

"Night." you replied.

A few days later, Conor had invited the two of you over to his flat for a movie night. Everything stayed fairly platonic as you were hanging out with a group of their friends. Towards the end of the night, Conor had invited you up to look at his studio set up.

"I spent a few hours on your channel the other night." you said, watching Conor nerd out about sound equipment.

"Yeah?" he said with a big smile on his face.

"You have a really good voice." you replied, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Thank you." he replied, sitting next to you. Silly Conor kicked in and he put on his 'bro' accent "I have a number one selling album, you know. Top notch."

You couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a dork."

"Hey, words hurt, missy." Conor threw a hand over his heart.

"Oh, hush. I'm sure your millions of fans can comfort you." you poked his side.

"I mean, there are a lot of them." Conor continued silly bragging. "To be honest, it's refreshing to meet someone that only knows me because they met me. Not because they follow me online."

"I bet." you replied.

"So, um. I kind of. I may have bought you something." Conor said, stuttering a bit. "I got tickets to a band you mentioned the other day."

"What?!" you practically yelled when he handed you the tickets.

"I'd love to take you on a date and I knew they were coming through London." Conor replied, hoping you'd go with him.

"You didn't have to do that, love." you replied, staring down at the tickets. "These had to be expensive."

"Don't worry about that. I really wanted to take you." Conor said, waiting for you to say you'd go.

Looking up at him, you could tell he was nervous about your response. "Thank you." you said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Whew, I didn't realize how nervous I was." Conor laughed.

"Don't be." you said, smiling over at him. "You have no reason to be nervous around me."

Conor scooted over, closing the gap between you. He leaned over, "In that case." he said, slowly pressing his lips to yours.

"Mmmm, that's more like it." you smiled against his lips.

Pulling your thighs to sit over his, Conor wrapped is arms around you, the kiss heating up a bit.

"Y/n! Conor! Do you want another drink?" Joe said, loudly and drunkenly walking up the stairs.

"Oh, shit." Conor mumbled, dropping his arms.

"It's just Joe." you said, wrapping your arms around Conor's neck. "Don't worry." you pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"That's why I'm worried." Conor chuckled before putting his arms back around you.

"Aye, you two." Joe said, seeing you on the bed. "We're making another round of drinks. Want anything?"

"I'm good." You said, looking at Conor.

"I'm good too, mate." he added.

"Oh, you're boring." Joe teased, turning back to the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he yelled up the stairs.

"I thought he was going to go all crazy protective." Conor said after Joe left.

"He will if we aren't downstairs in a few minutes." you laughed, pulling Conor in for another kiss.

"Should we go down?" Conor asked.

"Nope. I'm good here." you replied, running your fingers up into Conor's hair.

The next night you were getting ready for the concert, Joe laying on your bed teasing you the entire time. "You're wearing an awfully girly outfit for a rock concert."

"Oh, fuck off." you threw back, putting in your earrings.

"Should I expect you home tonight, young lady?" Joe put on his stern voice and crossed his arms.

"Ummmm....." you turned so he could zip up your skater dress. "I'd suggest not waiting up."

"Oh, really?" he said, with wide eyes, zipping up your dress.

"You never know." you turned around and saw the look on his face. "Come on, Sugg." You wrapped your arms around his middle. "I've always been able to take care of myself."

Wrapping his arms around you, he sighed. "I know. Just be safe, love."

"Always." you replied.

The concert was amazing. The two of you were sat up in box seats, so you had spent most of the night tucked under Conor's arm enjoying the bands and sharing kisses with your date. When you got back to his car, he turned it on, but didn't drive anywhere. "Are you ready to go home or do you want to come back to mine for a bit?" he asked, grabbing your hand and kissing the back of it.

"Lets go to yours." you answered, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"Mine it is." he said, pulling out of the parking garage.

"What was your favorite band?" you asked.

"Umm...the second one?" he answered.

"Favorite song?" you asked, thinking it was funny he didn't remember the bands name anymore.

"Ah, couldn't really pick. The whole show was good." he answered.

You started thinking about the concert. He hadn't sang along to any songs and you couldn't remember him talking about any of the music beforehand. "Very true." you answered, knowing you'd find a way to get him to confess later.

Making your way up to his bedroom, you kicked off your shoes and sat against the headboard next to Conor. "You look beautiful tonight." he complimented you, running his hand up your thigh.

"Thanks, love." you leaned in to meet him in a kiss.

The more heated your kiss got, the closer you crawled towards him. In the end, you shifted to straddle his lap, running your hands under the sides of his shirt. Conor trailed his hands up the sides of your thighs to rest on your bum. "Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked, kissing down your neck to leave wet kisses across your collarbone.

"I did." you replied, pulling his shirt off of him. "Did you?" you asked, scooting back off of Conor's lap.

"Of course." he answered, looking you up and down as you stepped out of your dress. "Y/n, you're gorgeous." he said, scooting down the bed a bit.

"You're not so bad yourself." you replied, crawling up the bed to unbutton and unzip Conor's pants. "But...you've been a bad boy."

"What?" he asked, his eyes on your hands as they slipped his pants down his legs.

"I think you've been hiding something." you said, pushing him to lie down on the bed.

"What, umm. What have I been hiding?" Conor asked.

You pulled the band of Conor's boxers down far enough to pull his now hard dick out of them. Conor's breath hitched when you puckered your lips and blew air at the sensitive tip.

"Fuck, you're teasing me, love." Conor leaned up on his elbows.

"Name a band from tonight." you said, trailing your tongue slowly over the tip of his cock, swirling the precome around.

"Um...oh fuck, y/n. I can't think when you do that." he answered, his breathing picking up.

"You said you liked the bands, Conor. Name one." you stroked his member as slow as you could, dipping your lips to suck a pink mark into his inner thigh.

"Fuck me, I can't remember." he answered, bucking a bit into your hand.

"Ah, ah, ah." you scolded him. "I have a question, then." You said before licking a stripe up the back of his painfully hard erection.

"Anything. Fuck, y/n. I can't take anymore." he begged you to stop teasing him.

"You hated the concert tonight." you said, running one hand up Conor's stomach as the other continued slowly stroking him.

"That's not a question." he panted, looking down at you.

You leaned forward and ran the tip of his dick up and down your cleavage. "Don't be a smart ass." you said. "You don't listen to any of the music we heard tonight."

"I hate you right now, but god you're so sexy." he laughed. Feeling you suck another mark into the inside of his thigh, he gave up. "Fine, FINE!" He panted. "I hate that kind of music, but I wanted you to go out with me."

You couldn't help but bust up laughing. "Conor, you silly silly boy. I don't care if we listen to the same music." you kissed your way up to lay against his chest.

"I had to find a way to get you to go out with me." he said, wrapping his arms around you.

"You had me at 'Hi, I'm Conor.'" you laughed. "I don't care if you don't like rock music. I fucking hate Justin Beiber and he's like one of your gods." you pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank god." he laughed, unclasping your bra. "We'll have a talk about the Beibs later, but for now..." Conor said, flipping you over and pulling your panties down your thighs. "No more teasing." he said, rolling a condom on and dipping down to smash your lips together.

"Bring it on Belieber." you laughed, running your hands down his back, feeling him line himself up between your legs.

"OH, you'll pay for that one." he said, his lips leaving wet kisses up and down your neck as he thrust forward.

After all the teasing, Conor made quick business of getting the two of you off, collapsing against your chest while the two of you caught your breath. "Thank you." you said, pushing Conor's messy hair away from his face.

"For what?" he said, nuzzling his face into your chest.

"For trying to impress me. For the concert. And then for being honest with me." you laughed, liking the way things had turned out that night.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest from the start. I can't really regret it though." he laughed, picking up his head to look up at you. "I mean, I can appreciate where it got me." he said, looking down at your breasts before snuggling back into them.

You chuckled, running your fingers through his hair. "I can agree with that."


	20. Distracting Josh (Josh Pieters x Reader)

Waking up to a ruffling noise in the middle of the night had you on edge. Granted, you were at a festival in the middle of nowhere, but the noise was really really close. Keeping still, you slowly turned your head to see Josh pacing back and forth in the tent.

"Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me." You said, sitting up in the bunk you were sharing with your friend Grant.

"I'm sorry." He said, sitting on his bunk. "I'm struggling to stay awake." He said, his face dropping into his hands.

Josh was determined to stay up for the whole festival. He did great the first night, but you could see it wearing on him. You had already gotten about 6 hours of sleep, so you carefully got out of the bunk so that you wouldn't wake Grant. Throwing on one of Josh's hoodies, you slipped your converse on, grabbed your bag, and grabbed Josh's hand to pull him out of the tent.

"Let's go for a walk." You said, still holding Josh's hand. The two of you had met a couple of times in the past and every time you ended up flirting.

"I don't want to ruin your night." Josh said, stopping and pulling you back to him.

"Who says you're ruining it?" You asked, pulling him down the path. "Have you been vlogging enough?"

"I have tons of footage. Last night I was totally alone so I vlogged the whole thing." He answered.

Walking off the path to a small open area between loads of trees, your mind started wandering. "You know, we should play a game." You said, sitting down at the bottom of one of the massive trees.

"What game?" Josh asked, sitting down next to you.

"I don't know. I'd say truth or dare, but I don't know how much we could dare each other in the middle of nowhere." You laughed.

"Truth works." He said, smiling over at you. "You first."

"Why did you want to do another no sleep challenge?" You asked.

"I don't know. I think it's funny, more than anything. I know I won't make it, but it's fun to try." He answered.

"Always the entertainer." You laughed. "Your turn."

"Are you and Grant a thing?" He asked.

"Nope. Never have been." You answered, laughing. "Have you ever read fanfiction about yourself?"

"Oh, fuck." He said, laughing. "I have. I have very kinky subscribers, apparently."

"I don't doubt that." You replied.

"Why are you out here instead of sleeping right now?" He asked.

"A few reasons. I'll answer with...I like your company." You said, smiling up at Josh.

"A few reasons?" He pried.

"Nuh-uh. I gave my answer." You laughed. "Have you tried, you know. Taking care of yourself to wake up?" You asked.

It was dark, but you could see Josh's eyes open wide. "I um. You know. Not much privacy. And uh, I didn't actually think about that until right now."

"How?" You laughed. "We've caught Caspar wanking twice already."

Josh threw his head back laughing. "That's Caspar for you." You both sat in silence for a few minutes before Josh cleared his throat.

"Something on your mind, Pieters?" You asked, watching him fidget.

"I would use being tired as an excuse as to why my mind is stuck on this thought, but if I'm being honest I've always wondered about it." Josh said.

"And what would that be?" You asked.

"Well, you. But currently, us." He said looking down at you. "I've always liked you, but we always just stayed buddies. And then you just asked me about jerking off and my mind is spiraling to certain places awfully quickly. You can go back to the tent if you want." he said, continuing to fidget.

Putting your hand on his thigh, you looked up at him until he looked back at you. "Josh. One, I wouldn't have brought it up if I was uncomfortable talking about it." You laughed. "And two, I've always wondered...you know. About that."

Dipping down to your height, Josh kissed you. "We're outside. And I don't have anything." He said between heated kisses, making sure to keep his hands to himself.

Placing your hands on either side of his neck, you deepened the kiss. "Josh, I'm a big girl. I'm allowed to carry condoms. Plus, we're in the soft grass hidden by trees."

Breaking the kiss, Josh pulled off one of his hoodies, spreading it out in the grass. "Here." He said, laying you back on the sweatshirt. "Is this okay?"

Pulling him back into a kiss, you felt him start to explore your body with his hands. "It's perfect."

In the times you had let yourself think about what would happen if the two of you ever hooked up, you always pictured it being "in the heat of the moment" and clumsy and rushed. Josh was proving that not to be true. He was gentle and sweet and took the time to tease you and make sure you had been taken care of before he even pulled the condom out of your bag. He told you how beautiful you were and made sure you were comfortable and warm the whole time.

When you finally redressed and cuddled together under the tree, the sun was starting to come up. The two of you stayed there until right before the breakfast pavilion was opening. When Caspar and Grant found you at one of the picnic tables, Josh definitely still looked tired, but he had a smile on his face and his arm around you.

"Hey, buddy." Caspar said, sitting down across from you. "Did you stay up last night?"

"He did." you answered.

"Your camera was on your bed so we didn't know if you had crashed somewhere." Grant added, sitting down at the table.

"Nope." Josh looked down at you. "This one kept me company."

"Did you vlog any of it?" Caspar asked.

"Caspar, I don't think you can put what they got up to last night on YouTube." Grant laughed. He saw the way you were cuddled into Josh's side and the smiles on both of your faces. Your friend knew you well.


	21. Your Brain Freeze Secret (Caspar Lee x Reader)

"Hey! It's Y/n here, again. Today we're going to talk about..." You sat on your bed where you filmed your videos, recording a test intro to make sure that everything looked okay when you played it back.

You were a fairly casual person in everyday life, but on YouTube you were known for wearing girly, conservative, vintage clothes. Your hair was always done, You wore plenty of lace, and red lips were present in every one of your videos.

It had never been your intention to hide your tattoos, but after 25 or so videos you realized you had never shown a single one. From then on out you decided to keep them your secret. You were almost completely covered in them so you occasionally had to re-film a bit of your video because a sleeve slipped or a neckline dropped too low.

You were currently setting up for video number 200 and something and you were finally getting to collab with one of your favorite YouTubers.

Caspar - "Almost there!"

You - "Everything is ready to go. :)"

Caspar - "Apt 423, right?"

You - "Yup! See you soon!"

The two of you had met through some mutual friends and actually hit it off right away. You loved his sense of humor and the fact that he was interested in politics and charity.

"Y/n!" Caspar yelled, walking into your flat and pulling you into a dramatic hug.

"Hey, Casp." you laughed. "Have you figured out what you want to film for your channel?"

"I'm still trying to get you to do the Brain Freeze Challenge." he whined, letting you go.

"Dude, it's not happening!" you said for the hundredth time.

"Everyone says that." he laughed, dropping his bag on your couch.

The two of you had filmed a fake "Couple's QnA" video for your channel and had been lounging on your bed talking for a few hours.

"Are you excited about your first YouTube convention?" Caspar asked, having been to dozens himself.

"I'm nervous, actually." you answered. "My subscribers have only seen me in videos. I've never done live interviews and I've only met a handful of them by accident at a store or on the street."

"Awwww, don't worry." Caspar pulled you to him. "People are going to be so excited to meet you and get pictures with you."

"I've just never had my two worlds collide like that." you said, leaning into Caspar.

"It's not as scary as you think it is." Caspar said. "Just be yourself."

You sat there snuggled with Caspar for a few minutes thinking about what to do about your tattoos. There was no way they'd go completely unnoticed during a three day convention where you were going to be hugging people and posing for pictures.

"Hey, Casp?" you said, needing input.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"I uh. I have a secret. Or a confession, rather." you said, sitting up.

In true Caspar form, he put on a show. "Let me guess, you're married." he fake cried.

"You always make me fell better." you laughed, hugging Caspar and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be back."

You grabbed jean shorts and a black tank top and left your bedroom. Changing in the bathroom and staring at yourself in the mirror, you wondered why you had kept your tattoos a secret for so long. Your family and non YouTube friends knew about them. You were proud of them. You loved the art and they all reminded you of different moments in your life. The contrast made you laugh. You had just been wearing a poofy sleeved vintage dress and tights and now you were staring at tattooed thighs and scripted words permanently inked into your skin.

"Caspar, close your eyes." you yelled from the bathroom to the bedroom.

"They're closed!" he replied.

"Caspar, don't peek. I need to talk a bit before you see. Please just keep them closed." you asked, walking into the room.

"I promise." Caspar said with his hands covering his eyes. You couldn't help but think he was adorable.

"So, everyone from YouTube knows me as the dainty girly girl that wears weird clothes from when their grandparents were kids." you laughed, watching him nod. "Well, I have a bit of a secret and I think I need to make a video about it before the convention. I don't want people to be shocked when they meet me in person."

"Well if you're not married, what's your secret?" Caspar asked.

"Caspar, just look." you laughed.

Caspar's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. "Holy shit." he said, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"This is why I wasn't going to do the ice bath." you explained.

Caspar's hands were on either side of his face and he kept looking you up and down.

"Say something." you said, squirming. You thought of all people, Caspar would be the easiest person to tell, but he just stared at you.

"I um. Holy shit." Caspar repeated. "Sorry, I just. Holy shit."

"Caspar." you whined, turning to leave the room.

"No, no, no. Y/n." Caspar stood up and pulled you into a hug. "I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"How did you mean it then?" you asked, laughing a bit, feeling better now that you were tucked inside Caspar's arms.

"Well, I actually wanted to tell you earlier that I liked you but I chickened out during the QnA." Caspar said, leaning his head back to look at you. "And now its obvious that you're way too cool for me." he laughed.

"Oh, shut up." you tickled Caspar's side.

"Ah, stop!" he dove onto the bed to escape. "I'm not kidding." he said, crawling up the bed. "I know that I joke a lot about dating people, but I was going to ask you on a proper date during the QnA."

"Then why didn't you?" you asked, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt.

"I told my friends and they all said you were too classy to date someone like me." he laughed.

"Well your friends are wrong." you said, sitting next to him on the bed. "I like you quite a lot."

"Wait." Caspar said, his face lighting up. "You'd really go out with me?"

"Of course." you laughed, Caspar practically tackling you into the bed. "You really don't care about my tattoos?" you asked, Caspar still rocking the two of you back and forth dramatically.

"No way." he said, pulling back to look at you. "I told you, they just make you way cooler than I am."

"Impossible." you replied, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"WAIT!" Caspar practically yelled. "Now you can do the Brain Freeze Challenge!"

"Oh, god. I'm not getting out of this, am I?" you laughed, standing up to get your bathing suit.

Sitting back down in front of your camera wearing your bath robe, you were going to film a different ending to your QnA. You and Caspar had just filmed the Brain Freeze challenge and you wanted to make sure your subscribers knew to watch it.

"Hey, guys! I know that we've both changed clothes and I'm soaked, but I needed to tell you to make sure to watch Caspar's video. I have a really big announcement and you don't want to miss it." you said to the camera.

Caspar quickly interjected at the end, throwing his arm around you. "Since you're making an announcement in my video, I'm making one in yours." he said, looking over at you. "Y/n agreed to let me take her on a date." Caspar kissed your cheek.

"I did." you smiled over at him before quickly kissing his cheek in return. Turning back to the camera, you continued. "I'll put the link to Caspar's video in the description, so make sure you check it out! I don't think any of you guys saw this one coming." both of you waving to the camera.

\--------------------

A/n - I've never written for Caspar before. I don't know why, but I always struggle to make sure it's authentic enough. Hopefully a few of you enjoy this. <3


	22. Never Have I Ever Had A Threesome III

joe x jack x reader [smut] part 3

 

"I think you should use the big hoodie." you called out, helping Joe and Jack set up for a video.

"Oh, that's perfect." Jack replied. "That will be a lot easier to maneuver."

"This is going to be a train-wreck." Joe laughed, slipping the hoodie on.

Joe and Jack were filming a "Not My Arms" challenge and you couldn't wait. You thought it was going to be hilarious and as a perk you got to watch your two favorite boys get a bit handsy with each other.

Jack was currently being Joe's arms and Jack was being obnoxious.

"Hello everybody and welcome to my channel. Today we're doing the JACK! I can't talk if you stick your fingers in my mouth." Joe laughed, unable to get away from Jack.

"I'll behave." Jack replied, making it look like Joe was rubbing his own nipples before dropping his arms.

"Hello everybody and welcome to my channel..." They had been filming for about 20 minutes before you decided to mess with them.

You had been sitting behind the camera watching and decided to stand up and stretch a bit, your shirt rising to show your midriff.

"Where are you going?" Joe looked up, seeing you stand.

"Oh, nowhere." you said, pulling your shirt off. "Just keep filming, boys."

"Well this isn't fair." Jack said, staring beyond the camera at your little show.

Joe acted like it was no big deal. "Come on, Jack. We're better than this. No distractions." He said, continuing with the video.

A few minutes later you unbuttoned your jeans, turning to face away from them as you slowly pulled them down over your ass. You bent over to slide them the rest of the way down your legs and you heard the room go silent. "Just keep filming, boys." You said, stepping out of the jeans.

"Oh, fuck me." Joe said, clearing his throat and trying to focus on the challenge.

Jack whispered in Joe's ear. "Your girlfriend is evil."

"Tell me about it." Joe laughed, continuing to talk to the camera.

You then unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the ground. Jack had unconsciously started pressing himself to the back of Joe. "Excited, mate?" Joe laughed, pushing his ass back against Jack.

"Fuck, I didn't even realize." Jack laughed, way past being embarrassed in front of the two of you. Jack watched you starting to slowly rub lotion into your skin and an idea popped in his head. "Joe, lets get her back." Jack whispered in his ear.

"How?" Joe said, his eyes still following where your hands went.

Jack grabbed Joe by the hips and started slowly grinding into the back of him, letting a moan slip out of his mouth. Joe saw that your eyes had snapped up to watch them and immediately caught on to Jack's plan. "She does love watching us together." Joe whispered back.

Jack let one of his hands slide to the front of Joe, palming him through his shorts. "Next in the 'Not My Arms Challenge.'" Jack said, unzipping Joe's shorts and pulling his already hard dick out of them. Joe threw his head back to rest on Jack's shoulders and moaned, closing his eyes.

You had stopped putting on lotion and were now just staring at the two boys.

Joe's arms had slid back around Jack to grab his ass. Continuing to grind against Joe and Jack's hand still getting Joe off, the breathy moans between the boys were getting louder and their breathing was picking up.

You slid your panties to the ground and let your hand dip between your legs, moaning the boys names as you gave in and started rubbing your fingers over your clit.

"Look at her." Jack said to Joe, starting to pump his hand faster around Joe's dick.

Joe opened his eyes and watched you getting yourself off, your cheeks flushed and your teeth biting your bottom lip. "Love, switch hands." Joe said to you, grinding back against Jack and causing him to groan.

You switched your hands, watching Jack start to kiss the side of Joe's neck.

Joe tilted his head to one side, making sure you could see jack sucking a purple mark into his skin. "Now stick your fingers in your mouth." Joe said to you, starting to buck into Jack's hand, close to finishing.

You couldn't help but do what he said, watching the two of them getting each other off. Both Joe and Jack were watching you, now. Slowly, you slid your wet fingers in and out of your mouth watching Joe throw his head back and come into Jack's hand.

"I'm so close." Jack mumbled into Joe's neck.

Joe slipped out of the hoodie and walked to come up behind Jack, freeing Jack's swollen cock from his pants.

You could feel your orgasm building and you had a hard time staying on your feet. Dropping to your knees, you watched Joe stroking Jack, Jack's face scrunching up as he got closer to climaxing.

You felt your orgasm wash over you when you heard Jack moan Joe's name.

When you finally caught your breath, Joe had his camera in his hands, watching back over the footage of him and Jack. "Am I allowed to keep that or do you have to delete it?" you asked, coming up to slip your arms around Joe from behind.

Jack walked up and looked at the screen. "I don't care if you keep it as long as it stays private." Jack said, dipping down to kiss you on the cheek.

"I think we should delete it, but after watching it I think the three of us need to make a different kind of video." Joe said, turning in your arms to pull you into a kiss.


	23. Wisdom Teeth (Josh x Reader)

"Josh, are you ready?" you yelled into his flat.

"Just a second!" he replied, shuffling something around in his room.

"Meet me down at the car!" you yelled back, grabbing your bag and walking to the lift.

You were currently picking up your best friend to take him to get his wisdom teeth out. Usually Josh would Uber everywhere, but the dentist warned him that he would be really out of it after the procedure.

Josh hopped in your car looking quite stressed. "Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find something."

"What were you looking for?" you asked, pulling out of the parking garage.

"It's not important." he answered, looking out the window.

"Hey, don't stress. I got my wisdom teeth out last year. You'll get pain meds and feel really stoned for about 5 hours. I'll make sure to get you plenty of ice cream and it'll be over before you know it." you reached over to squeeze his hand.

Smiling over at you, he squeezed your hand back. "Thank you. I hate the dentist. I'm mad I couldn't find my fucking....."Josh's voice trailed off. He dropped your hand and started rubbing his wrist.

"Josh, what were you looking for?" you pulled up to a red light and looked over at him.

Looking down, Josh answered. "I couldn't find my bracelet. The one you made me when we moved to London."

"Oh." you said, not expecting that. "I can just make you another one, goober." you tried to comfort him.

"No, I need it today. I wear it whenever I'm anxious or, you know...when I'm afraid or whatever. I just couldn't find it." Josh confessed, looking ashamed that he was so nervous about the dentist.

You pulled into the dentist office's parking lot and parked the car. "Josh." you grabbed his hand and waited for him to look at you. "You're going to be fine, I promise. I'll be here the whole time." Josh didn't know that you were wearing your matching anklet. You had made a bracelet for him and an anklet for you when you moved to London. He moved for YouTube and you moved for school.

Josh just nodded and got out of the car. When he was in the dentist's chair waiting to be seen, the assistant let you wait in there with him. Before the dentist walked in the room, you leaned down and unclasped your anklet. "Hey. Look at me." you smiled, holding up the anklet and waiting for Josh to look over at you. "I know it's not the same, but maybe it will make you feel a bit better." you said, clasping it onto his wrist.

Josh sat straight up and stared at the anklet. "Y/n, thank you so much." he said, pulling you into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it." you hugged him back. When the dentist walked in, Josh started playing with the anklet. "Alright, love. I'll be out in the waiting room the whole time." you leaned down and kissed his forehead.

When the dentist finally walked him out into the waiting room, Josh's face lit up when he saw you. "Y/n! You're here!"

The dentist laughed. "I told you she would be." He handed you Josh's prescription and some information on taking care of his mouth. "Your boyfriend is rather goofy right now."

"Oh, we're just friends." you laughed. "And he's pretty goofy even when he's sober." you twined your fingers with Josh's. "Is he ready to go?" you asked.

"Good to go. You have his medication and those instructions are easy to follow." He replied.

"Thank you!" you said, walking Josh out to your car.

The only annoying thing Josh did was insist on taking the stairs because "lifts are very dangerous."

"Josh, we're on this floor, come back down." you said, opening the door into the hall. Letting the two of you into his flat, you immediately went and got him a glass of water so he could take his pills. "Hey, sweetheart. I need you to drink this and take these." you sat Josh down on the couch.

Josh nodded and downed the pills and water. "I want to sleep." he said, his eyes sitting half closed.

"Lets get you in bed, love." you grabbed his hand and led him to his room. "You need to change or you'll be uncomfortable."

"I'm too tired." he said, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, such a baby." you laughed, kneeling down to take his shoes off. "Josh, stand up. You need to take your jeans off."

"You just want to get me naked." Josh tried to wink and failed miserably.

Watching your drugged up best friend had you in tears laughing. "I've seen you naked plenty of times." you said, helping him out of his jeans.

"The dentist thought we were dating." He said smiling up at you after sitting back down on the bed. "It's because we're both so good looking." Josh said with a straight face.

You continued laughing until it hurt. "We are, aren't we."

"Definitely. We'd make really pretty babies. Even my mom said so." Josh said, his filter completely gone.

"Mama P said that?" you asked, fluffing Josh's pillows.

"She loves you. I keep telling her you're going to marry a doctor or something, but she still asks about you whenever she calls." Josh said, still sitting on the end of the bed.

"Why do you think that?" you asked, having no idea that Josh and his mom even talked about you.

"Because you're really smart. And pretty. And stuff" he said, twisting to face you.

"You're really smart and pretty and stuff too, Josh." you laughed.

"Awwww, you think I'm pretty." Josh smiled up at you looking like he was going to fall asleep any second.

"Come on, hun. Lets get you in bed." You said, walking to stand in front of him.

"Only if you stay." he said, pulling you to stand between his legs.

"You're going to fall asleep in two seconds, Josh. You won't even know I'm gone." you replied, rubbing your hands up and down Josh's back.

"I'm injured. You need to be nice to me." he continued, fake pouting, one hand coming up to rest on his swollen cheek.

"Alright. I'll stay." you pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Lay down and I'll be right back."

"Promise?" Josh asked, not yet letting you go.

"Promise." you replied, helping him up. You pulled back the covers and tucked him in.

"If you don't find your doctor husband by the time we're 30 can I take you on a date?" Josh asked, his eyes closing as his fingers played with the anklet he had around his wrist.

"Josh, I'm not marrying a doctor." you smiled down at your sleepy bestie. "And if you can remember this conversation when you wake up, you can take me on a date when your mouth feels better."

"Deal." Josh replied.

"I'll be right back." you said, dipping down to press a kiss to his temple.

You walked back to the living room to check when Josh would need to take more pain pills. You grabbed two of them and another glass of water just in case you were still in his room when he needed them. Double checking the instructions, you walked back to Josh's room to find him fast asleep. Crawling into the bed, you laid down next to him facing him. You couldn't help but smile thinking about the odd conversation you just had. Part of you really hoped he remembered your deal.


	24. Surprise Visit (Josh Pieters x Reader)

Walking out of your work building, you started down the pavement. Hearing your phone ring, you dug around in your purse to try to find it.

"Conor!" you said happily into the phone.

"Y/n, I need a huge favor!" Conor was whispering into the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" you laughed, navigating your way through the crowded street.

"I don't want my parents to hear me." Conor said.

"Well doesn't this sound familiar." you laughed. You had grown up with the Maynards and Conor and you used to sneak into each others rooms. Eventually both of your parents realized you were just friends and stopped trying to catch you.

Conor did laugh at that. "Shut up, I need to ask you a favor."

"Well get it out." you said, walking up to your flat door.

"Jack and I have been up with our parents this week and they just told us they're coming home with us. They're staying for two nights!" He continued to whisper.

"That doesn't explain why you're whispering." you whispered back, dropping your bag by the door.

"Y/n, we threw a party before we left. The flat is a mess and I know for a fact there's a bra hanging from our kitchen light." Conor started talking faster, telling you about how horrendous their flat looked.

"Oh, shit. Your mum is going to kill you." you laughed, you had started changing into leggings and a sweater.

"I know! Y/n can you pleeeeeeeeease go straighten our flat before we make it home?" Conor begged. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Conor, I just worked for 12 hours." you whined into the phone knowing you'd be helping him anyways. "What about Josh?"

"I know, love. I know. But I swear I'll make it up to you. Josh's flight won't land for another hour." he went silent waiting for you answer.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I'm drinking your wine and you WILL make it up to me." you said, slipping on your shoes and grabbing your bag.

"I'll buy you a hundred bottles of wine." Conor laughed. "I'll stall them as long as I can, but we'll probably be there in like 3 hours."

"Just text me when you're getting into London." you said, hanging up the phone and walking to Conor's flat.

When you walked in, you saw just how bad it was. There were beer cans and beer bottles all over the place. There was food left out and someone had definitely been sick right OUTSIDE the bathroom door. The beds were messy and covered in things you didn't want to question. Taking in just how bad it was, you walked straight to his kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. "Lets do this." you said, pouring yourself a hardy glass.

You stripped Jack and Conor's beds of their linens and washed them straight away. Josh's room was pretty neat, so you just straightened the bedding and grabbed the little bit of laundry he had laying out. You gathered about 4 bags of trash before trekking them down to the dumpster. You did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen floors and counters, chucking almost everything in the fridge. After cleaning up whatever disgusting mess was in front of the bathroom, you cleaned the rest of the bathroom, making sure to stock up the towels and toilet roll after switching over the bedding to the dryer. You remade the beds, folded laundry, and lit a few candles in each room for good measure. The place actually looked like adults lived there for once. Putting the boys laundry back in their cupboards and throwing the now empty bottle of wine away, you decided to run and grab a few groceries at the corner store. You knew their parents well and knew that his mom would be inspecting the flat to make sure her boys were doing okay.

Letting yourself back into their flat, arms full of groceries, you ran straight into Josh. "I am so sorry." you said, picking up everything that had fallen to the ground.

"You scared the shit out of me." he said, helping you pick the groceries up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask your roomies." you sarcastically laughed. "This place was a shit show when I got here a few hours ago."

"Where are they?" Josh asked, helping you put the groceries away. "And why does it smell so good in here? Did you do my laundry?"

Laughing, you replied. "I deep cleaned your flat and lit some girly candles. And if that text I just got is from Conor, then they're about 10 minutes away in a car with their parents and Anna." You walked to your bag to check your phone.

"Oh, shit." Josh laughed. "A surprise visit from mama Maynard?"

"Yup, and they're parking right now." You said, running around to blow out the candles. "I should head out."

"It's too late to be walking around by yourself." Josh said, pulling you into a hug.

"Josh, I just grocery shopped drunk for you brats. I think I can walk 4 blocks and make it home safely." you laughed.

"You lush." he teased.

"Hey, I had to clean up puke and whatever the hell Jack got all over his bed." you defended yourself, knowing he wasn't being serious. "I deserved a glass or two."

"So a bottle?" he continued to tease you, stopping when the both of you heard the door open.

"Oh, shit." you said, knowing you wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon. "Once she sees me I won't be able to leave."

"Hide in my room." Josh said, blocking the view from the hall with his body before following you into his room and closing the door.

"Thank you!" you whispered, pulling him into another hug. "They're going to be here for 48 hours. If you want to stay at my flat you're totally welcome."

"Really?" he asked, looking down at you.

"Of course. You're still packed from your trip. Why don't we just sneak out when they inevitably go up to Conor's room" You suggested.

"Works for me." he said, zipping his suitcase back up. "I'm going to go say hi and fill Conor in and I'll come get you when they go upstairs."

"Perfect." you said, lounging back on Josh's bed.

A few minutes later, Josh popped back into the room with your purse that you had left out in the living room. When he saw you, however, you had fallen asleep. 12 hours at work and almost 4 more cleaning had you exhausted. Never mind adding in a bottle of wine. Sitting your purse next to the bed, Josh pulled the covers over you and tucked you in. When he got Conor alone, he told him that you'd just crash in his room for the night and that you'd probably both head to yours when you woke up.

When you woke up early the next morning, you were draped across Josh, one leg thrown over his and your head resting against his chest. Looking up, you saw that Josh was already awake. "Hey, stranger." you chuckled, letting your head fall back down to lay on his chest.

"You passed out pretty quickly last night." Josh said, rubbing his hand up and down your arm. "I'm glad you didn't start walking home."

"I would have made it." you replied. "Don't be such a worry wart."

"Hey, I'm allowed to worry. You work too hard. Then you got talked into working more. I don't even want to think about how bad this place was." He started running his fingers through your hair.

"Mmmm, I like that you always play with my hair." you replied. "And I could have made it home. I fell asleep because your bed is comfy and the room was dark and it smells like you in here." You snuggled against Josh.

Josh laughed. "You always tell me I smell like boy."

"You do." You replied, laughing. You could hear someone walking around upstairs and the two of you immediately jumped up. "Oh, shit. We should sneak out before they make their way downstairs."

"I told Conor we'd probably be gone when he woke up." Josh replied, throwing his jeans back on.

When you walked out into the hall, you knew your plan had failed you yet again. "Sweetheart!" you heard Mama Maynard call from the kitchen. "It's so nice to see you! What are you doing here?" she pulled you into a hug.

Straightening out your hair and trying to fix your clothes, you faltered trying to come up with a good answer.

"She's dating Josh." you heard Conor say before walking around the corner.

"Yeah." Josh joined in, putting his arm around your shoulder. "She got in really late last night."

"Makes sense why the flat looks so good, love. You must be keeping these boys in check." she said.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." you joked, watching Conor silently crack up behind his mom. "We're going to head to mine now, though, so we'll see you guys later." you said, hoping you'd found your out.

"Nonsense. I'm going to cook breakfast. You guys have to stay." she said, walking away. You never could argue with that woman.

When she was out of sight, you glared daggers at Conor. "You owe me all of the wine."

"I know, I know." Conor said, hugging you. "Thank you so much for cleaning the flat. It's literally never looked this good. You even bought us groceries." he said, kissing your forehead.

"You're gonna make this up to me." you laughed, turning to go back into Josh's room.

"Hey, sorry about what Conor said." Josh said, joining you.

"Why?" you asked, grabbing one of Josh's sweaters to change into. Your sweater smelled like cleaning products from last night.

Josh didn't answer, distracted by the fact that you were standing in his room in your leggings and bra.

"Sorry, I should have asked. Can I borrow this?" you asked, holding up his sweater.

Clearing his throat, he replied. "Of course. You didn't have to ask. And I meant that I'm sorry Conor's mom thinks we're dating. You didn't really have a choice in the cover story."

Slipping the sweater on, you went on your tip toes to kiss Josh's cheek. "Hey, I did your laundry. The least you can do is fake date me for 2 days."

"Y/n, I would actually date you." he laughed. "I meant I'm sorry that you have to fake date me."

"Who says I wouldn't actually date you?" you winked, walking out of the room to help Mama Maynard in the kitchen.

"Darling, how long have you two been dating?" she asked you.

"Oh, it's really recent, but I've liked him for a long time." you said, knowing Josh could hear you. "I'm really excited to see where it goes."


	25. I Told You (Conor x Reader)

"Babe, why aren't you packing?" you asked Conor, your boyfriend of 4 years. He was currently watching your one year old daughter sleep in her playpen instead of packing for a two week long tour.

"I think I'm going to cancel the next few shows." he said, staring down at the rosy cheeked little girl.

You sat next to him on the couch and slipped your arm around him. "What's going on, love?"

"I'm terrified that she's going to grow up and only remember that I was gone all the time." he said, reaching down to run his thumb over her tiny fingers.

"Oh, sweetheart." you sighed, fulling wrapping him in your arms. "You don't need to worry about that. You always make time for her."

"I just don't want to let her down. I don't want to let either of you down." he said turning in your arms and pulling you tight to him."

"I promise you're not going to." You kissed him on the lips. "You're the best dad she could have asked for."

Finally cracking a smile, Conor pulled you back into the kiss. "Thank you, love."

"Now go pack, pop star." you laughed, "Remember we're flying out for your birthday show, so you get to see us in a week."

"You better be." he said, standing up and rushing to pack.

You had been working on a project for Conor for weeks, going through all of the little videos and pictures you had been taking of Conor and your daughter from when she was born until now. You had grabbed a few from his friends as well. George, Conor's dj, was going to help you surprise Conor at his show and you couldn't wait.

Conor skyped the two of you daily and you always made sure to send him pictures whenever your daughter did something funny or cute or obnoxious.

When you finally arrived at Conor's venue a week later, you handed your little one to Conor and told him he had to stay in his dressing room for a bit. "Oh, you two are being sneaky. Please tell me you aren't leaking our sex tape." he teased, gently bouncing your sleeping daughter in his arms.

"I'll save that for your 30th birthday. It'll be nice to look back on a time when we were a lot hotter." you laughed, kissing Conor before leaving the dressing room to plan with George.

"Did you finish the video?" he asked, watching the tech guy sort out how it was all going to work.

"I did. I used Conor's cover of 'Keep You Safe'" you replied. Conor had Covered JJ Heller's lullaby right after your daughter was born.

"Awww, you know he's going to bawl his eyes out." George laughed.

When the tech guy pulled up the video, it was being shown on three massive screens on the stage. George talked into the mic. "Hey guys, can everyone in the room pay attention for just a second. Conor knows we're surprising him with something during tonight's show, but he doesn't know what it is. We're going to play it now to make sure everything is working, but please don't tell him or post anything on social media until after the show. Thanks!" He finished "Alright, play it."

After the video, the room was filled with "awws" and everyone that knew you came up and hugged you. George was wiping away a few tears, pulling you into a hug. The two of you had become great friends in the time you'd been dating Conor.

"So we'll pull two chairs on stage and face them to the screens so you and Conor can sit and watch it." George said to you, turning to talk about timing with the tech guy.

When Conor had to come out on stage and run through a few songs to make sure the sound and everything was good, you sat out in one of the chairs with your daughter. As usual, her eyes were glued to her dad. She had always been mesmerized by his voice. Apparently like mother, like daughter.

When the time came for the big surprise, George motioned for the stage hand to bring out the two chairs. "Alright, guys. As you all know, Today is Conor's birthday." George waited for the crowd to calm down. "You also know that a little over a year ago Conor became a dad." he continued, throwing his arm around his friend. "It's hard being on the road when you miss your family. I know that first hand." George looked over at his friend. "Well Y/n has something she wanted you to see, so if everyone can quiet down we'll get this started."

You walked out on stage with your daughter and sat down next to Conor, your back to the audience so you could watch the video with them. "You're going to want to hold her." You said, passing your little one to sit in his lap. Conor had a huge smile on his face, not knowing what to expect. You leaned over close to his ear so he could hear you. "Happy birthday, love."

The song started with the video. "Quiet your heart, it's just a dream, go back to sleep." The first clip was of Conor holding your newborn baby, tears streaming down his cheeks. His brother Jack's arm thrown over his shoulder as the two of them stared down at the brand new Maynard.

"I'll be right here, I'll stay awake as long as you need me. To slay all the dragons and keep out the monsters, I'm watching over you." After a few pictures of Conor and her, the next clip was one you had taken during one of Conor's business meetings. They were going over his tour schedule with papers spread out everywhere in the conference room and Conor was feeding your daughter her bottle while following his manager around the room.

"My love is a light driving away all of your fear." A short clip played of Conor sleeping on the couch with your daughter laying on his chest, one of his hands on her back.

"So don't be afraid, remember I made, a promise to keep you safe." The next clip was of Conor sitting at his keyboard writing music, your daughter asleep in the bouncer that Conor was gently bouncing with his foot, followed by a clip of the first time Conor had brought her on stage.

"You'll have your own battles to fight when you are older." Your favorite clip played. You came home to find Conor asleep inside your daughter's playpen with her after trying to get her to sleep on her own, the camera turning to show the huge smile on your face.

"You'll find yourself frozen inside, but always remember. If you feel alone facing the giants and you don't know what to do..." Next was a montage of short clips of Conor holding her in various airports, airplanes, and trains. As often as he could, he took the two of you wherever he went. This was followed by Conor and her with various snapchat filters. Conor posted these almost daily, so it was hard to narrow it down.

"My love is a light driving away all of your fear." Pictures from different holidays and parties flashed through, your favorite being Conor dressed up as the old guy from up and your daughter dressed up as the dog.

"So don't be afraid, remember I made, a promise to keep you safe." The song came to a close, the video ending on a clip of Conor holding and singing to your daughter backstage at another one of his shows. "And if you feel you're sinking, I will jump right over  
Into cold, cold water for you..." in the clip, he noticed you were recording him and he smiled, turning so that your daughter was in the video. "And although time may take us into different places..."The video slowly faded out

The crowd was full of "awwws" and cheering. You turned to look at Conor and he had your daughter in his arms held close to his chest, a few tears trailing down his cheeks. You leaned in and kissed him. "I told you you were a great dad."

"Thank you so much." he replied, kissing you back.

\----------------------------------

a/n This is the song I always sing to the babies in my family. You should listen to it, it’s incredibly sweet. “Keep You Safe” by J J Heller.


	26. Jump Scares (Joe x Reader)

"Joooooeeeee." You whined, sitting in your best friend's living room waiting for him to get ready. 

"Don't fight it, love. We do it every year and we're not about to stop now." He popped out of his bedroom to combat your whining. 

"But why? Haunted houses scare the shit out of me and you always pick the biggest, scariest ones!" You stood up and followed him back into his room. 

"It's tradition!" Joe laughed. "I asked you to go to a haunted house with me 10 years ago and we've gone every year since."

"Fine, but we're watching happy cartoons and eating ice cream afterwards. I won't be able to sleep, now." You bargained.

"Of course, love. You can just stay here with me." Joe kissed your cheek. "I'm ready. Let's go." He grabbed his keys and you walked through London, making your way to the haunted house. 

As per usual, Joe had picked the scariest one in the city. It was fourty minutes long, too! You spent most of the time tucked under Joe's arm or hiding your face against his chest. One time, when a clown ran through one of the rooms, you actually jumped and clung to Joe, wrapping your legs around his middle. 

Joe had screamed seeing the clown, but he was now laughing, wrapping his arms around you and setting you down. "I didn't think you'd still be this scared after all this time." 

"I told you!" You punched him in the arm before the clown ran back through the room. 

Tucking your face into Joe's jacket, he walked you out of the creepy clown room. "Only two rooms left, love." Joe said, walking into the next room.

"That's if I make it through both of them." You snarked, grabbing Joe's hand. You closed your eyes and screamed when someone popped out from behind a huge cabinet. 

"You're alright. Just keep walking." Joe could tell you had had enough. This was the longest one you'd ever walked though and the fun of it was wearing down. 

"Is it over?" You asked, feeling Joe wrap his arms around you. 

"Yeah, its over." Joe pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

"Finally. Let's go get ice cream. And maybe coffee. I'm never sleeping again." You laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the haunted house. 

"You say that every time and then you end up falling asleep before me." Joe laughed. 

When you got to the corner shop, Joe went to grab a few savory snacks while you went to pick out some ice cream. Seeing him focus, trying to pick between flavors of crisps, you snuck up behind him and poked his sides. 

"Holy shit!" Joe squealed and jumped. Resting his hand over his heart once he realized it was just you. 

"Oh my god, Joe. I didn't think you'd jump that bad. I'm so sorry." You laughed, hugging your friend. 

"We just spent over half an hour in a haunted house. Of course I'm gonna jump." Joe was laughing at this point too. 

"You said they weren't scary." You teased him, imitating his voice. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just grab your ice cream." He replied, abandoning the crisps for biscuits.

Walking back to his house, you noticed that Joe kept looking behind you and getting startled at any little noise. "Joe, calm down. The haunted house was fake." You chuckled, but actually hoped your friend was okay. 

"I'm fine." He said, before jumping when the two of you encountered another person rounding a corner.

"Sure you are." You said, giving Joe a funny look. "You're home now, so you can calm down."

"I said I'm fine." Joe laughed, but he looked relieved. "Scoop us up some ice cream and I'll grab us some comfy clothes and blankets."

About two episodes into your favorite cartoon, you had to ask Joe what was wrong. He had gotten up to check the door twice and he kept looking over the back of the couch. "Joe, what's going on?" 

"I'm just jumpy is all." He answered. "Bloody haunted houses always leave me feeling uneasy."

"Then why do we still go?" You laughed. "I hate them and it seems like you do too." 

Looking over at you, he had a sad smile on his face. "Because it's the only time I get to be your hero. I get to be the person that comforts you and makes you feel better. I get to be the person that holds you." Joe said, grabbing your hand with his. 

"Joe, you're always my hero. You've been the most important guy in my life for years." You shook your head not understanding why Joe was sad. 

"You told me a long time ago that you didn't like me the way I liked you." Joe said, dropping your hand. "I guess I just never accepted that."

"Joe, we were kids. I did like you, but I didn't believe you. You've been a prankster your whole life." You laughed. "Why on earth would I confess to my childhood crush when he had just made me sit on a woopie cushion?"

"You used to like me?" Joe's face lit up. 

"I thought that was obvious at this point." You replied. 

"And what about now?" He asked, grabbing your hand again. 

"Would I let anyone else drag me to my literal nightmare every year?" You laughed, squeezing his hand. 

"Have I seriously been missing out on dating the love of my life because I made you sit on a woopie cushion in school?" Joe was shaking his head laughing. 

"Hey! It was in front of the entire lunch room!" You reminded him. Joe just sat there staring at you. "Stop it." You laughed, shoving him a bit. 

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling you to sit in his lap. "I should have properly asked you out a long time ago." 

Shifting to straddle his lap, you wrapped your arms around his neck. "Don't apologize, just do it." You said, starting to lean in. 

"Y/n, can I take you on a non terrifying date?" He asked, sliding his arms around you. 

"I'd quite like that." You answered, pressing your lips against his. A few minutes later you broke the kiss, staring down at him. "One condition." 

"Anything, love." He answered. 

"No more haunted houses. Let's start a non horror themed tradition, like petting kittens or berry picking...I don't know. Anything but haunted houses." You laughed. 

"Of course." He laughed, pulling you back down into a kiss 

You spent the night cuddled up with Joe and he even made breakfast the next morning. "Sit down, love" he said, quickly kissing you before serving up the food.

When you sat down, however, it was to the sound of one of Joe's woopie cushions. "Are you kidding me?" You yelled, chucking it at him. 

"I'm sorry, love. I couldn't resist." He laughed, putting your plate down and pulling you into another kiss.


	27. TWISTER TRYST (Oli x Reader)

“Hello everyone! As you can see, today we’re playing twister…..with a twist. *ba dum psh* get it? TWISTer with a TWIST?” Joe looked around the room at his group of friends, everyone refusing to laugh at his pun.

“Just get on with it!” Caspar shoved Joe.

“Alright, alright. Today we’re playing Would You Rather Twister!”

“Why do I only get invited to be in dangerous or disgusting videos?” Jack laughed.

“Oh, you love it.” Joe shot back, explaining the rules.

You were going in pairs to play one vs one. It was now yours and Mikey’s turn, having to pick a would you rather and then put your foot or hand on whichever the spinner landed on.

“Y/n, would you rather have a bucket of cold water poured on you or lick Mikey’s foot?” he asked, the two of you already tangled up and barely standing.

“Oh, hell no. Bring on the ice water.” you laughed, bracing yourself. Joe slowly poured the ice water down your back, the chill of it taking your breath away. “Holy shit.”

“OOooo, Y/n is bringing sexy back to the twister challenge.” Jack laughed, pointing out that your white t shirt was now drenched and clinging to your skin.

You laughed, looking over at your boyfriend Oli. The two of you had been dating for a few months, but you had kept it between the two of you. “We should probably get her another t shirt.” Oli said, forcing a laugh. Oli was the one that wanted to keep it private. He said that it would be easier to actually spend time together, but the real reason was because he was nervous you’d leave him for someone else. If you left, he didn’t want it to be public.

“I’m fine.” you replied, not wanting to lose the game. “Mikey’s turn.”

Joe continued. “Mikey, would you rather do the rest of the video in your boxers or eat a chili?”

“Oh, fuck me.” Mikey whined. “Get the chili, but get the milk.” After consuming the chili, Mikey forfeited the game, running to the kitchen to get something to cool his mouth off.

A few other pairs were filming their turns when Oli pulled you out onto the balcony. “Here.” he said, pulling his shirt off.

“Aww, you didn’t have to do that.” you replied, slipping his shirt on.

“I don’t like them looking at you like that.” he said, pulling you into a quick kiss.

“You know I only have eyes for you.” you teased him, wiping some of the egg off of him from his turn in Twister.

“Hey guys, you’re needed for the last round.” Joe peeked his head out of the sliding door.

“Come on.” you pulled Oli inside.

“Okay, for the last round, the 4 winners are going against each other.” Joe said to the camera. You, Oli, Josh, and Jack were all standing on the twister mat.

“This is going to be a crowded game.” you laughed, standing between Jack and Oli.

Josh lost pretty quickly, not having any room to reach his assigned color. Jack had been egged and was currently standing on one foot. Oli had his feet on two colors that were nowhere near each other and had stripped down to his boxers. You were standing with your back to Oli, your feet on the same colors as his but one row away. “Okay, Y/n. Would you rather kiss someone in the game or let someone tweet from your account?” Joe asked.

“This is easy.” you said, eyeing Jack. After making it look like you were going to kiss him, you twisted around to pull Oli into a kiss.

“Oooo, not what I expected.” Josh commentated from the sidelines.

Oli had gone bright red, but he was glad you picked him. The one thing he hated about keeping your relationship private is that the boys would flirt with you. It was innocent, of course, but he was still a bit insecure about it.

“Of course I’d pick Oli.” you teased. “None of us know where Jack’s been putting his mouth.” you laughed, poking Jack in the side.

“Hey!” he laughed, trying to keep his balance.

“Okay, y/n. now you have to put your left hand on blue.” That meant that you were now bent over with your ass in the air right in front of Oli. Oli looked down and then straight back up. He was already a bit hot and bothered from the kiss, but seeing you bent over in front of his boxer clad crotch was making his mind wander.

“This looks so wrong.” Joe laughed. “Okay, Jack. Would you rather eat a raw egg or let us read one of your Tinder messages?”

“Oh, no way.” Jack replied, walking off of the Twister mat. “I lose. This isn’t worth it.” he laughed, joining the rest of the boys.

“Oooo, just Oli and Y/n left. Oli, would you rather text your crush a picture of you playing Twister in your boxers or let Caspar tweet from your account?”

“Easy. Someone take a picture.” Oli replied.

“Really?” Conor asked, surprised that Oli would be so forward.

“I don’t have to tell you who it is, right?” He asked.

“You have to show one person so we know you did it.” Joe answered.

“Y/n, stand up and look at my phone for proof.” Oli laughed, knowing he was sending it to you.

“Ooo, we look good.” you teased, watching him text you the picture. “Done. He did it.” You said, bending back down to put your hand back on the right color.

“Damn. Okay. Oli, left hand red.” Joe called out. Oli was now leaning over you, your ass pressed firmly into his crotch. “Y/n, would you rather twerk on camera or eat an onion.” he asked.

Knowing you’d win the game, you started twerking against Oli.

“Not fair” he said, giving up and falling to the ground. He turned in a way that he could adjust himself without the camera or the boys seeing.

“I won!” you called out, standing up. “And I want a shower. I’m covered in egg, oil, and chocolate.” you laughed.

“Well that was Would You Rather Twister!” Joe said, filming the outro. “Make sure to tune in next week for another Sugg Sunday Special!”

“Okay, I’m stealing your shower.” you called to Jack and Josh. “I’ll be quick.” you grabbed your bag and went to the bathroom.

The boys all teased Oli after you left the room. “You know you got turned on when she was twerking.” Conor laughed.

“Your face turned bright red when she kissed you.” Jack joined in.

“I’m going to have to edit out the part where you were just staring at her ass.” Joe teased him.

“I mean, he had to enjoy it while it lasted.” Josh threw in.

Oli knew he was being mocked, but he couldn’t help but laugh. “You know what? I don’t know why we ever tried to keep this private.” he said, walking to the bathroom. “Sweetheart, can I join you?” The guy’s eyes all went wide watching Oli.

“Of course, love.” you called out. Oli winked at the boys and walked into the bathroom with you. “Did you tell them?” you laughed, pulling Oli into the shower and helping him wash all of the mess off of him.

“Pretty much.” he answered, slipping his arms around you once he was clean. “I’m sorry I wanted to keep it private.”

“Don’t apologize, babe. I’m happy to be with you whether that’s just between us or in front of the whole world.” you stood on your tip toes to kiss him.

“I was just afraid you’d get bored with me and find someone else, but it’s worth the risk.” he kissed you back.

“Don’t be silly, love.” you looked up at your boyfriend. “I couldn’t find someone better for me if I tried.”


	28. The Little Spoon (Josh Pieters x Reader)

Being in a relationship with someone can sometimes come with the baggage of their past partners. This was definitely the case with Josh.

“Hey babe, do you mind if I run over to Caspar’s to film a video?” The two of you had been spending a lazy day lounging in his room when his phone went off.

“Of course, not.” you rolled over and kissed him before getting up from the bed.

“Are you sure? I don’t have to.” Josh said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He always worried that you would feel neglected.

“I’m absolutely sure.” you chuckled. “I need to grocery shop anyways.” Grabbing your purse, you walked to stand in front of Josh. “Be safe. Text me later if you want to do something.” You said, bending down to pull him into a kiss.

“I’ll make sure to text you.” Josh replied, watching you leave the flat.

Josh never told you he was going to do something, instead he asked if he could. At first, you thought it was just one of those things that goes away after you’ve dated for a while. 6 months in, however, you were worried. It made you feel like he was afraid to do anything without your approval. Even worse, he never asked you to do anything for him, always putting the responsibility on himself.

You had text him “Hey, love. Want to hangout at mine tonight? I just got the Lego Harry Potter game!”

“I’m in!” he text back. “I have to run a few errands and then I’ll pick up dinner and meet you at yours.”

Happy he was coming over, you replied “Why don’t you let me go get food while you run your errands and we’ll just meet back here?” you added a kissy face.

“I don’t want you to have to go out.” Josh replied. “I’ll just get it on the way.”

“I’ve got a solution. PIZZA!” you had text back. “I’ll order our usual and keep it warm in the oven until you get here.”

“Perfect. I’ll bring cash for the pizza. Let me know if you need me to grab anything. I’ll try to be quick. See you soon, love.” Josh text.

“Keep your money, babe. It’s on me. And take your time! Be safe! I’m not going anywhere.” you text back a winky face.

Josh had planned on stashing the cash in your purse anyways. You had to fight Josh to let you pay for anything or to let you do something for him. He always took care of you, but you wanted him to let you take care of him.

A few days later, Josh had driven quite a few hours with Joe and Caspar to take part in a video shoot. They had planned on being back later that day for a movie night, but the shoot ended up taking all day and into the evening. They had even asked the boys to return the next day. Joe suggested they just share a hotel room and so Josh had facetimed you making sure you were okay with it.

“That sounds like a good plan. I’d rather you stay there and be safe than drive all night!” You replied.

“I promise we’re just going to stay the night and we’ll head out tomorrow after the shoot.” Josh insisted on telling you. He didn’t want you to think that they had planned this.

“Hey. Don’t stress, love. Make a night of it. It’s been a while since you and those two have gone out and had some fun. You’ve been so busy and friends are important.” you told Josh. “Have a few drinks. Eat some good food.” you smiled, hoping Josh would stop worrying.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Joe had popped onto the screen.

“See!” you laughed. “Joe, make sure my boy has a good night.”

Josh had a big grin on his face. “Nothing too crazy.” he said, shoving Joe out of frame. He was always shocked at how easy things were between the two of you.

“Just don’t stress, love. I’ll be here with Jack, Conor, and Mikey watching movies and eating shitty popcorn.” You laughed, showing Josh the bag of burned popcorn.

“You let Mikey make it, didn’t you?” He laughed.

“I never learn.” you replied. “Alright. Go have fun. Love you.”

“I love you too.” Josh blew you a kiss. You blew one back and closed the app.

That night, you decided to ask Jack for advice/insight. You had become good friends with Josh’s roomies and you knew that he’d be able to fill in some of the blanks. You spilled your guts about how you were feeling.

“Josh is going to kill me for talking about this.” Jack had said, handing you a glass of something fruity and strong and taking a seat next to you on the couch.

“Oh, hush. He’s a gentle giant.” you smiled over at your friend.

“Josh’s last girlfriend was a total bitch.” Jack said shaking his head and staring at nothing, looking like he was reliving a bad memory.

“What did she do?” you asked. Josh had told you that it was a messy break-up, but you never pushed him to talk about it.

“She used him. Made him do everything. Made him feel guilty for spending his energy on YouTube, but made him pay for everything. Convinced him he wouldn’t find anyone better or ‘prettier’ than her.” Jack looked over at you. “By the way, you’re far better than her and you make her look like a troll.”

You chuckled at the last part, but the first part broke your heart. “What a twat.” you said, mad on his behalf. “Why did he put up with that?”

“Because he believed her.” Jack replied. “We all told him she was shit. I don’t think he believed us even after they broke up. At least not until he found you.”

“I need to find a way to show him I’m not her.” you said, sad that Josh had been stuck with someone so selfish.

“He knows you’re different.” Jack said, throwing his arm around your shoulders.

“But he acts like I’m going to get mad and leave.” you let your head fall against Jack.

“But you aren’t. You should talk to him about it.” Jack encouraged you.

“I will. I think I’m going to steal him tomorrow night.” you smiled, planning an evening for Josh. “When he gets here tomorrow night, text me and then send him to mine.” You spent the rest of the night silently planning while watching movies with the boys.

“He’s on his way, love.” Jack had text you, shooing Josh out the door.

“Thank you.” You text back. “Wish me luck.” You were nervous that Josh was going to be mad that you and Jack had talked about him.

Hearing Josh knock on the door, you opened it and greeted him. “Hey, babe!” You said, throwing your arms around his middle.

“Hey!” Josh couldn’t help but smile. He loved that you always acted so happy to see him. “Jack said I had strict orders to come here straight away.”

“You did.” You smiled up at him. “Come on.”

“Is everything okay?” He asked, closing your door behind him. He had kind of been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Everything between you had gone perfectly and it all seemed too good to be true.

“We’re fine, but we need to talk.” You said, pulling him into your living room. “Sit.” You said, sitting down next to him.

“What’s going on?” Josh said, his brow furrowing and his smile gone.

“Hey, none of that.” You smoothed out his brow with your fingers, pulling him into a kiss. “I told you we were fine, right?” Josh nodded. “Then trust me, love.”

“Alright.” Josh waited for you to continue.

“I’m going to say some stuff and I don’t want you to talk until I get it all out.” You said, seeing him nod again.

“Josh, I love you. Like, more than I thought was possible. But I need you to know that I don’t love you because of the things you do for me or the things you buy me. I love you because of your heart and your sense of humor and because you’re you.” You leaned over to quickly kiss him on the lips.

“I talked to Jack about your ex.” You continued, stopping Josh from interjecting. “Babe, you didn’t deserve to be with someone that selfish and cruel.” you gently placed your hand on Josh’s cheek, making him look at you. “Everything she told you and tried to make you think was complete bullshit.” Josh turned his face away from you.

“Hey, look at me.” you said, moving to straddle Josh’s lap. “She made you think that you weren’t good enough or that you were always doing the wrong thing and that’s a load of shit, love.” your hands gently rested on either side of Josh’s face. “I love that you enjoy YouTube so much. I love that you get the opportunity to travel and see new places and meet new people. I am incredibly proud of you and how far you’ve come and how much effort you pour into it. I hate that you feel like I’m going to be mad or upset about any of that. I love it when you get to make memories with your friends. I trust you so I’m not going to be mad that you had a night out with the boys. I’m never going to be mad that you’re running late or that you slept in or that we have to change plans. I have no problem cooking for you guys or running errands for you or skyping because you’re a little too busy to visit. I want to be able to take care of you too. Letting me help isn’t bothering me or inconveniencing me. It’s letting me love you.”

Josh was speechless. He nodded and wiped a few tears away from his cheeks before pulling you into a kiss. You felt his arms wrap around you as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. “I love you so much.” he said, holding you tight against him. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk about her before.”

“I love you too.” you replied, running your fingers up into his hair. “And don’t apologize. We all have our baggage, love. I promise I’m never going to be like her.”

“I know.” Josh replied. You could feel him press his lips to the side of your neck. “I’m lucky to have you.” Josh said, sucking little pink marks into the skin of your neck.

“MMmmm, I’m just as lucky to have you.” You felt Josh’s hands slip down to your thighs. Josh stood up and you wrapped your legs around his middle. “And I’m happy you’re home.” you kissed down Josh’s neck as he walked the two of you to your bedroom.

Later that night as the two of you were getting ready for bed, an idea popped in your head. Climbing under the covers and facing the love of your life, you shared your thoughts. “Babe, I have a request.”

Josh turned to face you. “Anything.” The two of you had talked a bit more after your 'welcome home’ shenanigans and you were both emotionally and physically exhausted.

“Can you ask me for something? You don’t get to pay for it or make it up to me, I just want to do something for you. No strings attached.” you asked. Josh thought on it for a minute and then his cheeks flushed red. “Awww, you’re blushing.” you smiled, running your nails through Josh’s scruff.

“It’s stupid.” Josh turned his face to hide in the pillow.

“Hey, it’s not stupid. I’m the one that asked.” you ran your hand slowly up and down Josh’s back.

He mumbled his answer into the pillow and you couldn’t tell what he was saying.

You giggled, seeing Josh so embarrassed. “Love, I can’t hear you.”

He turned to face you, cheeks bright pink and avoiding eye contact. “I’ve always wanted to be the little spoon.”

“Aawww, that’s perfect.” you leaned forward to press a kiss to Josh’s lips feeling him smile against yours. “Turn around, love.”

“Are you sure?” Josh asked, feeling dumb for bringing it up. He had slid his arms around you when you kissed him and you were pressed together, front to front.

“Of course I’m sure. Thank you for telling me.” You kissed him one more time and waited for him to turn around. Scooting up against Josh, you slipped your arm around him and tucked your thighs up behind his. You could feel him lace his fingers with yours. “I love you.” you said, kissing the space between his shoulder blades.

“I love you, too.” Josh replied. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, love.” You said, feeling yourself starting to fall asleep.


	29. Pink Cake (Jack x Reader)

Sitting in the back of an Uber car, you couldn't stop the tears from streaming down your face.

"Are you alright, miss?" The older gentleman driver kindly asked.

Smiling and making eye contact in the rear view mirror, you started nodding. "I'm great, actually. Definitely happy tears."

"Well that's good to hear." the driver chuckled, seeing you lift the small ultrasound picture so he could see it in the mirror. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." you stared back down at the picture.

You had found out you were pregnant almost a month ago, but the doctor had warned you that there may be complications. He was unable to get a heart beat and he couldn't get a clear image of the baby. You had hesitantly told Jack, but the two of you had kept it to yourselves and tried your hardest not to get your hopes up.

You hadn't told Jack about your appointment today, but you were beyond excited to tell him the results. After worrying for another month, your baby girl was healthy and happy at 18 weeks.

You sent out a group text to the rest of the boys. "Hey everyone. If Jack is by you right now, don't read this text until later. I have a huge surprise for him BUT YOU HAVE TO KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT. We need everyone to come over tonight (I'm telling Jack we're having a movie night) and I want everyone to bring a pink food or drink. Anything. The pinker and girlier, the better! [you can probably tell what his surprise is] Everyone should arrive around 8:30. Love you guys! See you later!"

You replied to a load of congratulations texts you had received back and everyone was in. Joe suggested he invite a few more of their YouTuber friends that weren't on the group text. You agreed knowing the more of you that got together, the better time you always had. Joe had practically doubled the number of people showing up.

After straightening the flat, you sent Jack to shower. Filling in Conor on the plan, the two of you hid cameras all over the flat.

Sitting in the living room watching the boys play Fifa, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." you said, letting in the first group of guests. Joe, Caspar, and Oli all walked into the flat, greeting the boys on the couch.

"Oooo, what'd you bring?" Jack asked, staring at the TV trying to beat his brother.

"Ice cream, cupcakes, and a bottle of Rose." Joe called out, taking everything to the kitchen and joining the boys in the living room.

The doorbell rang again straight away. Josh got up and let Simon, JJ, and the Cals into the flat, pointing to the kitchen. "Just put the food in there." he said smiling.

"Holy shit. We're going to have so much food left over." Conor said, causing Jack to look up.

"Ay! Haven't seen you guys in a while." Jack called out, still focused on the video game.

Simon handed his food off to one of the other guys and walked over to watch Fifa. "Ooo, your team is shit, mate." Simon commented, making the boys in the living room laugh.

Cherries, a few more bottles of Rose, strawberry jello shots, and pink chocolate covered strawberries had been added to the food. Your kitchen was looking very pink. Zoe, Alfie, and Marcus joined the group followed by Abe and Alex and a few of the boy's non YouTube friends. This added Strawberry Lemonade and vodka, pink cookies, a tray of watermelon, bags of different pink candies, and raspberry sorbet.

You loved that the flat was full of your friends. Between JJ's loud ass laughter, knowing Jack was going to freak out, and watching your friends catching up with each other, you couldn't keep a smile off of your face.

Jack beat Conor in Fifa and they switched out controllers with JJ and Simon. You had left a Pink frosted cake in Mikey's fridge as a way to get Jack out of the flat for a few minutes. "Hey babe, can you go get the cake I made? It's in Mikey's flat."

"Why can't Mikey get it?" he fake whined.

"Do you really trust LP to not drop it?" you laughed, going up on your tip toes to kiss Jack. "Please?"

"Oh, alright. I'll be back in a few. Where is it?" He asked, grabbing Mikey's keys from him..

"The fridge. Thanks, love." you called, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright. He'll be back in a few minutes. How can we make it to where he knows right away?" you said, watching the boys pause the game and put the controllers by the TV.

"I think we should all be holding one of the pink foods when he walks in." Caspar suggested.

"He's going to shit." Conor laughed, helping you hand the food out. "I'm not going to hold anything so that I can grab the cake before he drops it."

"Perfect." you said, waiting by the door. "I'm so nervous." you couldn't sit still.

Conor pulled you into a hug. "Don't be, love. He's going to be so happy."

You could hear footsteps approaching the door. "He's coming." you whispered to everyone standing in the living room.

When Jack opened the door, you could tell he was focused on not dropping the cake. When he saw you standing there waiting for him, he asked "Babe, why did you make a pink cake. You hate pink." He laughed and tried to hand it to you.

"No reason." you answered and told him to hand it to Conor instead. When he rounded the corner and handed the cake to Conor, he saw everyone standing there facing him with big smiles on their faces. "What's going on..." he laughed and started asking, but froze when he realized that all of the food was pink.

Jack turned to face you with his mouth hanging open. His eyes dropped to your stomach and then back up to your face. "Are we...? Is everything...? It's really..." Jack stuttered, tears threatening to fall from his watery eyes.

You had already started crying again. Nodding, you tried to wipe the tears from your cheeks. "You're gonna be a dad."

Jack ran back to you and pulled you into his arms, spinning you around. The whole room was cheering, shouting out congratulations and laughing. "She's alright?" he asked once he had sat you back down, his voice muffled by your hair.

"She's perfect." you replied. Everyone had started setting down the food and had surround the two of you in one massive group hug.

When you finally broke apart, you were congratulated by everyone individually. Some of the boys opened the alcohol and had pulled Jack out onto the balcony, everybody pulling out their vlogging cameras.

The rest of the night was perfect. You were happy that so many people had showed up. You did end up ordering pizza so that no one died of a sugar overdose. Games were played, your friends vlogged, and you got to catch up with some of your favorite people.

After making sure everyone had a safe ride home and sending most of the left over food home with people, you guys set about cleaning up. Jack was silent the whole time, but he had a huge smile on his face. "Lets go to bed, love." he said, walking up behind you and slipping his hands over your tummy.

"Sounds good to me." you smiled, putting your hands over his.

After changing into comfy clothes and finishing your nightly routine, you crawled into the bed and waited for Jack. When he finally joined you, he immediately pulled the covers down and snuggled his face against your stomach.

"Is she really okay?" he asked, softly running his fingers back and forth across the skin of your bare belly.

"She's completely healthy." you said, smiling but yawning. "Lets go to sleep, love." you started running your fingers through Jack's hair.

Crawling back up to kiss you, Jack pulled you to lay across his chest. "Sweet dreams, mommy."

"Sweet dreams, daddy." you replied, letting the rhythm of Jack's chest rising and falling lull you to sleep.


	30. This Is My Version (Conor x Reader)

Yours and Conor's relationship had always been a passionate one. When you were happy, you were on cloud nine. When you fought, you were mean. When you made up, you didn't leave the bedroom. You were always the one to say sorry first. Young love isn't always as carefree as people say. Relationships like yours run high, but they fall hard. Your last fight had been ugly and after all of the hurtful words and yelling, you were both left in tears, just staring at each other. You grabbed your bag, slowly walking up to Conor and pressing a slow lingering kiss to his lips. You walked out the door and both of you acted like the other person didn't exist. Until Conor released his latest song, that is.

"THIS IS MY VERSION"

Four in the morning, staring at the ceiling

On my own, like I was last weekend

You left and I guess you had your reasons

Guess you had your reasons, yeah

I said things and I didn't really mean them

Kept going till I saw your heart bleeding

Ruining the only thing I ever believed in

Ever believed in, yeah

And even though you're gone

I'm gonna pretend there's nothing wrong

I'm fucking every girl that comes along

Anything is better than to face up to reality, oh oh

This is my version of heartbreak

This is how I get over you

I don't wanna feel

I don't wanna feel

This is my version of heartbreak

And it's all I know how to do

I don't wanna feel like this anymore

This is my version of a heartbreak

Clothes on the floor, and the beds all mine, yeah

And staying out 'till the sun starts rising

Free as a bird but I'm still not flying

God, I'm trying, yeah

And even though you're gone

I'm telling everyone there's nothing wrong

Until I can believe you're not the one

Anything is better than to face up to reality, oh oh

This is my version of heartbreak

This is how I get over you

I don't wanna feel

I don't wanna feel

This is my version of heartbreak

And it's all I know how to do

I don't wanna feel like this anymore

This is my version of a heartbreak

The night he released it, he went out with the boys and got shitfaced. You had been laying in bed wearing Conor's jumper, listening to it on repeat when he called you. You ignored the first two calls, but you answered the third.

"What do you want, Conor?" you asked, mad that you answered the phone.

"Did you hear it?" he asked, the background noise of whatever club he was in coming through the phone as well.

"About a hundred times. It's really good." you started to tear up again, having spent the majority of the night in tears.

"You should come out, Y/n." he said after a long pause.

"You don't want me there, Conor." You replied, knowing you weren't going to go meet him. No matter what.

"I've been staring at my phone contemplating whether or not you'd answer if I called. I obviously want you here." he said.

"No you don't. We'll both regret it, love." you replied.

"You're still the only person I want here with me." Conor spoke into the phone, but you could hear him talking to the people around him too.

"Congrats on your new song. You deserve a night out. I hope you have fun." you said and hung up.

Weeks later, the two of you ran into each other. In the daylight and with both of you sober, you were actually able to talk and laugh and catch up. You spent the rest of the day together at Conor's flat. Conor was in the middle of showing you some new stuff he had in the works when you realized the sun had gone down.

"I should go." you smiled over at him, catching him off guard.

"Why?" he asked, twining his fingers with yours.

"Because I don't want today to end like the last time we said goodbye." you answered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

You started to walk out of his room, but Conor pulled you back and captured your lips in a kiss. "Stay. Please, stay." he begged, slowly backing you up to the edge of the bed.

"Conor." you said, in a sad voice.

"I swear. No more fighting. I'm so sorry I ever let it get so bad between us. Please just stay." You could see the sincerity in his eyes. This was the first time Conor was the person to say sorry after one of your fights.

Instead of answering him, you pulled him into a kiss. You were reliving a favorite past time of yours...getting lost in Conor. After Conor had drifted off, you laid there watching him sleep. "This is my version" was still playing in your head. You hadn't listened to much else since the night he had drunk dialed you. Grabbing a notebook and a pencil, you started filling in your own lyrics. You knew you weren't going to stay until morning.

"This is my my version"

Four in the morning, staring at the ceiling

All alone and I hate that feeling

I left and you know I had my reasons

I can't hide these feelings, yeah

You said things then you said you didn't mean them

You didn't stop till I started to believe them

You ruined everything, I hope you had your reasons

I just can't believe it, yeah

And even though we're done

I cry every time I hear your songs

Wishing that it didn't all go wrong

Anything is better than to face up to reality, oh oh

This is my version of heartbreak

Wasting all my time missing you

Why'd you have to steal

What I thought was real

This is my version of heartbreak

I don't know how to get over you

I don't want to feel like this anymore

This is my version of heartbreak

Pictures on the walls, we were always smiling

Why did we stop, why did we start fighting?

You broke my heart but I wish you'd come and find me

Tell me to stop crying, yeah

And even though you called

Drunk and telling me I'm still the one

I knew you'd forget when you sobered up

Anything is better than to face up to reality, oh oh

This is my version of heartbreak

Wasting all my time missing you

Why'd you have to steal

What I thought was real

This is my version of heartbreak

I don't want to get over you

I don't want to feel like this anymore

This is my version of heartbreak

You ripped the page out of the notebook and folded it up. On the outside you wrote "If you really want to work on us, call me. I know we've got loads of baggage, but we have a lot of good memories too. If I don't hear from you, then I wish you the best. I love you." Sticking it under Conor's phone, you threw your skirt and one of Conor's shirts on. You leaned down to kiss his cheek and once again, left his flat. 

You didn't hear from Conor the next day. No texts. No calls. No knocking on your door. You did, however, see him tweet a few lines from your altered version of his song. You would be okay if he didn't call, but of course you hoped he'd want to get back together. Laying in bed, unable to sleep, you heard your phone ring. Conor's face popping up on your screen.

"Hello." you said, wondering why he had taken so long to call.

"I don't know if you were awake, but it's four in the morning." Conor said. You could hear his bed linens rustle as he moved around.

You couldn't help but smile. "You've always been cheesy, but this takes the cake." you chuckled into the phone.

"I know." he laughed. Silence falling between the two of you. "Want to come stare at my ceiling with me?"

"Oh my god, I'm hanging up if you keep going." you laughed, getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Awww, don't hang up." Conor continued. "I just don't want to be alone like last weekend."

"I swear to god." you laughed, grabbing your purse but stopping at your front door. "Do you actually want me to come over?" you asked, your voice sounding unsure.

"As long as you don't leave, again." he replied sincerely before realizing it sounded like he was continuing on with his song and laughing. "I know that technically fit with the lyrics but I really do want you to come over."

"I'll be there in 10." you laughed. 

"I'll be waiting, love." Conor replied, hanging up the phone.


	31. Luggage & Tattoos (Josh x Reader) [smut]

Request - "So I brought this up on another page because I didn't want to be awkward but you saw it anyway. Can you do a curvy tattoo girl and Josh one shot? You kind of got me thinking about it and it so needs to be written"

Request - "Weird request? I never ever ever read the "Are you clean?" "Have you been checked?" conversation in fanfiction and it's an important one. Maybe work it into another request? Love you!"

\-------------------------

"So I brought this up on another page because I didn't want to be awkward but you saw it anyway. Can you do a curvy tattoo girl and Josh one shot? You kind of got me thinking about it and it so needs to be written"

\--------------------------------------------------

"Great. Fucking great." Joe collapsed to the floor in a dramatic fit. Of course he was playing it up for the cameras.

 

You, the buttercreams, and about 12 other you-tubers had all been flown out to L.A. for a sponsored event and somehow Josh, Joe, and you were left without your luggage.

 

"Oh, get over it." Caspar teased Joe, dipping down to film Joe's pouty face as he laid there on the airport floor next to the carousel.

 

"So, they said the bags won't get here until the day we leave. I told them to keep them at the other airport." Josh informed the two of you.

 

"Well, I need to shop." you laughed, pulling Joe up off of the ground.

 

"I don't want to." Joe whined.

 

"Josh? want to go hit up a few stores while they check into the hotel?" you asked.

 

Caspar and Josh were supposed to room together and you and Joe were supposed to room together.

 

"I'm in. I only have the outfit I'm wearing." Josh answered you.

 

"Have fun, you two. Don't get in too much trouble." Joe said, winking. You loved Joe, but you wanted to smack him. Last week you had drunkenly confessed that you had a crush on Josh. You and Josh were always cuddly, but he had been that way with other friends, so you didn't know if it meant anything. Joe had tried to convince you to tell him, but you made Joe swear he'd keep it to himself. 

 

"Oh, fuck off, Joe." you replied, laughing.

 

Caspar pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at you. "We're watching you."

 

"Dad, you're embarrassing me in front of my friends." Josh joined in, shoving Caspar. You laughed and walked out of the airport.

 

You and Josh split from the group, taking an Uber to a mall. At first, the two of you split and went to different stores, but you were having a hard time finding a replacement dress for a party you were all going to, tonight. You had found a few pairs of jeans, undies, another bra, and a couple shirts/sweaters, but dress shopping was your nightmare.

 

"I got everything I need." Josh said, walking up to you with two bags.

 

"I'm almost there." You sighed, telling Josh he could Uber back or sit in the food court.

 

"I'll come help." he replied, pulling you into a store with windows full of dresses.

 

"You really don't have to endure dress shopping with me." you sighed, walking to a rack full of dresses.

 

"I don't mind." he smiled at you.

 

You were on your fourth dress when you had had enough. You sat down on the middle of the dressing room floor and sighed. "Fuck this." you were beyond done.

 

Hearing a knock, you shot up. "Almost done."

 

"Take your time." Josh replied. You thought it was a sales person, but Josh was standing on the other side of the door. "I was just checking on you."

 

You opened the door and hung your head. "I think I'm ready to quit looking. I'll make Zoe help me later."

 

"No way." Josh said, stepping into the dressing room. "Have you tried all of these on?"

 

"Yes." you sighed. Josh looked you up and down and made a weird face. "Seriously?" you laughed. "I know I'm a train-wreck. I don't need your judgy stare."

 

Josh laughed. "No, I just don't know why you picked that dress. It's not you at all."

 

"Okay, fashionista. Go pick one." you pointed out the door, reluctantly telling him your size. You were comfortable with your size, but you knew that most of the YouTuber girls were skinnier than you and situations like this always made you uncomfortable.

 

A few minutes later Josh knocked again, lifting three options over the door. "Try these." he said, leaning against the door. 

 

Surprisingly, you liked all three of them. The first one didn't really fit right, but the second one looked promising. "Hey, can you zip me up?" you asked, unlocking the door.

 

"Yup." Josh replied, joining you in the dressing room again. "Holy shit." Josh said, zipping the dress up. "You have way more tattoos than I thought." 

 

"Oh, yeah. I forget about the ones I can't really see." you laughed. "Everyone can see my arms, calves, and the top of my chest, but most of my back is done. I have tattoos up my sides, legs and across my stomach and hips, too."

 

Josh watched you smooth your hands over the fabric of the dress in the mirror. "You look great."

 

You turned around and threw your arms around him. "Thank you so much. I hate dress shopping and I was seriously ready to wear pajamas to the party."

 

Laughing, he put his arms around you. "Glad I could help. Let me unzip you and then we can go eat."

 

Your cheeks flushed. Why was it completely platonic to zip the dress up, yet awkwardly sexual to unzip it? "Thanks." you said, turning so he could reach the zipper.

 

When you finally made it to the hotel you found out that Joe had switched rooms with Josh. Joe and Caspar had already unpacked in the same room, leaving you and Josh to share. "They always do this." Josh said, unloading his shopping bags.

 

"They think they're so funny." you replied, unpacking your small carry-on bag. Thankfully you had packed your toiletries and make-up in that bag so you didn't have to repurchase everything.

 

"Jokes on them." he laughed. "We're the better roommates."

 

"Damn straight." you replied. "Mind if I shower first? I'll leave my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in there for you to use."

 

"Go ahead." he replied, sorting through his small carry-on bag. "My toiletries were in my main bag, so I'm going to go to the front desk for a razor and toothbrush."

 

"Remember to take a key!" you called out, starting the shower.

 

The party was amazing. You got to catch up with some of your friends and with the vlogging cameras out, everyone was on their goofiest behavior. As the night was winding down, you decided to cut out of the party earlier than the rest. Your room had a hot tub right outside and you had been waiting all night to use it.

 

"Where are you going?" Joe drunkenly slipped his arms around you.

 

"I'm going to go relax in our hot tub." you hugged your very drunk friend. "You guys have one too."

 

"Caspar's already been in ours." Joe laughed. "Alright, love. Have a good night." Joe kissed your cheek.

 

"You too, hun." you replied, sneaking away to your room.

 

When you got back to your room you realized you hadn't bought a bathing suit, yours being packed in your luggage that never made it. "Well, fuck it." you said, stripping out of your dress. You took your make-up off and threw your hair up and walked out the back doors in your bra and underwear.

 

After sitting in the comfy bubbling water for about 5 minutes, you heard the back door open again. "Hey!" Josh called, wearing his party outfit still.

 

"Hey" you called back, slipping a little further down into the water. "I'm surprised you left the party."

 

"Everyone's leaving. Most people are too drunk to function and the others are taking care of their drunk friends." he laughed.

 

"Ah, makes sense." you laughed. "Joe was snuggly drunk when I left, so I'd say he's 1 or 2 drinks away from waking up spooning with Caspar." 

 

"I'm glad they switched rooms, then." Josh replied. 

 

"True. I'm in a perfectly relaxed state of drunk." you closed your eyes and leaned back against the hot tub wall. 

 

"I had a few too many." Josh laughed. "Mind if I join you?"

 

"Not at all. Fair warning, I'm in my skivvies." you laughed. 

 

"Oh, yeah! Shit. I forgot to grab swim trunks." Josh replied. "Hey, at least we'll match." he said, going back inside to change. 

 

When he slipped into the hot tub with you, the two of you sat in comfortable silence for a bit just enjoying the water and the beautiful weather outside. 

 

"Can I see your tattoos?" Josh asked. 

 

"I mean...Yeah, I guess." you said, your hands instinctively covering your stomach. "I, uh. Just. I'm not..."

 

Josh could see how nervous you got. "Hey, calm down. You don't have to show me if you're uncomfortable." he said, swimming forward to pull you into a hug. Like Joe, Josh always got more touchy feely when he drank. You definitely didn't mind.

 

"I don't mind you seeing them. Just don't judge me for being squishy." you laughed, calming down a bit. 

 

Josh laughed. "Y/n, I have no problem with you being 'squishy'" he used air quotes. 

 

You stood up in the hot tub, the water coming to the tops of your thighs. "You really are covered." He spent about 5 minutes looking at certain tattoos asking what they meant. "What does this say?" he pointed to a section of script you had on your ribs. He'd turn you to the light coming from inside so he could see each one.

 

When you turned around so he could see your back, Josh was pushing the band of your bra up so he could see the full tattoo. "Can I unhook this for a minute?" He asked. 

 

Folding your arms over the front of your bra, you nodded your head. "Go ahead." 

 

"Y/n, these are beautiful." he said, unclasping the back of your bra and tracing his fingers over the line-work. 

 

"Thank you." you replied, shivering after standing in the cool air for a bit too long. 

 

"Sorry, you're probably freezing." he appologized, putting his arms around you and pulling you down into the water. 

 

"And half naked." you added, still holding the front of your bra to your chest. Your back was laying against Josh's chest and you could feel his arms around your middle. 

 

"Well I don't want you to be cold, but I don't mind you being naked." Josh laughed. 

 

You could feel your cheeks heating up. "It sounds like a pick-up line, but can you help me with my bra?" you smiled back at Josh.

 

Josh just stared at you for a second before turning you to sit sideways on his lap. "It's completely dark outside, now. You should just throw it over onto the porch so it will dry." 

 

You couldn't tell if this was Josh being practical or flirty. "I have a dry bra in our room." you said, adjusting your arms. 

 

"Come on. It's just me." Josh said, tracing his fingers over one of the tattoos that covered your collarbones. You shivered again and this time it definitely wasn't the cold. "How do you have the goosebumps in a hot tub?" Josh laughed, continuing to move his fingers over your skin. 

 

"I'll tell you when you're older." you teased him, falling back in the water to sit across from him. 

 

"Hey, you left me. And we're the same age!" Josh whined. 

 

"Well, I'm taking your advice." you said, making sure you were low enough in the water before chucking your bra to lay on the dry porch. 

 

"That doesn't mean you have to sit so far away." Josh swam across the hot tub and sat next to you with his arm resting on the hot tub wall behind you. 

 

"Sometimes you're oblivious." you laughed, your hands covering your boobs even though the water came up to your neck. 

 

"Nope. You are." Josh said. 

 

"Nah, I think it's you, buddy." you laughed. "I was basically naked in your lap with your fingers touching my chest and you couldn't figure out why I got the goosebumps." 

 

"Alright, that one's on me." Josh laughed, dropping his arm that was resting behind you to lay over your shoulders. "But I pulled you into my lap and told you to take off more clothes and you thought that meant 'go to the other side of the hot tub and hide.'"

 

"Josh, we're always in each others laps." you said, leaning into his side. "And you up your cuddle game when you're drunk." you giggled. 

 

"We're both oblivious, then." Josh replied. "Looks like I need to be more forward." 

 

"What does that mean?" you asked, but instead of answering Josh stripped out of his boxers and chucked them to join your bra on the dry porch.

 

"Get it now?" he asked, leaning down to pull you into a kiss. 

 

"I get that you're very drunk." you answered.

 

"Nope. I'm the perfect amount of drunk." Josh defended himself.

 

"Well I could use another drink." you laughed. 

 

"Nope. I want you to remember this." Josh replied, putting his hand over one of yours. "Stop covering yourself with your hands."

 

"Joooosh." you groaned. Part of you was happy to oblige. The other part of you was dreading waking up tomorrow morning to this just being "fun". You didn't want to mess around if he was only interested because you were convenient. It would ruin your friendship and break your heart in one fell swoop.

 

"Y/n." he said your name, slipping the same hand down to rub you through your panties. "Did I just read this whole situation wrong?" You shook your head no in response, moaning a bit. "Then what's going on?" he asked, pulling you to sit in his lap again.

 

Your hands were still covering your now exposed breasts. You took a deep breath and answered. "I actually like you. Like, want to date you, like you. I don't want a one night stand." you said, ducking your head.

 

"Y/n." He said your name again, but you didn't let him finish.

 

"I get that it's not mutual" you rambled. "and that's fine, but I'd rather us just stay friends than us mess around and..."

 

Josh interrupted your word vomit by capturing your lips in a kiss. He pulled your arms away from your body to wrap them around his neck and his hands slid down your back to pull your body against his. "You can ask Caspar. I've liked you for a long time, y/n" Josh said, breaking the kiss.

 

"Okay, I was definitely the oblivious one." you laughed, a little breathless, leaning in to kiss him again. You adjusted your legs to straddle his lap.

 

"I told you." Josh laughed, his hands sliding down to play with the waistband of the only piece of clothing you had on. "Do you want to call it a night or..."

 

"Oh, I'm definitely not ready for this to end." you said, pulling him in for another kiss. "I do think we should go inside if we're going to be noisy."

 

"Nope." he said, starting to pull your panties down your legs.

 

You floated back in the water a bit, letting Josh strip them off of you. "Are we really going to do this out in the open?"

 

"Definitely." he answered. "I have to go get a condom, though." Josh pulled you back to straddle his lap.

 

"I'm on the pill." you said, running your hands up into his hair. "So as long as..."

 

"I'm clean." Josh immediately answered.

 

"Me too." You replied, starting to grind against Josh's fully hard erection. Putting your hands on either side of his face, you leaned in and pulled him into a kiss. "I should have come clean a long time ago."

 

"No, I should have asked you out ages ago." Josh said, placing open mouthed kisses over your collarbone and up the sensitive skin of your neck.

 

You reached down and started stroking Josh, moving forward to sink down onto his waiting cock. "Oh, fuck." you said, bottoming out against his lap.

 

Josh moaned against your neck, slipping his hands down to firmly squeeze your ass as he started to thrust up into you. Throwing his head back, Josh moaned your name a few times mixed with some incoherent words.

 

You were in the water from your belly button down, but your chest was exposed. Starting to bounce in rhythm with Josh's thrusts, you moved your hands up to caress your breasts, stopping them from bouncing. "God, don't stop." you said a little too loudly, getting lost in the moment. "Oh, fuck. I forgot we were outside." you laughed, but stopped when Josh hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside you.

 

Josh leaned forward to bury his face in the softness of your breasts, scolding you when he realized you were still covering them with your hands. "Stop covering yourself." Josh practically growled, nuzzling his face past your hands. "Don't hide from me." He said, sliding his hands up your body to grope at the now exposed flesh.

 

As Josh's thrusts started picking up pace, you pulled him into a kiss. Josh's insistence on running his hands all over your body made you feel a bit brave. Moving your lips to his ear you whispered "Josh, I want to try something."

 

"Anything." Josh panted, burying his face in your neck. You pushed yourself to float back in the water away from him, but he slipped his arms around you. "Anything but that." he laughed. 

 

"We're not stopping, babe." you said, kissing him and making your way to the other side of the hot tub. Sitting with your knees on the hot tub seat and your elbows on the hot tub wall, you looked back over your shoulder at Josh. "Come here." 

 

"Oh, fuck." Josh said, wading over to stand behind your exposed ass. Rubbing the tip of his dick through your folds, you couldn't hold back your moan when he filled you in one rough thrust.

 

"Josh." you moaned, biting your lip to keep quiet when he started picking up the pace. "Oh, fuck me."

 

"God, you're perfect." Josh said, slipping his hands around you. One hand went to rub circles around your clit, the other slid up your body to play with your breasts. "Fuck, I'm close." he said, his thrusts falling out of rhythm.

 

"Me too." you panted, sliding your hand down to replace his, running your fingers over your clit. You reached your climax first, biting your lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

 

Josh could feel your body clench around his dick, making each thrust more intense. "Y/n." he moaned your name, cumming inside of you and slowly sliding in and out few more times, riding out his orgasm.

 

When Josh pulled out of you, he slipped his arms around you and pulled you back to lay against his chest on the other side of the hot tub. The two of you laid there, your breathing slowly returning to normal. Josh's fingers slowly traced random designs against the skin of your stomach and chest. "I know this might be out of order, but will let me take you on a date tomorrow?" Josh asked, placing a sweet kiss against your temple.

 

"Absolutely." you said, smiling. You turned to lay against him, chest to chest, burying your face in his neck. You had only been laying there for a minute when you could hear noises from the suite next to yours. "Oh, shit. Joe and Caspar must be back." you said, sliding off of Josh and making sure the water covered everything from your shoulders down.

 

"Lets sneak inside." Josh said, starting to get out of the hot tub.

 

"Caspar! Their in the hot tub!" Joe called out, making Josh slip back into the water.

 

Peeking through the wooden slats of the fence that separated them, Caspar looked at the two of you. "Hey! We're coming over!" Caspar yelled, going inside.

 

"They have a key!" You whispered quickly.

 

"Oh, fuck me." Josh said, Jumping out of the hot tub to grab your undergarments. "Put these back on."

 

"Shit, shit, shit." You said, slipping your underwear back on. Josh had just slipped into his boxers when he saw you struggling to put your bra on. "This thing is fucking cold." you whispered.

 

"You're telling me." Josh laughed. "I just put ice cold boxers on. Put it in the water."

 

Just then your back door opened and your two very drunk friends walked through it. "Put your bra on and sit between my legs." Josh whispered in your ear, thankful for the dark. "I'll hook it"

 

"Thanks." you whispered back, slipping your arms through the straps and sitting in front of Josh.

 

Josh struggled to hook the bands together in the dark, but thankfully he got it while the boys were clumsily making their way into the hot tub. "Why aren't you two in your own hot tub?" Josh asked them, slipping an arm around your shoulder when you sat beside him.

 

"We wanted to be with our buddies." Caspar said, messing around with the control panel. "Where's the light?" he asked before finding the button.

 

"Caspar!" you whined. "Turn it off."

 

"It's on a timer." Caspar said. "It'll go off in 20 minutes."

 

"You two look comfortable." Joe said, teasing you and Josh.

 

"We were before you two brats invaded our hot tub." you laughed, leaning your head against Josh's chest.

 

"You love us and you know it." Caspar said.

 

"How did the rest of the party go?" you asked, changing the subject. Joe was staring at the two of you with a suspicious look on his face.

 

"It was good. This one disappeared with that bar tender he had been flirting with all night." Caspar said, shoving Joe.

 

"Hey, don't be jealous Casp." Joe said, laughing. "I told you to talk to that other girl but you chickened out."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Keep bragging. As per usual, Joe's the only one that pulled." Caspar replied, splashing water at Joe.

 

"That's not true." Josh said, turning to pull you into a kiss. You were totally surprised that Josh just announced it to your friends, but you were happy he didn't want to hide it.

 

"Who knows. You may get lucky twice in one night." you replied, kissing him one more time before turning to face your friends.

 

"Ho Ly Shit" Caspar said, smiling.

 

"I told you they'd finally hook up if we put them in the same room." Joe laughed.

 

"Ummm Joe? Their beds were still made when we walked through their room." Caspar looked over at his best friend and then down at the water.

 

"So?" Joe said before realizing what that meant. "Oh my god." the two of them scurried out of the hot tub.

 

You and Josh were dying laughing. "Have a good night, guys!" you called out.

 

"I call first shower." Joe said to Caspar, racing him to the door.

 

"I can't believe they let us get in after they defiled it!" Caspar replied.

 

"I would say we're kind of mean, but that was too funny." you said, turning to lay against Josh again.

 

"They deserve it." Josh laughed, pulling you into another kiss. "Let's go clean up."

 

"Definitely. I'm so pruney." you replied, climbing out of the hot tub. Slipping back into your room, you were still kind of riding the high of yours and Josh's hot tub time. You felt it fade away when you stood in front of the bathroom mirror with the stark white walls reflecting the bright lights. All you wanted to do was cover up. "I'm going to hop in the shower!" you called out of the bathroom.

 

"Hey, wait for me, beautiful." Josh replied, walking into the bathroom and pulling you in for another kiss. "We smell like chlorine." he laughed, smiling down at you. 

 

"You're kind of perfect." you chuckled, smiling back up at him. You felt all of the worry and insecurity drain away.

 

"Well that's not true, but thank you." Josh laughed. "Lets shower so we can go to bed." he said, ducking down to kiss you one more time.

 

"Sounds perfect." you replied, stripping and following him into the shower.


	32. Happy Birthday (Josh x Reader)

Request - YOU NEED TO WRITE JOSH'S BIRTHDAY HOOKUP WITH THAT TALL GIRL ON SNAPCHAT!

\---------------------------

Walking through the club, you could feel people's eyes on you. It wasn't because you were wearing anything provocative or because you were the prettiest girl in the room. It was your height and your walk. You didn't mind being tall and you absolutely loved to rock a pair of heels on a night out. They were one thing that made you feel unstoppable.

"What can I get you, gorgeous?" the bar tender asked you.

"Jack and Coke, please." you replied.

You didn't know it, but a group of guys not 10 feet from you were talking about you. "Josh, if you stare any harder she's going to feel it." Jack teased, smacking Josh's arm.

"I wasn't staring." Josh shot back, turning to purposely look away from you.

"Buddy, its obvious you were staring at her. You've been watching her since she walked in." Caspar laughed, throwing an arm around his best friend.

"Just go talk to her." Joe joined in, already drunker than the rest of the boys. Jack and Josh had pretty high tolerances, but the rest of the boys were lightweights.

"She's got to be here with someone." Josh said, finishing his drink.

"Well you need a new drink, anyways. Just go talk to her." Jack shoved Josh towards you.

"I'm sorry." you heard behind you after someone stumbled into your back.

You turned to tell them it was fine, but all you saw was a tall red head walking away from you. "No problem." you said, watching him walk back to his friends and shove one of them. Grabbing your drink, you walked back to your friends.

"Find a friend?" your bestie asked, stealing your drink.

"No? And go get your own." you tried to grab it back.

"Nope. Here." She handed you cash. "Go get another one."

"Fuck you guys." you laughed, turning back around to see the tall ginger ordering another drink.

Hearing him order a Vodka tonic, you dramatically shivered. "Blech." When he looked over at you startled, you leaned on the bar and smiled up at him. "Vodka is disgusting."

Josh laughed. "Well what did you order? You seemed to finish it quickly."

"I didn't. My friend stole it from me." you turned to the bar tender and asked for another Jack and Coke.

"Whiskey? Surprising." Josh shot back.

"Better that Vodka." you nudged his shoulder with yours.

"Hey, it's done me well." Josh laughed, looking over at his friends. They were making obscene gestures at Josh. Pretending to hump the air and such.

"Your boyfriend over there seems to miss you." you laughed, pointing at a blond guy. Jack immediately stopped being an idiot, scratching the back of his neck and looking the other way.

"Would you believe me if I said I've never met them in my life?" Josh laughed. "He's the one that shoved me into you earlier."

"Ah, I turned around to talk to you, but you left me." you replied, handing the bartender the cash and grabbing your drink.

"Put that on my tab, actually." Josh said, telling you to keep your money. "Consider it my apology for my friend pushing me into you."

"Well, thank you for the drink." you replied, going up on your toes to leave a kiss on Josh's cheek. "...but tell your friend thanks."

Josh watched you walk back through the club to your friends. "Strike out, buddy?" Jack asked, walking up to the bar to order another drink.

"I don't think so." Josh answered, downing his drink and walking towards your group of friends, leaving Jack at the bar.

"Hello handsome." One of your friends said to Josh when he walked up to your group.

Josh blushed and then looked over at you. "Come dance?" he asked, holding out his hand for yours.

"Absolutely." you replied, handing your drink to your friend and following the tall ginger boy.

Pulling you to the middle of the crowded dance floor, Josh turned and ask you "What brings you out tonight?" The two of you starting to move in sync with the music.

"I just needed a night out." you replied, moving closer to Josh. "You?"

"It's my birthday." Josh said, his fingers playing with your hair.

"Is it now?" you smirked up at him, closing the last little bit of a gap between the two of you. "Well, Happy Birthday" you said, leaning up a bit to meet your lips with his.

Josh smiled against your lips, his fingers gentry caressing each side of your neck. "Thank you. It's been a good one, so far."

Looking over his shoulder, you could see his friends being obnoxious again and it made you laugh.

"What?" Josh smiled down at you.

"Your boyfriend is taking pictures of us." you laughed.

Josh was a bit frustrated with his friends. "I'll tell them to fuck off." he said, glaring at his friends.

"Hey" you said, reaching up to turn Josh's face back to you. "I don't care." You shook your head before pulling him in for another kiss. "Ignore them."

Breaking the kiss, Josh was twirling your hair between two of his fingers. "I just don't want my idiot friends scaring you away before I convince you to give me a shot."

"We all have idiot friends." you laughed. "And I'm definitely giving you a shot." You ran your hands up his chest, letting him pull you back into another kiss.

The two of you had a few more drinks and danced for the next hour. Josh was pretty hammered when you first ran into each other, and now he was giggly, touchy feely, drunk.

"Hey!" One of your friends came up to you yelling. She told you that your other friend was sick and that your group was going home.

"Awww, I don't want you to leave." Josh said, slipping his arms around your waist.

"I don't want to go either." you smiled up at your drunk dance partner, placing your hands on either side of his face. "You put my number in your phone, so you better call me."

Josh nodded and pulled you into another kiss.

"Lets get you back to your friends." you grabbed Josh's hand and walked him back to his group.

"Aayy!" The boys cheered when the two of you walked up. "The hottest couple on snapchat." Jack slurred.

"So that's what you were doing." you laughed, turning to Josh. "Have a good night, birthday boy." you said kissing him one more time before you had to go take care of your friend. The boys all cat called the two of you.

"Be safe." Josh replied, pulling you into a proper hug and pecking you on the lips one more time.

Riding in the cab on the way home with your two friends, the awake one asked you how your night went. "So who's the mystery man?"

"I don't actually know his name." you laughed, realizing that he probably didn't know yours either. "I put him in my phone as Birthday Boy." The two of you laughed.

When you finally made it home, you snuggled up in your bed and pulled up your texts. "Made it home. I had a great time. I realized after I left that I don't actually know your name, lol. Well, I hope you have a great night, love. xx - Y/n"

The next morning you woke up to a text from your tall ginger. "I had an amazing night! And my name is Josh :) Y/n is a beautiful name. I think I'm going to keep you in my phone as "Whiskey Girl" though. We're all going out for lunch, do you want to come? xx"

"I'm in! When and where?" you replied. You really were going to have to thank his blond friend for shoving him into you.


	33. My Wife (Conor x Reader

request - I SEE YOUR TAKING REQUESTS!!! I'm so excited!!!! I know you're going to be amazing! May I request one where your newlyweds with Conor? And it's super fluffy! I know you're going to be so great!!!!   
\-----------------------------------

You didn't mind. You really, really didn't. In fact, your life had been a lot less stressful after deciding that you and Conor would keep your relationship private. You didn't have to deal with hate. You didn't have to duck paparazzi when you went out in public without Conor. You definitely didn't regret it. 

That being said, it had been 4 years. You occasionally felt a little bummed you couldn't tell the world how much you loved him. You were always introduced as part of his management or his personal assistant or just a friend. There had even been rumors that you and Jack were dating. The two of you had just returned from your honeymoon and you were catching up with all of your friends/family. 

"So how are you going to plan your big reveal?" Your mom had asked through your Skype video session. 

"Mooooommm, stop. We haven't even talked about it." you replied. 

"I know you've wanted to go public for a while, so i assumed you would after the wedding." she continued. 

"I promise I'll talk to Conor about it later. I just don't want to immediately stress us out straight after our Honeymoon. Lets ease back into the real world." you said, saying goodbye and ending the conversation. 

You didn't know it, but Conor had been listening to your conversation with your mom. He didn't know that you had wanted to go public. Conor had hated that he couldn't bring you to events and show you off to his fans. He kept it private because he thought that's what you wanted. After listening in on your conversation, he started planning. 

Conor immediately set about texting your friends and family. He wanted any pictures and videos of the two of you that he could get his hands on. 

"Hey babe, I need to run over to Joe's." Conor said, walking in the room while you were skyping your best friend. 

"Okay, love." you said, kissing Conor when he leaned down into frame. 

"Hey Conor!" your friend said, waving. 

"What's up? When are you going to visit us? You know Jack always likes when you visit." He winked at the camera, sitting on your lap for a minute. 

"Now that you're back, I'll try to come up sometime this month." she answered. You were grateful all of your friends and family got along. "And your brother likes when any girl visits." she laughed. 

"Well I'll leave you two to it." Conor kissed you again before leaving. 

He couldn't work on his next cover with you in the flat, so he had text Joe asking if he could set up his recording equipment in his house. 

"So you're going to tell everyone?" Joe asked with a big smile on his face. 

"Finally. I wish I would have just told everyone like 3 years ago, but now that we're married I'm done hiding it." Conor replied, figuring out where he was going to set up. 

"I'm glad. You two are perfect for each other. I don't think you'll get as much hate as you thought you would." Joe said, helping Conor. "And I'm glad I get to post some footage that I couldn't show before since the two of you were snogging in it." 

"I'm married. I'm really married." Conor laughed. "In every one of our 'most likely to' videos I always get the 'last to get married' card, but I'm fucking married." Conor had a massive smile on his face. He sent you a text telling you he'd be home really late.

"It's got a good ring to it." Joe laughed. "I'll start sorting through the pictures and clips and I'll leave you to record. Let me know if you need anything." Joe grabbed Conor's phone to start downloading what your friends and family had sent him.

"Thanks." Conor replied. "You have our wedding videos, right?" 

"Yup. Oli sent me everything." Joe smiled at Conor.

About 12 hours later, Joe and Conor were working on making the clips and pictures fit the length of the song. "I think it's perfect." Joe yawned. 

"I just hit upload." Conor sleepily smiled at his friend. "I just need to write the description." 

"It won't finish uploading for at least an hour. Go home before you write it. I don't want you falling asleep in the car." Joe said, moving his laptop to the table. "You'll just have to log in from home to make it go live." 

"Thank you so much." Conor said standing up. 

"Just leave all of the equipment. You can get it later." Joe hugged his friend. 

"Good idea." Conor said, hugging Joe. "Thanks again, buddy. I owe you." 

When Conor got home, he opened his lap top and started writing the description. 

"Hello everyone. I would like to introduce you to Y/n. Some of you know her as my assistant. Some people think she's my manager. Some of you even think she's sleeping with my brother haha. Well none of these are true. If you already watched the video, you'll know that Y/n is now my wife. That's right. Conor Maynard actually convinced someone to wake up next to his ugly mug every day. I know that some of you are going to be mad that I didn't share any of this earlier, but when I met y/n I knew I would do absolutely everything I could to keep our relationship happy and healthy. She is the most important person in my life and I know that you will all love her once you get to know her. I picked this song because it's the song we danced to at our wedding. Y/n, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You keep my life in order and you make me a better person. We both know I can't stay serious for more than 5 minutes at a time without cracking a joke, but I will always be there for you. I know this whole thing is sappy and I promise your regularly scheduled programming will continue, but I needed to share this part of my life with everyone. 

Y/n, meet everyone. Everyone, meet my wife."

Conor made the video live and joined you in bed. 

"Hey." you sleepily said, rolling over to snuggle against Conor. "Finish whatever you were working on?" 

"Yup." Conor replied, wrapping his arms around you. "It's perfect." he said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of your head. "I want you to see it tomorrow." 

"Of course." you replied, nuzzling your face into Conor's chest. 

"Goodnight, beautiful." Conor said, yawning, but you had already fallen back asleep. 

When you woke up, you kissed a sleeping Conor on the cheek and rolled out of bed. You had gotten used to waking up before him. When you went to grab your phone you saw a note stuck to the screen. "Don't open your phone yet. Go into the living room" 

"Well this is weird." you chucked, looking over a Conor peacefully sleeping. "What have you been up to?"

Walking down the stairs you saw more post-its on the wall. 

"Good morning, beautiful"  
"I love you so much"  
"I can't believe I ended up with someone so amazing"

Walking into the living room, you saw Conor's lap top on the coffee table with another post-it on it. "Open me". Inside was a post-it that said "Play me". 

Clicking play on the video titled "Thinking Out Loud" you watched bits of your 4 year relationship play on the screen. Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" played in the background as you watched you and Conor dancing around like idiots at his parents house with his brother and sister. Conor pranking you. The first Christmas Conor spent at your parents house, opening presents and kissing under the mistletoe. Proposing to you on a secluded beach where you took your first trip alone as a couple. Pictures you and your friends had taken but never posted on any social media. A funny video of the two of you singing "final countdown" at a karaoke bar. You and Anna being caught having a food fight in the flat's kitchen when you realized you had mixed the cake batter wrong. And finally, clips from your wedding. Your friends sharing their toasts and the two of you sharing your first dance as husband and wife.

When the video ended, you wiped the tears off of your cheeks and started scrolling through the comments. There, of course, were mean comments, but you were surprised at how many people just seemed to be happy for the two of you. Closing the lap top, you walked back upstairs. Unlocking your phone, you were overwhelmed with texts and voicemails from your friends and family all telling you how cute Conor's video was and how happy they were for the two of you. 

Crawling back into bed, you snuggled up against Conor. "Hey" he croaked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning." 

"Good morning, husband." you smiled up at him. "Thank you." you said, kissing

"Did you see it?" He asked, slipping his arms around you and rolling the two of you over. 

leaning up to kiss Conor, you nodded. "It's beautiful." you said, pulling him to rest his weight against you. "It's perfect." 

"I'm so happy you liked it." Conor said. "I finally get to tell people you're my wife." Conor ducked down to kiss you again.

"I like the sound of that." you replied.


	34. Cheat Day (Jack x Reader)

request - I was wondering if maybe you'd be up to writing a fanfic where Jack's a personal trainer? I've been craving it for such a long time lol. No pressure though, just thought I'd ask :)

\-------------------

"Y/n!" The gym manager called out.

"Hi! That's me." you said, walking up to the desk.

"Hello. Welcome to our humble abode." The manager joked. You had picked this gym because everyone was so nice. There's nothing worse than trying your best and feeling judged for it. "It looks like we have you paired with Jack for your personal training sessions."

"Awesome. I'm excited to get started." you replied.

"Just wait here and I'll go grab him." he said, leaving you to stand at the counter.

Looking around, you tried to identify the sections of the gym. You could see a pool through a glass wall and an area with rooms for yoga and spin. A group of women at your work had all made a group pact to keep each other accountable to eating healthier and going to the gym and you were kind of excited.

The manager walked back up with a gorgeous blond. "Hi. I'm Jack." he said, reaching his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Y/n." you replied, shaking his hand.

"Well, I'm going to give the two of you some time to go over your goals and your game plan. It was nice to meet you. Feel free to ask for either of us if you ever have any questions." The manager interjected and then walked back to his office.

The two of you sat down and went over why you wanted to join the gym. What your goals were. How much time you wanted to dedicate. What your fears were. Basically, Jack needed to know how and how much to push you without discouraging you.

The first two weeks had gone great. You worked out with Jack twice a week and worked out on your own twice a week. It didn't hurt that Jack was hot. He was also really hands on, so you were definitely motivated to show up for your sessions. You could feel yourself getting stronger, but your clothes were fitting the same. Every week at work your work out group would take turns weighing themselves and sharing stories from their work-outs. A few of you hadn't lost more than a pound, but a few of the girls had lost 6 or 7 pounds. While you physically felt better than you did two weeks ago, you couldn't help but be discouraged that you hadn't lost much weight.

"Hey, Y/n!" The manager called, currently working the front desk at your gym. "Weren't you here this morning?"

"Yeah, just getting in some more cardio." you smiled, walking to the girl's locker room. This week you had been ignoring Jack's instructions to take a few rest days and instead had been spending time on the treadmill. You figured the more cardio you got in, the better.

The next personal training day, Jack had pushed you a little harder than the first three weeks. Running his hands under your arms, he corrected your form. "We'll slowly step up your sets and we'll add some cardio in the pool to switch it up." he said, walking you back in the direction of the locker room. He had asked if you were okay a few times during your session. Your muscles were sore from running so much, but you didn't want to tell him you'd been ignoring his schedule. Who knows, if you kept it up maybe you'd be the kind of girl Jack would date.

Over the next few weeks, you continued to push yourself too hard and had even started skipping lunches at the office. "I have too much work to do." you'd say when someone asked if you'd taken a break. During the last few weight ins, you'd been happy with your numbers but you didn't feel great anymore. You were always hungry and always tired.

"Three more, love." Jack said, standing by the weight machine. "Y/n. Y/n!"

Jack was sounding further and further away and then all you remember was waking up in Jack's lap. "THAT'S COLD!" You squealed.

Jack had dumped your water bottle over your face trying to wake you up. "Hey, hey. Stay down." Jack said when you tried to immediately stand up, his arms stopping you from leaving. "What is going on with you?" he asked.

You looked up at Jack's concerned face and couldn't bring yourself to confess. "I just didn't feel that great today. What happened?"

He stared at you for a second before answering. "You passed out, love. I think you should stay away from the gym for a few days. Make sure you get better." Jack pushed your wet hair out of your face.

"I'll be fine, Jack." you said, breaking eye contact.

"You're paying for my advice, y/n. You need a break." Jack said, helping you stand up.

"I said I'm fine." you interjected, cutting him short. You grabbed your water bottle and quickly walked to the locker room. After changing and grabbing your bag, you went straight to your car. You still felt super lightheaded, so you decided to just sit in your car for a bit.

After what you thought was only a few minutes, you were woken up by a tapping on your window. "Y/n." Jack said, trying to wake you up.

"Jack, what do you want?" you asked, rolling down the window, seeing his face fall a bit more. You also realized it was now night time.

"Drop the 'I'm fine' facade, y/n." Jack said quietly. "I'm just worried about you." He leaned his arms on your door.

"I'm a grown ass woman. I AM fine." You said, not making eye contact.

"My boss already told me you've been in here running every day, sometimes twice a day. You're making yourself sick, love." Jack said, reaching in your car to turn your face towards him. "What's going on?"

You hated that you had been found out. Looking into Jack's baby blues always made you get butterflies in your stomach, but right now you were just embarrassed. "I don't want to talk about it." you replied, ducking your head again.

"Nope. Not an acceptable answer." Jack pulled the lock up and opened your door. "I'm starving and my favorite pub is across the way. We're going to go talk over good food and shitty beer." He held his hand out for yours.

"Right. Like I'd drink my carbs with my personal trainer." You said, standing up without grabbing his hand.

"Damn straight you're going to drink your carbs. You're going to eat them, too." Jack said, closing your door once you stood up. "You obviously haven't been listening to any of my advice."

"I've been being as good as possible." you replied, following Jack out of the parking lot.

"Exactly. I told you take breaks and to have cheat days. You can't run on empty forever." Jack said.

When you got to the pub, Jack ordered two beers and two burgers. "I can't eat that." you said, fidgeting with your shirt.

"You can and you will, love." Jack replied, pushing your beer towards you. "Now tell me why on earth you've been running yourself into the ground?"

"I haven't been." you answered, holding the beer but not drinking it.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Jack replied. "You're acting like it's normal or healthy to drop weight like you have. Especially when you originally told me you were just interested in feeling better. I do this for a living, y/n. I know when someone is letting their thoughts screw with their health. Now take a drink of your beer and talk."

Feeling a few tears fall down your cheeks, you took a big drink of your beer. "There's, um. There's a group of us at work. And uh, we were encouraging each other and doing weigh ins and I just wasn't doing as well as them." you said, not making eye contact.

"Well first, it's dumb to weigh yourself when you're building muscle. It weighs more than fat and you're going to discourage yourself." Jack said, moving to sit next to you instead of across from you. "And second, those groups are only good if they aren't a competition. You have no idea what they're doing to lose weight. They could be starving themselves or taking diet pills or just naturally have a fast metabolism."

"It doesn't matter." You said, drinking more of your beer. "I should be able to do this."

"Do what?" Jack asked. "There's nothing wrong with you. You started this to feel better and somewhere along the way you forgot that."

"I didn't forget that." You replied. "I just decided I'd rather look better."

This made jack laugh. "Y/n, there wasn't anything wrong with how you looked. You're a gorgeous woman." He said, finishing off his beer.

"Sure." you said, leaning back in the booth.

"Y/n, when you walked in, I specifically asked to be assigned to you. You can ask my boss." Jack said, fidgeting with his empty glass.

Turning to face him, you gave him a look. "Bullshit. I've seen the other woman that work out at that gym."

"Love, they've seen you too. Everyone is way harsher on themselves than they are others. And I did ask to be your trainer. I saw a beautiful, vibrant, happy woman walk in and I wanted to get to know her." Jack replied, smiling over at you.

The waiter walked up with your burgers, interrupting your conversation. You pulled the top of the bun off and grabbed a knife and fork to eat the rest of the burger.

"Y/n, just eat the fucking burger!" Jack laughed, stealing your silverware.

You couldn't help but laugh, too. "You're so obnoxious." you said, putting the bun back on your burger and taking a big bite. "God, this is delicious."

"I told you." Jack said, digging into his food. After ordering two more beers and eating in comfortable silence, Jack cleared his throat. "So I know it may be inappropriate to ask since I'm your trainer, so please tell me if I need to just shut up, but I would really love to take you out on an actual date."

He caught you totally off guard, but you could see that he was actually nervous. He was quite cute when he blushed. "That's not a question." you smiled over at him.

You saw his face light up, turning in the booth to face you. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"I think I could make some time." you laughed.

"You should have plenty of time since I don't want to see you back in the gym for a week. You need to let your body rest and heal, love." Jack said, putting his arm around your shoulders.

"Fine, fine." you leaned into Jack. He was finishing off his second beer when you added, "Does bedroom cardio count?"

Jack sputtered beer all over the table and the two of you. Grabbing a napkin and cleaning up, he laughed. "I think I could allow a little bit of that. You know, I'm here if you want some hands on assistance."

"I mean, I am paying for a personal trainer." you laughed, leaning back into his side.


	35. Can I Watch? (Joe Sugg x Reader) [smut]

Request - Hello! Idk if you're still taking requests, but I think you write great smut and I was wondering if you could write a smut imagine with Joe Sugg. I'd really appreciate it if you did because I think you're one of the best writers on tumblr, and if you can't/don't want to write it, thanks anyways for just being a great person!❤️

\----------------------------------------------

"Joe friggin' Sugg!" you said, throwing your arms around him when he answered the door. "I'm so glad you're back! How was the tour?"

You had gone over to Joe's the day after he got home from the Hit The Road tour. He was one of your best friends and it had been ages since the two of you got to hang out.

"I'm glad to be back." He replied, squeezing you. "It was good. Really good, but It's nice to be home."

"I bet. Nothing like sleeping in your own bed." You followed Joe into his house. "Find any romance on your journeys?"

You and Joe always shared your one night stand and hook-up stories. "No, sadly." He dramatically frowned and dropped his shoulders.

You couldn't help but laugh. "I don't believe that for a second."

Laughing, Joe replied. "I actually didn't have any time to myself at all on this trip. We were always busy doing interviews or driving or just too exhausted to go out."

"Well I'm sure Mr. playboy will find time now that he's home." You teased him.

"I haven't even had a wank in my own house." Joe laughed, making the two of you some drinks.

"I can leave if you'd like some alone time." you teased, taking the glass he was handing you of whatever cocktail he had mixed. Taking a sip, you made a face. "One of those nights?" You said, noting how strong the drink was.

"Definitely one of those nights. I need an us night." Joe said, tapping his glass to yours and pulling you in for another hug. "Also, I hear you went out on a date with Jack."

"Is that what he told you?!" You questioned him, the two of you making your way to the couch.

"And I quote 'I finally convinced Y/n to go out with me and she didn't even let me pay for dinner.'" Joe said laughing.

"He said he needed a date for a premier! I didn't know he actually wanted to go out." You said shaking your head.

"So you would have still gone if you knew?" Joe asked, trying to sound nonchalant, taking another sip of his drink.

"No way. I love that kid, but he's like my little brother" you answered.

"Good. I would have pummeled him if he did anything to hurt you." Joe said, throwing his arm around you and turning on the TV.

"Oh calm down, macho man." you laughed, leaning into Joe.

The two of you spent the rest of the evening catching up. Towards the end of the night, the movie Friends With Benefits had been playing in the background and it had caused your mind to wander a bit. You and Joe had never done anything too sexual together, but you cuddled all the time and you had definitely seen each other naked. You'd even shared a few drunk kisses on nights out at the club, but you'd never let yourself think that the two of you could date. Being snuggled against your very attractive friend, you couldn't help but get a bit turned on while you watched the explicit scenes play on the screen.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Joe. "We should head to bed. I'm falling asleep."

"Works for me. Am I staying in the guest room?" you asked, hoping maybe you'd have a little bit of alone time to take care of yourself.

"No way. You can't leave me alone." Joe laughed, kissing your cheek and pulling you up off of the couch.

"Oh, alright. I'll come cuddle." You smiled at Joe. You were hoping to release some tension, but you definitely loved cuddling with your best friend.

After getting changed into night clothes, you climbed into his bed. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower." Joe said, walking to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Teasing your best friend, you called out "Have fun touching yourself!"

Joe laughed, but his cheeks turned bright red.

When he finally closed the bathroom door, you realized you had a few minutes to yourself. 'May as well give it a go' you thought, snuggling under the covers and slipping your fingers under the fabric of your panties. You had been turned on for about an hour, so when you slid your fingers between your folds, you were already soaking wet. Starting to slowly rub your fingers in your usual pattern, you tried to pull up your 'go to' spank bank fantasies in your head...but all you could think about was Joe. 'I can definitely work with this', you thought, sliding your other hand up under your shirt to gently tease the skin of your breasts. You were currently picturing Joe in the shower. The hot water rippling down his incredibly fit body. His moans as his hand stroked his impressive girth.

Joe had just moaned your name in your little wank fantasy when you heard him actually say your name. "Y/n." Joe called, peeking around the bathroom door.

Being startled back to reality, you quickly pulled your hands out from under your clothing and scrambled to look like you weren't doing anything dirty, you looked over at the bathroom door.

Joe had definitely just caught you. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. "Y/n." he said again.

"Shit." you cursed, sitting up in the bed. "I'm so sorry, Joe. I should have just waited until..." but you were interrupted by Joe.

"I was going to ask you to get me a towel" Joe pointed at a stack of towels right by the bed. "But I think I'll come get it myself." He said, walking out of the bathroom naked and dripping wet. You couldn't help but look him up and down. You noticed that he was, in fact, completely hard. "I uh, tried taking a cold shower, but it didn't work, so maybe I should take a page from your book and just take care of it."

You didn't speak, but you nodded a yes to Joe. You didn't know what he had in mind, but you were down with pretty much whatever he wanted to try.

He was standing by the bed when he finished drying off with the towel. "Can I watch you?" he asked, leaning down a bit to gently meet your lips with his, his fingers circling his erection.

"Yeah." you replied, a bit breathless.

"By the way, you were making irresistible noises when I caught you." Joe said, throwing the blanket that was covering you to the other side of the bed.

"Fuck, I didn't even realize." you answered. You were left in just your panties and one of Joe's shirts.

"I watched you for a few seconds. I had decided to just go back into the bathroom and do the same thing, but then I heard you moan my name." Joe continued, separating your legs and kneeling between them. "What were you thinking about?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss you again.

"Just you. In the shower." you answered, lifting Joe's shirt over your head and tossing it to the ground.

"I love that you were thinking about me." Joe said, looking you up and down. "You're gorgeous, y/n." Joe's hand was slowly pumping up and down his dick. His other hand started playing with the waistband of your panties. "I want to watch you get off."

"I was imagining you jerking off in the shower." You smiled at Joe, laying back down and lifting your hips so you could pull off the last piece of clothing that you were wearing. Setting your feet back down on the bed on either side of Joe, you let your legs fall open, your fingers sliding down your body to continue where you left off.

"Fuck." Joe muttered, his eyes watching your every move.

Watching Joe was incredibly hot and you could feel the burn starting to build in your lower stomach already. "Joe, why ded you try to take a cold shower." you asked, wondering what got him turned on in the first place.

"I uh. We were watching those sex scenes. And I could um... I could smell your perfume and feel your body heat." Joe answered, half moaning. "I've always thought you were sexy." he added.

"Me too. You, I mean. And the movie. I was turned on the whole time." You switched hands to give your other one a break.

"Y/n." Joe moaned, leaning forward. He put one hand on the bed by your waist to hold up his weight. "I want to know what you taste like." he said, looking at the hand you had just been pleasuring yourself with.

That definitely got to you, your fingers quickening their pace. You lifted your wet fingers to Joe's lips and slowly slid them into his mouth one at a time.

"You're delicious." Joe said, sucking every one of them clean.

"Fuck, Joe." you moaned. You could feel your orgasm quickly building.

Joe knelt back on his knees and started stroking himself faster. "I'm almost there." he said, looking down at you.

You threw your head back on the pillow, feeling your climax starting to ripple through your body. "Joe." you moaned, continuing to slowly tease yourself with your fingers while your other hand ran over the naked flushed skin of your torso. "oh fuck." you said, your body jumping a bit every time your fingers brushed over your now too sensitive clit.

"Jesus, y/n." Joe panted, his body thrusting into his fist. Leaning forward to hold his weight over your body, he groaned your name and came, his cum falling in little lines across your tummy. "Fuck." he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Your chest was rising and falling quickly as you tried to catch your own breath You slid two of your fingers through the mess he had left on your skin and slowly lifted them to slide them past your lips. Sucking them clean, you pulled them out of your mouth with a pop, Joe watching every move you made. "You don't taste too bad yourself, Sugg."

"Holy shit, y/n." Joe said, letting his weight fall to lay on top of you.

"That was the best orgasm I've had in a long time." you laughed, gently tracing patterns into the skin of Joe's back.

"Can I confess something?" Joe asked, once the two of you had calmed completely down.

"Shoot." you answered.

"I've wanted to ask you out for a long time." he said, burying his face in your neck.

"Did the whole 'lets not ruin our friendship thing' stop you?" you asked, having felt the same way.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling our friendship isn't going to be the same now anyways." he laughed, lifting his head to look at you.

"I think not." you laughed, leaning up to capture Joe's lips in a kiss.

"Can we try being an us?" Joe asked before deepening the kiss.

"Definitely." you answered, smiling against his lips. "On one condition."

Holding his weight on his elbows, Joe looked down at you. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"That we shower." you laughed. "You left me all sticky."

Joe snorted and rolled off of you. "Deal." he said, pulling you out of the bed and to the bathroom.


	36. Never Have I Ever Had A Threesome IV (Jack x Joe x Reader) [smut]

Part 4 in this series. This chapter contains kinkier sex scenes than the other three. This includes spanking, the use of sex toys, and pink fluffy handcuffs. (Is anal sex a warning?) Enjoy my smutty brain. The last 3 chapters in this saga will be more like the first 3. This chapter was mixed with the "Jack with pink fuzzy handcuffs" prompt based on his instagram photo.  
\----------------------------

 

Jack and Oli had a wild night at the Moxy hotel. The new location for this trendy Hotel chain was throwing a week long party and inviting all sorts of celebrities for the opening night. Jack and Oli thought they had seen it all. They walked through rooms with people dressed in gimp suits, rooms with handcuffs and riding crops, and a room with blindfolds and feathers. While the opening night was amazing, Jack learned that for the rest of the week you could rent private time in an assortment of rooms for you and a partner. 

Jack - "Anyway you and Y/n can get away for a couple of days?" 

Joe - "I'd have to reschedule a few videos. Why?" 

Jack - "I want you to come to Berlin. By tomorrow night." 

Joe - "I swear you and Y/n are the most random people I've ever met. Why on earth should I rush to Berlin, lol?" 

Jack - "Look at my Instagram post."   
Jack - "Now." 

Joe scrolled through his Instagram feed looking for Jack's latest post. Finally finding it, he saw the pink fluffy cuffs and something leather in the background. "Moxy?" Joe said outloud, pulling up the website. Reading about their rather risqué themed week, Joe text Jack back. 

Joe - "When do we need to be there?" 

Jack - "I knew you'd come. ;) Tomorrow night has an opening for a private session in two rooms. Be here by midday?" 

Joe - "I'll look up flights. Don't tell y/n." 

Jack - "My lips are sealed. Text me when you have your tickets."

 

Booking the plane tickets, Joe sent their itinerary to Jack. "Babe?" he called, walking downstairs.

 

"Yes, love?" you replied, washing your hands. You were currently cleaning up after dinner.

 

"I have a surprise and I don't want you asking any questions." He said, walking up and hopping onto the counter next to you.

 

"OOooo, tell me what I need to do." you smiled up at Joe, drying your hands.

 

"First, come here." Joe opened his arms. Walking to stand between his legs, you slipped your hands under his shirt to rest on the skin of his sides. "We're going on a trip, but I'm going to pack our bag. That way you can't try to figure it out." He continued, pulling you in for a kiss. 

 

"I love your surprises, so I'm okay with that." you smiled against his lips. "Anything I need to do?" you asked, noticing the obvious bulge in Joe's shorts.

 

"Just don't post anything about it. In fact, stay off of social media. It'll ruin the surprise. We have to have to fly under the radar." he answered, his fingers tangling into your hair to gently pull your head back, exposing your neck. "We're going to go have some fun with our boy." Joe said, sucking pink marks into the sensitive skin of your neck, a chill running through your body.

 

Joe was very gentle with you 99% of the time, but when his demanding dominant side slipped out, you were putty in his hands. Your moans assured him you liked where his surprise was going. "OOooo, a sneaky surprise. When do we leave?" you asked, feeling Joe grip your hair just a bit tighter.

 

Joe sat up and looked down at you, running his fingers over the marks he had left. "Car will be here in the morning at 8." He answered, letting go of your hair and pulling you in for another kiss. "But for now..." Joe trailed off, hopping off the counter and pulling you to the bedroom.

 

After some much enjoyed one on one time, you and Joe decided to get some sleep. Joe woke up a bit early to start packing. All you knew is that you were going to meet Jack somewhere. Joe told you to dress comfy and that he'd pack everything you needed. "Love." Joe sat down next to where you were curled up on the couch. "Wake up, babe." Joe gently shook your shoulder.

 

"Time to go?" you asked, stretching.

 

"Car will be here in a minute." he smiled at you, kissing your cheek. "I'm so lucky." Joe said, reaching over to tuck your hair behind your ear.

 

"What are you on about?" you smiled at your boyfriend.

 

"Just you. I couldn't have asked for someone more perfect for me." He answered, looking to the door when a car horn sounded. "Come on, love."

 

"I'm the lucky one." you replied, reaching up to peck him on the lips before helping him load the car up.

 

Thankfully, Joe had given you time to pack your own purse. You grabbed a large handbag, your toiletries and your make-up would in smaller bags inside your bag. A few weeks back you had decided to make a personal purchase at your local adult store. You had been thinking about what it would be like to have both Joe and Jack inside you at the same time and you knew that it was on Joe's list of things he wanted to do. You had started using your new little toys in your private time, just starting to get comfortable with the bigger of the two wearable plugs when Joe surprised you with this trip. "Perfect timing." you thought, packing the larger of the two in your make-up bag.

 

The two of you watched The Goonies in the airport while you waited for your flight. The flight wasn't too long, so you stayed awake, cuddling up and talking. "Babe, you'll never guess what Emily told me." you said, remembering the conversation you had yesterday with your best friend. She was going to try to move to London soon, so she would be staying with the two of you for a while.

 

"Her boyfriend is moving with her?" Joe scoffed, hating the guy she had briefly dated. Joe had met Emily on the same L.A. trip he met you on. She had only joined in on your bedroom shenanigans once since she had started dating someone straight after, but Joe always felt really protective of her. Partially because she was your best friend, but she really was just a great person and she didn't deserve the crap guys she put up with. 

 

"She dumped him like a month ago, thankfully." you laughed. "No, she likes Jack!"

"What?!" Joe turned to face you with a big smile on his face. "Does she know about US and Jack?" he whispered.

 

"Nope." you replied. "I want to try to hook those two up when she finally gets to London."

 

"Definitely." Joe pulled you closer to him. "They met in L.A., right?" 

 

"They did. And I happen to know that Jack fancied her a bit." You added. 

 

"Oh, we're definitely going to have some fun with those two."

 

The conversation was tucked away for a later date when it was announced over the loud speaker that you'd be landing soon. "I'm so excited." You said, putting your seat belt back on. 

 

"You don't even know what's going on." Joe laughed. 

 

"I'm flying with MY favorite person to be with OUR favorite person." You said, pulling Joe into a sweet quick kiss. "I don't need to know anything else." 

 

Joe smiled, putting his arm around you to wait out the last bit of the flight. "I told you. I am so lucky."

 

Finally able to turn his phone back on, Joe text Jack.

 

Joe - "Hey, buddy. We just landed. What's the plan?"

 

Jack - "I'm still out with Oli, but he leaves in a few hours. Go to the Moxy and give them my name. They have a note in there to give you a key. Make sure you eat lunch. We have dinner reservations at 5 :)"

 

Joe - "Will do. See you in a bit. ;)"

 

Jack - "Don't have too much fun without me."

 

Joe - "Wouldn't dream of it, love."

 

For the most part, the hotel was inconspicuous. From the entrance and lobby you couldn't tell that anything special was going on aside from the hotel's grand opening. After eating and settling into the room, you hopped in the shower, leaving Joe to sort out the bag.

 

Pulling out your toiletries and make-up bags, you slipped out your little toy, adding a bit of lube to your fingers and to the toy. While one hand gently and slowly pressed it's fingers into your ass, first one and then two, the other hand was getting you off. Each making the other better. The still unfamiliar sensation of something in your ass made your orgasms unbelievable and your orgasm relaxed your body and made putting your toy in a lot easier. Once it was secure and you were comfortable, you hopped in the shower.

 

Joe set out one of your dresses and his favorite lingerie for dinner and an outfit for himself, crawling into the bed in his boxers to wait for you to finish drying your hair in the bathroom. Walking into the room in just a towel, you saw the nice clothes Joe had laid out. Not wanting to wrinkle your dress, you picked up one of Jack's shirts and slipped it on over the lingerie.

 

Joe got up to take a shower, but walked to you first. "You look good in his shirt." He said, pulling you to him and connecting your lips. "I'll be out in a few."

 

"You could have just joined me." you said, not letting him go.

 

"All in good time, love." He replied, tickling your sides so you'd let him go. "Jack should be here soon."

 

"I'm excited for whatever you two are planning." you called out, exploring the room you were staying in. Not long after the shower started, you heard the hotel room door open.

 

"You look good in my shirt." Jack said, dropping his stuff by the door.

 

"That's what Joe said." you replied, going up on your tip toes to kiss him. "He's in the shower."

 

"Is he now?" Jack asked, starting to strip out of his clothes. "Behave." Jack said, leaning down to kiss you again before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

 

"NOT FAIR!" You called out, walking up to the door to listen, not really able to hear anything but the shower.

 

"Y/n, I know you're right on the other side of the door." Joe laughed. "We can't plan if you're listening."

 

"Fine, fine." You sighed.

 

Joe cracked the door and stuck his head out. "Why don't you start getting ready, love." He said before making a 'yip' noise. "Jack, that is not yours." Joe laughed. 

 

"It just looked so cute." you heard Jack reply.

 

"You guys are so mean to me." you pouted at Joe, wanting to be on the other side of the door with them.

 

"You'll get yours, love. I promise." Joe pulled you into a quick kiss.

 

When everyone was finally dressed and ready, Jack called for a car. He had planned a nice dinner out for the three of you in a restaurant with small private rooms. The last thing he wanted to worry about was someone spotting you being too intimate in public. Dinner was very relaxed, but you couldn't really eat much. The anticipation of what was coming later kept your stomach full of butterflies. The fact that you could feel your toy inside you every time you moved wasn't helping.

 

"Room for dessert?" The waiter asked. 

 

"None for me, thank you." you answered, looking to the other two. They both declined and Joe asked for the check. "So am I allowed to know anything yet?" you asked, Joe shaking his head no and smirking. "Not even a little hint?" you said, sliding up to Jack. "Just a tiny clue?" You whispered in his ear, catching his earlobe between your teeth, your hand sliding up his thigh.

 

"You're going to love it." Jack groaned.

 

Joe slid up beside you and put his hand over yours on Jack's thigh. Putting his lips against your ear, he spoke in a low firm voice. "Baby girl, I will put you over my knee and spank that pretty little ass of yours right here in this restaurant if you ask anymore questions." You could feel goosebumps rising on your skin. Turning your face to his, you nodded, seeing the glint of mischief in his eyes. Whatever they were planning had Joe beyond excited. Joe pressed his lips against yours before moving back to where he was originally sitting.

 

When you looked back at Jack his wide eyes were staring at Joe and he had put his hand over yours, still on his upper thigh. "You two are going to be the death of me." he said, his eyes moving to your lips.

 

"Not a bad way to go." you laughed, pressing your lips to his.

 

When you got back to the hotel room, you excused yourself to use the restroom. Slipping out of your dress, you gently started wiggling the toy that was still inside you. Now that you had been wearing it for a few hours, just moving it turned you on. Wanting to surprise the boys, you decided not to wear it for whatever they had planned. You'd be able to keep your plan a secret for a bit longer. Grasping the base of the plug, you slowly pulled it out, moving it in and out of you a few times to make sure you had fully adjusted to the size. You couldn't help the few moans that slipped out of your mouth, hearing the boys go silent on the other side of the door.

 

"Love, are you starting without us?" Joe called from the room.

 

"Mind your business." you replied, laughing. You washed the toy and put it back in your make-up bag, making sure to keep the tiny bottle of lube with you. Redressing, you walked out of the bathroom and were greeted by Joe and Jack, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So what's next?" You asked.

 

"Are you ready?" Joe asked, standing up to wrap his arms around you. 

 

"More than ready." you smiled up at your boyfriend.

 

"Lets go, lovebirds." Jack said, smacking Joe on the ass and walking to the door.

 

"Hey, you behave!" Joe laughed, turning to Joe. "Don't think I won't spank you, too."

 

Jack laughed, but you could see him gulp and his cheeks redden. "It looks like he likes that idea." you said, kissing Jack on the cheek.

 

Jack led you and Joe down to the elevator and up to the top floor of the building. When the doors opened, the corridor was lit with pink lights and decorated in all black and white. "Do you have a reservation?" a lady dressed in all black asked Jack.

 

"We do. It's under Maynard." Jack replied, handing her a two pink cards. He leaned closer to the lady and whispered "It's a surprise, so don't read the reservation out loud."

 

"Of course, sir." she smiled, handing Jack two room keys. "There is another desk at the end of this hall. They will get you anything you need and can answer any questions." She pointed down the corridor. "Will you be needing any assistance?"

 

"We're good." he said, thanking her and leading us down the hall. When he found the first room, he slid the card in the key reader and opened the door.

 

You walked in and stopped a moment to take in the scene. There was a king sized bed fitted out with all black bedding and pink furry pillows. There was a wall full of things to play with, too. Furry handcuffs, massive feathers, leather switches, blindfolds, etc. When you turned to face the boys, they were just watching you explore the room. "What are you thinking, love?" Jack asked.

 

"I'm thinking that I'm a very lucky girl." you answered, walking up to the pair.

 

Jack pulled you in for a kiss, his hands reaching around and unzipping your dress. You realized it was a distraction when Joe slipped a blindfold over your eyes. "Do you trust us, love?" Joe asked, pulling your hair to the side to kiss down the back of your neck.

 

"Of course." you answered, holding on to Jack in front of you. Joe slipped your dress off of your shoulders and jack steadied you as you stepped out of it, your lingerie following the dress.

 

"Keep the heels on." Jack instructed, holding you steady as he walked you backwards to a specific spot.

 

"Babe, you have to tell us if you're uncomfortable, okay?" Joe asked, his fingers circling your wrists. Joe always made sure you felt loved and safe even when he wanted to be in charge.

 

"I know, love." you said, feeling him secure something fuzzy to your wrists. "OOooo, I already like where this is going." It was weird not seeing what was going on, but you trusted both of them and knew that you were going to be taken care of.

 

Jack connected the handcuffs to a loop that was hanging from the ceiling, leaving you standing in just your heels with your arms secured above you. "We're going to play a game." Jack said behind you, his fingers barely grazing your skin as they traced down your sides, making your body shiver.

 

"One of us is going to touch you and you have to guess who it is." Joe said, his hands sliding up your ribs to caress your breasts. "If you get it wrong, you're going to get a little punishment." He leaned in and kissed your lips. "Okay?"

 

"Bring it on." you smirked.

 

You could feel a hand slowly sliding up the inside of your thigh. "That's Joe." you said quickly, feeling his fingernails and knowing that Jack didn't have any.

 

"Good guess." Jack said.

 

"Not a guess. I know you boys pretty well." you smiled. The next touch was a mouth, sucking one of your nipples to a hard peak. "That's Jack." you said confidently, knowing that Jack had a tendency to use his teeth. Something that you quite enjoyed.

 

"Right again." Joe said, standing flush against you and sliding his hands around to squeeze your ass. "I doubt you'll get this one." he said, backing away. The only thing you could feel was a tongue pushing it's way between your folds, lapping at your clit. 

 

You moaned and tried to push forward for more friction, but the person moved back, leaving you wanting more. You couldn't think of any way to figure out who that was, so you decided just to guess Jack.

 

"How on earth did you get that?" You heard Jack ask from below you.

 

"I told you, I know you boys very well." you smirked, faking confidence in your guess. Jack leaned forward and started pleasuring you with his tongue again, holding you still by the backs of your thighs.

 

"You look a little too smug." Joe said, Jack pulling away from you. "I think we're going to up the ante and distract you a bit." You could feel something soft start to tickle the skin of your stomach.

 

"A feather?" you guessed. "Joe, you know I'm ticklish." you squirmed, feeling a second feather tickle the inside of your thighs. You could feel someone's hands groping at your breasts.

 

"Joe?" you guessed, still squirming from the feathers teasing your skin.

 

"Wrong." Jack said, the feathers leaving your skin. You didn't feel anything for a second before you felt a light stinging ripple across your ass cheeks.

 

"Oh, fuck." you let your knees buckle a bit before catching yourself. "I don't think I'm going to mind getting a few of these wrong." you said, feeling someone's hand trace over the faint pink lines the flogger left on your skin. That earned you a second go with the flogger. You groaned, backing your ass up into the hand that smoothed over your skin.

 

"God, you're so sexy." Joe said, placing a kiss between your shoulder blades. 'So it was Joe' you thought, loving that your boyfriend was getting to explore something new you two hadn't done together before.

 

You could feel the feathers tickle your skin again, and then you felt a pair of lips sucking a mark into your collarbone. "That's Joe." you said, feeling like you were pretty certain. Joe loved leaving little temporary marks.

 

"Good job, baby." He said, capturing your lips in a kiss.

 

The feathers moved to both of your breasts, lightly tickling your nipples until they were hard and sensitive. You could feel someone pressing light kisses up the back of your thigh, starting at the knee. "I don't know. Umm..Joe." you guessed, too distracted to really tell the difference.

 

Joe answered you from right in front of you. "Nope." he said, popping the P.

 

"I've always wanted to do this." you heard Jack say behind you before lightly sinking his teeth into the flesh of your ass.

 

"Oh, fuck me." you said, feeling Jack's playful bite and the feathers disappearing. This time you didn't just get one swish. You got two, back to back. One from each side. "Do it again." you said, without thinking.

 

Joe slipped his fingers between your legs, feeling just how turned on you had gotten. "I didn't expect to discover a new kink, baby." Joe chuckled, kissing you. "You really like it?" He asked. When you nodded yes, he put his now wet fingers to your mouth "Open up and we'll do it again." You could taste yourself on his fingers. "Good girl." he said, pulling his fingers away.

 

You felt two more lashes with the flogger, this time just a little harder. Sure, Joe had spanked you before, but never with anything but his hand. This was an entirely new feeling. "Your skin looks so angry." Jack said, smoothing his hand over the now dark pink lines on your ass. "Did we do it too hard?" he asked.

 

"No." you answered, shaking your head. "Do it again." you stood with your ass sticking out a bit. You could hear them whispering before you felt the flogger hit your ass again. You felt someone kneeling in front of you, sliding their tongue over your clit and sucking it with their lips. The blindfold made everything so much more intense. You didn't even know who was doing what until you moaned, feeling another softer hit of the flogger. 

 

"Are you alright?" Jack asked from in front of you.

 

"I'm more than alright." you answered, feeling him continue to pleasure you with his very talented mouth. Your senses were completely overwhelmed and you were about two second from cumming. "Joe." you moaned, letting more of your weight rest on the cuffs around your wrists.

 

Joe dropped the flogger and put his arms around you from behind, holding your weight. "Come on, baby girl." he said, pressing his lips to the side of your neck. 

 

"Ah, Jack. It's too much." you cried out, your orgasm washing over your body. You laid back against Joe and felt Jack stand, his fingers replacing his tongue. He slowly rubbed up and down your clit, your body shaking with each wave of your climax.

 

"You are dripping wet." Jack said, pressing his lips to the other side of your neck. 

 

You could feel Jack unclip the cuffs from the loop holding your arms up and they fell to rest around Jack's neck. When your breathing finally calmed down, you giggled a bit. "You two are definitely going to be the death of me."

 

"Like you said, it wouldn't be a bad way to go." Joe said, slipping your blindfold off and kissing your cheek. 

 

You let your eyes adjust to the light and stood, holding your own weight again. "Come here." Jack said, ducking down a bit to lift you by your thighs, letting you wrap your legs around his waist.

 

"I like the blindfold, but I kind of like getting to look at you." you said, noticing that they were both completely nude.

 

Jack walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, your legs still wrapped around him. Joe climbed onto the bed behind Jack and removed the cuffs from your wrists, rubbing the pink marks they left there. "You get to choose what's next." Joe said, pulling you into a kiss over Jack's shoulder.

 

"I may have a surprise for you, too." you said, climbing off of Jack and kicking off your heels. "But first, I want to watch." You scooted up to the headboard of the bed and instructed Jack and Joe to stand up and face each other. "You can't get each other off, but I want to see my boys play a bit."

 

"Your girlfriend is a fiend." Jack laughed, walking towards Joe.

 

"She just knows what she likes." Joe smiled, looking Jack up and down. "And what I like." he added, making Jack blush. Joe pressed open mouth kisses down jack's neck, his fingers digging into the flesh of Jack's tiny love handles.

 

"Aye, don't play with those." Jack laughed, running his fingers up into Joe's hair.

 

"You like it and you know it." Joe replied, going up on his toes to kiss Jack.

 

You loved watching the the two of them together, especially now that Jack was so comfortable with Joe. Jack's hands slid down Joe's back to caress his ass, causing Joe to moan. You had a feeling from Jack's earlier reaction to Joe's spanking threat that he might actually want to try it.

 

"Hey, Jack?" you asked.

 

"Yes, love?" he answered, turning his head to face you. Joe continued sucking little marks into Jack's skin, his hands roaming Jack's body.

 

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me." you said, piquing Joe's interest. Joe turned to face you as well, his arms resting around Jack's middle. Jack nodded, yes. "Do you want to be spanked?" Jack's cheeks flushed red, but he slowly nodded yes, still looking at you. "By me or by Joe?" you asked.

 

Jack's whole face went red, but he answered. "Either." Jack kept looking at you, not making eye contact with Joe.

 

"Hey." Joe said, lifting his hand to turn Jack's face to his. "You pick, love. Don't be shy."

 

Looking back at you and then back to Joe, Jack ducked his head down to hide his face in Joe's neck. "You." he said, kissing his way up Joe's jaw to his lips.

 

"Bend over the bed and spread 'em." Joe said with a massive smirk on his face. "Flogger or my hands?" Joe asked after Jack had assumed the position.

 

"Oh, fuck." Jack said, feeling Joe's hands squeezing his ass cheeks. "Hands." Joe startled Jack with the first quick smack, immediately rubbing the skin straight after. "Are you good?" Joe asked, making sure Jack still wanted to do it.

 

"Fuck, yes." Jack answered.

 

You watched Joe's slaps get a bit more rough. You decided to reveal your surprise while they were distracted. Dripping lube onto your fingers, you got on your knees and gently pressed your fingers into your ass. You were happy that wearing the plug earlier had made it much easier and feel a lot better. Your moans were what caught the boy's attention.

 

"Jesus, y/n." Joe said, soothing the red hand prints on Jack's ass with his hand. "Are you..?" he trailed off, watching you close your eyes and throw your head back as you added a third finger. 

 

"Don't stop." You said to the boys. Jack moaned, being caught off guard by Joe's next smack.

 

"Are we both going to...?" Jack started asking, his hand slowly stroking his now throbbing erection, but he was interrupted by another smack of Joe's hand. "Fuck, that one was hard." 

 

"Sorry, love." Joe said, massaging the cheek he had just slapped.

 

"Not complaining" Jack said, standing and turning to pull Joe into a kiss. 

 

You grabbed two condoms and your little bottle of lube. "Be gentle with me." you said with a smirk, scooting to the edge of the bed, Joe walking up to slip his arms around you. "I know you wanted me to try taking both of you, so I've been..." You were cut off by Joe's lips smashing against yours. 

 

"You. are. so. amazing." He said between kisses.

 

You smiled against his lips and pushed him back. "Put these on." You handed each of them a condom, telling Joe to add lube to his once it was on. 

 

"How do you want me, y/n?" Jack asked. 

 

"On your back, here." You instructed him to lay with his back on the bed and his feet on the floor, his ass on the edge of the bed. 

 

Crawling over to straddle his lap facing him, you slowly lowered yourself down onto his impressive girth. Jack was thicker than Joe, so you knew it was best to have Joe in your ass for your first go at this. "I'm not going to last long." Jack said, having been hard since he put you in handcuffs. 

 

"Don't worry. I won't either." Joe added. Jack's hands explored your body while Joe walked to stand behind you, between Jack's legs. "Y/n, you have to tell me what to do." Joe said, slowly and gently slipping one, and then two, fingers inside you. 

 

"Holy shit." You moaned, feeling full just with his fingers. You hadn't practiced having something in both places. "Just go slow." 

 

You leaned forward, resting your weight on your elbows on either side of Jack. Jack pulled your face down to distract you with kisses while Joe slowly pushed himself into you, bit by bit. "Are you okay?" Joe asked, his hand rubbing up and down your back. 

 

"I'm good." You said, burying your face in Jack's neck. 

 

"Babe, you are incredible." Joe coo'd, finally fully sheathed in your ass. "Is it weird to say 'I love you' when you have someone else's dick in you?" Joe asked, making you and Jack laugh. 

 

"Fuck, don't make me laugh." You said, moaning at how weird it felt to feel both of them inside you. It was a lot, but it wasn't too much. "Joe, don't move yet." You said, adjusting how you were holding your weight. "Jack." You smiled down at him. "Start slow, okay?" 

 

"Of course, love." He leaned his head to press a kiss to your lips. Jack lifted his hips, slowly thrusting up into you, making sure you were okay before putting a little more force behind it. 

 

You wanted to speak, but all that came out were incoherent moans. "Talk to us." Joe encouraged, his hands resting on your lower back. 

 

"Joe, move slow." You replied, resting most of your weight on Jack. 

 

Joe only pulled out an inch or so before carefully thrusting back into you. "This alright?" He asked, repeating the motion. 

 

"Fuck, this feels better than I thought it would." You answered. Jack moaned, feeling Joe's thrusts against his own. He threw his head back on the bed, muttering incoherent swears.

 

"You're so amazing." Joe continued talking, telling you how perfect this was and how much he loved you. He gradually pulled out further with each thrust, speeding up along with Jack. 

 

Your entire weight was resting on Jack as you felt each of them filling you, falling into the same pace. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." you heard Jack swear, his arms holding you tightly to him as his thrusts fell out of rythym. 

 

Joe stilled, waiting for Jack to finish. "God this is a great view." Joe said, looking down at you and Jack. His hands rubbing your, still red, ass.

 

When Jack came, he met your lips with his in a rough kiss, slowly pulling out of you. You moaned into the kiss as Joe started thrusting into you a bit faster than before. "Oh, fuck me." You called out, burying your face in Jack's neck, again, his hands rubbing circles into your back. 

 

Joe came a moment later, burying himself in you without pulling out. "Y/n!" He moaned your name, taking a moment to come down before very gently pulling out of you. "Are you alright, love?" Joe asked, coming to lay beside you and Jack.

 

"I'm perfect." You replied, not wanting to move. "I'm probably crushing Jack, though." You giggled. 

 

"Not at all, gorgeous." Jack replied, wrapping his arms around you, again. "I know THIS one" he continued, pointing to you. "...is going to want to shower and go to bed, but I have one more surprise for the two of you." 

 

"Mmmm, bed." You said, resting against Jack.

 

Joe smiled, watching you and Jack. "What's the surprise?" 

 

"I have to show you, but we can rest here for a little bit." Jack answered, sitting up, with his arms still around you. "Come on, love." Jack stood up, your legs wrapped around his waist. He laid you down further up on the bed and Joe pulled you to lay across him, your head on his chest. 

 

"Are you really okay? Do you need anything? Did I hurt you?" Joe was fussing over you. 

 

You laughed, lifting your head to look up at him. "Babe, I'm good. I promise." You answered, laying your head back against his chest. "I'm definitely going to be sore for a few days." You chuckled. "But I would do that again. On occasion." 

 

After the three of you had rested a bit, Jack got up and started cleaning up. Throwing away the condoms and sorting everyone's clothes out. 

 

When the three of you got dressed, he took you to the second room. When you walked in, you saw a wall full of weird lights, a camera, and a table full of markers and paint. There was also paint splattered everywhere. 

 

"Okay, so basically." Jack clapped his hands, turning to face you and Joe. "All of these are glow in the dark." He pointed at the table. "We'll strip down as much as we want and we can write words and draw and such on each other..." he walked over to the lights, flipping a switch. You realized the wall was full of black lights. "We turn these on and turn the room lights off and we get to take a few pictures. There are funny masks over there so you can't tell who we are. The Moxy theme is bunnies and bears." Jack finished explaining and looked a bit nervous. "We don't have to do it if you're too tired or think it's a stupid idea..." he continued. 

 

"I love it" you said, walking up and kissing him on the cheek. "I think it's neat. A good way to commemorate the occasion." You walked over to the table and started going through the paints and markers. 

 

Joe joined you, picking out a neon pink tub of paint and a brush. "You gonna join us, pretty boy?" He asked Jack. 

 

Stripping back down to your undies, the boys drew and painted on you first, and then Joe, and then Jack. When the three of you were satisfied, you each picked a mask and flipped the black lights on. 

 

"Ready?" Jack asked from the door. 

 

"Let's do this." Joe said, picking up the clicker for the camera. 

 

Jack turned off the normal lights and the three of you posed for a handful of photos. The paint looked cool when there were only black lights on. "Hey, I want to take one more." Joe said, telling everyone to jump on the count of three. 

 

When Jack turned on the lights, he turned on the computer monitor in the corner. "We can see them here." He said, clicking through them. 

 

"I love this one." Joe pointed at the one where all of you jumped. Joe had painted a massive pink heart on your upper chest, above your bra. Jack had drawn flowers all down your arms and legs. The two of them had written words like Beautiful, Strong, and Loved across the skin of your stomach. You could see the hearts you had painted on the fronts of Jack's thighs and the words Genuine, and Amazing written across his chest. Joe had filled Jack's arms with designs and Jack had drawn fake ab lines on his stomach, making the rest of you laugh. You had drawn a heart over Joe's heart with little words you couldn't read in the picture all around it, like Love Of My Life, Friend, and Loyal. You and Jack had filled the rest of his skin with stars, drawing a big smiley face on his stomach. You really couldn't tell who it was in the pictures. The three bunny masks you had chosen covered your faces and just added to the absurdity of the photos.

 

"These are amazing." Joe said, pulling Jack in for a proper hug. 

 

"They really are." You agreed, throwing your arms around the both of them. 

 

"There's a shower through here." Jack said, disappearing around the corner.

 

"Come on, love." Joe pulled you by the hand to join Jack in the bathroom. 

 

"I'm glad you two flew out for this." Jack said, pulling you to his chest under the hot water.

 

"Me too." You replied, letting The two of them wash all of the paint off of you. "How do we get copies of the pictures?" 

 

"They'll email all of them to me, but they'll mail me a big printed copy of the one we like the most." Jack answered, helping Joe get all of the paint off of him. "We can order more prints if we want them. "

 

"I want to hang a copy of the jumping one in the house." Joe said, smiling at Jack. "Thank you for inviting us. This was awesome." 

 

Jack smiled and got a little blushy. "Of course. I wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone else." 

 

Making your way back to your hotel room, you stripped out of your clothes and threw Jack's t shirt back on. The three of you snuggled up in the bed, Jack in the middle and the two of you both laying against his sides, your feet all tangled at the foot of the bed. 

 

"Goodnight, you two." Jack said, leaning to each side to press kisses to your's and Joe's heads. 

 

"Goodnight, loves." Joe said, his hand reaching over Jack to twine his fingers with yours. 

 

"Goodnight, boys." You replied. "Love you." 

 

"Love you, too." Jack and Joe said in unison.


	37. Never Have I Ever Had A Threesome IV.V (Jack x Joe x Reader) [smut]

Never Have I Ever Had A Threesome part 4.5

I don't know what the fuck this is, lol. I got a few anons like the one below, so I decided to interject this into the timeline. It started out as a "let's do 900 words of smut" to this. Enjoy?

"Can I just say that I was a little disappointed when I read Part 4 and found out that the 'anal warning' of you wasn't referred to Joeck alone? :D loved it! But would also like to see even more action between the boys in the next parts to come ;)"

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

The day was almost here. Your best friend was moving to London. You and Joe had been getting the house ready, including the guest room. You had received the black-light paint print from your Moxy adventure and Joe had it framed, hanging it on the wall above your bed.

 

You had decided to fly back to California for a week to help your friend pack, so you were having a night out with Joe and a bunch of your friends before your trip.

 

"What are we going to do when you're gone?" Jack had asked, pulling you into his lap in the corner of the night club. Everyone was beyond tipsy at this point.

 

"You're going to get us in trouble." You laughed, making sure no one was paying attention in the dark club.

 

"They can't see us." Jack drunkenly smiled at you.

 

Even though you had only been intimate as a trio 10 or so times, You, Jack, and Joe were almost always hanging out together and they had both been whining all week about you being gone for so long. "I'm sure you'll find plenty to keep you busy." you answered his earlier question. Leaning in so he could hear you, you whispered. "I know Joe has wanted you all to himself."

 

Jack's eyes went wide. "M-me?" he stuttered, turning to watch Joe on the dance floor with Lucy, Lydia, and Josh.

 

"You can't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you when we're together." you quietly answered, your lips grazing the shell of Jack's ear. You felt him shiver. "I know you wanted to go further with him at the Moxy." you continued, feeling Jack become aroused. "I could tell when he was spanking you. You loved having Joe's hands all over..."

 

"You're just messing with me, aren't you?" Jack interrupted you, tearing his eyes away from Joe's dancing body and looking a bit hurt.

 

Seeing the doubt and insecurity on Jack's face, you wrapped your arms around him. "Love, I would never do that to you." You reassured him, continuing when he hugged you back. "I swear. I would NEVER mess with you like that."

 

You could feel Jack nod his head, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. "So he really...you know?"

 

You couldn't help but chuckle, making Jack look at you. "Are you both blind? He's wanted to go further with you since that first night you stayed over. He just never wanted to make you uncomfortable." You assured him.

 

"I didn't know." Jack said, looking back over at Joe.

 

"You should spend some quality time together while I'm gone." you whispered in his ear.

 

Jack looked back at you, his cheeks flushing pink. "I've never...I wouldn't know what to do."

 

"What do you want to do?" you asked, shifting in Jack's lap, feeling how turned on he had gotten just talking about it.

 

Jack groaned, feeling your ass move against him "I...I want him to...you know." Jack didn't really answer, turning his head to keep watching Joe.

 

Leaning in, you continued in a sultry tone. "I love that you can't keep your eyes off of him. Jack, tell me what you want Joe to do."

 

"I want him to fuck me." Jack said, his grip on your waist getting tighter.

 

"You should tell him that." you suggested.

 

"I couldn't tell him that." He said, shaking his head.

 

"You can absolutely tell him that." You replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

Jack looked beyond nervous. "What if I make a fool out of myself?" he asked, loosening his arms a bit.

 

"Babe, I promise you aren't going to make a fool out of yourself." you replied, chucking. "Come on. We're going to go home to talk." You slid off of his lap and walked up to your boyfriend.

 

"Hello, love." Joe said, pulling you to him, swaying to the music.

 

After pulling him in for a kiss, you went on your tiptoes to talk into his ear so the rest of your friends wouldn't hear you. "I'm taking Jack back to ours." you said, making sure he heard you.

 

Joe nodded, pulling you in for another kiss. "It's still early. Should I follow you or should I stay here for a bit?" he asked, pressing kisses to your cheek and the side of your neck.

 

"Stay here for a bit." you smirked. "Have some fun with the boys. Jack and I have some talking to do."

 

"You both okay?" he asked, his hands on either side of your face.

 

"We're great." you smiled, pulling his lips to yours. "You'll find out what we talked about, later."

 

"OOooo, sounds good. Let me know you made it home safe. I'll see you later." he replied, pulling you into a hug before you made your way back to Jack.

 

"I'm going to head out front. Go say bye to Joe and join me in a minute. No one should be paying close enough attention to know that we left together." You smiled at Jack, grabbing your bag and walking outside.

 

"Jack!" Joe cheered, pulling him into a hug when he walked up.

 

"Hey, buddy." Jack said, dancing with the group for a second. "I'm meeting y/n outside in a minute." he said, leaning in to talk to Joe.

 

"I heard." Joe replied, discreetly slipping his hand into one of Jack's back pockets. Everyone was so close together, no one would notice.

 

"We're just gonna talk..." Jack started, but Joe cut him off.

 

"You're good, mate." Joe said, before leaning in and speaking low enough that only Jack could hear him. "Don't worry, love." Joe's fingers slowly gripped Jack's ass tighter as he talked. "Catching you two being naughty only means that I have a reason to spank you, again." Joe pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek and pulled away, removing his hand from jack's pocket.

 

Jack swallowed hard, struggling to look casual as he watched Joe start to dance again. "I'll catch you lot later." Jack said, waving.

 

When he finally joined you outside, his cheeks were still red from his encounter with Joe. "Finally." you laughed, your arms wrapped around yourself. "It's freezing out here."

 

"Sorry, love." Jack said, slipping his jacket off and helping you put it on. "That should help."

 

"Much better." you said. "Thank you."

 

"Of course, love." Jack replied, putting his arm around your shoulders as you waited for your Uber back to the house.

 

When you finally got home, you went and pulled on a pair of sweats and one of Joe's t-shirts. Going in the kitchen, you opened a bottle of Rosé and walked to the bedroom you shared with Joe, seeing Jack standing at the foot of the bed. "He framed it." Jack said, smiling up at the picture the three of you had taken at the Moxy.

 

"Of course. It's his favorite one." you looked up at the picture of all three of you jumping, covered in paint. You climbed into the bed, pouring you each a glass and handing one to Jack. "You can get comfortable." you laughed.

 

Jack stripped to just his t shirt and boxers and climbed into the bed with you, both of you sitting against the headboard. "It's funny. I always think that one of you is going to get jealous or mad at the other, but I've never seen you fight. Not once. Joe actually seemed turned on by the fact that we were going to be alone." He laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

 

"We don't really fight, but we argue." you laughed. "Every couple does. We just refuse to go to bed upset at each other. Even if that means we don't go to bed until 6 in the morning."

 

Jack crossed his legs and turned to face you. "But hasn't one of you ever gotten jealous when you're WITH someone else? Like, have I ever made you two argue?" he asked, looking down at his glass.

 

"Awww, Jack." you leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You've only made our lives better, babe. You've never caused any problems."

 

Jack looked back up at you and smiled. "So you wouldn't be secretly mad if Joe and I did actually mess around while you were in L.A.?"

 

"Don't get me wrong, I'll be jealous, but not in a bad way." you laughed. "Joe and I work as a couple because we trust each other and we're honest with each other. We knew all about each others kinks way before we were an actual couple."

 

"That's true." Jack replied. "How many people have you two, you know...invited to join?"

 

"He had a threesome before I met him, but he was my first. It was Joe, Emily, and I, but we had both been with girls and guys. Emily and I practically dated our first year of college." You answered, noticing the smile on Jack's face when you mentioned Emily. "Other than Emily, you're the only person we've been together with."

 

"Really?" Jack asked, shocked.

 

"Yes, really. What did you think?" you asked, giggling at the look on Jack's face.

 

"I don't know. I guess I just assumed you two had other 'friends'" Jack replied, doing air quotes.

 

"Nope. We just like you." You smiled. "Plus, didn't you tell me you'd been in guy/guy/girl, and a guy/girl/girl threesomes before?"

 

"I may have fibbed." Jack smiled, blushing. "I had been with two girls, but Joe is the first guy I've done anything with. I just didn't want you two to baby me."

 

"Aaahhhh, that explains the nerves. You got a good first, though." you said, filling both of your glasses again.

 

"Y/n, There's no way I can tell him that I want to...you know." Jack started stressing again, downing half of his drink. "He's just going to laugh at me."

 

"Jack, you can tell him." you laughed. "And he isn't going to laugh. He's probably going to drool and tackle you to the floor."

 

"Yeah right." Jack replied, putting his glass down and laying his head in your lap.

 

You started to run your fingers through Jack's hair. "Seriously, how do you not see the way he looks at you? That morning after the first night you stayed over, Joe couldn't stop talking about you." When Jack didn't respond, you continued. "The other night we were talking about how much fun we were all going to have when Emily got here and Joe actually got jealous that we weren't going to have you to ourselves." You laughed. 

 

"She's dating that asshole. Why would her moving here change anything?" He asked, nuzzling further into your lap.

 

"Maybe because she's single and crushing on this YouTuber. I think his name is Jack?" You teased. 

 

Sitting up, Jack looked at you. "No..." he replied, waiting for the 'just kidding'.

 

"Oh, for sure. She's actually really excited to see you again. And she doesn't even know about our weird little family." You laughed. 

 

"I fancied her quite a bit when I met her, but then she started dating that douche bag." Jack replied. "I'm happy she dumped him." He said, reaching for his glass. 

 

"Okay, back to the topic at hand." You said, after agreeing that you were happy Emily dumped the dead beat. "Do you really want what you talked about? I want to make sure it's something you actually want to do, not just something you want to fantasize about." 

 

"No, I really want to try it, but I don't even know where to start. And I'm way too much of a pussy to talk to Joe about it." Jack replied, shaking his head and finishing his drink. 

 

"No, you're not." You argued, setting both of your glasses down. "And I can educate you a bit." You said, scooting over and pulling Jack into a kiss. 

 

"What was that for?" Jack smiled against your lips. 

 

"Just an ice breaker." You giggled, pulling off Joe's t shirt that you were wearing.

 

"Consider it broken." Jack laughed. 

 

"Oh, shit. I need to tell Joe we made it home." You said, scrambling off of the bed to grab your phone. 

 

You - "We're home. I'm sorry. I got sidetracked."

 

Joe - "lol, thank you for texting. I was getting worried. And I'm jealous of whatever is sidetracking you. ;)"

 

You - "Oh, you should be. BUT It's all apart of something you're going to LOVE, so give us at least a half hour. ;) Love you." 

 

Joe - "Love you, too. I'll be here for a while. Josh and I have been taking shots and dancing. This kids a riot."

 

You - "You love it and you know it. Just be safe. <3"

 

Joe - "He's growing on me. <3"

 

Walking back into the bedroom, you found Jack laying in the middle of the bed staring up at the newly hung photo. "It's all good." you said, crawling to straddle his middle. "I told him we made it and he's currently shitfaced and dancing with Josh." you leaned down to kiss him, slipping your hands underneath his t shirt.

 

"He gives Josh a lot of shit, but I know he loves him." Jack laughed, sliding his hands up your back.

 

"That's what I told him." you laughed, sitting up. "Now strip, boy." you said, rolling off of Jack and stripping out of the rest of your clothes.

 

"So demanding." Jack replied, undressing and laying back down. "Joe grabbed my ass at the bar."

 

"Sounds about right." you replied, grabbing something from the nightstand and joining Jack on the bed. "He's real handsy when he's drunk. And of course there's always the fact that he wants to fuck you." you said, kissing your way down Jack's tummy.

 

"I still don't believe that." Jack said, gasping when you took him in your mouth. "Not that I'm complaining, but how is this educational?"

 

Pulling your mouth off of him with a *pop*, you said "You'll see. Just relax, love." Taking Jack back into your mouth, you opened the little bottle of lube you grabbed from the night stand, putting a bit on your fingers.

 

"I'm definitely relaxed." he said, going up on his elbows to get a better view.

 

Putting your other hand under his knee and lifting his leg, you silently instructed him to bend his knees, pulling them up and sitting his feet on the bed. While you were slowly bobbing up and down, you started sliding your slippery fingers from Jack's balls to his ass, just running your finger back and forth without any pressure.

 

"Holy shit." Jack said, sitting up a bit more. "I get the educational part, now."

 

"Calm down, love. Lay all the way back and relax." You said, trying to get Jack to relax and enjoy it.

 

"That is easier than it sounds. You're in uncharted territory." he chuckled.

 

"Then you're in for a real treat." you smiled up at Jack, taking him back in your mouth. 

 

"You're so fucking sexy." He said, staring down at your mouth stretched around his dick. After you could feel him relax a bit, you added a little pressure with your finger, hearing Jack's breath hitch. You took him as far in your mouth as you could, humming against his sensitive flesh, and started to slide one tiny finger into Jack. "Oh, fuck me." Jack said, grabbing at the bed sheets on either side of him. 

 

You knew that the more stimulation the better, so you started running your other hand over his skin. Over his stomach and up and down his inner thigh, starting to move your finger in and out of him. After he had fully adjusted to one, you pressed a second finger to his opening, slowly and gently sliding them all the way into Jack.

 

Jack continued moaning and wriggling around on the bed. "Y/n" Jack said, mixed with swears.

 

"Are you okay?" you asked, not moving your fingers, but keeping them inside of Jack.

 

Jack nodded, going back up on his elbows. "It feels like your whole hand is inside of me." Jack said.

 

"Babe, you've only got two fingers." you chuckled, continuing to stroke his dick with your hand so you could talk to him.

 

"No way." Jack said, making you laugh at the expression on his face.

 

"Patience, love." you said, bending your fingers up towards yourself inside Jack.

 

"Ah! What was that?" He asked, falling flat on the bed.

 

"That, you beautiful boy, was your prostate." you smiled, bending your fingers to run over it again.

 

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He muttered. "Do it again."

 

Sliding a third finger in, you heard Jack moan, bucking into your hand. "Can I tell you how much I love this? Watching you get lost in it?" you asked, curling your fingers to hit that sweet spot, again. All you got from Jack was a deep moan and his body jumping every time you brushed your fingers over that tiny trigger. "Want to try a toy?"

 

Jack let his breathing calm a bit, going back up on his elbows. "Will it hurt?" he asked, looking at you with those baby blues.

 

"Not now." you answered, honestly. "You're three fingers in, love."

 

Jack nodded yes. "I want to try." he answered, moaning as you slowly pulled your fingers out of him. "This is not how I thought my night would end." Jack chuckled, leaning up to pull you into a kiss.

 

"I'll be right back." you said, pushing him back down onto the bed. Walking back to him with the larger of your two plugs, you sat back down between Jack's legs.

 

"That looks so much bigger than your fingers." Jack said, seeing what you had in your hand.

 

"It's not actually. And this is a little smaller than Joe's dick, so you're good." you winked at him, trying to make him laugh so he'd relax.

 

You added lube to the toy and took Jack back in your mouth, pressing the tip of it into Jack. "I'm so fucking nervous." He said, grabbing at the sheets.

 

"You're fine, babe, but you need to relax. Would I hurt you?" You asked him, stroking him firmly with your hand. You slowly twisted the toy, pressing it bit by bit further into Jack.

 

"No. I know you wouldn't. I'm just freaking out." Jack answered honestly. "I still can't talk to Joe about it."

 

"I mean, I can talk to him if you want." you said, the widest part of the toy sliding into Jack.

 

Jack moaned, bucking up into your hand. "Jesus, that's weird."

 

"Bad, weird? or good, weird?" you asked, crawling up Jack to kiss him.

 

"Definitely good, weird." He answered, slipping his arms around you and turning the two of you over. "And I need to tell him. I'll probably call you every 15 minutes trying to chicken out, though." he laughed, dropping his lips to your chest and leaving little bites across your collarbone.

 

Reaching over to the nightstand, you grabbed a condom. "Come on, Maynard. I've been suffering in silence." you pouted.

 

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said, smirking down at you. When he sat back on his knees, you heard him groan.

 

"You good?" you asked.

 

"It's hitting that spot." He wiggled a bit, starting to breath a little heavier.

 

"I told you you'd like it." you laughed, watching Jack roll on the condom.

 

"You look so proud of yourself." Jack said, laying between your legs and lining himself up with you. You went to reply, but Jack thrust fully into you in one go.

 

"Oh, fuck me." you said, dragging your nails down the skin of his back. Jack was unrelenting, not being gentle after the slow torture you put him through. After he came, he pulled out of you, kissing his way down your torso to finish getting you off with his always talented mouth.

 

The two of you laid there coming down from your temporary highs. "Lets get you cleaned up, love." you said, pulling Jack up to walk to the shower.

 

"Oh my god, this is so weird." Jack said, walking a bit funny with the plug still in his ass.

 

"Honey, I wore that to dinner the night at the Moxy hotel." you laughed, turning the shower on.

 

"You're nuts." Jack laughed, stepping into the shower with your help.

 

"Come here." You said, telling Jack to turn and face the wall. "Spread 'em." you chuckled.

 

"Now you sound like Joe." Jack laughed, stopping when your fingers gripped the base of the toy.

 

"I'll go slow, but you need to relax. Tell me if I need to stop." You said, slowly twisting the toy.

 

"Y/n." Jack groaned, his hands bracing him against the shower wall.

 

"Almost." you said, seeing the toy fully slide out of him. "You're done, love." You pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, stepping out of the shower to properly wash the toy and put it away.

 

When you stepped back in the shower, Jack pulled you to his chest. "Thank you." he said, pulling you under the hot water. "I know that a lot of people would judge the shit out of the three of us if they knew anything about our personal lives, but you're an amazing friend." he said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

 

"You too." you said, looking up at him. "I'm a lucky girl."

 

When Joe got home, he found the two of you dressed in boxers and t shirts, cuddled up in your bed. "Love." He said, louder than he intended, kissing your temple.

 

"You're home." you smiled up at him.

 

"And I'm knackered." he swayed a bit.

 

"You mean drunk." you laughed, standing up and undressing your boyfriend.

 

Pushing him into the bed, he snuggled his back against Jack's chest, pulling your back to rest against his chest. "Did you two have fun?" Joe asked, Jack waking up and slipping his arms around the two of you.

 

"Your girlfriend is crazy." Jack mumbled, burying his face in Joe's neck.

 

"You already knew that." Joe laughed.

 

"Go to sleep." you said, playfully slapping Jack's arm.

 

"I like being in the middle." Joe mumbled, his arms pulling you a bit tighter against his chest. 

 

When your alarm woke you up, Joe and Jack were still passed out, Joe laying across Jack's chest. Snapping a picture on your phone, you grabbed Joe's phone and snapped another picture. Opening the "notes" app you inserted the picture of your two boys and wrote them a little note. You signed it "Love, Y/n. Ps, have a little fun while I'm gone."

 

You got dressed and ordered your car for the airport. 

 

You had been in L.A. for three whole days before you finally got the "I can't do this" text from Jack. 

 

You - "What's wrong, love?" 

 

Jack - "I did what you said. I've been wearing the toy for a while and I'm going over to see Joe in like 20 minutes and I'm freaking the fuck out."

 

You called him. "Calm down, Jack." You chuckled.

 

"I can't calm down." Jack whispered into the phone. You heard Josh ask 'who are you talking to?' and Jack answering 'just a friend'. You were cracking up. 

 

"Babe, you're going to be fine. Go see Joe. If you have to chicken out, he'll never know." You tried to calm him down.

 

"He'll know. Joe always knows everything." He replied. 

 

"He just wants you to think that." You laughed. "But seriously. He's one of your best friends. Go and chill for a bit and text me if you need to." 

 

"I'm heading out." He replied, sounding a bit calmer. "How the fuck did you wear this in public?" Jack asked.

 

"Tell me you figured out how to walk normally." You chuckled. 

 

"Yeah, but I feel like everyone knows." Jack laughed. "I literally have a secret up my ass."

 

"I wish I was going to be there for Joe to find it." You replied. 

 

"Don't be jealous. We both know I'm going to chicken out." He said, the car he ordered honking when it pulled up. "I have to go, love." 

 

"Have fun!" You laughed. "I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do, but we already know how that ended." 

 

"Oh I remember it." Jack replied. "I'll text you in a bit."

 

"Okay. Love you, you big chicken." 

 

"Fuck off." He scoffed. "Love you, too."

 

Jack walked up to the front door. "Get your shit together, Maynard." He said, turning the handle and walking in.

 

"Jack!" Joe called from the back of the house. "My bloody girlfriend leaves and I don't see you all week." Joe walked up to Jack, wrapping his arms around him.

 

"Oh hush, you drama queen. I was here two days ago." Jack laughed, hugging Joe. "And to be fair, your girlfriend is really hot." 

 

Joe laughed, poking Jack in the side. "I knew you only stuck around for y/n!" Jack tried to dodge the jabs, but he felt the toy and moaned a bit. "You okay, mate?" Joe asked.

 

"I'm fine." Jack smiled. "Just pulled a muscle earlier."

 

"Its 6 in the afternoon, stop acting like you didn't just get out of bed. What did you do? Pull a muscle wanking?" Joe laughed, walking to the kitchen. 

 

'If only you knew' Jack thought to himself. About an hour later, Jack text you.

 

Jack - "I can't do it." 

Jack - "I want to and I'm literally ready, but I keep starting to talk about it and change the subject. I. Can't. Do. It." 

 

You - "Just walk up to him and kiss him. Easy as that." 

 

Jack - "Easy for you to say." 

 

You - "You've never been insecure with us. You have no reason to start now." 

 

Jack - "Its hopeless, love. :("

 

When Jack sent the last text, you decided to give them a boost...so you text Joe. One thing you could always count on with you and Joe is that you listened to each other. "Don't read this out loud or tell Jack I sent it. Put your phone down and go kiss him. Love you, baby. <3" You smiled, knowing that Jack would be a little braver with Joe afterwards. "Love you more. <3" Joe text back. 

 

Jack was walking back from the kitchen when Joe pulled him into a kiss. He rested his hands on Jack's hips and backed him up to the wall, one step at a time. Kissing down Jack's jaw, Joe slipped his hands under Jack's shirt.

 

"She text you, didn't she?" Jack asked, running his fingers up into Joe's hair. 

 

"She just told me I should kiss you." Joe answered. "Which I'm always happy to do." 

 

"That's all she said?" Jack asked, whimpering a bit when Joe dropped his hands to Jack's ass, his fingers digging into his flesh.

 

"That's all she said. You can check my phone." Joe replied, curious about what was going on. 

 

"Remind me to thank her." Jack said, lifting Joe's arms to link around Jack's neck. Jack leaned doing and picked Joe up by his thighs, Joe wrapping his legs around Jack. 

 

"You should have just kissed me, love." Joe kissed Jack, his tongue sliding against Jack's bottom lip, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. 

 

Jack slowly walked to Joe's bedroom, Joe's legs still wrapped around his waist. Jack shook his head, burying his face in Joe's neck. "I couldn't."

 

"Aww, you're cute when you're shy." Joe chuckled, waiting for Jack to face him again. 

 

"More like pathetic." Jack scoffed, looking at Joe. 

 

"Not a chance, love." Joe replied, pressing his lips to Jack's "You can talk to me, you know."

 

"Can I just show you?" Jack asked, allowing Joe to deepen the kiss again, feeling Joe nod.

 

Stumbling down the hallway, Jack lowered Joe to the bed, stripping out of his own shirt and pulling Joe's off of him. "This must be what you and y/n 'talked' about the other night." Joe said, sitting up and pulling Jack to stand between his legs. 

 

Jack watched as Joe unbuttoned Jack's shorts, pushing them down his legs with his boxers. Looking up at Jack, Joe took Jack's fully hard dick in his hand, swirling his tongue over the tip. "Oh, fuck me." Jack said, running his fingers into Joe's hair, feeling his lips slide around him. 

 

"I'd love to." Joe smirked up at Jack, thinking he was being cheeky. 

 

Putting his hands on either side of Joe's face, Jack ducked down to press a kiss to his mouth, capturing Joe's bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away. "Really. I want you to fuck me." Jack said, pushing Joe back on the bed and pulling his shorts and boxers off of him. 

 

Joe looked Jack's naked body up and down before staring up at the nervous expression on his face. "Don't tease me, love." Joe said, making sure Jack wasn't just fucking with him. 

 

"I'm not." Jack replied, going to the nightstand to grab a condom and the bottle of lube. 

 

When Jack turned to face the nightstand, Joe saw the small base of the toy Jack had been wearing in preparation. "Jesus, Jack." Joe said, his hand dropping to slowly stroke himself. 

 

Jack handed him the condom and the bottle and crawled onto the bed. Laying on his back with his knees pulled towards his chest, Jack reached down and started twisting the toy. "Joe", he breathed heavily. He couldn't help the moans that escaped his mouth.

 

Crawling to kneel in front of Jack, Joe swatted his hands away. "Let me, gorgeous." He said, one hand circling Jack's cock while the other gripped the toy, slowly twisting it and sliding it in and out of him. 

 

Jack's eyes were shut tight and he kept moaning "Joe" over and over again. 

 

"You're doing great, love. God, you look amazing." Joe kept praising Jack. When he pulled the toy completely out of him, he set it down on the nightstand and put the condom on, adding lube. "Open your eyes, Jack." 

 

Watching Joe crawl over to hover above him, Jack's whole body flushed pink, feeling so exposed. Jack reached up and pulled Joe's lips down to his. "I've never done this before." He confessed. 

 

"Don't worry, love." Joe said, leaning down to kiss Jack one more time. "I promise I'll take care of you." 

 

"I know." Jack nodded. 

 

Joe held his own almost painfully hard erection in his hand, running the tip back and forth over Jack's entrance. "Are you ready?" Joe asked, his other hand stroking Jack. 

 

"Yeah." Jack answered, gasping as Joe slowly pressed the tip of his dick into Jack. "I'm okay." Jack said when Joe stopped. 

 

"Tell me if I need to stop." Joe said, sliding further into Jack a little at a time until he was fully inside of him. 

 

When Joe hit Jack's prostate, Jack's muscles clenched around Joe. "Oh, fuck." Jack called out.

 

"Jesus." Joe moaned, feeling Jack's muscles pulse around him. "Can I move?" He asked, dropping to hover over Jack. 

 

"Just go slow." Jack replied, his hands running over Joe's body. 

 

Joe gently pulled out and thrust back into Jack, muttering little nothings to him, gradually picking up speed. Adjusting his angle, Joe thrust fully into Jack.

 

"Ah, there. Do that again." Jack called out, reaching down to stroke his own throbbing dick, precome leaking against his belly. "Fuck yes. Right there." Jack pulled his knees up a bit, his mouth hanging open and his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

Quickening his pace, Joe didn't hold back. "I could never get sick of watching you like this." Joe said, getting cockier with every whimper and every moan Jack made. "Talk to me, love." Joe said when Jack got quiet.

 

"I can't." Jack replied, moaning Joe's name when he slowed down. "Please don't stop." He begged, looking up at Joe. 

 

"Come on, baby boy." Joe said, continuing to hit that sweet spot inside of Jack, close to his own orgasm. 

 

"Joe, I'm gonna cum." Jack said, squeezing his hand around the base of his dick, trying to delay his climax.

 

"Don't hold back." Joe said, his thrusts falling out of rythym as he felt his gut tighten and his orgasm wash over him. He reached down and stroked Jack through his climax, Jack leaving little lines of cum across his own belly. 

 

"Ah, fuck. Joe." Jack moaned, feeling Joe hitting his prostate as he came. "It's too much." He cried out, his body on sensory overload. 

 

"You're alright, love." Joe said, gently pulling out of Jack. Joe went to the bathroom to grab a wet rag and to throw his condom away. Walking back to Jack, he smiled down at the beautiful spent body laying on his bed. Skin still flushed pink and wet with sweat. "Let me clean you up." Joe said, running the warm rag over Jack's skin. 

 

"I can do that." Jack said, trying to cover his body. 

 

Joe stopped him, leaning down to meet Jack's lips in a sweet and loving kiss. "Let me take care of you." He said, pushing Jack's sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

 

Jack nodded, watching Joe clean up his stomach and run the rag down between his legs. "Joe." Jack gasped, feeling oddly exposed. "You don't have to..." 

 

"Jack." Joe interrupted him. "Let. Me. Take. Care. Of. You." He said, kissing his way up Jack's legs. "I WANT to take care of you." Joe looked down at him, waiting for a response. 

 

Jack nodded and smiled, laying back and letting Joe fuss over him. 

 

When both of the boys were cleaned up, Joe pulled back the covers, crawling underneath and opening his arms for Jack to join him. "Come here, love." 

 

Jack crawled to lay across Joe's chest. "Thank you." he said, tracing patterns into the skin of Jack's side.

 

"I should be thanking you." Joe replied, flipping a piece of Jack's hair between his fingers. "Y/n probably told you, but I've wanted to spend some alone time with you for a while" Joe confessed. 

 

"She did, but I didn't believe it." Jack replied. "I'm glad she was right."

 

"She usually is." Joe laughed. "Get some sleep, love. We'll wake up and eat in a bit." Joe leaned down to press a kiss to Jack's hair.

 

Jack adjusted how he was laying, slipping a leg between Joe's. "We should tell Y/n when we wake up. She's probably waiting at the edge of her seat." Jack laughed.

 

"We'll have to send her a dirty picture, later." Joe replied.

 

"I'm in." Jack mumbled. "Sweet dreams, Joe."

 

"Sweet dreams, Jack."


	38. Nightmares (Josh Pieters x Reader)

Stumbling out of your room, you found the source of the noise that had woken you up. "Josh?" you asked, wiping the sleep from your eyes.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" he asked, standing by the door. He had his keys in his hand and he was fully dressed. That would have been normal except it was 4 in the morning.

"I heard a banging. What's going on? Are you okay?" you asked, still half asleep.

"I'm okay. Just heading to Caspar's. Gotta get an early start today." he answered, opening the door.

"Oh." you replied, a bit confused. "Okay. Just be safe." you turned to go back to your room. "Text me when you get there?" you added, catching him before he closed the door.

Smiling at you, Josh nodded his head and left.

You had been living with the boys for a little over a year and you couldn't have asked for better roomies. Everyone was really laid back, there were always people in the flat laughing and having fun, and since you could cook, the boys took care of most of the chores. You definitely had a thing for your tallest roommate, but you had decided to keep it to yourself. Best not to ruin a great thing.

Over the next few months, you had heard Josh slipping out of the house at weird hours more than a few times. You assumed he was hiding a girlfriend, but after it came out in a video that Josh would sneak to Caspar's when he had a nightmare, you started to wonder if that's what you were catching him doing.

One night when all of the boys were over, you decided to talk to Caspar about it. "Anyone need anything from the kitchen?" you asked the group after Caspar had gone in there to make another drink.

Making your way to the kitchen with a few drink orders, you walked up to Caspar. "Casp?"

"Holy shit! Y/n, you scared me." Caspar laughed.

"Sorry." you giggled, helping him clean up the tonic water he had just spilled. "I have a question, but I didn't want everyone hearing." you continued, starting on the drinks.

"Shoot, buddy." Caspar said, leaning back on the counter and sipping his drink.

"Have you and Josh been filming really early in the morning?" you asked, not getting an answer. Caspar looked like he was thinking about his answer, tilting his head to the side and biting his lip. "Or is he really having nightmares?" you continued.

Caspar nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "He doesn't get them all the time, but he's had quite a few, lately." Caspar sighed, making sure no one was coming into the kitchen. "He doesn't like being alone when he has a nightmare, so he comes and tries to go back to sleep at mine."

"Why doesn't he just tell one of us?" you asked, sad that someone you'd gotten so close to was suffering in silence.

"He's probably embarrassed. Especially to tell you. He feels like he's supposed to be the big, strong man of the house" Caspar replied.

"Having nightmares doesn't make you weak." you frowned.

"Maybe you should ask him about them." Caspar said, walking up to put his arms around you. "I know he cares about you, a lot. He might open up."

It had been a few weeks since you had last caught Josh sneaking out, but at about 4:30 in the morning you could hear him moving around and then the jingle of keys. Walking into the living room, you saw him sitting on the couch, ready to leave, staring at his phone. "Come on, Caspar." he mumbled, waiting for Caspar to text him back, not knowing you were in the room.

"Hey." you said, letting him know you were there. "You okay?"

"I'm good." He smiled up at you. "Just heading over to work on stuff at Caspar's." Walking over to the couch, you sat down and leaned your head against his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he laughed, putting an arm around you.

You didn't answer him. Instead, you grabbed the remote and put a movie on. Pulling the blanket off of the back of the couch, you threw it over the both of you and snuggled back into Josh. He didn't ask anymore questions, but you saw him text "Never mind" to Caspar. He kicked his shoes off and stretched out on the couch, wrapping his arms around you. The both of you fell asleep less than a half hour into the movie. Josh didn't bring it up later. You didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, so you didn't bring it up either.

The next time you caught him after a nightmare, he was just pacing in the living room. "Wanna talk?" you asked, walking into the room .

"About what?" he replied, rubbing his sleeves over his eyes.

"About the fact that you aren't getting any sleep?" you said. "And I know you aren't going to Caspar's. He's on tour."

Josh stood there and hung his head. His eyes were puffy like he'd been crying. "I don't want to talk about it." he replied. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"That's alright, love. You don't have to talk." you said, walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. "Come on." you said, grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"We're going to bed." you replied.

"I'm just being stupid, y/n. I can go back to my own room." Josh argued.

"I'm not going to get any sleep knowing that you can't sleep." you replied, crawling into your bed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, climbing under the covers.

Sensing how uncomfortable Josh was, you made sure there was space between the two of you on the bed, but he wasn't falling back asleep like he did on the couch. "Josh?" you said, about a half hour into the silence.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking over at you, sniffing.

You reached over and wiped his cheeks clear of tears. "Come here, sweetheart." you lifted the blanket and opened your arms.

Josh immediately snuggled into your chest, wrapping his arms around you. "I'm sorry." he repeated his words from earlier.

"Josh, please stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong." You slowly ran your hand in circles up and down Josh's back, feeling his breathing start to even out. Eventually you heard his little quiet snores.

You didn't actually go back to sleep that night. Instead, you laid there holding your friend. Whenever Josh would start to talk or fidget in his sleep, you'd run your fingers through his hair, calming him back to a peaceful sleep.

"Good morning." you smiled down at a very confused Josh. It was still pretty early for any of you to roll out of bed. "How'd you sleep?"

After looking around, Josh remembered why he wasn't sleeping in his bed. "Better than I have in a while." he said, a small embarrassed smile on his face as he started to untangle his legs from yours.

"I'm glad." you replied. "You don't have to leave."

Josh looked up at you and nodded, laying his head back down against your chest. After a moment, Josh blurted out "I've been having nightmares."

"I know, love." you replied, running your fingers through his hair. "You don't have to talk about them, but know that I'm here if you want to."

You felt Josh nod against your chest. "Last night..." Josh started, clearing his throat. "Last night I had a dream that uh...someone called me for help but I couldn't find them." He continued. You could feel his arms tighten against you as he told you about his nightmare. "And I just kept hearing them begging me to help, but I couldn't find you and I started panicking and when I woke up I couldn't breath..." Josh started talking faster, letting it slip that his dream was about you.

"Hey, calm down." You wrapped your arms around him and held him tight to you. "I'm fine, love. I'm here, safe with you. You don't need to worry."

Josh didn't reply. He scooted up, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. When you felt Josh's lips press a kiss to your skin, you let out a small gasp. Josh slipped his arms under you and rolled the two of you over so that you were laying across his chest. "Lets go back to sleep." he said, leaning down to kiss the top of your head, pulling the blanket to lay over the two of you.

Surprisingly, you hadn't heard Josh waking up in the middle of the night for the last few weeks. One night, you could have sworn you heard your door open and close. Creeping into the hall, you walked straight to Josh's room. "Josh?" you whispered into his dark room.

"I knew I was going to wake you up." He said, standing up and walking to you.

"Everything okay?" you asked, feeling him pull you to his chest.

"I was just checking on you." Josh replied. "Just a bad dream."

"You should have come in, love." you said, feeling around for his hand to pull him back to your room.

Instead of following you, Josh pulled you back to his bed, sitting down. "Stay?" he asked. Pulling you to stand between his legs, he wrapped his arms around your middle. "Please?"

"Of course." you replied, ducking down to press a kiss to his forehead.

The two of you never talked about the fact that you slept in the same bed more often than not. You never asked him about the kiss. The two of you had fallen into an innocent routine, but everyone else assumed the two of you were dating. You avoided talking about it because you didn't want to lie and say that you didn't have feelings for Josh. In fact, your feelings had only grown since you first caught him sneaking over to Caspar's.

One night that you had opted to just go to sleep together in your bed, you woke up to Josh talking in his sleep. "No. Please. Where are you?" It was obvious he was having a nightmare so you tried to wake him up.

"Josh. JOSH!" You rolled over and shook his shoulder, startling him awake. "You're having a bad dream. It's not real."

"Y/n?" Josh sounded surprised, putting his hands on either side of your face. You went to answer him, but you were interrupted by his lips crashing against yours. Josh pulled away, looking up at you. "I'm sorry. I just..." Josh started apologizing.

You shook your head and met his lips with yours, again. Josh sat up, pulling you to straddle his lap and hiding his face in your neck. "Why are you having this nightmare, love?" you asked, holding Josh tight to you.

Pulling his face back to look at you, Josh took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Every time we go out I see all of these guys that I don't know and don't trust talking to you and dancing with you. I'm scared you're going to go home with someone and I won't be there to keep you safe."

"Sweetheart." you said, pulling him back to you. "You're going to make yourself sick worrying. I'm never going to go home with someone else."

"You will eventually." Josh replied, his voice sad.

"Josh, I've actually been caught up on the same guy for about a year." You confessed. "I'm not going to go home with someone. I promise." Josh scooted you to the bed and went to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I wouldn't want to get in the way." Josh said with a bit of snark.

"What are you talking about?" you asked, standing up to follow him.

"I should sleep fine knowing you've got someone else to keep you safe." he said, closing your own door in your face. You heard him close his door.

*Well, no better time than the present* You said to yourself, slipping out of your room and walking to Josh's. "Josh?" you said, knocking.

"Go to sleep, y/n." Josh replied.

Taking a deep breath, you opened his door. "Josh, can we.." you started.

"I'm an idiot. I should have known you'd find someone else." Josh interrupted you, sitting up on the edge of his bed.

"You're not an idiot, love." You said, walking towards him.

"I always fall for people that don't fall for me." He replied, his head hanging between his shoulders. "Just go to bed. I don't want your pity."

Lifting his chin, you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I don't pity you." you said, lowing yourself down to sit in his lap. "And I didn't fall for someone else." you continued, wrapping your arms around his neck and running your tongue over his bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss.

Josh hesitantly placed his hands on your sides, parting his lips and allowing your tongue access. When you finally pulled back, you rested your forehead against Josh's.

"I guess I am an idiot." Josh laughed, pulling you to lay back on the bed with him.

"How so?" you asked, laying against Josh.

"I just should have talked to you about it a long time ago." He replied, pressing a kiss to your lips.

" I could say the same." you smiled against Josh's lips.

"at this rate, we're never going to get back to sleep." Josh chuckled.

"I can think of a few things to pass the time." you replied, pulling Josh's lips to yours.


	39. Bubble Gum (Joe x Reader)

*pop* The bubble you had blown with your favorite bright pink bubble gum popped, echoing through the flat.

"Truth or dare." Caspar called out. "Earth to Joe! Truth or dare." Everyone laughed, the group all being a few drinks in.

"Shit, sorry. Umm, truth." Joe answered, his cheeks going a bit pink.

"Last time you had a wet dream?" Conor shot out.

"Oh, fuck me. Dare! I pick dare!" Joe laughed. *Pop* you popped another bubble.

"Oi, you picked truth!" Jack replied.

"Last week." He admitted, his eyes watching your lips form another bubble. "I had a dream about one of my friends."

"Who was it?" Mikey laughed. Joe was too busy watching you blow bubbles to hear him.

"I think it's obvious." Oli chuckled.

"Oh, shut up, guys." you laughed, Joe finally snapping out of it. *pop*

"What?" he asked, looking around.

The boys all bust up laughing, Caspar patting Joe on the back. "Nothing, buddy. Your turn to ask someone a truth or dare."

"Oli. Truth or dare?" Joe asked, his eyes still on your lips.

*Pop* "Dare", Oli replied.

"What did you pick?" Joe asked, his face turning to face Oli.

"You're so drunk." Josh laughed. "He said dare."

"I've had two drinks!" Joe replied. "Dare, yeah? I dare you to tweet your crush." *pop*

"Oh, fuck me." Oli drug his hand down his face. "Fine, but I'm getting you back."

"Sure, mate." Joe laughed, grabbing Oli's phone to look after he posted the tweet.

"Y/n!" Oli smirked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." you smiled. *pop*

"I dare you to kiss your good buddy Suggy over there." Oli pointed at Joe.

Joe's head shot up and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. "Don't make her..." Joe started, but you interrupted him.

"I don't mind." you smiled at Joe, noticing his eyes drop to your lips again.

"No?" He asked, scooting towards you.

"Definitely not." you reached up and placed your hand on Joe's cheek.

Joe shot forward and smashed his lips against yours. You were more than happy to make-out with Joe, but you didn't expect him to be so eager. When you finally pulled apart, you ducked your head, embarrassed that the two of you had gotten so caught up in the moment in front of everyone. Your friends cheered and teased the two of you until you made your way back to your separate seats.

"Oh, grow up." you laughed with the group. "Jack, truth or dare?" you continued on a few rounds.

"Oh. My. God." Conor said during a lull in the game, everyone looking to see what he was reacting to. Following his line of sight, you saw Joe. A giant pink bubble growing in front of his face.

*Pop* The noise echoed through the flat. "What?" he asked, oblivious to why we were all staring at him. "What did I do?"

You could feel the heat creep up your cheeks, knowing your face was bright red. "Nothing, love." you laughed, reaching in your purse and grabbing another piece of your favorite bright pink bubble gum.


	40. Covers With Conor (Josh x Reader)

I wrote this FOREVER ago and never posted it because I didn't like how I ended it. I just kept writing and writing and didn't know where to end. I decided to publish it anyways since people have been asking me to post more. Soooo here it goes, lol. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Having had your music channel open on you-tube for 4 or 5 years now, you had made quite a few friends that you would occasionally do covers with or even write originals with. 

One of your long distance besties was Conor Maynard. Just last week, Conor had convinced you to come stay with him in London for a month. You two had never met in person and he wanted you two to bank as many cover videos as you could. Thankful for in-flight wifi, you text Conor that you would be landing within the hour.

*text*

Conor - *YES!! We'll meet you at baggage claim!*

You - *Meet you there! We?*

Conor - *Anna wouldn't let me pick you up without her. Prepare to be Koala'd like you've never been Koala'd before.*  
Conor -*By Anna, not me...Maybe both...........okay me too.* 

You - *Hahaha, ANNA! I cannot wait to finally meet her in person. I adore your sister.*

The overhead announcement to put your seat-belts back on was made and you started to get butterflies in your stomach. 

You knew that Conor shared a place with his brother Jack and their friend Josh, so you would be meeting and spending time with quite a few new people. While your channel was more like Conor’s, you still watched pretty much all of the buttercream videos. Joe and Josh were your favorites, but you were actually a little nervous to be around Josh for an entire month as you had developed a little crush on him. 

You - *Just landed. Just waiting to get off the plane!*

As you made your way to the baggage claim area, you heard a squeal and then felt all of the air leave your body. Looking down, you saw Anna. 

"ANNA!" You squealed squeezing her tight. 

Conor walked up holding his phone up "I cannot believe I have to beeeee seen with these embarrassing nerds."

"Are you ever going to stop using the bee filter on snapchat??" Anna teased him. 

"Yeah! Talk about embarrassing." You added, laughing. 

Conor had been catching your conversation in snaps and turned the camera to him and faked some tears "do you see how they treat me?? So beeeelittleing" 

You and Anna shared a look and then tackled him to the ground. 

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes to find a parking spot and I find you rolling around on the ground in a public place. Shame on you, Conor." Josh walked up laughing. 

Turning bright red, you quickly stood up. You helped Anna up and fixed your clothes. "Definitely all Conor's fault. I'm Y/n, nice to meet you." You reached to shake his hand. 

"Oh, come on." Josh said, pulling you into a hug. "I know who you are. Are you kidding? Conor hasn't shut up about you since you agreed to come visit. I'm Josh, by the way." 

"Lies, y/n. All lies." Conor said in his funny high pitched voice. 

Laughing, you returned the hug. "I know who you are, too. You really thought you'd make it 60 hours?" You teased, walking to your luggage with Anna. 

The car ride to their flat was awkward, but really funny. You and Anna sat in the back texting and giggling. 

Anna - *Did you ever tell Conor you like Josh??* 

You - *NO! Are you kidding me?? Neither of your brothers can keep a secret to save their lives.* 

Anna laughed at my response making the guys up front ask what we were doing. 

"Mind your business, Conor." She responded. 

Anna - *He's going to figure it out. He's annoying, but he's smart, lol. Your face turned bright red when Josh walked in.* 

You - *Fml, I know. SPEAKING OF JOSH, why didn't you warn me he was coming!? You brat!* 

Anna - *Hahaha, I actually didn't know until we left, and then I thought I'd let him surprise you. Don't kill me.* 

"Oh, I'm gonna get you back." You said out loud, laughing, causing Anna to laugh too. 

"What the hell are you two on about?" Conor asked. 

"Girl stuff." - Anna  
"Periods." - You  
"How often we wash our hair." - Anna  
"Boys." - You  
"Secrets." - Anna  
"That's why her hair is so big.." - You  
"It's full of secrets." You said in unison. 

Josh and Conor went quiet and you and Anna started busting up laughing. 

Josh joined in laughing a bit, but Conor just had a very confused look on his face. "You two are so fucking weird. How did I ever let you become friends?" 

You - *Not a word about Josh. Promise??* 

Anna - *Convince Conor to let me stay this week with you guys and your secret is safe with me ;)* 

You - *Deal.*  
\-----------------------------  
Once you guys picked up food, you headed back to the flat. You were supposed to be crashing on their couch, but that changed once you convinced Conor and their parents to let Anna stay with him for a few days. Conor decided that him and Josh would share Conor's bed and you and Anna would share Josh's bed. Neither of the guys wanted to share with Jack, teasing him about cuddling them in the middle of the night whenever they bunked together. 

"Let me help you bring your bags to the room." Josh offered, grabbing your suitcase and Anna's bag. She shot you a knowing look before going to talk to Jack. 

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." You smiled, following him into his room. 

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you carry them?" He smiled, putting the bags in front of the wardrobe. "The linens are newly washed and you guys can use anything you need in the bathroom. Towels are here." He said, pointing to a cabinet by the bathroom. 

"Perfect. Thanks, again." You tried not to blush, but Josh was just being so damn cute. You realized you had been staring a few seconds too long and you knew your cheeks had to be red at this point. 

"Let me know if you guys need anything else." He smiled and grabbed a few things to take to Conor's room. 

Reprimanding yourself for being so awkward, you laughed, sighed, and fell back on the bed....and all of a sudden heard giggles. 

"That bad, huh?" The very recognizable voice of Jack Maynard filled your ears. 

"ANNNAAAA." You moaned, knowing she had just filled Jack in about your crush. 

"I told you I wouldn't tell Conor, not Jack." She laughed. "Plus...he already knew." 

Sitting straight up, you yelped "What?!" 

"Come on, love. All it takes is a look through your Twitter likes. You've liked maybe 10 of my tweets, but at least every other tweet you like is Josh's. Even his stupid tweets that make no sense." He replied, laying down on one side of you while Anna laid on the other. 

Laying back, you sighed. "Fuck my life." 

Jack and Anna both laughed until Conor and Josh walked into the bedroom. "There you guys are. What's so funny?" Josh asked. You threw your hands over your face while the other two just laughed harder. 

"Oh, God. Now Jack is in on it??" Conor whined. 

\------------------------  
When you and Anna finally decided to turn in for the night, you talked for a few hours before actually getting in your pajamas and crawling into bed.

"I'm so glad Conor convinced you to fly all the way over here." Anna said. 

"Me too. I'm beyond excited to work with your brother face to face and I'm so happy I finally got to meet you guys." You replied. "I really need to work on my poker face, though. I literally just stared at Josh when he was in here earlier. Awkward, much?"

She laughed in response. "You'll do fine. He really is a sweet guy."

"Thanks...and he is. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of him." you laughed. 

It wasn't long before you both fell asleep. 

Late the next morning you were woken up by quiet mumbles and giggles. You and Anna had apparently cuddled close in the night and the boys were standing at the bottom of the bed laughing. Once you woke up, Jack threw himself on the bed, being obnoxious. "Wake up, lazy bones!" 

"Fuck off, Jack." Anna mumbled. 

"ANNA!" Conor and Jack scolded.

"Look who's talking!" you laughed. 

After you guys all had lunch, you and Conor went to his studio area and started planning out your songs. 

"So we have our list of covers, do you have any unfinished originals you want to work on?" Conor asked. 

 

"Yes! Let me grab my song book. I have a lot of pieces started that I just can't do anything with. you replied, hopping up to grab your notebook. 

When you returned, he was flipping through a notebook of his own. "Feel free to look through this. All of the finished pieces have a title at the top and the others are just one to a page." you said, handing him your book. 

"Same." he switched notebooks with you. "I have warn you, though. The last 10 or so unfinished songs in there are all depressing. Apparently my life goal is to bring back 2006 emo music." he laughed. 

"Mine's not much better." you chuckled. "Most of the unfinished pieces in there are love songs."

After reading through each other's lyrics for about a half hour, Conor looked up with the weirdest look on his face. "Are you dating someone?" he asked. 

"Nope! Single and actively avoiding mingling." you smirked at him. 

He looked back down at the book only to look back up within a minute. "These are recent?" 

"Yup. What's going on? Did I accidentally hand you my notebook filled with fan-fiction?" you joked. "I warned you they were all mush."

"They're just all about one person." Conor gave you a knowing look. 

"How can you tell?" you stuttered. "I mean, what do you mean?"

"I knew it! They ARE all about one person. *Somebody's got a crush*" he sang the last part. "What dashing stranger has won the heart of the famous Y/n?" he said in one of his weird accents, continuing to read lyrics from your book. 

When you didn't respond, he looked back up to find your cheek had gone bright red. "I'm just teasing you, love. Don't worry. I can keep a secret." he comforted you, looking back down at your notebook. All of a sudden his head flew back up. "Oh, god. It's not Jack, is it?"

The terrified look on his face sent you into a fit of laughter

"What would be so wrong with that?" Jack teased as he walked into the room with Josh and Anna. Jack sat on your lap, cheesin' it up. "Writing songs about me, love?" 

"Oh, god." Conor let his head dramatically drop into his hands. 

 

You were too busy laughing at the brothers to notice Josh's face drop, but Anna saw it. "Hey, we are going to the park to kick the ball around. You two in or are you still working in here?" she asked. 

"I want to stay and work on some of these" you replied, smiling at her and Josh. 

"Make sure you put a line in there about my muscles." Jack kissed your cheek, hopping off of your lap. "Come on, boys. I mean, boy and Anna." he said, marching out of the room. 

"See you guys later." you called after them. Looking back up at Conor, he was still staring at you with wide eyes. "it's not Jack!" you finally put him out of his misery. 

"Oh, thank god." he started laughing. "I was kidding, anyways. I know it's me." he struck a cheesy pose. 

"Dream on, Maynard." you chuckled. 

On the way to the park, Anna kept thinking about Josh looking bummed out when Jack sat on your lap. "Boys, we've got a long walk. We should play a game."

"What were you thinking?" Jack asked. 

"Truth or dare?" Josh chimed in. 

"No, I'm not doing anything stupid you guys dare me to do." Anna whined. "Never have I ever?"

"Yes!" Jack yelled. "I'll go first. Never have I ever crushed on one of my siblings friends." He looked straight at Anna. 

"Ewwww, no!" She laughed. Josh laughed and shook his head no. "Never have I ever been caught by your parents with a person of the opposite sex." She added. 

"I have" Josh and Jack said in unison. "I was really young, though. We didn't know we were doing anything wrong." Josh added. 

"I wasn't." Jack laughed. "It was right before I moved out and a girl followed me from the bathroom to my bedroom and mom caught us and told us we had to come downstairs to play 'family games' just to embarrass me."

"That was why that girl played Uno with us? That was the most awkward thing I've ever experienced in my life." Anna laughed. 

"Tell me about it." He replied.

They were almost to the park, so Anna decided to try for some info. "Never have I ever had a crush on one of my roommates friends." Anna asked, making eye contact with Jack. 

"Not a crush, really, but Conor and Josh do have some beautiful friends." Jack answered. "You?" he asked Josh. 

"Yeah." he very quietly answered trying to go into the next Never Have I Ever question. 

"What was that?" Anna asked. 

"Fuck. Fine. Yes. Yes, I have." Josh answered in a huff. 

"Ooooh, touchy. Who?" Jack teased.

"That wasn't part of the question!" he replied. "Plus, I doubt she likes me."

"So this is a current crush?" Anna asked. 

"Why are you guys so interested?" Josh's cheeks flushed. 

"Well, if it's one of my friends I'd probably know if they like you." Jack said. "Plus, you're my mate. I'm a great wing-man."

"Nah, It's nothing serious." Josh responded, kicking the ball and chasing it into the park you finally arrived at. 

"Do you think?" Anna asked Jack once Josh was out of earshot. 

"I mean, it makes sense. He doesn't usually get this weird when I ask him about girls." said Jack.

"He looked proper sad when you sat on Y/n's lap. It's gotta be her." Anna ran after Josh. 

"I guess we'll find out." Jack joined them in the park. 

That night, when everyone had gone their separate ways, Josh and Conor were up in Conor's room just talking and hanging out. Conor had asked you to leave your book with him and he had a stack of post-it's to write more lyric Ideas down for a few of the songs he really liked. He was almost finished reading through your song ideas when he found a scrap page that had scribbles and doodles on it. Things like "Learn to play guitar better" and "fuck my life, what rhymes with 'strength'?" Conor laughed, being able to relate to the stresses of song writing. 

At the bottom of the page were the letters "J.P." written out a few times in different swirly fonts. *Must be the guy she's writing about* he thought to himself. Turning the page, he saw the name Josh written out similarly and his head snapped up to stare at his roommate, sitting on his bed. 

"How was the park?" he asked Josh. 

"Good. We got rained out, but we played for a few hours." Josh replied. "By the way, I don't know how you deal with your siblings when they're together. They gang up on you." 

"Don't I know it. What did they do to you?" Conor asked. 

"We played Never Have I Ever on the way to the park and they were just relentless. Though I did find out that Anna has a boyfriend. Jack went mental." Josh laughed.

"I told her he'd freak out when he found out. She told me a few weeks ago. It's one of my mate's little brothers, so I'm not too worried." Conor tried to figure out how to ask Josh about anyone he liked. "What were they badgering you about?"

"Anna asked if either of us had crushed on a roommate's friend. Jack denied it, but I said yes." Josh reluctantly answered. 

"Awwwwww." Conor teased. "Who do you like?!"

"Not you too." Josh huffed. "Come on, I don't want to say. I'm obviously not their type, so I'd rather just get over it.”

"Don't say that. Loads of girls would go for you." Conor replied, feeling bad that he obviously struck a nerve. "I won't tease you. I promise. I was just genuinely curious."

"Thanks. I'm making Mikey and Jack go to the club with me tomorrow, if you want to join. I need a night out to clear my head." Josh invited Conor.

"After reading through a few of these songs, I think we're going to work really late tomorrow. I've felt pretty inspired the last few days to write and I don't want to lose it. I'll come pick you guys up after the club, though. That way you don't have to wait for an Uber." Conor answered. 

"Sweet. Thanks. I'm going to call it a night." Josh started getting ready for sleep. 

"Me too, actually. I think I'm too sidetracked to work on this tonight."

The next day was amazing. You and Conor had been shut up in his studio working on melodies and lyrics with Anna. She had started to show an interest in singing and music, so Conor let her sit in on the writing process. She actually helped a few times when you were too caught up on something to see the best answer. She would bring you snacks and drinks and finally around 8pm she made you guys take a break. 

She put on Jurassic world and you all sat down on the couch under a blanket. About 40 minutes into the movie, Conor passed out and his head fell on your shoulder. Jack and Josh walked through the living room to catch an Uber with Mikey and Caspar and Josh saw you looking mighty comfortable with Conor. 

"Have fun, boys!" you called out. "Remember to text us when you want to be picked up. We're getting ready to go back up to the studio soon, so we'll definitely still be up."

"Will do." Jack replied. 

"Who knows? After tonight I may have to do the walk of shame tomorrow morning." Josh replied grabbing his jacket. 

"Just let me know you're safe." You forced a smile as they left, making awkward eye contact with Josh. 

Conor woke up when the door closed, popping up and yelling "I'm awake." leaving Anna and you in a fit of laughter. 

You had left Anna to watch the rest of the movie and to wait for the food that was being delivered and you and Conor want back up to the studio. 

"Love, you need to do something to clear your head. I would say take a shot, but we have to pick up the boys later." He laughed. "Ever since we came back up here your ideas have gotten more and more angsty." 

"I'm sorry." you said, hanging your head.

"Don't apologize. I just want to help. What's going on up there?" he tapped you on the forehead. 

"It's nothing. I think I'm just in a mood." you tried to laugh it off. 

"What about?" He asked. 

"Boys. Dumb, dumb boys." You were genuinely laughing at yourself, now. "We should take advantage of my angst and work on one of your emo songs." you joked. 

Conor caught on that you didn't want to talk about it and decided to try to make you laugh. He stood up and starting singing lyrics to an old Hawthorne Heights song. 

"Too emo! TOO EMO!" You were rolling laughing at this point. 

Soon after that, Anna brought the food up and the rest of your night ended up back on track. You finished a song and had started another. 

"Lets do another round!" Josh called to the boys. 

"You're really in it to win it tonight, aren't you." Caspar replied, suggesting shots. "What's gotten into you?" 

"He's caught up on a girl." Jack replied before Josh could answer. "He won't admit who it is, though."

"Is that why you wanted to go out tonight, mate?" Mikey asked. "Find yourself a distraction."

"Why don't I know about this?" Caspar asked, faking that he was hurt.

Josh just glared at Jack. "Because it doesn't matter." 

"Go grab the next round, Josh." Jack handed him cash, watching him walk off to the bar.

"Who is it?" Caspar immediately asked. Mikey's face looking just as interested. 

"I think it's Y/n, but he wouldn't say. He just said that they wouldn't like him back so he wants to get over it." Jack quickly said, trying to fill them in before Josh got back with shots. 

"Awww, they would be cute together!" Caspar squee'd like a proud parent. 

"I know! I just don't know how to get him to tell us that it is for sure her. I don't want to play match-maker and fuck things up if it's not." Jack saw Josh approaching their booth so he told the other guys to act normal. 

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered when Josh put the drinks down. "To a good night out with the boys." he added, picking up his glass and tapping it to the other glasses.

"Amen, buddy." Josh replied, downing his 7th or 8th shot of the night. 

2:30 A.M. and Conor finally got a text from the boys. "Either of you want to come with me to get those losers?" 

"I'm in." You grabbed your sweatshirt, looking to Anna. 

"May as well. I hate being here by myself." She joined you at the door. 

Anna sat up front so she wouldn't have to share a seat with a drunk boy. "Hop in fellas!" she yelled to the boys once we arrived at the club. 

Josh slid in next to you, with Jack following. Caspar and Mikey sat in the very back row. "Who is going where?" Conor called to the back of the car.

"If you don't mind, can you drop me off at my place?" Caspar asked. 

"Not at all. We'll drop you off first." Conor replied. 

"Did you guys have fun?" you asked. 

"Yeah. Mostly just caught up with one another and drank. We drank a lot. I'm glad you guys picked us up because I don't think I could have worked my Uber app." Jack looked like he was half asleep already. 

"How did your song writing go?" Josh suddenly asked, a drunk smile on his face. 

"Good, actually. Thanks for asking." You smiled back at him. "Did you have a good night?" 

"Yeah. Nothing special. Just hanging with the boys. Do we get to hear what you wrote?" Josh asked as we pulled up to Caspar's place. 

Knowing that your first song was kind of inspired by the drunk boy sitting next to you, you were kind of nervous to have him listen to it. With blushing cheeks you responded, "Of course. Once it's finished." 

"Bye guys. Thanks for the ride, Conor." Caspar called into the car. Jack joined Mikey in the back so that it was 2 to a row, and Josh laid down taking up the whole seat with his head in your lap. 

"Too much to drink?" you asked him, chuckling. 

"I can handle it." he mumbled. 

You saw Anna look back and smile at the sight of you two. "Sure you can, buddy." She teased him. 

Jack was giving Josh a hard time from the back seat. "Mate, you're gonna crush her. Or be sick. Whichever one comes first." 

Josh attempted to sit up, but you put your arm over his side. "You're fine, hun. I'll wake you up when we get back to the flat."

Mikey jabbed Jack in the side, telling him to shut up. 

You were totally fine with how the night ended up. Josh didn't go out with some random girl, you finished your song, and you were now running your fingers through his hair. 

Your phone went off and you saw a picture Anna had just snapped of you two. You had to admit, it was quite cute. 

When you pulled up to the flat, you rubbed your hand up and down Josh's side trying to wake him up. "Josh. Come on, love. You gotta wake up." 

He sat up looking really confused. "Are we back?" he sleepily asked. 

"Yes." you tried to keep a straight face. His hair was all over the place since you had been playing with it. "Lets get inside." 

You tried to help him out, but he insisted on doing it himself. "I'm fine. I'm not that drunk." But when he practically fell out of the car, he admitted defeat. 

"Come on." you laughed, putting your arm around his waist and pulling his over your shoulders. "I got you." 

You and Anna decided to sleep on the couches, letting Josh sleep off his drunk in his own bed. You got him to the bed and started taking his shoes off. "Josh, do you need anything before you pass out?" 

"I'm going to go get water in a minute" he replied with his eyes already shut. 

"How about I grab you some water and some crackers and you stay here and change into some pajamas." You offered. 

When you returned with some water, pain pills, and crackers he hadn't moved. "Josh, can you drink some of this before you fall asleep?" getting him to sit up for a second. "You don't want to sleep in your jeans, either."

He drank all of the water, but then he just laid back down. "Your phone is by your bed, okay? Can I get you anything else?"

He didn't respond, so you assumed he'd fallen asleep. Walking to the door, you heard him mumble something that truly sounded like "stay." 

Turning around, you asked him. "What was that?", but the only response you got was a light snore. Feeling bad that he was going to be uncomfortable all night, you pulled his jeans off and left him to sleep in his T-shirt and Boxers. You tucked him in and made your way to the living room. 

Anna had already fallen asleep on a couch, so you were free to write for a little bit. "Conor, can I grab my song book from you?"

"Of course. I'm actually going to write a bit tonight if you want to come up." He replied. He had actually been waiting for you two to be alone so he could question you about "J.P. and Josh". 

"Perfect." you followed him up the stairs. 

"Feeling inspired?" he asked, trying to keep a smirk off of his face as he handed you your book.

You blushed, feeling like he was trying to get information out of you. "Just don't think I'll be able to sleep, is all." You sat cross-legged on the floor and opened your notebook and it fell open on your trash page. When you realized that Conor had been through the whole thing and would have seen this page, your head shot up. 

He had a full blown grin at this point. "Josh, huh?" 

"Oh, fuck my life." you laughed, burying your face in your hands. "I cannot win with you guys."

"Awwwww, its true! Is that why you and Anna have been being so secretive??" he came to sit across from you on the floor. 

"She told Jack, too!" you whined. "I just don't want to make things awkward. I'm in your flat for a month."

"It won't be awkward, love. Also, you two are fucking adorable. I saw the picture Anna took. You should tell him." he replied, opening his own songbook to find something to work on. 

"NO! No way! Please don't tell him." you begged Conor.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, y/n. I would never break your trust like that. I just think it's really cute. He's a great guy." assuring you that your secret was safe. 

"Thanks." you smiled back at him. 

You guys wrote for another hour or so before finally crashing for the night. 

The next morning, you and Anna were the first up. With it being almost noon, you decided to cook a full breakfast for the guys. Anna made toast and fried eggs while you made bacon, sausage, and hash browns. While the last pieces of toast were browning, you guys went to wake the boys. 

You heard laughter coming from Jack's room and walked in to see Anna snap chatting Mikey and Jack spooning. You then went to wake Josh while Anna went to wake Conor. 

"Josh?" You called, gently shaking his shoulder. "You have breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen." 

Josh sat up, taking notice of what room he was in. "Why am I in my room? Where did you sleep?"

"You boys came home pretty drunk last night, so we figured you'd like to sleep in your own bed." You replied.

"But where did you and Anna sleep?" He groggily asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

At this point you realized he didn't remember anything from last night. "What do you mean? I slept in here, don't you remember?"

Josh's eyes shot open. "What?! I mean, uh. Oh...Did we, uh...what exactly um..."

"Nothing happened, Josh. What kind of girl do you think I am?" You went on. "You do talk in your sleep, though. Apparently it was confession hour for you." You teased.

"Oh, God. Y/n please tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing..." He went quiet for a second. "Oh, shit! Did I say anything about you?" 

"Josh, I'm kidding! Anna and I slept on the couches. Don't freak out, hun. Your secrets are still safe." You laughed. "I am intrigued what you thought you said about me, though. Put your pants on and come eat." You smiled and left the room. 

"You were in there a long time, y/n." Conor teased when you made your way back to the kitchen.

"Shut it." You scolded. "He can hear you!"

"Morning, ladies." Mikey said, joining you at the counter. 

"Morning, Lp." You replied, handing him a plate.

"I feel like I'm dying" Josh said, finally walking out of his room. "I don't remember anything after falling asleep on Y/n's lap in the car. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Don't apologize for being adorable." You replied, making Josh smile.

"It WAS really cute." Anna added. "I even took a picture. I'll send it to you." 

"You guys went pretty hard, last night." Conor said. "Make sure to drink lots of water."

"I have an empty glass by my bed, so I assume someone made me drink some last night. Thank you, whoever that was." Josh replied.

"That would be your pillow over here." Anna said, pointing her thumb at you. 

"The food is delicious, girls." Jack said, stuffing bacon in his mouth. "Josh, please tell me you've changed your mind about going out again tonight."

"You're going out again?" Conor asked.

"No. It was a dumb idea." Josh said. "Learned my lesson."

"No more distractions?" Jack asked, sitting next to Josh. 

Josh immediately punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

You and Anna shared a confused look. "Anyone have any plans for the day?" Anna asked. 

"Well, I think Josh and I are filming at Caspar's later." Mikey replied. 

"I'm supposed to be at Oli's in a few hours." Jack added. 

"Looks like we're writing again today", you smiled at Anna and Conor. "Also, Anna, we should bake a cake."

"YES! Conor, can you drive us to the store?" She looked really excited. 

"As long as you share." He bargained. 

"Deal." She answered.

Josh eventually made his way to Caspar's with Mikey. Anna had text him the picture of you and him in the car and he kept unlocking his phone to look at it. 

"You alright, buddy?" Caspar asked his best mate.

"Yeah. Of course." Josh locked his phone, setting it on the table. "What are we filming today?"

"I wanted to film a new game I ordered but it didn't come in time." Caspar complained. "We can do a QnA or a Would You Rather video?" He suggested, trying to come up with ideas. 

"Let's do Would You Rather, but like Jack has been playing it. You have to actually do the one you pick." Josh replied.

"Oh, man. I already did this with Jack!" Mikey whined. 

"Okay, why don't you read off the questions then." Caspar suggested. "Let's write down a few each. Then we'll make sure we have everything for the game."

Doing his intro, he mentioned Josh and Mikey and explained why they were doing this instead of the video he had planned. "Okay, I'll go first. Mikey?" 

"Caspar, would you rather eat a spoonful of coffee grinds or retweet every tweet Joe has written in the last month. Including replies." 

"Oh, fuck my life. I'm going to look like the biggest weirdo." He said, spending the next 5 minutes retweeting a months worth of tweets. 

"I'm glad you got that one." Josh teased. "Lay it on me Mikey." 

"Josh, would you rather let Caspar text anyone from your phone or tweet your YouTube crush asking them out on a date?" Mikey read the paper.

Josh felt really stuck. "I guess I'll have Caspar text off my phone." He said, reluctantly handing over his phone. 

"Ooooooo, who should I text??" Caspar squealed. Opening Josh's phone, he saw it open on his text with Anna. The picture of Josh laying on your lap was the last text he had received. "Well I guess that makes it easy to pick." He held the phone up to Josh, showing him he had seen the picture.

"Please don't text her." Josh begged, getting flustered. "Caspar, don't." He grabbed his phone back, walking away from where they were filming. 

"Hey, Josh. We'll start that round over." Trying to calm Josh down. They teased him a lot, but Caspar loved Josh. He knew when things had gone too far. "I do want you to talk about it, though. Jack thinks you like her."

Josh sat down on the couch, looking at the picture. "That's funny because it seems like she likes Jack."

"If she does, I don't think he knows it. He wanted to try to hook you two up." Caspar said, sitting next to Josh. "You should just talk to her."

"Nah, she's going to be here for a month staying in our flat. I don't want to fuck it up." He said. "Can we film later? I'm not really in the mood anymore." 

"Of course. I'll do a QnA with Mikey and we'll film something else later." Caspar said, grabbing his phone. "Oh, fuck me, I need to delete all of these retweets." 

That actually got Josh to laugh a bit. "I'll see you later." He said, leaving Mikey and Casper to do a QnA.

Conor, Anna, and you were in the grocery store shopping for baking supplies. 

"What kind of cake should we make?" You asked Anna, looking at all of the options. 

"Well...Josh's favorite is chocolate." Conor said, grabbing a tin of chocolate frosting. 

"You told Conor?!" Anna shrieked. 

"Calm down, he figured it out." You laughed.

"Yeah, she's written his name in her notebook about a dozen times." He teased.

“Stooooooop. It’s hopeless, guys.” You said, reaching for the vanilla cake mix.

“Fuck off.” Conor said, swatting your hand away from the box and grabbing the chocolate mix instead. “You know you’re not about to give up. One, you’re actually way out of Josh’s league. So you have that going for you.” He laughed. “And two, you’ve literally been writing lyrics about that boy. I’m not letting you give up on your muse.”

“Just put the cake mix in the cart and shut up.” You said, laughing. “Also, where’s the wine in this place?"

“That’s my girl.” Conor cheered. 

When you got back to the flat, you noticed Josh's keys on the table by the door. 

"Lets bake the cake now so it can cool." Anna suggested. 

Grabbing all of the ingredients, you started looking through the drawers for the wine bottle opener. "Found it!" you called, pouring yourself a hardy glass of red. "Okay, where are the mixing bowls?"

You and Anna were halfway through adding your ingredients and you were about halfway through your glass. "Oooo, you grabbed chocolate chips too!" Anna sounded excited, throwing them in the batter. 

"Did someone say chocolate?" Josh walked into the kitchen, sitting at the counter. 

"We're baking a cake!" Anna cheered, sneaking sips of your wine. 

"And underage drinking apparently?" Josh laughed. 

"I have done no such thing." She replied, sneaking another sip. 

"Girl, your brother is going to kill me." you poked her in the side, making her giggle. "Would you like some wine?" you asked Josh. 

"Yes, actually. That sounds great." he smiled at you. 

Grabbing a second glass, you filled his and re-filled yours. "Okay, we need to add the eggs." you said, reading the back of the box. 

"I want to crack the eggs!" Anna ran to to grab the carton. 

"I thought you were filming at Caspar's, today?" you asked, sipping some more of your wine, feeling it start to relax you. 

Josh took a hardy drink from his glass and replied. "Filming got a little stressful, so he's just going to do a QnA instead."

"That's a bummer. On the other hand, we'll have cake in about an hour." you held up your glass to cheers him. 

"Cake makes everything better." he laughed, clinking his glass to yours. "This wine is really good."

"Red is best. Jack is always drinking white wine." you replied. 

"I'll have to remember that." he said, topping off his glass. 

Anna cracked the eggs and finished the mix. Once the cake was in the oven, she said she had to ask Conor something and left the room. 

"How do you set the timer on this?" you asked. 

Josh walked up to stand behind you and pointed over your shoulder to the timer. "How long?" he asked. 

Feeling him stand so close to you with this much wine in you had your head spinning a bit. "Um...thirty minutes should be fine." 

"three zero zero zero." he read the numbers out as he punched them in. "It's good to go."

"Thank you." you said, turning to face him. 

"No problem." he replied, stepping back to lean on the counter. "What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?"

"Conor and I will eventually hole up somewhere to write, but I think we're just going to hang out for a bit. I know Anna wants to watch Conjuring 2."

"Mind if I join you for that?" he asked. "I didn't get to catch it in the cinema." 

"Of course! We should try to pull the blinds and drapes so that it gets dark in here. We can put the movie on after we pull the cake out to cool." you replied, finishing your second glass of wine. 

"I'll fix the windows if you go grab blankets." he smiled, finishing his wine, as well. 

"Perfect." you left the room, glad to have a moment to yourself. grabbing the extra blanket off of Josh's bed, you climbed the stairs to Conor's room. 

"What are you two doing in here?" you asked, startling both of them. 

"You scared the shit out of me." Conor said, covering his chest with his hand. 

"Well, if a tipsy person walking up stairs scares you, I don't know how you're going to survive the movie." you said, laughing. "I need to steal your second blanket. We're getting the living room ready for Conjuring 2."

"YES! I'm going to go make popcorn." Anna said, running down the stairs. 

"Tipsy, eh?" Conor asked, patting the chair next to him that Anna had just left. 

"Wine does wonders for the nerves." you laughed. 

"I really do need to take you out one night. It's totally different than in America." he added. 

"I'm in. I haven't been out dancing in forever." you replied, looking at his computer screen. "Have you been working on our songs??" you asked excitedly. 

"Yeah. I was just letting Anna listen through a couple of the backing tracks." he said. "We'll go over them later, though. Let's go watch the movie." 

"I'm really excited to work on those. I feel like I was stuck in writing some of them, but they're turning into great songs." you said, smiling at Conor. 

"That would have nothing to do with the giant ginger downstairs, though, right?" he teased. 

"Oh, shut it. I think it's just being here. Finally getting to spend time with you and Anna. Leaving my routine. Visiting a new city. I just needed to not feel stuck. Thank you for making me come out here." you hugged him. 

"I'm glad you came." he replied, hugging you back. You two talked a bit before going downstairs. "Come on, you lush. I'll grab the other blanket." 

Walking downstairs, you heard the timer start to go off. "Anna, can you grab the cake?" you called. 

"I got it." Josh said from the kitchen, shutting the timer off and grabbing pot-holders.

"Thank you." You smiled at him. 

"This smells delicious." he replied, putting the cake tin on a cooling rack and turning off the oven "The movie is ready to go, too." 

When you got to the couch, Anna and Conor had taken each end, leaving the two spaces in the middle open. You sat next to Anna, throwing the blanket over your laps. "Come on, Josh. We're starting it." 

"Coming!" he called, grabbing something before he left the kitchen. He joined you on the couch and you saw that he had filled his wine glass again. "Have any of you seen this?" he asked. 

"I did. It was terrifying." you answered, watching the opening scenes. As you all relaxed into the couch and got comfortable, you and Josh ended up a little closer, your thighs and shoulders touching. 

About half an hour into the movie, it starts to get pretty scary. The lot of you jumping at certain scenes and ducking your head to avoid watching others. During one particular scene, you had practically yelped and the other three got quite a laugh out of it. "Don't tease me!" you laughed, too. "I forgot about that part!" 

"We're just giving you a hard time." Josh said, throwing his arm around you to shake you a bit. "We've all jumped." 

"Just wait. It gets scarier." you said, looking up at him, grabbing his glass from him and taking a sip. 

"We'll see." he left his arm around you, letting it drape over your shoulder. 

For as nervous as you had felt around Josh, you felt really safe tucked into his side. Anna, being the sneaky photographer again, snapped a picture of the two of you. 

"That was way better than I thought it was going to be. Sequels normally suck." Conor said, stretching and getting off the couch to turn on the lights.

"I agree. I still wish I would have seen it while it was in the cinema. They're always scarier." Josh replied, his arm still securely around you. 

"It smells like cake." you guys heard Jack say from the door. 

"Oh yeah! We need to frost it." Anna said, getting up and going to the kitchen. 

"You can frost it. I'm comfortable." you said, pulling the rest of the blanket over to now cover you and Josh. 

"Awwww, finally." Jack said, seeing you next to Josh. 

Your eyes flew open and Josh had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?" Josh asked Jack. 

"Nothing." you quickly replied. "He's just being an idiot." you stared at Jack, standing up and joining Anna in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Josh asked Jack once you had left the room. 

"I just mean that I was glad you two finally...you know...talked or whatever. You looked cute all cuddled together on the couch." Jack said. 

"That would be the wine. They didn't actually talk." Conor laughed. 

"Aahhhh, well lets open another bottle." Jack joked. 

"I'm not going to break Y/n's trust, but I can guarantee you Jack will, so I'm going to leave the room and let you two get on the same page." Conor said, joining you and Anna in the kitchen. 

"What is going on?" Josh asked. 

"Well, a few things. Caspar already text me, so I know you like y/n." Jack said, holding his hands up telling Josh to stay sat down and listen. "Also, the reason I've been trying to find out who you like is because Y/n likes you. Like, she's told me and Anna and apparently Conor." 

"What?" Josh said, relaxing back into the couch. 

"Yeah, so stop being a moody child and do something about it." Jack replied. 

"I wasn't that bad." Josh defended himself. 

"You said you might go home with a girl from the club right in front of her." Jack scolded him. 

"Ah, fuck. I'm an idiot." Josh replied, standing up. "I'll make it up to her." he said, walking to the kitchen with Jack. 

Anna had finished icing the cake and Conor and you had gone up to his room to start working on the songs. 

"So, we were right." Jack said, walking up to Anna and stealing the frosting spoon. 

Looking at Josh, she asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet. I just found out she likes me." Josh replied. 

"Well...Why don't you post this?" Anna held up her phone, showing Josh the picture of you two cuddled together watching the movie.

"That's a big move." he replied, getting a bit nervous. 

"Josh, you already know she likes you. I think it's perfect." Jack added. 

Downing the last bit of wine, Josh agreed. "Fuck it. Send it to me." 

"I need to start charging for all of these photo shoots." Anna teased, texting Josh the photo. 

Josh posted the photo on his Instagram with the caption "I'm not above using a scary movie as an excuse to cuddle with a beautiful girl."

"Damn, son." Jack said, patting Josh on the back. "That's slick."

"Even better, Y/n's phone is right here. She won't see it right away." Anna said. 

"Perfect. Now lets go get something to eat before Conor sees it. I've had too much wine and not enough food." Josh said, grabbing his wallet and ordering an Uber from his phone. 

"Lets get Chinese." Anna said, writing a note and leaving it next to the cake. "Be back soon. Josh, Jack, and I went to get food. We'll bring you something back. - Anna"

You and Conor had been going through the backing tracks he had made, tweaking and refining them. Conor got the notification that Josh had posted a picture and clicked on it. "I'll be right back." Conor said, running down the stairs. Seeing the note and your phone, he ran back upstairs. 

"Are you okay?" you laughed, seeing Conor out of breath and looking a bit crazy. 

"Two things." He said, handing you the note. 

"Okay, they'll be back in a bit. And?" you replied, really curious where this was going.

"You should check your phone." He said, now handing you your phone. 

"Oh, god. What did he post? Did they get in trouble?" you asked, opening the notification.

Conor watched your face light up and your cheeks turn red when you read what Josh wrote. "I'm not above using a scary movie as an excuse to cuddle with a beautiful girl." You started typing a comment on his photo and Conor looked over your shoulder to read it. "I'm not above playing up how scary the movie is to cuddle with a handsome boy."

"You two are disgusting." Conor teased, walking back to the computer. 

Waiting at the "to-go" counter of the restaurant, Josh unlocked his phone and saw your comment. "Oh, shit." 

Grabbing Josh's phone, Jack saw what you wrote. "See! I told you, buddy." 

"God, I'm so awkward. I feel like a teenager that's scared to ask a girl to the dance." Josh replied, rubbing his hand over his face. 

"That's kind of perfect, though. You're both awkward. It works." Anna laughed, grabbing the bags of food from the counter. 

When they made it back to the flat, they brought the food into the kitchen. "I'll go let them know we're back." Jack said, going upstairs. "Hey, you two." He said, walking to stand between you and Conor's chairs.

"What did you guys bring?" Conor asked, saving his project.

"Chinese. Anna wants to eat and play games downstairs, so join us whenever you're ready." Jack replied. He started back down the stairs singing "Josh and Y/n, sitting in a tree..." 

You both laughed, but Conor knew you were nervous. "Come on, love. You'll do fine." 

When you joined the rest downstairs, you grabbed your plates and made your way to the living room. "Tonight is my last night here and I want to play games." Anna said. 

"Sounds fun to me." You said, sitting next to her. "what do you have in mind?" 

"We have board games, but I also want to play charades." She said, digging into her food. 

"I'll text Mikey so the teams are even." Jack replied. 

The evening went by without a hitch. You had eaten your dinners, had some cake, opened a few more bottles of wine, played some games, and filmed the charades for Jack's channel. You were grateful that you and Josh never got brought up. When the evening was winding down, you decided to get some air and went to sit on the balcony. You sat cross-legged on the floor, flipping through your songbook and reading over some notes Conor had left you. "How are you doing out here?" Josh asked, walking out onto the balcony. 

"Hey! I'm good. Just enjoying the night air." You smiled up at him, closing your book.

Seeing you flip your notebook closed, Josh apologized for interrupting you. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you to it." He smiled and started walking back inside. 

"Oh, no!" You replied. "I was just reading through what Conor had written. You're totally free to stay if you'd like." 

"You don't mind?" He asked, hesitating at the door.

"Of course not, silly." You said, patting the spot next to you. 

"Hold on." He said, ducking inside and coming back out with a blanket. "It gets quite chilly out here this late." Josh sat next to you and threw the blanket over your laps. 

"Thank you." You said, leaning back against the wall. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Josh blurted out "I'm sorry if I've been an ass." 

Turning to look at him, you couldn't help but laugh. "What do you mean?" 

"Let me explain." he said, leaning back against the wall. "I've had an innocent little YouTuber crush on your for a while. I never thought much of it until I actually met you in person." He paused, turning to face you for a moment before continuing. "When I realized I had actual feelings for you, I got a bit jealous of your relationships with Jack and Conor." 

"Josh, they're friendships. And Jack flirts with everybody." you laughed. 

Chuckling himself, Josh continued. "I know, but I was still jealous." He turned to face you again. "I really like you and I know you're probably way out of my league, but I'd really love to take you on a date." 

"Josh, I'm not out of your league. And I've liked you for quite a while." you replied, opening your notebook to your trash page. "look." 

Josh laughed, seeing his name and initials scribbled in your notebook. He started teasing you. "You really like me, you want to kiss me, you want to hug me...." he continued on, both of you laughing. 

"Alright, alright. Give me a break." you replied, leaning on his shoulder. Josh put his arm around you and pulled you to snuggle into his side. "I vote we call this our first date. We've had wine, food, fun, and now we're cuddled up outside enjoying each others company in this beautiful weather."

"I think we can make that happen." he replied, pacing a kiss on top of your head. 

You looked up at him and pulled him into a sweet and gentle kiss before snuggling back into his side. You both sat there in comfortable silence for about a half hour, just enjoying being together. When Jack walked out onto the porch, he hopped up on the wall and "awww"d the two of you, seeing you asleep tucked under Josh's arm. "Good job, buddy. Did you finally talk?" 

"Yeah." He replied looking down at you. "I'm an idiot. I should have talked to her straight away."

"I tried to get you to talk!" Jack laughed. "I knew she really cared for you and I didn't want to try and hook you two up if you didn't feel the same."

"I definitely do. She's only here for a month and I feel like I've already wasted so much time." Josh replied, tucking your hair behind your ear.

"It's not like we don't travel all the time. You'll make it work, buddy." Jack encouraged Josh. 

"I know." Josh smiled. 

"Well Conor's gone to bed and Anna is asleep on the couch. You may want to wake sleeping beauty." Jack said, hopping down off of the wall. 

Josh waited for Jack to go inside and then he tried to wake you up. "Y/n." He said, running his hand up and down your arm. 

"Sorry." You said, sitting up and taking in your surroundings. "I'm exhausted."

"Anna and Conor are asleep and Jack's headed there. We should probably go inside." He said. 

"I agree." You said, standing up. "Where did Anna crash?" 

"Couch. You can have my bed. I'll go join Conor." He said, grabbing the blanket and following you inside. 

"I can take the other couch. You don't need to give up your own bed." You replied, going up on your tip-toes to kiss Josh's cheek. 

"No way. I'm not taking a bed if you have a couch." Josh argued.

"Well then, fancy a cuddle buddy?" You asked, tucking Anna in with the blanket. 

You turned around to see a sleepy smiling Josh. "Sounds good to me." He replied, following you into his room. "I'll go change in the bathroom. You can get ready for bed in here." 

When Josh returned, you went to wash your face and brush your teeth in the bathroom. Walking back into his room, you saw him laid down in the bed with his eyes closed. Worrying you would wake him, you gently crawled in on the other side and turned the lamp off. 

"You're too far away" you heard Josh say before feeling his arms snake around your middle and pull you to him. 

Giggling, you replied. "I thought you had fallen asleep." 

"Just waiting for you, love." Josh kissed your hair and snuggled into the pillow behind you. "Sleep well." 

"I definitely will." you replied, letting the rhythm of Josh's chest rising and falling lull you to sleep. 

The next morning you woke up with Josh's head laying on your chest and his leg thrown over one of yours. You looked down and stared at the sleeping ginger and couldn't help but smile. Checking the time on your phone, you saw that it was almost noon. Clicking on a text notification, you saw it was from Anna. "I came in to say bye, but I didn't want to wake you. I'll make sure to come down from Brighton again before you leave. :) Or I'll make Conor and Jack bring you up. I'll leave you with this." Her text was followed by a picture of you and Josh cuddled together in his bed. 

Running your fingers through his hair, you tried to wake Josh. "Josh, wake up." Josh just snuggled his face into your chest a bit and continued to sleep. Your laugh is what ended up waking him up. "Comfortable?" you asked. 

Sleepily he looked up at you, realizing that he was laying on you. "Sorry." he said, starting to roll away. 

"No you don't." you said, pulling him back to you. "You can stay." you started running your fingers through his hair again. "It's just almost noon and I'm starving." 

"Mmmm, I am too, but you're so comfortable." Josh replied, practically purring as your drug your fingers through his hair. 

"We can cuddle again after food." You said, your stomach growling. 

"I'd love to be selfish, but your tummy is yelling at me." Josh laughed, rolling out of bed. "Let me go see if anyone else is awake." 

Watching him walk out of the room, you couldn't help but have a moment of "this is real". You stayed laying in the bed with your eyes closed for a moment before standing up and changing into fresh clothes. 

Josh walked back in without making any noise and caught you mid change. "Shit, I'm so sorry!" he said, turning back to the door. 

Startled, you jumped and turned and then started laughing. "You scared the ever livin' out of me." you called after him. "Josh, you can come back in." 

Shyly he crept back through the door. "I didn't mean to intrude." he said, watching you pull jeans and a sweater on. 

"It's your room, nerd. You're good." you said, going up on your toes to kiss him. "Anyone else awake?"

Circling you in his arms, he responded. "They're both just waking up. I kind of want to leave the flat for food." 

"Coffee shop down the street?" you suggested, leaning your head against his chest and slipping your arms around him. 

"Perfect." He replied. "Let me get changed and we'll tell the boys to meet us there."

"I'll let them know." you said, kissing him and leaving the room. 

After letting the guys know, you walked back towards Josh's room and heard him talking to someone. 

"That's perfect, thank you. I'm going to wait to book a ticket back. I'm hoping the person I'm visiting will want me to stay a while." Josh said into the phone. 

You peeked around the corner of his door frame and saw him blush when he realized you had heard him booking a ticket to visit you. He ended the call telling the customer service rep to have a nice day. 

"Plan on visiting someone?" You asked with a smirk on your face. 

"I mean. There's this beautiful girl in America I'm hoping won't mind sharing a bed with me for a while." He grinned, pulling you to sit in his lap on the bed.

"Well I hope she says yes." You pecked his lips with a chaste kiss.

"Me too." Josh said with an adoring look in his eyes. "Because I just can't accept that this ends when you fly home. I don't want to let this go." 

"Don't worry, Josh." You smiled, putting your hand on his cheek. "You can share my bed anytime you want...even if you do snore." 

"Hey!" Josh said, faking hurt. "I don't snore." 

You got up laughing and walked out to where the guys were waiting. "Oh, you definitely snore." 

"Looks like you two got on well last night." Conor said. 

"We did." You replied, grabbing Josh's hand when he caught up. "Even tho this one snores like a mad man." 

"I do not!" Josh retorted, leading you both out of the flat. 

"I thought it was bad watching them pine over each other." Jack said sarcastically. "Now we have to live with the married couple for 3 more weeks."

Conor cracked up laughing. "Oh, you better prepare yourself. That's going to last a hell of a lot longer than 3 weeks."

"Yeah yeah." Jack laughed, following them out of the flat.


End file.
